Das siebte Mysterium
by lucinde27
Summary: Sieben ist die mächtigste magische Zahl und das siebte Geheimnis einer großen Kraft das entscheidende. Harrys Kampf gegen die Zeit, die Ahnungslosigkeit und den Terror. Kapitel 15: Habichdich ... Post HBP
1. Abschied vom Ligusterweg

**Disclaimer** (erwähn ich nur einmal, gilt natürlich für die ganze Geschichte): alle Figuren, außer den von mir erfundenen, gehören JKR. Ich will nichts damit verdienen, warum auch, ich hab schon nen anderen Job.

**Anm.**: Diese Geschichte schließt direkt an den Halbblutprinzen an. Sie erzählt von Harrys letztem Kampf gegen Voldemort (natürlich) und versucht, die Fäden, die JKR in den vorhergehenden Bänden ausgelegt hat, zusammen zu knüpfen (zugegeben - nach _meinem _Strickmuster! Ich hoffe, JK Rowling benutzt ein anderes, sonst wird´s langweilig …)

Ich zelebriere damit meinen persönlichen Abschied von all den literarischen Figuren, die mir in den letzten Jahren ans Herz gewachsen sind. Und versuche, die Wartezeit bis zum allerletzten Band schnief zu überbrücken. Jeder, dem die Zeit ebenfalls zu lang ist oder der den Abschied so weit wie möglich hinaus schieben will, ist herzlich willkommen.

Okay, das war´s von mir. Den Rest findet selbst raus ...

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Abschied vom Ligusterweg**

Die Ruine lag tief verborgen in der unwegsamen Moorlandschaft, versteckt zwischen verfaulenden Bäumen und dürrem Gestrüpp. Kein Muggel hatte bisher seinen Fuß in die unmittelbare Nähe des Gemäuers gesetzt. Denn das schmatzende Flüstern des Sumpfes und der Mangel an Tageslicht hielten jeden Eindringling fern. Darüber hinaus erzählte man sich im weiten Umkreis die unheimlichsten Geschichten über diese Gegend. „Das Moor ist verflucht!" so hieß es und die wenigen Wagemutigen, die in den letzten Jahren, allen Warnungen zum Trotz, tatsächlich einen Vorstoß riskiert hatten, galten seitdem als vermisst.

Auch in dieser feuchtkalten Julinacht wirkte der Sumpf gespenstisch wie eh und je. Hätte sich tatsächlich eine verirrte Seele dem unheimlichen Ort genähert, wäre das mit Sicherheit ihre letzte Aktion gewesen. Denn hinter dem bröckelnden, alterschwachen Gestein der abweisenden Mauern glitt eine riesige Schlange über den Boden und rollte sich schließlich zu Füßen einer hoch gewachsenen Gestalt zusammen. Diese wandte der Schlange ihr bleiches Gesicht zu und offenbarte so die erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Reptil auf dem Boden. Nur schimmerten die Augen des Mannes seltsam rot im Dämmerlicht des Gewölbes und seine Stimme klang hohl und kalt, als er sagte:

„Ich frage mich, welche Macht er besitzt" Die Stimme ging in ein scharfes Zischen über. Lord Voldemort wiederholte die Frage für Nagini, die Schlange, in der ihr eigenen Sprache. Die hob daraufhin den Kopf und blickte in Richtung einer weiteren Gestalt, die verkrümmt in einer Ecke des spärlich erleuchteten Raumes lag. Das zitternde Licht der wenigen Fackeln an den Wänden brach sich in den zahlreichen Ketten und Spangen, die Hals und Arme der Frau zierten und ließen sie glitzern wie eine Ansammlung kostbarer Juwelen.

„Welche Macht kann größer sein, als die Unsterblichkeit?", fuhr Lord Voldemort in Parsel fort und die Schlange verfolgte aufmerksam jede seiner Bewegungen. „Dieser … Potter ist doch ein Wurm, so wie seine Eltern und jeder andere von diesem Pack …."

„Ein Wurm kann das ganze Erdreich untergraben", zischelte die Schlange.

Voldemort lachte ein hohes, kaltes Lachen, das von den Wänden widerhallte. „Aber nicht, wenn ich ihn vorher zertrete, Nagini!" Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die reglose Gestalt der Frau in der Ecke. „Nun - Dumbledore ist nicht mehr und ich will doch mal sehen, wer von meinen treuen Todessern mir am bereitwilligsten einen weiteren kleinen Gefallen tut…."

„Wem kannst du wirklich trauen?" fragte die Schlange.

„Trauen?" Voldemorts schmaler Mund verzog sich abfällig, als er gedankenverloren die Schlange musterte. „Ich traue niemandem …. außer mir selbst … und dir natürlich, Nagini!"

„Natürlich", gab die Schlange zurück.

Voldemort lachte abermals sein kaltes, unmenschliches Lachen. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, den unabdingbaren Gehorsam einiger meiner … Gefolgsleute erneut zu überprüfen. Manche hungern förmlich danach, sich mir zu beweisen. Andere …", er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, in der das Lachen erstarb. „ … sollten es dringend tun." Es war still, so still, als ob selbst der Sumpf außerhalb der rauen Mauern den Atem anhielt.

„Wie dem auch sei – Harry Potter ist nun Freiwild", hob Voldemort erneut seine Stimme. „Eröffnen wir die Jagd!"

- - -

Er trat ein, ohne anzuklopfen. Die Dursleys saßen an dem runden Esstisch in der noch immer blank polierten Küche. Es war der 31. Juli. Harrys 17. Geburtstag.

„Es ist soweit. Ich werde gehen", sagte er ohne Einleitung und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Die Gesichter seiner Verwandten drehten sich ihm zu, doch niemand erwiderte etwas.

„Für immer", setzte Harry nach und bohrte seinen Blick in die Augen Tante Petunias, die ihren Kopf rasch senkte.

„Jetzt?" stieß Dudley aus und schaufelte eine Gabel voll Speck in seinen vor Überraschung weit geöffneten Mund.

Vernon räusperte sich. „Ähm…. gut. Nun denn …." Seine Stimme verlor sich in einem undeutlichen Gemurmel, als er einen Schluck Orangensaft zu sich nahm.

Petunia straffte die Schultern und hob langsam wieder den Kopf, sah ihren Neffen aber nicht an, sondern verfolgte die Spur eines verwegenen Sonnenstrahls, der mit enormer Anstrengung die unsommerliche Nebelfront außerhalb des Küchenfensters zu durchdringen versuchte und fragte leise: „Wohin wirst du gehen?"

Gegen seinen Willen gab Harry der Versuchung nach und machte ein paar Schritte in die Küche auf seine Tante zu. „Willst du das wirklich wissen?"

Petunia starrte ihm nun direkt in die Augen, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, meinte Vernon, der seine Überraschung überwunden zu haben schien, mit gewohnt polternder Stimme. „Na, wohin wird er schon gehen. Zu dieser Beklopptenschule, natürlich! Das letzte Schuljahr ist doch …"

„Hogwarts ist geschlossen …" unterbrach ihn Harry und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Der todesmutige kleine Sonnenstrahl hatte den Kampf verloren; die dicken grauen Nebelschwaden hatten ihn einfach überrollt und mit ihrer wabernden Masse erstickt. Der Nebel war in den letzten Monaten zur trüben Gewohnheit geworden, genau wie im Jahr zuvor. In den Zeitungen überschlugen sich die Berichte mit den unterschiedlichsten Spekulationen über den Klimawandel – von der Erwärmung der Pole, über die Rache der Natur für ihre jahrzehntelange Misshandlung bis hin zu haarsträubenden Geschichten von geheimen Experimenten internationaler Terroristen. Nur wenige kannten den wahren Grund: die Dementoren brüteten wieder. Sie hatten mittlerweile das halbe Land mit einem Schleier aus Trübsinn und Melancholie überzogen und wenn man den aktuellen Berichten glauben konnte, hatten sie ihre gierigen Fänge schon nach dem Kontinent ausgestreckt ….

„Geschlossen?" riefen die drei Dursleys wie aus einem Mund.

„Ja."

Er hatte ihnen nichts erzählt von den Ereignissen des letzten Schuljahres. Kein Wort. Wie sollte er ihnen gegenüber ausdrücken, was sein Verstand selbst nicht begreifen konnte? Sie hatten keine Fragen gestellt; er hatte keine provoziert. Gleich nach seiner Ankunft hatte er sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und es nur in den nötigsten Fällen verlassen, was nicht sehr oft vorgekommen war, denn die Dursleys hatten offenbar jedes Interesse an seiner Mithilfe im Haushalt verloren. Sie hatten ihn ignoriert, keine Bemerkungen zu dem außergewöhnlichen Besuch im letzten Jahr fallen lassen - und das kam ihm sehr entgegen. So war er sich selbst und seinen Grübeleien überlassen – wieder und wieder hatte er seine Möglichkeiten überdacht. Das Medaillon, für das Dumbledore völlig umsonst schreckliche Qualen auf sich genommen hatte, lag dabei auf seinem Nachttisch, umgeben von einem Haufen Pergamentblättern, teils dicht beschrieben, teils achtlos zerknüllt. Buchseiten und Zeitungsausschnitte leisteten den losen Seiten, über denen er brütete, Gesellschaft. Seine Überlegungen wurden nur unterbrochen von Hedwigs leisem Schuhuun, wenn sie einen Brief von Ron oder Hermine brachte, die ihn tatkräftig mit neuen Ideen oder Mutmaßungen zu unterstützen suchten. Wann immer seine Gedanken zu den Ereignissen auf dem Astronomieturm zurück schweifen wollten, vergrub er sich wie ein Besessener in seine Aufzeichnungen. Es war, als wollte er sich damit einen Tunnel durch meterdicke Erdschichten schaufeln. Doch obwohl er noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen war, wusste er genau, was er wollte: am Tag seiner Volljährigkeit würde er den Ligusterweg verlassen und – nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp bei den Weasleys anlässlich der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur – den Ort aufsuchen, an dem alles geendet oder begonnen hatte, je nachdem, wie man es betrachtete. Sein Drang, Godrics Hollow zu finden, das Grab seiner Eltern, das Haus, in dem sie den Tod gefunden hatten, war noch nie so stark gewesen wie in den letzten Wochen.

„Tja …", meinte er nun achselzuckend in die Sprachlosigkeit seiner Verwandten hinein. „ dann geh´ ich mal ….Also – tschüss …"

Er wandte sich um und ging zurück auf den Flur, auf dem sein Koffer, Besen und Hedwigs Käfig bereit standen. Die Eule selbst hatte er schon gestern mit einer Nachricht an die Weasleys geschickt, in der er ihnen mitteilte, dass er ihrem mehrfachen Drängen nachgeben und die letzten Tage vor Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit im Fuchsbau verbringen würde. Er bückte sich nach dem Koffer und zog ihn in Richtung Haustür, als er hastige Schritte hinter sich vernahm.

„Harry …" drang Petunias Stimme zu ihm herab und er blickte auf. „ Harry, willst du … willst du nicht … noch etwas essen?"

Er richtete sich auf und starrte sie an. In all den Jahren bei den Dursleys hatten sie ihn nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt, ob er Hunger hätte, geschweige denn etwas essen wollte. Im Gegenteil – sie hatten ihm jeden Bissen missgönnt, der seine unwürdige Kehle hinunterrutschte und wahrscheinlich oftmals still gehofft, dass er ihm dort stecken bliebe …

„Nein", antwortete er leise und zwang sich zu einem müden Lächeln. „Danke. Mach´s gut, Tante Petunia … ." Er legte die Hand auf den Türgriff.

Im selben Moment, in dem er die Haustür öffnete, entdeckte er den dunklen Schatten im milchigen Grau des Nebels. Es brauchte nur Bruchteile von Sekunden, bis er erkannte, was das bedeutete. Bruchteile, in denen die Gestalt einen Arm hob, an dessen Ende der Zauberstab direkt in ihre Richtung zielte. Doch diese Sekundenbruchteile reichten ihm, um zu reagieren.

„Runter!" schrie er und riss Petunia in seinem Rücken mit einem Sprung zu Boden. Direkt über ihnen sirrte ein roter Lichtstrahl durch die Luft und traf Dudleys gläserne Boxtrophäe, die den Flur erst seit zwei Tagen zierte und mit einem lauten Knall zersprang. Petunia fing an zu kreischen und ein schimmernder Regen messerscharfer Splitter prasselte auf sie herab. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Jeansbund und schickte einen hastigen Stuporfluch nach draußen, bevor sein rechter Fuß mit aller Kraft gegen die noch immer geöffnete Haustür trat, die laut scheppernd ins Schloss fiel und gleich darauf von einem weiteren Fluch des Angreifers in ihren Angeln erbebte. Harry murmelte einen eiligen Verriegelungsfluch, dann sprang er auf die Beine und versuchte, seine kreischende Tante ebenfalls hochzuziehen während ihm die Glassplitter aus dem Haar rieselten. „Schnell, weg hier! Komm!" drängte er.

Vernon und Dudley erschienen im Türrahmen. „Was ist hier los?" polterte Vernon, als der nächste Fluch von außen mit einem hässlich knirschenden Geräusch einen langen tiefen Riss in das empfindsame Holz schlug. Petunia, die nun endlich wieder auf den Füßen stand, schrie noch lauter und Dudley stimmte mit ein. Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür gerichtet, während er seine Tante hinüber zu ihrem Mann schob. „Da rein!" zischte er. „Schließt die Tür. Versteckt euch!" Doch Vernons massige Gestalt stampfte auf ihn zu und sein Tonfall ähnelte einem Donnergrollen, als er wiederholte: „Was ist hier los?" Ein lautes Knallen und ein weiterer ringförmiger Riss um das Schloss der Eingangstür ließen ihn abrupt anhalten. Harry behielt die Tür fest im Auge, als er zwischen zusammengebissen Zähnen hervorstieß: „Verdammt noch mal, versteckt euch endlich!"

Diesmal kam Vernon der Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nach. Er nahm Petunia, deren Schreien nun in eine Art hysterisches Schluchzen übergegangen war, am Arm und zog sie hastig zu Dudley, der sich entsetzt an die Wand presste. Leise fiel die Küchentür hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Harry machte einen Schritt zur Seite und versuchte, sich so gut es ging hinter dem altmodischen Garderobenständer zu verbergen, den Zauberstab starr auf die Haustür gerichtet. Er versuchte, seinen beschleunigten Atem zu beruhigen. Obwohl er damit hätte rechnen können, fühlte er sich unvorbereitet. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er einen so baldigen Angriff nicht unbedingt erwartet. Wie dumm das war, merkte er jetzt.

Es war still im Haus, bis auf das unterdrückte Schluchzen Petunias aus der Küche – dann sprang das Schloss mit einem leisen Klicken auf und die Haustür war einen Spalt breit geöffnet. Harry spannte sich an. Langsam, ganz langsam, schwang die Tür auf und offenbarte den Blick auf die nebelverschleierte Auffahrt. Niemand war zu sehen und Harry hielt den Atem an. Dann schoss ein schwarzer Schatten aus dem Nebel hervor, doch Harry war bereit: mit einem Impedimenta-Fluch wühlte er sich aus den Mänteln und ein Aufschrei zeigte ihm, dass er getroffen hatte. Gleichzeitig drang ein Entsetzensruf aus der Küche, gefolgt von einem schmerzvollen Heulen.

Harry wirbelte herum. Natürlich! Da waren noch mehr! Er rannte den Flur entlang und stieß die Küchentür auf. Dudley hockte jammernd auf dem Boden und hielt sich die rechte Hand. Seine Mutter war neben ihm in die Knie gegangen und Vernon lehnte keuchend an der Wand und streckte einen Besen wie ein Schwert der zersplitterten Terrassentür entgegen. Dort, hinter Petunias Rosensträuchern, die aufgrund der unfreundlichen Witterung noch immer nicht ihre Knospen geöffnet hatten, stand eine weitere dunkle Gestalt, deren kapuzenverhangene Maskierung sie eindeutig als Todesser kennzeichnete. Ein schmerzhafter Fluch streifte Harrys Schulter, der ins Wanken geriet, aber noch geistesgegenwärtig genug war, einen Gegenfluch zurückzuschleudern. Die Gestalt verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld und Harry eilte hinüber zu Onkel Vernon.

„Runter auf den Boden!" befahl er und drückte dessen Besen-bewaffneten Arm nach unten. „Der nützt dir nicht viel."

Vernons kleine Augen glühten wild in seinem ungewöhnlich bleichen Gesicht. „Wer ist das? Die wollen zu dir, nicht wahr? Alles wegen dir …!"

Harry ignorierte ihn und glitt hinüber zu seinem Cousin. Dudleys rechte Hand zierte eine schmale rote Brandspur. Nichts Schlimmes, wie Harry feststellte. „Versteckt euch hinter dem Sofa!" forderte er Petunia auf und die hörte sofort auf ihn und zog den japsenden Dudley mit sich fort.

„Ich will wissen …." setzte Vernon von Neuem an, doch ein weiterer grellroter Lichtblitz, der den Raum erhellte und ein Bild von Tante Marge zum Absturz brachte, ließ ihn seine Prioritäten überdenken und er suchte wie die anderen beiden, so schnell es seine Körperfülle zuließ, hinter dem neuen Ledersofa Schutz. Harry starrte angestrengt in den Garten und lauschte gleichzeitig hinüber zur Haustür. Wie viele waren es noch? Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er die Dursleys aus der Gefahrenzone bringen konnte und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie am sichersten seien, wenn er sich nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe aufhielte. Langsam und gebückt, schlich er auf die zerborstene Glastür zu, all seine Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Da hörte er plötzlich andere Rufe, ein Aufschreien, und dann eine vertraute Stimme seinen Namen rufen.

„Hermine?" flüsterte er. Er wagte es nicht, laut zu antworten.

„Harry! Harry, bist du da drin?" Das war Ron. Eindeutig.

„Ron!", erwiderte er jetzt hörbar. „Ja, ich bin hier!"

Er senkte den Zauberstab nicht, als plötzlich ein flammendroter Haarschopf im Nebel auftauchte. Erst als Hermine neben der Gestalt seines besten Freundes erschien und vorsichtig durch das zersplitterte Glas der Terrassentür kletterte, atmete er hörbar aus.

„Harry, wir sind es wirklich, du kannst den Zauberstab runter nehmen!" meinte Ron, als er Hermine durch die scharfkantige Öffnung folgte.

„Wie viele sind es? Wo verstecken sie sich?" war Harrys einzige Reaktion.

„Nur zwei! Und sie sind weg. Lupin checkt noch die Umgebung. Er kommt gleich."

„Lupin …?" Harry senkte nun endlich den Zauberstab und ließ es zu, dass Hermine seine Frage mit einer heftigen Umarmung abwürgte. „Mann, das war im richtigen Augenblick", meinte er schließlich zu Ron, während Hermine ihn eine Armeslänge von sich schob.

„Du bist verletzt!" Sie deutete besorgt auf seine Schulter und im gleichen Moment spürte er, wie sehr diese schmerzte. Blut sickerte durch den Stoff seiner Trainingsjacke, doch er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Nicht so schlimm. Lupin ist auch hier?"

„Ja und …."

Ron wurde durch ein Poltern im Flur unterbrochen, doch als Harry mit erhobenem Zauberstab herumwirbelte, öffnete eine zerknirschte Tonks die Tür.

„Tut mir Leid, der Garderobenständer. Der stand so ungünstig …" Sie schüttelte eine wilde, maisgelbe Mähne, die wie ein lange vermisster Sonnentag den ganz Raum zu erleuchten schien und kam näher.

„Tag auch, Harry …."

Schon wieder wurden sie durch ein Türenklappern unterbrochen und nun betrat auch Remus Lupin den Raum. „Es waren tatsächlich nur zwei und sie sind Beide entwischt. Hallo Harry, alles klar bei dir?" Er durchquerte mit langen Schritten das Zimmer und schlug Harry väterlich auf die Schulter.

„Ja, ich bin in Ordnung. Woher wusstet ihr …?"

„Wir wussten es nicht. Es war reines Glück, dass wir in genau _diesem_ Augenblick gekommen sind, um dich abzuholen", antworte Hermine.

„Wir wollten doch sicher gehen," begann Ron, „ dass du nicht ohne uns nach Godric´s Hollow aufbrichst, sondern …"

„Aber ich hab doch Hedwig mit einer Nachricht zu euch geschickt. Ist sie noch nicht angekommen?"

„Nein", antwortete Ron nach einer Pause. „Bis jetzt noch nicht. Aber das muss nichts heißen, bei dem Nebel draußen hat Pig auch zwei Tage gebraucht, um zu Hermine zu kommen …"

Harry nickte, aber er war nicht überzeugt. Ron knuffte ihn schließlich freundschaftlich in die Seite. „Bevor ich´s vergesse, Mann: Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!"

„Alles Gute, Harry", Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Willkommen in der Volljährigkeit!" Tonks drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die andere Wange. Lupin lächelte, als er ihm die Hand reichte, ein Lächeln, das sogar die Fältchen um seine Augen erreichte. Harry blinzelte irritiert. War das eine maisgelbe Strähne in seinem normalerweise bräunlich-grauen Haar? Auch fiel ihm auf, dass Lupins Gesicht, obgleich angespannt, jünger wirkte als sonst. Einige scharfe Linien schienen einfach verschwunden. Als Tonks sich bei ihm einhakte und zu ihm hoch lächelte, beschlich Harry eine Ahnung von der Ursache dieser überraschenden Veränderung. Offensichtlich hatte der Werwolf seine Vorbehalte hinsichtlich gewisser „unüberwindbarer Unterschiede" abgelegt oder Tonks, die so energiegeladen wirkte wie früher, hatte ihre Überredungskünste verfeinert …

„Es ist kein Zufall, dass wir da hier, Harry", meinte Lupin jetzt und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über die gelbe Strähne. „Der Orden hielt es für besser, dich mit deiner Volljährigkeit verstärkt im Auge zu behalten. Doch niemand hat damit gerechnet, dass sie schon so bald einen Angriff wagen würden …"

„Die ganze Aktion scheint nicht sehr gut geplant gewesen zu sein. Eher das Werk von … hm … von Anfängern, die sich beweisen wollten", fügte Tonks nachdenklich hinzu.

„Ich will jetzt eine Erklärung", dröhnte eine laute Stimme hinter ihnen und Harry drehte sich zu seinem Onkel um. „Was sollen diese Leute in meinem Haus? Und wer waren diese …diese Kapuzentypen? Und was hat der mit Dudley gemacht?" Er redete hastig auf Harry ein und ignorierte bewusst die anderen Anwesenden. Harry sog scharf den Atem ein.

„Das waren Todesser. Sie gehören zu Voldemort …" Petunia im hinteren Teil des Raumes holte japsend Luft bei dem Namen und Vernon fragte weiter, jetzt eine Spur leiser: „Tod – was? Was wollten die hier bei uns? Sie wollten dich, nicht wahr? Du …"

„Vernon, Dudley braucht dringend Hilfe!" meldete sich Petunia wieder und Hermine schob sich an Vernon vorbei: „Ich mach das schon …" In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Alle sahen sich an, als der schrille Ton sich hartnäckig wiederholte. Schließlich hastete Petunia hinüber und meldete sich mit zittriger Stimme: „ Ja? … ah … Mrs Gleeson, ja …ja … alles in Ordnung … nur … nur ein paar Freunde … von …Dudley …nein … nein … Sie wissen ja, wie das ist, die jungen Leute … einen schönen Tag noch Mrs Gleeson!" Sie legte auf, warf ihrem Mann einen gequälten Blick zu und eilte wieder an Dudleys Seite, der Hermines Zauberstab misstrauisch begutachtete, während sie damit über seine Hand fuhr. „Ich will das nicht!" Reichlich spät realisierte er, dass es sich bei dem zweifelhaften Stab wohl kaum um ein Instrument herkömmlicher Erster Hilfe handelte, doch Hermine war fertig, bevor er seine Hand außer Reichweite ziehen konnte.

„So, das war´s schon, nur eine oberflächliche Verletzung", lächelte sie beschwichtigend, als Dudley mit weit aufgerissenen Augen seine unversehrte Haut betrachtete. Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verwirrung sah er Hermine hinterher, die nun vorsichtig Harrys Schulter begutachtete.

„Ist nicht so schlimm", murmelte Harry und wollte ihre Hand beiseite schieben, doch sie zog kopfschüttelnd den Stoff seines T-Shirts so weit zurück, bis sie einen Blick auf den noch immer blutenden Striemen werfen konnte, der sich quer über seine Schulter zog. „Sectumsempra, nicht wahr?" flüsterte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Tonks trat näher und pfiff durch die Zähne. „Wow, da hast du wirklich Glück gehabt, wenn der dich voll getroffen hätte."

Harry warf Hermine einen Blick zu. Er versuchte, sich an die Umrisse des Todessers, der ihn mit dem Fluch glücklicherweise nur gestreift hatte, zu erinnern. Was die Größe betraf, hätte es durchaus Malfoy sein können, dem er, Harry, den Sectumsempra-Fluch im letzten Schuljahr entgegen geschleudert hatte. Harry dachte mit leisem Schaudern daran. Trotzdem er ihn zutiefst verabscheute, war er noch immer entsetzt über das Bild des blutüberströmten Slytherin auf dem Boden des Waschraumes, wie er zuckend inmitten des rötlich verfärbten Wassers gelegen hatte. Der Fluch – eine schreckliche Erfindung des Halbblutprinzen. Snape ….

„ … hier, ich kann nur die Blutung stoppen", murmelte Tonks und zog ihren Zauberstab zurück. „ Ich hoffe, Molly hat genug Diptamtinktur im Haus gegen eine Entzündung. Aber eine Narbe wird wohl bleiben."

„Ich will endlich wissen …." Vernon war es leid, zu Seite gestellt zu werden und verlangte nun wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit für sich.

„Ich denke, Sie haben nichts mehr zu befürchten", meldete sich Lupin zu Wort. „Die Tod …"

„Ja", unterbrach Harry unwirsch und schob rasch den blutverschmierten Stoff seiner Trainingsjacke wieder über die Schulter. „Sie wollten mich und ich war gerade im Begriff zu gehen!"

„Und sie kommen nicht wieder?" fragte Petunia hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich denke nicht, solange Harry …"

„Wie gesagt, ich wollte gerade los …" murmelte Harry und eine unangenehme Stille trat ein.

„Wir begleiten dich", sagte Ron an seiner Seite. „Darum sind wir ja hier – um dich abzuholen."

„Moment …. was ist … wenn … wenn diese Leute _doch_ wiederkommen?" Onkel Vernon stand die Furcht deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wie … wie können wir uns wehren … gegen …. gegen …."

„Wenn Sie möchten, bleibe ich noch hier, bis Sie sich ganz sicher fühlen", bot Lupin an und sorgte für die nächste atemlose Stille, die diesmal jedoch von Überraschung gefärbt war.

„Hier bleiben …?" stotterte Vernon schließlich, als müsste er sich über die Bedeutung dieser Worte erst einmal klar werden.

„Ja, nur zu Ihrer Beruhigung! Ich wäre sowieso in der Nähe geblieben", erklärte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry, „ Wie gesagt – nur ein Angebot." Er wollte sich schon abwenden, da Vernons Mienenspiel nun alle Nuancen der Fassungslosigkeit durchlaufen hatte, als Petunia zögernd auf ihn zutrat. „Ja", hauchte sie und erntete einen misstrauischen Seitenblick ihres Gatten. „Bitte … bitte bleiben Sie."

„Du weißt, dass du am Ende der Woche eine Verabredung hast, Remus, oder? Du vergisst nicht, dass du mir einen Tanz versprochen hast…" mischte sich Tonks ein.

Lupin lächelte und nickte leicht. „Den wirst du bekommen … Hermine, hast du den Portschlüssel?"

„Portschlüssel? Ich dachte …" Harry starrte auf die mahagonifarbene Haarbürste, die Hermine aus einer ihrer Taschen beförderte.

„Extra für dich vom Ministerium genehmigt, Harry. Nun …", Ron druckste ein wenig herum, „ Mum wollte nicht, dass wir apparieren, weil … du weißt .. nun … ich …wir haben doch noch keine offizielle Erlaubnis und alle Prüfungen sind bis auf weiteres verschoben. Und .. eigentlich haben wir das der Braut zu verdanken. Mademoiselle legt sehr viel Wert auf dein Erscheinen und hat mit Scrimgeour persönlich Kontakt aufgenommen und er ist wohl leicht in ihren Bann geraten …"

„Wer ist das nicht?" Hermines Stimme klang belanglos, doch ihre Grimasse sprach Bände.

„Hm", machte Harry nur. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, wenn das Ministerium sich einmischte.

„Ich begleite euch – das habe ich deiner Mutter versprochen …" sagte Tonks und sah Ron dabei an, der nur den Ansatz eines Grinsens zeigte: „Woher hab´ ich das gewusst?" murmelte er, doch Harry war schon auf dem Weg in den Flur, um seine Sachen zu holen. Als er den Raum wieder betrat, blickte er noch einmal zu den Dursleys hinüber.

„Also dann …."

Er war wieder da angekommen, wo er vor einer halben Stunde begonnen hatte: beim Abschied aus dem Haus, in dem er einen großen Teil seines Lebens verbracht hatte und das ihm nie ein Zuhause gewesen war. Vernon sah beflissen zur Seite, Dudley betrachtete noch immer gedankenverloren die babyglatte Haut seiner Hand, doch Petunia nickte ihm zu.

„Bist du sicher, dass du bleiben willst, Remus?" fragte Tonks und rümpfte angesichts der überaus kühlen Abschiedsszene die Nase.

„Ja, bin ich. Seid vorsichtig, ihr vier. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen!"

„Pass auf dich auf …"

„Klar", lächelte Lupin und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar. „Du weißt doch – ich hab eine _Glückssträhne_!"

„Guckt mal weg!" forderte Tonks das Trio auf, doch ehe Harry, Ron und Hermine verstanden, hatte sie Lupins Lippen mit einem Kuss belegt, der erst endete, als die Portschlüssel-Haarbürste aus Hermines Händen rutschte und auf den glänzenden Parkettboden knallte. Harry hob sie auf, Hermine und Ron legten beinahe gleichzeitig die Hände an den Griff und eine etwas atemlose Tonks gesellte sich dazu und aktivierte den Portschlüssel. Der entsetzte Blick der Dursleys, die schreckensblass zusahen, wie sich die größte Last der letzten 16 Jahre vor ihren Augen in Luft auflöste, war das Letzte, was Harry mit auf den Weg nahm, als das gewohnte Reißen in seinem Innern ihn in einen Strudel aus Farben zog …

t.b.c. – wenn ihr wollt ….


	2. Eine Ahnung von Frieden

Hi! Herzlichen Dank an meine zwei (wow!) Reviewer. Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel.

* * *

**2. Kapitel**: Eine Ahnung von Frieden

„Warum sind wir hier gelandet?" fragte Ron und eine Spur Nervosität durchdrang seine Stimme, als er sich von dem Portschlüssel löste und seinen Blick über die Umgebung wandern ließ. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und ging ein paar Schritte den Weg, auf dem der Portschlüssel sie abgesetzt hatte, weiter in Richtung einer kleinen, Baum bestandenen Anhöhe – vom Fuchsbau war nichts zu sehen. „Wir kommen hier nicht durch!" meinte sie plötzlich. Ron war im Nu neben ihr und stoppte abrupt, als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer gelaufen. „Mann, was soll das? Hier ist der Platz, wo Fred und George mal Percys Schulbücher verscharrt haben. Vielleicht wieder so´n dämlicher Trick. Ich frag mich …" Er griff mit der Hand ins Nichts, als wollte er eine Fliege fangen, doch mitten in der Bewegung zog er sie unvermittelt zurück. Tonks hob den Zauberstab und trat neben die beiden, während Harry seinen Koffer und den Besen packte und argwöhnisch zwischen die Bäume zu seiner Linken spähte.

„Das scheint ein neuer Schutzzauber zu sein" , verkündete Tonks nach ein paar Sekunden, in denen sie den Zauberstab ein paar Mal hin und her geschwungen und diverse Flüche gemurmelt hatte, „Nur … wie lautet der Gegenfluch?… Ich hatte keine Ahnung hiervon… Offensichtlich weiß im Ministerium momentan die linke Hand nicht, was die rechte tut …"

„Hey, da seid ihr ja!"

Sie wirbelten herum, Harry ein wenig langsamer als die anderen, denn die Stimme hatte ihm ein angenehmes Kribbeln den Rücken herunter rieseln lassen. Wie eine Sternschnuppe war Ginny aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, flach auf ihrem Besen gelegen, wobei ihr Haar kleine Funken in die Nebelschwaden zu sprühen schien. Alle vier umringten sie, während sie vom Besen stieg und die rote Mähne über die Schultern schleuderte.

„Ein weiterer Schutzfluch vom Ministerium", erklärte sie ein wenig atemlos. „ganz frisch, vor ca. einer Stunde sind ein paar Abwehr-Spezialisten gekommen und haben ihn angebracht. Mum ist stinksauer, kann ich euch sagen. Seitdem fliege ich hier rum, um euch abzufangen und den Gegenzauber zu zeigen." Sie machte ein paar schnelle Schritte zu dem Punkt, an dem Ron und Hermine nicht weitergekommen waren, schwang den Zauberstab in einer wellenähnlichen Bewegung und flüsterte: „Ad Veelam." Die Luft um sie herum wirkte mit einem Mal wie dichter Schnee, der sich rasch in einzelne, sanft fallende Eiskristalle verwandelte, um sich dann wie ein Vorhang zu teilen. Ginny winkte zu ihnen herüber: „Kommt schnell, ihr habt nur zehn Sekunden Zeit, dann schließt sich die Wand wieder!" Alle kamen eilig ihrer Aufforderung nach. Harry, der als letzter ging, blieb vor Ginny stehen und sah sie an. Sie erwiderte den Blick.

„Hallo, Harry …"

Gerade, als er den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, fühlte er sich wie von einer geisterhaften Hand unsanft nach vorn geschubst. Er geriet ein wenig aus dem Gleichgewicht und Ginny ergriff seinen Arm, um ein Straucheln zu verhindern.

„Die Schutzwand", meinte sie lachend.

„Danke", war alles, was Harry in diesem Moment hervorbrachte. Eine Weile gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Die Luft hinter dem Abwehrzauber schien ein wenig wärmer, der Nebel war im Begriff, sich aufzulösen und erlaubte dem Himmel, einen Anflug von Blau zu zeigen. Harry meinte sogar, den lang vermissten Duft von Sommerblumen riechen zu können. Oder war das nur die Gegenwart des Mädchens neben ihm? Er beobachtete Ginny aus den Augenwinkeln und sie fragte, während ihr Blick weiterhin auf den Hinterkopf ihres Bruders gerichtet war: „Geht es dir gut?" Als er nicht gleich antwortete, blieb sie kurz stehen und sah ihn an. „An deiner Schulter ist Blut. Was ist passiert?"

„Hm, ein paar Todesser wollten probieren, ob der Blutschutz bei den Dursleys tatsächlich mit meiner Volljährigkeit aufgehoben ist …. Nur zwei …", meinte er schnell, als er die Sorge in ihren Augen erkannte. „… und die Hilfe war ja rechtzeitig da." Er wies auf Ron, Hermine und Tonks, vor denen sich jetzt der Fuchsbau in das grauweiße Wolkenmeer erstreckte.

Sie gingen weiter. „Eigentlich hätte ich damit rechnen müssen. Siehst du, da wo ich bin …"

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst", unterbrach ihn Ginny eine Spur zu hart. „Es ist gut. – Kannst du Mum hören?" Sie zeigte auf die Tür zum Fuchsbau. „Sie ist ein wenig aufgebracht in den letzten Tagen. Die ganzen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen nehmen sie ziemlich mit. Wenn ich ein Todesser wäre, würde mich allein ihr Geschrei in die Flucht treiben!"

Sie gesellten sich zu den drei anderen. Tonks sprach gerade überaus geduldig, so wie man mit einem störrischen Kleinkind spricht, auf die Haustür ein. „Molly, du weißt, dass du diese Fragen stellen musst. Sonst darfst du uns nicht reinlassen."

„Ich weiß doch, dass ihr es seid!" kam die Stimme einer sehr erregten Mrs Weasley zurück. „Ich habe euch von weitem kommen sehen. Gut, dass Ginny euch abgefangen hat! Warum konnten sie nicht noch ein wenig warten mit dieser Schutzwand. Womöglich …."

„Molly", unterbrach Tonks sanft. „Bitte stell die Frage …"

„Ah ja, natürlich! Hm, Nymph. .. äh…Tonks, - was ist die Form deines Patronus´?"

„Ein Werwolf" antworte Tonks augenzwinkernd, woraufhin die Tür sich weit öffnete. „Nein, nicht doch, Molly, schließ die Tür wieder, du weißt doch, einer nach dem anderen!"

„Meine Güte noch mal!" Mrs Weasleys Unheil verkündende Miene verschwand erneut hinter dem grün gestrichenen Holz. „Ron, mit welchem Fluch hat George dafür gesorgt, dass du drei Tage lang nicht sitzen konntest?"

„Nesselfluch", murmelte Ron halblaut und errötete leicht, als Hermine den Kopf abwandte, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen.

Endlich war die Reihe an Harry. „Was sollte ich Harry fragen? Ah ja .. Harry, mein Lieber", die Stimme hinter dem grünen Holz senkte sich noch ein wenig mehr. „ … welche … - wer hat sich nur diese Frage ausgedacht? - … welche Tätowierung hast du auf der Brust …?"

„Äh …" Harry blinzelte verdattert auf die Tür, als könne er dort die Antwort lesen. Er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis herum, ob ihm vielleicht irgendetwas Entscheidendes aus seinem Leben entfallen war. „Ich hab´ keine" schlussfolgerte er nach einigen Sekunden, in denen er deutlich das Kichern und gedämpftes Schimpfen aus dem Innern des Fuchsbaus hören konnte.

Er hatte kaum geantwortet, da wurde die Tür ein letztes Mal geöffnet und Mrs Weasley zog ihn stürmisch in ihre Arme. „Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Harry! Ist alles gut gegangen auf dem Weg hierhin? Also diese Ministeriumsleute haben sich was anhören müssen! Wie konnten sie nur, kurz vor deiner Ankunft! So haben sie euch doch ausgesperrt und die Hochzeit ist erst in fünf Tagen. Sie meinten, diese besonderen Schutzflüche würden jetzt überall angebracht, wo viele Menschen zusammen kommen. Ich dachte ja auch an eine kleine Hochzeit, aber…."

„´arry, isch freue misch, dass du da biest!" Hinter Mrs Weasley erschien der schöne Kopf von Fleur Delacour, ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter. Sie löste Harry mit einem strahlenden Lächeln aus Mrs Weasleys Armen. „Wenn du erlaubst, chérie, dann kann isch ´arry auch gratulieren."

Molly Weasley sah irritiert zu ihr auf. „Ich …"

Fleur hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf beide Wangen und er spürte mehr als dass er sah, wie Ginny die Nase rümpfte. „Bon anniversaire, mon chèr, alles Gute, sum Geburtstag, ´arry!"

Auf einen Stock gestützt, humpelte Bill auf sie zu, bei dessen Anblick Harry schlucken musste. Die Ähnlichkeit mit Mad-Eye Moody war verblüffend, nur waren Bills Verletzungen noch frischer. Doch das Lächeln, mit dem er ihn aus dem entstellten Gesicht begrüßte, strafte den ersten Eindruck Lügen. Fleur hakte sich bei ihm ein und strahlte mit ihm um die Wette.

„Harry, was ist mit deiner Schulter?" rief Mrs Weasley plötzlich entsetzt aus, doch bevor er antworteten konnte, erklärte Tonks mit wenigen Worten, was im Ligusterweg geschehen war und sorgte damit für eine beklemmende Stille, bis Molly Weasley Harry, der verlegen zurückwich, erneut herzhaft umarmte. „Was für eine schlimme Geburtstagsüberraschung. Ich habe noch ein wenig Diptamtinktur, die heilt sehr gut. Bill ist recht zufrieden damit, nicht wahr? Ich schau mir die Verletzung gleich genauer an."

„Schon in Ordnung", winkte Harry ab. „Hermine hat sich darum gekümmert." Ein wenig überwältigt von ihrem Mitgefühl bückte er sich nach Hedwigs Käfig und Rons Mutter erinnerte sich wieder ihrer Gastgeberrolle.

„Du wirst wieder bei Ron schlafen, ja? Sicherlich hast du Hunger, in einer Stunde gibt es Essen."

Ron und Hermine begleiteten ihn hinauf in Rons Zimmer, das aussah wie bei seinem letzten Besuch und Harry fühlte die Anspannung der letzten Stunden langsam weichen. Er blickte aus dem Fenster, durch das tatsächlich ein Hauch von Sonnenlicht fiel. Obwohl seit den Ereignissen am Ende des letzten Schuljahres eine Art Klammer sein Herz krampfhaft zusammenpresste und jede Gefühlsregung im Keim erdrücken wollte, konnte er nicht umhin, einen Anflug von Frieden zu empfinden.

Plötzlich knallte etwas mit voller Wucht gegen die Scheibe. Harry trat näher und starrte überrascht auf ein daumengroßes Ding, das ihn auf seltsame Weise an die Doxies im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 erinnerte. Nur war dieses Exemplar ungefähr dreimal so dick und hatte für eine Kreatur dieser Größe einen ausgesprochen langen Rüssel. Die Fühler dieses Doxy-Mutanten knickten langsam ein und mit einem hilflosen Flügelschlagen torkelte das Insekt in Richtung Erde. Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, trat näher und starrte angestrengt nach draußen. Dort, im dünnen, von Sonnenstrahlen durchkreuzten Nebel, flog eine ganze Schar dieses Ungeziefers herum – einige mit einem schmalen Körper, andere rund wie eine Kugel. Von Zeit zu Zeit stürzte ein besonders prall gediehenes Tierchen in wankenden Pirouetten auf den Erdboden zu und blieb wie tot dort liegen.

„Nebeldoxies", erklärte Rons Stimme hinter ihm. „Eine besondere Züchtung von Fred und George. Eigentlich verboten. Widerspricht den Statuten zur Begrenzung experimenteller Züchtung. Doch komischerweise ist das Ministerium der größte Abnehmer dieser Mutanten!" Harry sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihm herüber.

„Nun ja, … wenn unser Minister eine Rede hält, soll die Umgebung vom Nebel befreit werden. Damit alles hell und strahlend wirkt, wenn die Offiziellen sich zeigen. Du verstehst?" Harry musste wider Willen lachen, doch wurde unterbrochen von einem scharfen Picken an der Scheibe.

„Hedwig", rief er erleichtert und öffnete rasch das Fenster, um die Eule hereinzulassen. „Wo hast du gesteckt?" Er betrachtete sie aufmerksam, während sie ihm zur Begrüßung sanft in den Finger zwickte. Vielleicht war sie ein wenig zersauster als sonst, aber sein Brief steckte noch unversehrt an ihrem Bein. „Komisch", murmelte er, nahm den Brief ab und gab ihn Ron, der Hedwig ein paar Kekskrümel hinstreckte.

Es klopfte und Ginny schlüpfte hinein. Sie hielt eine perlmuttfarbene Dose in der Hand. „Die Diptamtinktur. Dreimal täglich auftragen, sagt Mum. Und Ron, du sollst nach unten kommen, sie braucht dich …!"

Ron verdrehte die Augen, doch Hermine schob ihn mit den Worten: „Ich glaub ich kann mich auch nützlich machen" in Richtung Tür. Sie lächelte Ginny zu und dann waren sie allein.

Harry setzte Hedwig auf die Fensterbank. „Danke", sagte er und streckte eine Hand aus, um die Paste entgegen zu nehmen. Doch sie zog die ihre zurück und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Darf ich?" fragte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Harry zuckte die Schultern, doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sämtliche Nervenenden zu vibrieren begannen. „Wenn du willst …"

Er starrte sie an, doch sie lächelte weiter. „Du musst schon dein T-Shirt ausziehen!"

„Ah, okay …." Er tat, wie ihm geheißen und beobachtete, wie Ginny den Deckel öffnete, einen Finger in die bläulich schimmernde Creme tauchte und entschlossen auf ihn zu trat.

„Hm", meinte sie, mit verengten Augen, während sie viel zu nahe vor ihm stand. „Sieht nicht so gut aus." Sie begann, mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen, die Salbe auf seiner Wunde zu verstreichen. Harry antworte nicht. Was sollte er auch sagen, wenn das Mädchen, das jede Faser seines Körpers anzog wie frisches Blut eine Herde Thestrale, so greifbar war? Er hatte beschlossen, Ginny wie einen kostbaren Schatz tief in einer Schublade seines Bewusstseins zu verstecken, bis zu dem Tag, an dem er ihn wieder hervorholen und hoffentlich für immer betrachten konnte. Und doch stand sie _jetzt_ vor ihm; so warm, so sanft, so außerordentlich lebendig … Er musste nur ….

„Du…", begann er heiser und sie unterbrach ihre Massage und sah zu ihm auf.

_Nein! Nicht jetzt, nicht heute, nicht bis …_

„ Ähm… gibt es was Neues von Hogwarts…." Er wusste, wie belegt seine Stimme klang, wie fremd. Sie schaute ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Wunde zu und fuhr fort, sie weiterhin mit der Tinktur zu bestreichen.

„Nein, nichts Neues …."

Sie tauchte den Finger erneut in die Salbe, obwohl Harry den Anschein hatte, dass die Wunde schon dick genug mit der Paste bestrichen war, aber er wünschte, sie würde nie damit aufhören. Eine Weile sagte keiner ein Wort und Harry hielt es für besser, das Werbeplakat für „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" zu studieren, das die gegenüberliegende Wand zierte. Doch Ginny füllte schließlich das aufgetretene Schweigen mit einigen Erklärungen.

„Professor McGonagall hat sich bereit erklärt, die Schule weiter zu führen, doch weiß man immer noch nicht, wie viele Eltern es wagen, ihre Kinder jetzt weiter nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Du hast das Rundschreiben doch auch erhalten, oder?"

„Ja", antwortete Harry und erinnerte sich an das offizielle Pergament, das er gleich nach seiner Ankunft im Ligusterweg erhalten hatte und das irgendwo in der Ecke seines Zimmers lag.

„_Die Schulräte sind überzeugt, dass unsere Regierung alles in ihrer Macht Stehende veranlasst hat, um die Weiterführung der Ausbildung unserer Kinder zu gewährleisten"_, hatte darin gestanden_."Das Ministerium garantiert dreifach verstärkte Schutzvorkehrungen, sowie eine ständig positionierte Abordnung hervorragend ausgebildeter Auroren. Eine ausländische Spezialeinheit hat ihre Unterstützung zugesichert. Rufus Scrimgeour persönlich veranlasste die Anbringung neuer, bisher unbekannter Abwehrzauber, die höchstmögliche Sicherheit garantieren. Bedenken Sie, dass eine gute magische Ausbildung gerade in Zeiten wie dieser von besonderer Wichtigkeit ist…._

_Vertrauen Sie auf die Kraft und Stärke unserer Regierung und teilen Sie uns auf beiliegendem Formular die Teilnahme Ihres Kindes für das kommende Schuljahr mit…."_

„Soviel ich weiß, trauen sich viele aus meinem Jahrgang nicht mehr zurück zu kehren. Manche Eltern haben Privatlehrer angeheuert und einige der Lehrerposten in Hogwarts sind unbesetzt. Slughorn zum Beispiel hat sich auch verdrückt …"

Harry machte ein abfälliges Geräusch.

„Professor Sinistra hat sich in den Ruhestand versetzen lassen. Ja … und …. _Snape_ …"

Ginnys Hand zuckte zurück, als Harry sich bei Erwähnung des verhassten Namens verkrampfte. „Fertig", murmelte sie schnell und schraubte den Deckel wieder auf die Dose mit der Diptam-Salbe.

„Danke", meinte Harry und drehte sich um, die Lippen noch immer fest aufeinander gepresst. Er fischte ein sauberes T-Shirt aus seinem Koffer und zog es an. Die ganze Zeit über spürte er Ginnys Blick in seinem Nacken und als er sich ihr wieder zuwandte, legte sie den Kopf ein wenig schief und fragte leise:

„Du wolltest doch sowieso nicht zurück, oder? Hermine hat es mir gesagt."

Er wich ihrem forschenden Blick nicht aus, als er antwortete. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht."

Ein Ruck ging unvermittelt durch Ginnys Körper; sie warf die Haare über die Schultern und gab ihrer Stimme einen festen Klang.

„Harry, du kannst mir alles anvertrauen, wann immer du willst. Ich bin da!"

Als er in einer recht hilflosen Geste die Hände hob, fügte sie, unsicher geworden, hinzu: „Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt." Dann schwang sie herum und ging hastig auf die Tür zu. Dort angekommen, drehte sie ihm noch einmal ihr Gesicht zu und Harry sah, dass ihre Augen schimmerten.

„Ach und Mum, lässt dir sagen: das Essen ist fertig!"

Dann war sie verschwunden und nur ein Hauch des blumigen Duftes, den Harry so sehr mochte, hing noch für einen kurzen Moment im Raum …

- - -

Alle Anwesenden im Fuchsbau hatten sich in der Küche versammelt, in der Molly Weasley geschäftig in einem dampfenden Kessel rührte: Ron, daneben Ginny, die gedankenverloren ihren Knuddelmuff Arnold streichelte, Fleur, deren blondes Haar mit dem Sonnengelb von Tonks um die Wette leuchtete und die Bill mit einer derartigen Hingabe das Besteck zurecht legte, dass Hermine eilig hinzukam um auch den Rest der Tischgesellschaft mit dem nötigen Werkzeug zu versorgen – und Mr Weasley, der sich nun erhob und mit ausgestreckter Hand auf Harry zukam.

„Gut dich zu sehen, Harry. Meinen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Wie ich sehe, hat Ginny euch abgefangen. Ja, das Ministerium handelt sehr schnell in den letzten Tagen. Außerordentlich schnell."

„Am Freitag wird die halbe Hochzeitsgesellschaft aus Auroren bestehen", grummelte Mrs Weasley, die den Kessel, aus dem ein herrlicher Duft entströmte, nun mitten auf den Tisch stellte. „Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass eine weniger aufwändige Feier …"

Fleur hob den Kopf, doch Bill antwortete an ihrer Stelle, während er ein großes Stück Fleisch aus dem Topf fischte: „Du weißt, dass wir die Hochzeit seit einem Jahr geplant haben, Mutter. - Hast du nicht ein Stück, das weniger durchgebraten ist …?" Er ließ das Filet zurück in den Topf fallen und suchte weiter darin herum. „Und sollten wir nicht zeigen, dass es auch jetzt noch immer Grund genug zum Feiern gibt ….?" fuhr er fort.

Fleur lächelte ihm dankbar zu: „Ja, der Tag soll strahlen wie die Sonne und …"

„Ja, Gold überall …." warf Ginny ein und verzog das Gesicht, doch Fleur nahm ihr Stichwort dankbar auf. „Oh, ´arry, du musst Ginny in ihrem Brautjungfernkleid sehen, es ist gestern fertig geworden. Sie sieht wunder´übsch aus, wie ein Sternenschauer …."

„ … eher wie eine Wunderkerze … so viel Flitter"

„ … und wenn am Donnerstag Gabrielle zu uns kommt, werden sie fantastisch aussehen … Sie freut sisch so, disch zu sehen , ´arry!" fuhr Fleur ungeachtet Ginnys Bemerkung fort. „Meine Eltern kommen natürlisch auch, obwohl maman ein wenig verängstigt ist, aber der Minister, Monsieur Scrimgeour ´öchstpersönlisch hat mir versischert, dass oberste Sischer´eitsmaßnahmen getroffen werden …."

„Wo bring ich nur die ganzen Leute unter?" Molly Weasley verfiel in ein besorgtes Grübeln.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ma chérie…" – die Anrede veranlasste Mrs Weasley, die Grübelfalten noch ein wenig zu vertiefen – „ Isch bin sischer, Fred und George können noch einmal so ein geräumiges Selt herrichten - ´ast du schon das Selt im Garten gesehen, ´arry? Noch sieht es aus, wie ein ganz normales Selt, aber Fred und George haben versprochen, es für die Hochzeit ganz besonders hersurichten. Sie machen ein grosses Ge´eimnis daraus. Sie sind très charmant ….n´est-ce pas, Biell?"

Bill grinste kauend, doch Ron prustete heraus, was die anderen dachten: „Nicht so voreilig – wenn du von den Zwillingen sprichst, die _ich_ kenne …."

Die folgenden Minuten waren erfüllt mit Fleurs blumenreichen Schilderungen des bevorstehenden Ereignisses und ihre Vorfreude war so ansteckend wie ein Schnupfen und hatte schon bald alle anderen erfasst. Für den Moment vergaß Harry die Spur des Terrors, die sich außerhalb des Fuchsbaus durch die Zauberergemeinschaft zog. Für einen Moment vergaß er die Trauer und den Hass, den Voldemort und seine Handlanger in sein Innerstes gepflanzt hatten. Er vergaß, was ihn am Ende seines fünften Schuljahres noch erschreckt und mittlerweile mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit erfüllte: dass er der einzige war, der ihn aufhalten konnte… irgendwie. Er lachte mit den anderen und die Welle der Leichtigkeit türmte sich zu einer riesigen Woge, als Mrs Weasley ihm zu Ehren einen mächtigen Schokoladenkuchen zum Nachtisch servierte und ihm anschließend seine Geburtstagsgeschenke präsentiert wurden.

Von Mr und Mrs Weasley erhielt er einen herrlichen Bildband – Quierlige Quidditch-Tricks und wie man sie beherrscht - auf dessen Einband ein grimmiger Viktor Krum ununterbrochen seinen „Wronski Bluff" demonstrierte. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln sah Harry, wie Ron geringschätzig die Brauen hob und Hermine ein Zeichen gab, die sofort unter dem Tisch verschwand und irgendwo in ihrer Tasche kramte. Sie tauchte wieder auf und überreichte ihm ein schmales Päckchen, das sich als eine magische Landkarte entpuppte. Als Harry mit dem Finger über die Linien fuhr, tauchten die Umrisse der Ortschaften auf, die er passierte, kleine Hügel erhoben sich plötzlich und Bachläufe wurden sichtbar, verschwanden aber, sobald sein Finger weiterrutschte.

„Wow", stieß er aus. „Die ist toll!"

„Die ist von Hermine und mir", meinte Ron, „Das Beste ist, du musst nur mit dem Zauberstab einmal draufschlagen, den Ort nennen, an den du reisen möchtest und schon erscheint er. Siehst du …"

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, tippte einmal die Karte an und sagte laut und deutlich: „London!" Schon wuchsen um den Punkt, an dem sein Stab die Karte berührte, kleine Häuser aus dem Pergament, Straßen schlängelten sich zwischendurch, weiter und weiter wuchs die Stadt und Harry meinte sogar das Rauschen von Wasser hören zu können, als die Themse sich ihren Weg durch die zunehmende Geschäftigkeit bahnte.

„Wir dachten, du könntest sie vielleicht gut gebrauchen", fügte Hermine halblaut hinzu und Harry bestätigte noch einmal: „Wow, die ist wirklich klasse, vielen, vielen Dank!"

Fleur und Bill, die offensichtlich alles gemeinsam taten, schenkten ihm eine Spieluhr, die eine eigenwillige Nachbildung von Hogwarts war und die jedes Mal, wenn man das winzige Eingangportal öffnete, die Hogwarts-Hymne erklingen ließ, was Harry einen feinen Stich in seinem Innern verpasste, für die er sich aber trotzdem höflich bedankte.

Von Tonks bekam er einen „Gute-Laune-Würfel", ein buntes, hölzernes Ding, das auf jeder seiner sechs Seiten das Gesicht eines Zauberers mit unterschiedlichsten Grimassen zeigte. „Das ist Herb Pumbbleby, kennst du ihn? Ein absolut brillanter Komödiant" erklärte Tonks und ließ den Würfel rollen, bis er mit einem sehr blasiert dreinblickenden Pumbbleby zuoberst zum Stillstand kam. „Ah, Reinblüter-Witze! Meine Lieblingskategorie …. Allein davon hat er mindestens drei Dutzend … bis du alle durchhast, dauert es Jahre! Hört zu!"

Der Würfel machte die Runde und unterhielt sie bestens für die nächsten Minuten, bis Mrs Weasley schließlich meinte, dass sie keine Zeit mehr zum Müßiggang habe und sich erhob.

„Das ist von mir", sagte Ginny schließlich und schob ihm, als Mrs Weasley mit eilfertiger Hilfe von Hermine und ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter begann, den Tisch abzuräumen und Mr Weasley und Bill ein leises Gespräch über die neuesten Sicherheitszauber des Ministeriums begannen, ein kleines Päckchen in dunkelrotem Seidenpapier entgegen. Ron, der weiterhin damit beschäftigt war, diverse Orte wie Muggelbergen oder St. Rzlfoeahnown auf der Karte aufzuspüren, sah nicht einmal auf. Harry wickelte vorsichtig das Papier auseinander und zum Vorschein kam ein gläserner Tropfen, der, je nachdem wie er ihn hielt, in den unterschiedlichsten Farben schillerte wie ein Kaleidoskop.

„Der ist wunderschön", murmelte er und sah durch das Lichterspiel in ihre braunen Augen, die sich in dem Glas hundertfach brachen und es wie einen Bernstein glänzen ließen.

„Das ist Koboldstein", erklärte Ginny. „ aus den unterirdischen Minen im Norden. Luna hat ihn mir besorgt. Man sagt, die nördlichen Kobolde frieren einen Tropfen Felix Felicis ein und im Laufe der Jahrhunderte wächst ein gläserner Stein darum. Er soll Glück bringen …"

Harry starrte noch einmal auf das Herz des Glastropfens und meinte tatsächlich den goldenen Schimmer des kostbaren Glückstrank darin erkennen zu können. Er umschloss den Stein mit seiner Hand und fühlte eine tröstende Kraft durch seine Adern strömen.

„Danke …"

„ ´arry, komm´ isch seig dir unser Selt!" Von hinten legten sich Fleurs Hände auf seine Schultern. Er warf Ginny einen gequälten Blick zu und erhob sich, den Koboldstein behielt er in der Hand. Alle folgten ihnen, als sie hinaus auf den nebelfeuchten Rasen traten, wo Fleur ihm stolz ein weißes, irgendwie an eine riesige Zwiebel erinnerndes Zelt präsentierte, auf dessen Spitze eine eigenwillige Komposition der französischen und englischen Flagge im Wind flatterte.

„Es ist Sacre Coeur nachempfunden", murmelte Fleur versonnen, „ein wunderschönes Muggel-Gebäude."

Vor Harrys geistigem Auge tauchte das verschwommene Bild einer französischen Sehenswürdigkeit auf, deren Ähnlichkeit mit dem vor ihm stehenden Gebilde nicht unbedingt groß war.

„Sehr schön", nickte er jedoch anerkennend, sah aber dabei zu Ginny herüber, so dass er Fleurs dankbares Lächeln nicht wahrnahm.

Mrs Weasley teilte ausnahmsweise die Begeisterung ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter. „Das haben sie toll hingekriegt, nicht wahr? Innen ist es noch nicht fertig, aber ich bin sicher …ja, das bin ich", wiederholte sie, als Ron hinter ihr laut schnaubte, „ … dass sie das wunderbar machen. Ich weiß nicht, wann sie wieder kommen – sie haben ja so schrecklich viel zu tun …Meine Güte und ich auch – ich muss die Multinkredenzia-Bowle ansetzen. Und mir fehlen noch 19 Zutaten…herrje, Ginny, komm und hilf mir!"

„Oh, isch ´elfe auch, chérie, ich bin so gespannt auf eine Bowle mit 49 Zutaten! Isch ´abe maman davon ersählt, sie will schon jetzt das Resept. Sie sagt, alles mit Waldmeister würde ihr schmecken …"

„Oh, … ja…danke, Ginny komm jetzt"

Aufseufzend löste Ginny ihren Blick von Harry, der ihr zuzwinkerte und sein kostbarstes Geschenk dabei fest mit der Hand umschloss.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte er mit Hermine und Ron gemeinsam in Rons Zimmer. Endlich hatten sie Zeit, die Spekulationen, die sie per Eulenpost ausgetauscht hatten, persönlich zu besprechen. Wie üblich war Hermine diejenige, die dem Ganzen einen formalen Anstrich gab, in dem sie mit ihrer Feder auf einem Pergament akribisch genau festhielt, was sie bis jetzt wussten. Harry drehte den kleinen Zettel, der in dem falschen Horkrux gesteckt hatte, zwischen den Fingern und starrte auf das goldene Medaillon, das Ron gedankenverloren vor seiner Nase hin und her schwang.

„Also, ich fasse zusammen", rezitierte Hermine und setzte einen scharfen Strich unter ihre Aufzeichnungen. „Voldemorts Seele ist in sieben Teile gesplittet, sechs davon in Horkruxen aufbewahrt, die Harry zerstören muss, bevor er den siebten Teil in Voldemorts Körper … äh … töten kann …"

„Wie du das sagst, hört es sich eher an, wie eine knifflige Arithmantik Aufgabe und nicht wie … wie ein lebensgefährliches Unternehmen", erklärte Ron, der sich wirklich bemühte, nicht wie üblich jedes Mal, wenn Voldemorts Name genannt wurde, zusammen zu zucken.

Hermine ignorierte seine Bemerkung und fuhr fort: „Zwei der Horkruxe sind bereits zerstört – das Tagebuch und der Ring, von einem wissen wir zumindest, dass es ein Medaillon wie dieses sein muss …" sie verfolgte einen Moment lang verdrießlich die Schwingbewegungen des goldenen Schmuckstücks zwischen Rons Fingern, der daraufhin rasch die Kette mit der freien Hand packte und sie zum Stillstand zwang.

„Es gilt also noch ein Medaillon zu finden und einen Becher, von dem wir nicht wissen, _wo_ sie sind und zwei weitere Horkruxe von denen wir nicht einmal wissen, _was _sie sind …." Sie machte eine Notiz auf ihr Pergament und Ron verrenkte sich beinahe den Hals, um zu sehen, was sie aufgezeichnet hatte.

„Klingt nicht sehr ermutigend, oder?" fragte er mit einem Blick auf Harry, der immer noch schwieg.

„Gehen wir davon aus, dass er irgendetwas von Ravenclaw verwendet hat und es ihm nicht gelungen ist, an die einzige wertvolle Hinterlassenschaft von Godric Gryffindor – das Schwert – zu gelangen …."

„Was ist mit dem Sprechenden Hut?" warf Ron ein und begann erneut, das Medaillon kreisen zu lassen.

Nun hob Harry zum ersten Mal den Kopf. „Der Sprechende Hut?"

„Na klar, der ist auch von Gryffindor! Er hat´s selbst erzählt, der Hut, mein ich …zur Einteilung der Erstklässler!"

„Aber der ist auch noch sicher verwahrt in Hogwarts, genau wie das Schwert", gab Hermine zu bedenken, doch sie wirkte nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht sieht es nur so aus? Vielleicht ist es … V ..Voldemort", Ron würgte den Namen mit offensichtlicher Mühe heraus, doch nach einem genervten Seitenblick Hermines wiederholte er ihn tapfer und für alle gut hörbar: „ vielleicht ist es Voldemort doch gelungen, an einen dieser Gegenstände zu kommen und er hat ihn an Ort und Stelle zurückgelassen, sicher verwahrt, dort wo niemand auf komische Gedanken kommen könnte."

Eine Erinnerung wehte wie eine dunkle Wolke durch Harrys Gedanken. Er sah sich am Tag seiner Einschulung mit dem Sprechenden Hut auf dem Kopf. Die Vorstellung, dass vielleicht ein Teil von Voldemorts schwarzer Seele über seine weitere Zukunft hätte entscheiden können, ließ ihn schaudern. _Hm, wo stecke ich_ _dich hin?_, hatte der Hut damals überlegt, _du hast alles, was man in Slytherin zu schätzen weiß …._

„Nein, das glaub´ ich nicht", sagte er schließlich langsam. „Es wäre sehr töricht, etwas zu nehmen, das selbst denken und sprechen kann …"

„Vielleicht hat er etwas anderes Bedeutungsvolles von Gryffindor gefunden – irgendwo an einem anderen Ort?" Hermine sah Harry vielsagend an, doch er zuckte die Schultern und verfolgte die Bewegungen des Medaillons, das sich nun in kunstvollen Schleifen vor seinen Augen wand.

„Vielleicht doch diese Schlange …. Nagini", meinte er dumpf und sah zu, wie Hermine Ron das Medaillon aus der Hand nahm und ihre Faust fest darum schloss.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Du hast eben selbst gesagt, es wäre sehr töricht, etwas zu nehmen, das denkt und atmet. Außerdem …" Nun war es Hermine, die ihre Hand mit dem goldenen Medaillon wieder öffnete und mit den Fingern langsam über das glänzende Edelmetall strich. „ …. warum sollte er ein Lebewesen, das sterblich ist, als Aufbewahrungsort für einen Horkrux wählen? Sobald das Tier stirbt, ist doch auch die Seele darin verloren, oder?"

„Hm … ich mein ja nur, weil …" er stockte, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und zwang sich dann, mit ruhiger Stimme weiter zu sprechen. „ … Dumbledore hat es für sehr wahrscheinlich gehalten …"

Ein lauter Knall von unten ließ sie aufschrecken. Nur einen Moment später waren sie alle an der Haustür versammelt, die in einen giftgrünen Qualm gehüllt war. Mittendrin wedelte Mrs Weasley keuchend mit den Händen und schimpfte laut: „George, du solltest nur den Zauber nennen und ihn nicht ausführen! Wie sieht es denn jetzt hier aus!"

„Sorry, Mum, aber so konntest du uns doch viel überzeugender identifizieren, oder?" George schob sich durch den Rauch in den Flur, dicht gefolgt von seinem Zwilling, der seine Mutter zur Begrüßung herzlich umarmte.

„Wir können nicht lange bleiben, du weißt ja, die Geschäfte laufen gut. Wir wollten nur schon ein paar kleine Vorbereitungen für Freitag treffen und …." Fred sah sich suchend um und strahlte, als er Harry entdeckte. „ …natürlich unsere Glückwünsche übermitteln."

Beide Weasley Zwillinge klopften ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und einer der beiden überreichte ihm einen kleinen Flakon, der aussah, wie ein altmodischer Parfumzerstäuber. „Unser Geschenk, Harry. Desillusionsspray. Weasley spezial. Löst nur die stoffliche Hülle auf, nicht aber die fleischliche. Du wirst schon sehen …" Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Gebrauche es gut!"

t.b.c.


	3. Ein letzter goldener Tag

Ein dickes Dankeschön an Supersnik und byzantine! Hier ist das nächste Kap. **  
**

Noch eins: Bitte entschuldigt eventl. Fehlerchen. Ich habe keinen Beta-Leser und darum entgeht mir bestimmt so manches. Aber jetzt ...

Viel Spaß!

**3. Kapitel: Ein letzter goldener Tag**

Die folgenden Tage zählten zu den angenehmsten, die Harry seit Dumbledores Tod erleben durfte. Trotz der Hektik, die das Haus erfasst hatte – ganz besonders natürlich Mrs Weasley – fühlte er, wie sich die dunkle Gewitterfront in seinem Kopf allmählich lichtete. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit Ron und Hermine und genoss die Momente, in denen Ginny, die beinahe völlig von ihrer Mutter vereinnahmt wurde, zu ihnen stieß. Seit dem kurzen Moment in Rons Zimmer hatten sie keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, allein miteinander zu sprechen und obwohl sich ein Teil von Harry danach sehnte, mahnte eine vernünftige Stimme irgendwo in einer Ecke seines Bewusstseins: „So ist es besser …". Er konzentrierte sich auf das, was vor ihm lag. Er war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass zumindest der Hufflepuff-Becher an einem der Orte aus Voldemorts älterer Vergangenheit verborgen sein könnte – das Waisenhaus, Borgin und Burkes, vielleicht das Haus der Riddles …. oder sogar Hogwarts … . Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, dass der zerstörte Ring-Horcrux im Haus der Gaunts versteckt gewesen war – auch ein Ort, dem Voldemort eine besondere Rolle zumaß. Und das Medaillon hatten sie in den Höhlen unweit des Waisenhauses gefunden. Er hielt es für unwahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort den Becher erst Jahre später irgendwo auf einer seiner mysteriösen Reisen versteckt haben könnte. Fürs Erste wollte er die nahe liegenden Möglichkeiten überprüfen. Leider waren sie immer noch nicht dahinter gekommen, wer sich hinter den Initialen R.A.B. verbarg.

„Ragnus Albiron Bogeywealth", rief Ron und bohrte seinen Zeigefinger auf das Formular, das Harry gerade unterschrieb. Es war eine Vollmacht für Bill, die ihm ermöglichte, für Harry, der jetzt volljährig war, unbegrenzte Summen aus seinem Verlies in Gringotts zu besorgen. Harry verspürte kein Bedürfnis, das in nächster Zeit selbst zu erledigen. Die zunehmenden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen hatten die Wartezeiten gegenüber dem letzten Jahr noch weiter ausgedehnt.

„Was?" stieß Harry aus und starrte verärgert auf den hässlichen Tintenfleck, den seine Feder aufgrund des plötzlichen Ausbruchs seines Freundes auf dem Dokument hinterlassen hatte.

„Ragnus Albiron Bogeywealth", wiederholte Ron ungeduldig und klopfte trommelnd auf einem Namen am oberen Ende des Pergaments herum. „R.A.B!"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn entzifferte Harry die darunter stehenden Worte „Stellvertretender Geschäftsführer der Gringotts-Bank … zweiter Vorsitzender der magisch-monitären Kobold-Vereinigung…."

„Ach komm …" Mit dem Ausdruck allerhöchsten Zweifels hob er den Kopf und sah Ron an. „Ein Kobold?"

„Warum nicht? Sie sind irgendwie schwer durchschaubar und ihr Verhältnis zu uns Zauberern war immer zwiespältig. Bill hat gesagt, dass immer mehr Kunden ihre Verliese kündigen, weil sie den Kobolden nicht trauen. Es ist doch absolut möglich, dass einer …"

Er unterbrach sich, als Harrys Lippen sich immer mehr kräuselten und meinte schließlich: „Okay, war´n Versuch. Ich kann Bill immerhin bitten, ein Auge auf diesen ….Bogeydings zu werfen …"

„Wenn du meinst", lenkte Harry ein und saugte mit seinem Zauberstab den Tintenfleck von dem Pergament. Darunter kam die Summe zum Vorschein, die sich in seinem Verlies angehäuft hatte und die durch Sirius´ Vermächtnis noch weiter gestiegen war. Er fragte sich, ob er ein Testament machen sollte. Den größten Teil des Geldes würde er dann den Weasleys vermachen. Das Haus am Grimmauldplatz könnte der Orden bekommen …

„Weißt du, was der Orden unternimmt, ich meine_, Snape_ hat soviel gewusst …" Harrys Gedankensprung von seinem eigenen Ableben bis hin zu dem Mann, dem er eben solches mit beunruhigender Intensität wünschte, half augenblicklich, seine Laune zu verschlechtern. Er umkrallte seine Feder, bis die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und starrte auf die Vollmacht, als könne er mit seinem Blick die Tinte zum Zerfließen bringen.

„Nein", hörte er Rons Stimme. „Ich weiß nur, dass sie sich nicht mehr am Grimmauldplatz treffen …"

Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch. „Wieso?" fragte er verständnislos

Ron blickte ebenso verständnislos zurück. „Weißt du das nicht? Mit … Dumbledore ist doch auch der Geheimnisverwahrer gestorben. Sie können den geheimen Ort dann nicht mehr nutzen …"

„Ah …", war alles, was Harry darauf erwidern konnte.

„Ich dachte, du wüsstest das …" fuhr Ron leise fort. „Nun, sie haben einen anderen Geheimnisverwahrer, aber ich weiß nicht, wo sie sich treffen …"

„Und wer ist das?"

Ron blickte zur Tür, als stünde ein ungebetener Lauscher dahinter und beugte sich vor. „Fred und George haben es mir gesagt …Sie sind jetzt auch im Orden …" Er senkte seine Stimme noch mehr, so dass Harry ganz nah heran kommen musste, um ihn verstehen zu können.

„ … es ist Moody!"

- - -

Die Zwillingen kamen jeden Abend und werkelten unter größter Geheimhaltung in dem Zwiebelzelt herum. Keiner durfte es bis zur Hochzeitszeremonie am Freitag betreten, weil es für alle eine Überraschung sein sollte. Merkwürdigerweise schienen ausgerechnet Mrs Weasley und Fleur ihnen zu vertrauen und so fügten sich die anderen achselzuckend dem auferlegten Geheimhaltungsstatus.

Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit war plötzlich ein weiteres, kleineres, Zelt im Garten gewachsen, das von jedem besichtigt werden durfte. Es war, wie Harry es von der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft kannte, in seinem Innern um ein Vielfaches geräumiger, als man von außen meinen könnte. Es hatte mehrere, hübsch möblierte kleine Zimmer und wirkte wie ein Gästehaus.

Am Abend reisten dann auch die entsprechenden Gäste an. Die Ankunft von Fleurs französischer Verwandtschaft glich einem mittelschweren Drama. Da man ihr Eintreffen erst für den nächsten Tag erwartet hatte, war niemand außerhalb der magischen Wand erschienen, um sie für die Delacours zu öffnen. So waren sie stundenlang im Nebel im Kreis gelaufen, woraufhin sich Madame Delacour einen unangenehmen Schnupfen zugezogen hatte. Dieser versetzte sie in einen Zustand übelster Laune, so dass sie dem armen Mr. Weasley, der sie schließlich entdeckte, als er aus dem Ministerium nach Hause kam, die Schweißperlen auf die besorgte Stirn trieb. Endlich im Fuchsbau angekommen, sank ihre schöne Gestalt mit einer derartigen Dramatik in den erstbesten Stuhl, dass jeder eilfertig Herbeigelaufene meinte, ihre letzte Stunde habe geschlagen, so heftig schüttelte es ihre zarten Glieder unter zahlreichen Niesreizen.

Monsieur Delacour, ein hochrangiger Beamter des französischen Zaubereiministeriums, war äußerst empört. Er zwiebelte ständig an seinem gepflegten Schnauzbart herum und suchte händeringend nach den geeigneten englischen Vokabeln, um seiner Empörung Ausdruck zu verleihen. Da sie aber begleitet wurden von Fleurs Schwester Gabrielle und einem Dutzend weiterer Angehöriger der Delacour Familie, übertönten beim Erscheinen Fleurs schon bald die Freudenschreie der mitgereisten Tanten und Onkel die schniefenden Klagelaute ihrer Mutter. Und als Mrs Weasley dann noch ihre „noch nicht perfekt gereifte, aber dennoch genießbare „Multinkredenzia-Bowle" servierte, schlug die Stimmung in kürzester Zeit in eine außerordentlich gelassene um. So wurde das Wiedersehen gebührend gefeiert und als weit nach Mitternacht die ersten Ermüdungserscheinungen auftraten, nannten sich Arthur Weasley und Auguste Delacour bereits beim Vornamen, Fleur hatte sowohl ihre eigene als auch Bills Mutter in die Arme geschlossen und betitelte sie abwechselnd mit „maman" und Harry hatte es endlich geschafft, die kleine Gabrielle, die ein Ebenbild ihrer Schwester zu werden schien, mit einer fadenscheinigen Entschuldigung abzuschütteln.

Leider hatte sich auch der Vorrat an Multinkredenzia-Bowle erschöpft, wie Mrs Weasley entsetzt feststellen musste. Doch Fleurs Vater, mittlerweile in Hochstimmung, erklärte mit der nötigen Contenance, dass es für ihn als Brautvater selbstverständlich sei, ein paar Fässer besten französischen Elfenweins aus seinem britischen Depot zu spendieren und mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschienen diese auch sofort im ohnehin voll gestopften Wohnzimmer der Weasleys und ließen Tante Celestine, erschreckt über eines der Fässer stolpern. Leider suchte sie Halt an dem Tischtuch unter der kristallenen Bowle-Schale – ein Geschenk von Großtante Muriel – die mit lautem Klirren zerbrach. Die auftretende Stille ließ alle wieder ein wenig klarer denken und man beschloss allgemein, die Betten aufzusuchen.

„Ich glaub, deine Mum hat eine neue Freundin", murmelte Hermine Ron zu, als sie müde die Treppen zu ihren Zimmern hinaufstiegen und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die beiden Frauen, die gemeinsam versuchten, Tante Muriels Bowle-Schale wieder in das richtige Muster zusammen zu setzen.

„Nein, Delphine, die Rosen waren ein wenig knospender, glaube ich, nicht in voller Blüte. Das ist wieder falsch!" seufzte Mrs Weasley gerade und schwang den Zauberstab, woraufhin das Kristall erneut in seine Einzelteile zerbarst und sich neu formierte.

„Na hoffentlich sind sie übermorgen fertig, wenn Tante Muriel kommt", meinte Ron gähnend.

„Bonne nuit, ´arry", rief eine silberhelle Stimme und Gabrielle winkte strahlend zu ihnen herauf. Ron hob dankend die Hand, doch Hermine zog ihn mit sich.

„Ja, bon …ähm, gute Nacht", gab Harry träge zurück und beeilte sich, Ron zu folgen.

- - -

Der Morgen der Hochzeit brach mit einem verheißungsvollen rosigen Schimmer an und auch der Nebel war dem atemberaubenden Farbenspiel gewichen. Die Doxies schienen ihre Bäuche bis aufs Äußerste gefüllt zu haben, denn seit Langem hatte man keinen derartigen Sonnenaufgang mehr bewundern können. Als Harry die Küche betrat, empfing ihn ein geschäftiges Summen. Der Fuchsbau ähnelte mehr denn je einem Bienenstock. Charlie war am Abend zuvor eingetroffen und unterhielt sich gerade mit Remus Lupin, dem Harry freudig zuwinkte.

„Guten Morgen, Harry. Wie geht´s?"

„Danke, gut. Gab es noch … Probleme bei den Dursleys?"

„Nein, es gab keinen weiteren Angriff, falls du das meinst. Was deine Verwandtschaft betrifft …" Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern tauschte einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Charlie. Es schien, als sei dieses Thema schon vorher Gegenstand ihrer Unterhaltung gewesen.

„Ich hoffe, mein Onkel …."

„Remus, ist es wahr, dass Hogwarts wieder geöffnet wird?" drang die Stimme Mrs Weasleys, die, ausgestattet mit einem Stapel weißer Decken, ein voll beladenes Tablett mit dem Zauberstab vor ihrem Kopf balancierend, im Raum erschien, durch das Stimmengewirr zu ihnen herüber.

Im Nu war es mucksmäuschenstill und alle sahen auf Lupin, der mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln nickte.

„Ja, es stimmt. Minerva hat mir gerade die Entscheidung der Schulräte mitgeteilt. Offenbar gab es genug Anmeldungen, um den Unterricht weiter fortzusetzen!"

Beifälliges Gemurmel folgte seiner Ankündigung und Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf Hermine, die gerade Arnold, Ginnys Knuddelmuff, vor einer herunterstürzenden Kanne gerettet hatte. Sie nickte ihm erleichtert zu.

„Gibt es denn genug Lehrer?" wandte sie sich an Lupin.

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Darüber haben wir nicht reden können. Das Letzte, was ich gehört habe, ist, dass nach Slughorn und Professor Sinistra auch Sybill Trelawney die Schule verlassen hat …"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und fing einen besorgten Blick von Hermine auf.

„Professor Trelawney …?" fragte er, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern.

„Ja", bestätigte Lupin. „Ich kann mir nicht so recht erklären, wohin sie gegangen ist. Sie hat Hogwarts nicht ein einziges Mal verlassen, seit sie dort unterrichtet. Aber sie wurde zunehmend … seltsamer in letzter Zeit …"

„Aber das …." begann Harry, doch er wurde von dem lauten Gezeter Mrs Weasleys unterbrochen. Arnold, der Knuddelmuff, war zwischen ihre Füße gelaufen und hatte sie zum Stolpern gebracht. Sie saß in einem Haufen zerknüllter Tischdecken, zersprungener Schalen und eingelegter Gurken und schimpfte fürchterlich. Hermine eilte sofort zu Hilfe. Harry zögerte. Er hätte gerne noch weiter mit Remus Lupin über das Verschwinden der Wahrsage-Professorin gesprochen, doch im selben Moment kam Tonks zu ihnen, flüsterte Lupin etwas ins Ohr und zog ihn herüber zu einer Gruppe ernst dreinblickender Zauberer, offensichtlich Auroren, denn Harry erkannte zumindest eine von ihnen als Hestia Jones, die ihn zusammen mit einigen anderen nach dem Dementorangriff vor zwei Jahren vom Haus der Dursleys abgeholt hatte.

„ … als ob es nicht genug zu tun gäbe", jammerte Mrs Weasley und schwang den Zauberstab. „Eigentlich müsste ich mich vierteilen …"

„Vielleicht kann ich ihnen helfen, Mrs Weasley", meinte Harry schnell und sah zu, wie Hermine eine zerknautschte Tischdecke mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs in ein ordentliches Quadrat faltete. Er räusperte sich und sagte laut und deutlich: „Kreacher!" Er hatte vorgehabt, den Hauselfen schon mal in die Nähe des Fuchsbaus zu beordern, um ihn dann gleich außerhalb der Appariergrenze abzuholen und er staunte nicht schlecht, als dieser mit einem leisen „Plopp" auf einer der Decken neben Mrs Weasley erschien, die mit einem kleinen Schreckensschrei zur Seite hüpfte. In seinem Schlepptau war Dobby, der Harry mit großen Augen angrinste.

„Der Herr hat gerufen?" fragte Kreacher und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse des Widerwillens. „Was kann so wichtig sein, dass der Herr Kreacher an diesen Ort des Verrats und der Blutschande befiehlt?"

„Dobby hat sich erlaubt, immer in der Nähe von Kreacher zu bleiben, Harry Potter, Sir", sprudelte Dobby hervor. „Er würde sich freuen, wenn er die gleichen Aufgaben für Harry Potter erledigen darf wie Kreacher! Dobby würde sie mit Freude für ihn erledigen!"

„Äh, ja, klar! Kreacher, Dobby, ihr bleibt bei Mrs Weasley und tut, was sie euch aufträgt! Mrs, Weasley, hier ist Ihre Hilfe."

Molly Weasley schlug entzückt die Hände zusammen. „Oh, das ist wunderbar, Harry! Ich hatte noch nie einen Hauselfen …"

„Wenn der Meister es wünscht", knurrte Kreacher und entstieg dem Deckengewirr als handele es sich um eine Schlangengrube. Dobby bückte sich, um die verstreuten Gurken einzusammeln, doch Harry beugte sich zu ihm herab und fragte halblaut, während Mrs Weasley und Hermine die Tischdecken fein säuberlich auf Kreachers ausgestreckten Armen stapelten: „Ach, Dobby, hattest du keine Probleme mit dem Bannzauber?"

„Bannzauber, Sir?"

„Na, um durch die magische Schutzwand um den Fuchsbau zu kommen!"

Dobby blickte verwundert zu ihm auf. „Schutzwand? Dobby kennt keine Schutzwand. Harry Potter ruft und Dobby kommt, wohin Harry Potter auch möchte. Überall hin. Dobby würde alles …"

„Jaah, schon gut, Dobby, ich wollte nur …"

„Oh Harry, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen." Remus Lupin war plötzlich wieder neben ihm und hielt ihm einen großen braunen Umschlag entgegen. „Das soll ich dir von deiner Tante geben. Unter uns gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wie du es da so lange aushalten konntest …"

Harry starrte irritiert auf den Umschlag und öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Lupin schon den Raum mit der Gruppe Auroren verlassen. Harry folgte ihm kurze Zeit später, den Umschlag noch ungeöffnet in der Hand. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Petunia Dursley ihm mitteilen wollte oder musste, doch egal, was es war, er verspürte kein Bedürfnis, den Brief vor den Augen so vieler Zeugen zu lesen.

Er war nicht der Einzige, der heute unerwartet Post erhielt. Auf dem Flur traf er auf Bill, der mit gerunzelter Stirn ein Pergament studierte. Als er seinen Vater und Ron sah, die gerade durch die Tür kamen, sagte er laut:

„Ein Gruß von Percy. Hört euch das an: _Liebe Fleur, lieber Bill. Hiermit möchte ich euch meine Glückwünsche zu eurem Ehrentag übermitteln. Das Eheversprechen ist eine ernste Angelegenheit und ich wünsche euch beiden, dass euer Bündnis zeitlebens unter einem guten Stern steht. Hier im Ministerium wird Tag und Nacht gearbeitet, einige schwere Entscheidungen stehen an. Es geht um Strategien zur Aufrechterhaltung der inneren Ordnung und dabei bin ich leider unabkömmlich. So ist es mir unmöglich, an eurer kleinen Feierlichkeit teilzunehmen. Ich bedaure das sehr, aber ich bin sicher, ihr versteht, dass ich augenblicklich wichtigeren Dingen beiwohnen muss als einer Hochzeit. Alles Gute für eure Zukunft. Percy."_

„Strategien zur Aufrechterhaltung der inneren Ordnung?" wiederholte Ron und er zog ein Gesicht, als hätte er gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen. „Ich dachte, es geht um einen Krieg gegen V … Voldemort?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern. Arthur Weasleys Gesicht erinnerte ihn im Moment an das Onkel Vernons, wenn der kurz vor einem seiner zahlreichen Ausbrüche stand. Ron zeigte auf den Umschlag in Harrys Hand. „Was ist das?"

„Ein Brief meiner Tante", antwortete Harry und stieg langsam die Treppe empor. Am Fuß der Treppe schien Arthur Weasley gerade zu explodieren.

„Was will sie? Hast du vergessen, dein Zimmer aufzuräumen?"

Harry musste grinsen. In Rons Zimmer setzte er sich auf sein Bett und öffnete den Umschlag. Ron hockte sich neben ihn, faltete die Hände hinter dem Kopf und lehnte sich an die Wand. Doch es war kein Brief, den Tante Petunia ihm schickte, nur ein kleiner Lederbeutel an einer Schnur und eine kurze Notiz von ihr. „_Das haben meine Eltern in ihrem Familienbuch aufbewahrt", _stand darauf_ „Sie ist von deiner Mutter. Ich dachte, du solltest sie haben. Petunia."_

Mit unruhigen Fingern öffnete Harry den Beutel. Er fühlte etwas Weiches und zog es vorsichtig heraus. Es war eine kupferne Haarlocke, zusammen gefasst mit einem schmalen schwarzen Samtband. Harry strich zögernd mit dem Daumen darüber, immer wieder. Sie fühlte sich an wie Seide.

„Oh, Mann …." stieß Ron hervor und sagte eine lange Zeit gar nichts. Schließlich sprang er auf die Füße. „Ähm, ich geh dann mal. Mum hat sicher noch Einiges für mich zu tun …"

Er sah auf Harry herab. „Alles klar mit dir?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, ja, geh nur. Ich … komme auch gleich."

Als die Tür leise ins Schloss fiel, stand auch Harry auf. Er nahm den Beutel vom Bett und legte die Haarlocke ganz behutsam wieder hinein. Dann ging er zu seinem Koffer, öffnete ihn und holte Ginnys Koboldstein heraus. Auch ihn ließ er langsam in den Beutel gleiten. Er betrachtete das Leder einen Moment lang, dann nahm er die Schnur und hängte sich den Beutel um den Hals. Dort lag er, kühl und weich auf seiner nackten Haut, ganz nah an seinem Herzen.

- - -

Im Laufe des Tages trafen immer mehr Gäste ein. Harry beobachtete das geschäftige Treiben vom Fenster aus, während er in seinen Festumhang schlüpfte. Ron neben ihm, kommentierte jeden Besucher wie ein Reporter am roten Teppich einer Gala-Veranstaltung.

„Das ist Großtante Muriel. Mann, die wird immer breiter! – Der neben ihr ist ihr Mann, Gilbert, der hat´s echt nicht leicht, der arme Kerl! Das da hinten ist unsere Cousine Clothilde – die ist so blöd wie sie lang ist, sorry, aber das stimmt. Ah, und da kommt die Zeremonienhexe – Matrimonia Holy! Die hat sogar Mum und Dad getraut …."

Harry musterte die gedungene, ganz in Schwarz gekleidete Hexe, die, wie eine Königin huldvoll nach allen Seiten winkend, würdevoll durch die Menge schritt, was bei ihrer untersetzten Gestalt sicherlich nicht ganz einfach war und auf jahrelange Übung schließen ließ.

„Weißt du, wo die Mädchen sind?" fragte er Ron beiläufig.

„Ach, die haben sich vor drei Stunden eingekerkert. Weißt doch, wie lang´ das immer dauert." Er zupfte an seinem gut sitzenden Festumhang herum und betrachtete nicht ohne ein gewisses Wohlwollen seine Reflexion in der Fensterscheibe.

„Immerhin – Hermine ist fertig", meinte Harry und stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab. Er hatte etwas leuchtend Rotes vor dem Festzelt stehen sehen, das entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Hermine aufwies. Als er sich mit Ron durch die wartende Verwandtschaft geschlängelt hatte und vor dem Zelt stand, erkannte er, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. In der Tat war es Hermine, doch schon wie damals auf dem Weihnachtsball war sie kaum wieder zu erkennen in ihrer roten Robe und dem aufgesteckten Haar. Harry pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne und erntete dafür einen Stoß in die Seite, doch Rons gestammeltes: „Ähm, du siehst echt klasse aus …" quittierte sie mit einem untypischen Augenaufschlag und einem reizenden Lächeln.

Als sie das Zelt betraten, empfing sie aufgeregtes Stimmengemurmel, durchtränkt von fremd klingender Musik. „Schaut euch das an …" gluckste Ron und Harry wäre beinahe über seine Füße gestolpert, während er Rons Blick folgte. Das Innere des Zeltes stand in einem krassen Gegensatz zu seinem ehrwürdigen Äußeren: es ähnelte vielmehr den Bildern, die er einmal in einem Reise-Katalog über „Traumziele in der Karibik" bei den Dursleys entdeckt hatte (der Urlaub wurde dann doch auf Mallorca verbracht und Harry wie üblich bei Mrs Figgs geparkt.) An den Zeltwänden platschten blaue Meereswogen sanft gegen einen künstlichen Sandstrand, der den Weg zu einer kleinen Palmenpflanzung säumte, unter deren sanft wedelnden Blättern eine eigentümliche Band ihr Bestes gab. In ihren blumenbedruckten Umhängen wirkten die Musiker genau so schrill wie die beiden Tänzerinnen in Baströcken und Blütenkränzen, die eifrig ihre Hüften schwangen und bereits eine beachtliche Zahl männlicher Bewunderer um sich versammelt hatten. Es war hell und warm, eine unwirkliche Sonne schien vom Zeltdach auf die unglaubliche Szenerie herab.

„Wow, sie haben sich selbst übertroffen!" lachte Ron und schnappte sich eine Kokosnusshälfte aus einer bereit gestellten Schale.

„Tja, ich wusste nicht, dass das überhaupt noch möglich ist", grummelte Hermine und lehnte die ihr von einem blonden Zauberer angebotene Sonnenbrille dankend ab.

Inmitten des Zeltes stand die Zeremonienhexe neben einer Säule mit einer goldenen Schale, aus der ein stetiger rötlicher Rauch aufstieg. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich, doch wirkte sie in ihrer strengen schwarzen Robe wie ein Mistkäfer auf einer Schmetterlingsfarm. Ganz plötzlich hob sie in einer würdevollen Geste die Hände und als hätten alle Anwesenden nur auf dieses Zeichen gewartet, verstummte das Geplauder, die Musiker hörten auf zu spielen und die Gäste bildeten eine Art Spalier vom Eingang des Zeltes bis hin zu der Rauchschale auf der Säule.

Etwa drei Minuten geschah gar nichts, es war sehr still, bis auf das Rauschen der künstlichen Wellen an den Wänden und Harrys Augen wanderten mit zunehmender Beunruhigung über die gespannten Gesichter der Gäste. Da öffnete sich der Eingang und das Brautpaar, begleitet von den Brautjungfern, schritt lächelnd durch die Menschenmenge. Ein allgemeines „Aaah" begleitete Fleurs Auftritt und noch nie war ihr Veela-Blut so deutlich gewesen wie in dem Moment, in dem sie in ihrer silberweißen Robe, ein glitzerndes Diadem auf ihrem langen glänzenden Haar, die Zuschauer in ihren Bann zog.

Doch Harry hatte nur Augen für Ginny. Sie mochte ihr goldfarbenes Kleid als Firlefanz bezeichnet haben, aber ihm blieb bei ihrem Anblick buchstäblich die Spucke weg. Wie eine Lichterfee schwebte sie den Gang entlang, wobei die unzähligen funkelnden Steinchen ihrer Robe ein Leuchten versprühten wie ein Asteroidenschauer am Nachthimmel. In ihrem offenen Haar schimmerten weißgoldene Blüten. Dass Gabrielle, die ihm kichernd zuzwinkerte, ebenso gekleidet war, bemerkte er gar nicht. Erst als Ron ihn von der Seite anstieß und ihm zuraunte: „Mann, Bill ist wirklich ein Glückspilz …" löste sich seine Starre und er folgte Rons Blick, der auf Fleurs schneeweißen Rücken geheftet war, und nickte. Die kleine Prozession hielt vor der Zeremonienhexe, die ihren Zauberstab hob und eine der Bedeutung der Handlung angemessene Miene aufgesetzt hatte, während Bill und Fleur sich vor die Schale mit dem roten Dampf stellten. Sie reichten sich jeweils die linke Hand und hielten sie über die rauchende Schale. Matrimonia Holy begann zu sprechen:

„Fleur Augustine Delacour, bist du bereit, den hier anwesenden Bill Gideon Weasley als deinen rechtmäßig vom Zaubergamot vereidigten, mit Zustimmung der internationalen Zeremonienmeistervereinigung bestätigten und aus freien Stücken gewählten Ehemann anzuerkennen; ihn zu lieben und zu schätzen, ihm jegliche magische und nichtmagische Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen, in guten und in schlechten Tagen, in Freude und Trauer, bis dass die Ehe aufgelöst wird entweder durch den Tod des hier anwesenden Bill Gideon Weasley oder die Ungültigkeitserklärung dieser Verbindung durch den nationalen Zaubergamot aus schwerwiegenden, jeweils einzeln zu prüfenden Gründen?" Sie machte eine dramatische Pause, holte tief Luft und sagte laut: „Dann antworte mit Ja!"

Fleur löste ihren Blick nicht von Bill und säuselte glücklich: „Ja, isch bin bereit!"

Aus dem Publikum hörte man ein leises Schniefen und Harry sah, wie Mrs Weasley die Augen mit einem Taschentuch betupfte.

Die gleiche Litanei regnete nun auf den Bräutigam herab und als Mrs Holy ihn aufmunternd anblickte, sagte Bill mit fester Stimme:

„Ja, ich bin bereit."

.Mrs Weasley verlor nun gänzlich ihre Fassung. Ihr ergriffenes Schluchzen mischte sich mit dem Delphine Delacours. Die Zeremonienhexe tauchte ihren Zauberstab in die Schale mit dem rötlichen Dampf. Es gab einen Knall und eine Stichflamme schoss empor. Matrimonia Holy zog mit ihrem Zauberstab einen glühend roten Feuerfaden aus der Flamme und führte ihn einmal um das Paar Hände herum. Rote Funken tanzten in einem strahlenden Kreis um die Handgelenke, bis mit einem leisen Zischen der Feuerring verpuffte und nun ein schmales rotes Band, beinahe wie ein Armreif, auf Fleurs und Bills linkem Unterarm zu erkennen war. Harry blinzelte. Noch nie war ihm ein derartiges Mal bei einem Zauberer aufgefallen, aber er musste zugeben, dass er auch noch nie darauf geachtet hatte.

Die Zuschauer jubelten und applaudierten.

„Fast wie ein Unzerbrechlicher Eid", flüsterte Ron erstickt an seiner Seite. Er war ein wenig blasser um die Nase und Harry entging nicht der leicht panische Seitenblick, den er Hermine zuwarf, die versonnen lächelnd in die Hände klatschte. Das Brautpaar wurde nun umringt von Gratulanten und Harry beschloss, seine Glückwünsche auf später zu verlegen.

„Harry Potter wünscht eine Erfrischung?" piepste eine Stimme neben ihm. Dobby, in eine eigenwillige Livree gekleidet - eine weite, schmutzig graue Jacke mit schwarzen Streifen an den Ärmelaufschlägen und darüber ein bunter Blütenkranz, der ihm bis zu den Knien baumelte - hielt ihm ein Glas Butterbier entgegen, das er dankend annahm. Hinter Dobby hielt Kreacher ein silbernes Tablett mit Randvoll gefüllten Gläsern wie einen Sack stinkender Murtlap-Tentakel auf Armeslänge von sich; er trug außer seinem Lendenschurz nur noch einen Ausdruck allertiefsten Abscheus auf seinem zerknitterten Gesicht.

„Oh, danke", meinte Ron, stürzte den Inhalt eines der Gläser in einem Zug die Kehle hinunter und wischte sich anschließend den Schaum aus dem nun nicht mehr ganz so blassen Gesicht. „Das tat gut!"

Kreachers abfälliges Gemurmel ging in der einsetzenden Musik unter und schon bald wurde Harry ein Teil der lärmenden Festwellen, die das Zelt überschwappten. Es wurde getanzt, gelacht und gesungen, mehrere Redner versuchten, sich Gehör zu verschaffen und Arthur Weasley schaffte dies tatsächlich mit seinem Loblied auf die Ehe, was Molly erneut in ein tränenfeuchtes Häuflein verwandelte. Dumbledore hätte das gefallen – dachte Harry und schon war die künstliche Sonne nicht mehr ganz so warm und die Musik leierte in seinen Ohren. Er stieß die Luft aus und sah sich um, entschlossen dieses Fest als das zu sehen, was es war – ein Lichtstrahl am grau umwölkten Horizont. Zwischen den fröhlichen, trinkenden und feiernden Menschen blitzte immer wieder Ginnys goldene Erscheinung auf, doch Harry schaffte es nicht, näher an sie heran zu kommen.

„Ist es nicht wunderbar?" strahlte Fleur, als Harry endlich zu den frisch Vermählten durchgedrungen war, um zu gratulieren. „Sie ´aben das fantastisch arrangiert, n´est-ce pas?" fügte sie mit einem Blick auf die Zwillinge hinzu, die gerade mit den Tänzerinnen einen derart kunstfertigen Hüftschwung im Quartett hinlegten, dass die Umstehenden begeistert applaudierten. Harry nickte und als die Braut sich schon wieder dem nächsten Gratulanten zuwandte, schlenderte er langsam weiter, die Augen auf der Suche nach Ginny.

Als die Band eine kurze Pause machte, kam Fred zu ihm herüber und raunte ihm verschwörerisch zu: „Hast du schon unser Geschenk ausprobiert?"

Harry verneinte mit dem Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens, doch Fred griff in die Tasche seines blauseidenen Umhangs und holte eine kleine Dose hervor. „Wie gut, dass ich immer was parat habe, Junge! Die Gelegenheit ist so günstig. Aaah, da kommt die Braut. Unsere Eiskönigin in der Südsee …!"

Fleur steuerte freudestrahlend auf sie zu, ihr weißsilberner Umhang umwehte sie wie ein Schneeschauer. Im gleichen Moment hob Fred die Dose und sprühte etwas vor Harrys Nase, der reflexartig die Augen zukniff. Als er sie wieder öffnete, stockte ihm der Atem; Fleur schwebte immer noch lächelnd auf sie zu, doch war sie nackt, wie die Natur sie erschaffen hatte! Der vollkommen unerwartete – wenngleich auch grandiose – Anblick trieb ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht. Sein Mund klappte auf, während Fred genießerisch murmelte: „Ach, Bill, sei meines Neides sicher …!"

Fleur schien von dem Effekt ihres Auftritts nichts zu merken. Sie war fast bei ihnen und Harry stolperte hastig rückwärts, die Augen weit aufgerissen, und kollidierte mit etwas Weichem hinter sich. „Autsch!" sagte eine vertraute Stimme und Harry wirbelte herum.

„Ginny!" stieß er hervor.

„Ja, genau! Hey, was ist los mit dir?" fragte sie lachend und ergriff seine Hand, die sich Halt suchend um ihren Arm gekrallt hatte. „Hast du zuviel Elfenwein probiert? Du bist ja ganz heiß!"

Harry schluckte. „Nein … Es ist nur …"

Er drehte vorsichtig den Kopf und blickte hinter sich. Da stand Fleur, den schönen Kopf fragend zu Seite gelegt. Die silberweiße Robe umschmeichelte ihre Figur.

„Alles klar, ´arry?" erkundigte sie sich misstrauisch und zupfte an ihrem Kleid herum.

„Ja!" murmelte er erleichtert. „Ja. Ja, ja …alles in Ordnung. …bin nur gestolpert .." Er warf einen Blick auf Fred, der ihm grinsend zuzwinkerte. „Leider hält die Wirkung nicht lange an", meinte er nur für Harry hörbar und stürzte sich gleich darauf wieder ins Getümmel.

„Will … willst du tanzen?" fragte Harry, dessen Pulsschlag sich langsam beruhigte, und er sah Ginny bittend an.

„Klar will ich das!"

„Oh, wie schade, das wollte isch disch auch gerade fragen! Du wirst doch der Braut keinen Tanz abschlagen, ´arry?" Fleur hielt ihm auffordernd die schmale Hand entgegen.

„Ich, ähm …."

„Oh Fleur, ich glaub´, Tante Muriel will etwas von dir", säuselte Ginny und drehte Harry gebieterisch zu sich herum. „Lass sie nicht warten, sie ist sozusagen das Oberhaupt der Familie. Sicher will sie wissen, wann sie das Diadem zurück bekommt!"

„Ah, ja?" Fleur blickte irritiert hinter sich und Ginny nutzte den Augenblick, um Harry außerhalb ihrer Reichweite in die Runde der Tanzenden zu ziehen.

„Danke", grinste Harry und fasste sie um die Taille. Während er sie zur Musik führte, dachte er an seine ersten Tanzversuche auf dem Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr. Grauenvoll war es gewesen, gestand er sich ein. Mit Ginny war das eine andere Sache – viel einfacher, es ging beinah wie von selbst und er verstand allmählich, warum so viele Leute Tanzen als etwas betrachteten, das durchaus Spaß machen konnte …

Neben ihnen klammerte sich Tonks hingebungsvoll an Remus Lupin, dessen bonbonrosa Strähne einträchtig mit ihrem Wuschelkopf harmonierte. Harry zog Ginny näher zu sich heran und sie legte ihre Hände um seinen Hals. „Hey, sieh mal", raunte sie ihm ins Ohr und deutete mit dem Kopf auf ein Pärchen am Rand der Tanzfläche, das sich dort völlig selbstvergessen zur Musik bewegte. Hermines Wangen schimmerten rosig und Rons Augen glühten mit einem ungewohnt entschlossenen Ausdruck.

„Hat er es endlich gewagt …"

„Hm …" machte Harry und beschloss gleichzeitig, Ginny noch näher an sich heran zu ziehen.

„Du bringst mich aus dem Takt", lachte sie leise.

Eine schrille Stimme tönte durch die Menschenmenge und ließ sie auseinander fahren. Am Eingang, neben dem reich beladenen Buffet, gab es einen Tumult. Harry entdeckte Mrs Weasley, die sich mit einigen anderen um eine am Boden liegende Gestalt bemühte. Er nahm Ginnys Hand und zog sie mit sich. Aus dem Gedränge kam Fred auf sie zu.

„Keine Panik! Nur Tantchen Muriel. Sie kam leider in die Quere, als ich Charlie du-weißt-schon-was" ,er klopfte vielsagend auf seinen Umhang, „demonstrieren wollte und hat versehentlich eine gehörige Portion davon abbekommen. Als sie dann Auguste Delacour du-weißt-schon-wie gesehen hat, hat es sie von den Füßen gerissen. Aber sie kommt langsam zu sich. Nur ich denke, ich lasse das hier", er klopfte wieder auf seinen Umhang, „sicherheitshalber verschwinden. Weiß nicht, wie Mum darauf reagiert. Sie ist ziemlich altmodisch …" Er tippte sich grüßend an die Stirn und verschwand. Harry entspannte sich. „Komm!" forderte er Ginny auf, die ihrem Bruder mit einem ahnungsvollen Blick hinterher sah, „ …geh´n wir nach draußen!"

Die Luft, die sie umfing, war warm und erfüllt mit den Geräuschen aus dem Zelt. Ein Auror, der seine Runden drehte, musterte sie durchdringend und Harry führte Ginny ein paar Schritte weiter weg von den vielfarbigen magischen Fackeln, die den Weg zum Zelt beleuchteten. Irgendwo lachte jemand in der Dunkelheit, ein Gnomen-Weibchen suchte schnatternd das Weite, gefolgt von einer ganzen Horde männlicher Verfolger. Unter Mrs Weasleys Rosenbogen, der einen wundervollen Duft verströmte, blieb er stehen und wandte sich ihr zu. Er konnte nicht sagen, was heller funkelte – die Sterne über ihnen oder ihr Kleid. Auch schien ihr Haar die Nacht mit einem roten Schimmer zu besprühen und berauscht von dem Blumenduft und ihrem Anblick, vermischt mit dem beklemmenden Gefühl, so einen Moment vielleicht nie wieder erleben zu können, beugte er sich herab und küsste sie.

Sehr lange.

So lange, bis die hartnäckige Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Kopf mit ihrem lauten Klopfen nicht mehr zu überhören war.

„Tut mir Leid …" murmelte er atemlos.

Ihre braunen Augen bohrten sich in die seinen. „Wirklich?"

„Nein …."

„Dann sag´ mir, was du vorhast!"

Ihr eindringlicher Ton ließ ihn seinen Blick von ihr abwenden und in die Dunkelheit hinaus starren. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen …" meinte er zu den Rosenblüten.

„Was soll das heißen? – Du gehst nicht wieder nach Hogwarts zurück, oder? Du musst wichtige Gründe haben dafür! Harry …." Sie fasste ihn an den Armen, schüttelte ihn ein wenig und zwang ihn so, sie wieder anzusehen. „ … ich will bei dir sein! Ich will dir helfen, was immer du planst!"

„Es ist besser, wenn du nichts weißt. Ich hab´ es dir schon erklärt – es ist zu deinem Schutz!"

Sie ließ ihn los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber Ron und Hermine willst du nicht schützen, hm?"

„Natürlich will ich das, nur…"

„_Sie_ hast du aber eingeweiht!"

Noch bevor er antworten konnte durchdrang ein Schrei die Dunkelheit und übertönte das Lachen und die Musik. Es war kein Schrei der Empörung wie Tante Muriel ihn kurz zuvor ausgestoßen hatte – es war ein Schrei in Todesangst …

t.b.c.


	4. Hochzeitsnacht

Hallo! Ich hoffe, es hat nicht zu lange gedauert mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Ich war ziemlich beschäftigt in den letzten Tagen, sorry. Ich mag es normalerweise auch nicht, wenn man warten muss ...

Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an Steffen, Marek, Isychan, Byzantine und Ronny für eure Reviews! Ich liebe euch!

Okay, hier kommt ...

**Kapitel 4: Hochzeitsnacht**

_**AN:** Zur Erinnerung nochmal die letzten beiden Sätze des 3. Kapitels: Er öffnete den Mund, doch im selben Moment durchdrang ein Schrei die Dunkelheit und übertönte das Lachen und die Musik. Es war kein Schrei der Empörung, wie Tante Muriel ihn gerade eben ausgestoßen hatte - es war ein Schrei in Todesangst!_

- - -

Ihre Köpfe flogen gleichzeitig in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war und sie sahen, dass der Himmel über dem Festzelt vom Rauschen unsichtbarer Schwingen vibrierte. Gleich darauf folgte ein Ton, den Harry noch nie zuvor gehört hatte – ein schrilles, durchdringendes Kreischen, das seine Ohren bis auf das Trommelfell zu durchbohren schien. Es vermischte sich mit den panischen Rufen aus dem Zelt, in dem das Chaos entfesselt war. Menschen stürzten nach draußen, Flüche zischten durch die Luft, die immer wieder zerschnitten wurde von dem beängstigenden Heulen einer unbekannten Kreatur wie ein Fetzen Seide durch ein scharfschneidiges Schwert.

Harry packte Ginny, die noch immer wie erstarrt stand und ihre Ohren bedeckte und rannte mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf die schreienden Menschen zu. Etwas traf ihn hart im Rücken und er schnappte nach Luft. Augenblicklich waren seine Beine wie gelähmt und er stürzte zu Boden, spürte, wie er sich die Zunge blutig biss. Ginny stolperte, konnte sich aber im letzten Augenblick fangen und suchte Halt in den Rosenbüschen, die ihre Hände zerkratzten. Sie wirbelte herum und zielte mit dem Zauberstab zwischen die Bäume. Im Lichtstrahl ihres Fluches zeichneten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick die Umrisse einer maskierten Gestalt ab, die den Zauber parierte.

„Finite Incantatem" drang Ginnys Stimme zu ihm durch und Harry rappelte sich auf. Schon zischten die nächsten Flüche über sie hinweg und sie suchten Schutz im Gestrüpp der Rosen. Neben ihnen zerbrach ein hölzernes Spalier in seine Einzelteile, die wie spitze Pfeile auf sie nieder prasselten. Ginny schrie und Harry legte schützend den Arm über sie. Mit dem anderen versuchte er, die Flüche, die ununterbrochen in ihre Richtung zielten, abzuwehren. Der Lärm um sie herum schwoll noch weiter an; Menschen rannten panisch an ihnen vorbei und für den Moment wurde der Fluchschwall unterbrochen. „Komm raus hier", raunte er Ginny zu, deren Gesicht, ebenso wie seines, von den scharfen Dornen zerkratzt war. Beinahe kriechend versuchten sie sich aus den spitzen Krallen der Rosen zu befreien. Der Auror, der sie vorhin misstrauisch gemustert hatte, stürmte mit wildem Blick auf sie zu: „Harpien! Das sind Harpien! Weg hier, in den Wald!" Etwas in seinen Augen gefiel Harry nicht, doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, lief er davon, gefolgt von einigen offenbar völlig verstörten Gästen.

„HALT" rief Harry und packte den Arm eines der Fliehenden. Es war Gabrielle Delacour. „Nein, nicht in den Wald! Da sind Todesser!" Einige Verstreute zögerten und sahen ihn verängstigt an, doch der Rest folgte dem Auror. „Kommt mit!" forderte einer der Vorbeilaufenden und versuchte, Gabrielles Arm aus seiner Hand zu befreien. „Die Bäume bieten Schutz, da entdecken sie uns nicht so schnell!"

Gabrielle stammelte etwas auf Französisch, riss sich los und stellte sich hinter Harry.

„Du weißt nicht, was du tust, Mädchen!" stieß der Zauberer ärgerlich hervor, schüttelte den Kopf und rannte hinter den anderen her. Harry zog Gabrielle neben Ginny.

„Ins Haus!" befahl er, „Das ist sicherer. Ginny, bring sie rüber, aber pass auf, ich …"

„Lewis, komm zurück", schrie jemand hinter ihnen und Harry erkannte Tonks, die im Laufen mit dem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes die bunten magischen Fackeln löschte, in deren Schein sie ein vortreffliches Ziel boten. Sie wischte sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und ihre Miene wirkte erleichtert, als sie Harry erkannte.

„Todesser", stieß sie hervor, „Drüben, zwischen den Bäumen - auch auf der anderen Seite. Lauft ins Haus. Die Harpien konzentrieren sich im Augenblick nur auf das Zelt …"

„Harpien? Was …?"

Doch die Aurorin antwortete nicht, sondern setzte der Gruppe nach, die soeben von den Schatten der Bäume verschluckt wurde.

Das markerschütternde Heulen ertönte erneut über ihnen und Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte auf die Kreatur, die aus dem dunklen Nachthimmel auf das Hochzeitszelt herab stieß. Auf den ersten Blick hielt er sie für einen Hippogreif, der mit weit ausgebreiteten Schwingen die Luft durchschnitt; aber dann erkannte er im Widerschein einiger Flüche den Frauenkopf, der statt des kräftigen Adlerkopfes auf dem riesigen Leib thronte. Doch die Züge glichen mehr einer Fratze als einem menschlichen Gesicht; langes, dunkles Haar flatterte über einen mächtigen Vogelrücken und der Mund war zur Grimasse verzerrt, während er das durchdringende, sirenenartige Geheul ausstieß. Der gleichwohl faszinierende, wie abstoßende Anblick fesselte ihn für Bruchteile von Sekunden. Erst als die krallenartigen Klauen der Harpie auf das Zeltdach herabstießen und ein großes Stück Tuch herausrissen, löste sich seine Starre und er schob Ginny und die anderen, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen den Flug des unheimlichen Wesens verfolgten, in Richtung Haus. „Schnell!", drängte er, „bring sie rein, aber bleibt in Deckung!" Dann rannte er auf das Zelt zu, das zunehmend ins Schwanken geriet. Eine zweite Vogelfrau tauchte auf und grub ebenfalls ihre Klauen in das Zelt. Die Stützbalken bogen sich bedenklich wie in einem Wirbelsturm, verzweifelte Flüche von innen versuchten, einen Einsturz zu verhindern. Doch vergeblich – mit einem ächzenden Rumpeln stürzte das Festzelt schließlich in sich zusammen und begrub die darin Verbliebenen unter sich.

„Stupor!" schrie Harry und feuerte auf eine der Vogelkreaturen, doch ihr Federkleid wirkte wie ein Panzer – sein Fluch prallte einfach ab.

„Das reicht nicht!" Jemand packte ihn am Arm und Harry starrte in das angespannte Gesicht von Remus Lupin. Er zerrte ihn hinüber zu einer Gruppe von Zauberern, die zusammen gedrängt neben dem zerstörten Zelt standen und ebenfalls Flüche gegen die Harpien schleuderten. „Da hilft nur ein Bündelfluch! Komm, jeder weitere Zauberstab vergrößert die Chance!"

„Da, sie hat jemanden!" rief eine heisere Stimme und jetzt sah Harry ebenfalls die zappelnde Gestalt in den Klauen der Harpie, die rasch höher in den Himmel stieg. Ein rotes Gewand flatterte im Flugwind.

„Hermine …."flüsterte Harry und er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag aussetzte. Im schwarzen Samt der Nacht wirkte ihr Kleid wie ein riesiger Blutstropfen.

„Beeilt euch!" befahl Lupin neben ihm. „Los! INCENDIO!"

Aus zahlreichen Zauberstäben schossen gelbe Lichtblitze hervor, bündelten sich zu einem einzigen, dicken orangefarbenen Strahl, der die Harpie mit voller Wucht traf. Sie kreischte auf, taumelte, öffnete ihre Krallen und ließ ihr Opfer frei.

„ Arresto Momentum……", schrie Harry und Hermines rasanter Sturzflug stoppte sofort und wie eine Feder schwebte sie sanft zu Boden.

„Gut gemacht! Nochmal!" ordnete Lupin an und erneut wurde die Harpie mit dem blonden Haar von einem Fluchbündel getroffen. Sie schrie erneut, ein Flügel knickte ein, Federn stoben durch die Luft. Offensichtlich schwer verletzt suchte sie mit grotesk wankenden Flugbewegungen laut heulend das Weite. Die andere jedoch schoss in einem rasenden Tempo auf die kleine Gruppe Angreifer zu, bevor es ihnen gelang, einen weiteren Sammelfluch auf sie abzufeuern. Entsetzt stob die Gruppe auseinander. Harry stürzte erneut zu Boden, zusammen mit Lupin und einigen anderen, als eine der messerscharfen Klauen über seine Schulter strich und die noch frische Wunde des Sectumsempra-Fluches wieder aufriss. Durch sein schmerzerfülltes Fluchen drang der verzweifelte Schrei des Zauberers, den die Harpie gepackt hatte, um mit ihm wieder in den dunklen Nachthimmel empor zu steigen.

„Verdammt, bleibt hier! Wir müssen ihm helfen!" schrie Lupin den flüchtenden Zauberern hinterher. Harry stolperte stöhnend auf die Füße.

„Todesser … hinter den Bäumen …" stieß er zwischen zusammen gebissen Zähnen hervor

„Ich weiß, ich hab einen von ihnen erwischt! Alles klar mit dir, Harry?"

„Ja, ja … können wir ihm nicht helfen …?" Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die immer höher steigende Harpie mit ihrem zappelnden, aus Leibeskräften brüllenden Opfer.

„Versuchen wir´s! Schnell, schnell!" trieb Lupin die übrigen vier an, die mittlerweile alle auf den Beinen waren. Und wieder scholl ein mehrfaches „Incendio" aus ihren Kehlen, die Lichtblitze bündelten sich zu einem einzigen Strahl, der die Harpie an ihrer linken Seite traf – doch der Erfolg blieb aus. Die Vogelfrau schwankte nicht einmal. Stattdessen ließ sie ihr schreckliches Heulen erklingen, das beinahe so klang, als verhöhne sie die winzigen Gestalten unter sich.

„Wir sind nicht genug", rief irgendjemand, „Kommt rüber zu uns …"

„Incendio…" schrie Lupin erneut und sein Gesicht war verzerrt vor Anstrengung.

Doch es war zu spät. Beinahe anmutig verharrte die Harpie in der Luft und schwang rhythmisch mit den Flügeln.

„Was tut sie …?" flüsterte Harry erstickt und die Kreatur selbst gab ihm die Antwort. Mit einem heulenden Lachen bohrte sie ihren Mund in die Kehle ihres Opfers, dessen Glieder langsam erschlafften. Dann öffnete sie ihre Krallen und ließ den leblosen Körper wie einen Stein in die Tiefe fallen.

„_Nein_ …"

Er schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er, wie die Harpie zu einem weiteren Angriff auf das zerstörte Zelt ansetzte. Aber von der gegenüberliegenden Seite sirrte plötzlich ein weiteres leuchtendes Lichtbündel durch die Luft. Offensichtlich war es dort einigen Leuten endlich gelungen, die nötige Anzahl für einen effektiven Zauber zu versammeln. Er traf die Vogelfrau an der Unterseite und riss ein brennendes Loch in ihren Bauch. Sie kreischte wie von Sinnen, taumelte und schlug mit einem gewaltigen Knall auf dem Boden auf. Irgendetwas zerbarst unter ihrem Aufprall – Splitter und Scherben wirbelten durch die Luft, ein lautes Krachen hallte über die Schreie hinweg.

Grüne Lichtblitze brachen aus dem Schutz des Waldes hervor und Harry duckte sich und rannte los, um das Zelt herum. Er musste wissen, wie es Hermine ging. Und wo war Ron? „Passt auf!" schrie er jedem zu, der ihm entgegen kam. „Sie sind zwischen den Bäumen!"

„Als ob wir das nicht gemerkt hätten!" zischte ein vorbeijagender Auror und zielte in die angegebene Richtung. Harry blieb stehen und wandte sich ihm zu. „Wie sind sie durch die Schutzwand gekommen …?" fragte er und duckte sich, als eine Fackel direkt neben ihm plötzlich wieder aufloderte und die Stichflamme ihm beinahe das Haar versengte . Doch der Angesprochene war schon weiter gelaufen und auch Harry sah sich gezwungen, ebenfalls die Deckung zu suchen, die er den anderen riet. Er rollte hinter eine Reihe von Fässern – Auguste Delacours feinster Elfenwein – und sah, dass er dort nicht allein war. Einer der Weasley-Zwillinge, George, fixierte ein Ziel in der Dunkelheit und irgendetwas Blaues schoss jaulend aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor. Binnen Sekunden erstrahlte eine Baumgruppe unweit von ihnen in einem kalten Licht, das die Blätter und Äste mit einer opalisierenden Schicht überzog, so dass sie wirkten, wie in Eiswasser getaucht. Eine dunkle Gestalt erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Ja!" George ballte die Faust und warf Harry einen triumphierenden Blick zu. „Daran hab ich lange rumprobiert, Mann!"

Harry nickte abwesend und starrte auf den wie erfroren wirkenden Todesser. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah unverwandt zwischen die Bäume.

„Ich geh rüber …."

„Lass das Harry, ich hab´ keine Ahnung, wie viele da sind …"

Ein roter Blitz traf plötzlich die bläuliche Eiskammer, die sich sofort in Nichts auflöste. Der erstarrte Todesser bewegte sich wieder und ein weiterer Maskierter erschien und zog ihn mit sich in die Dunkelheit der Bäume. George fluchte und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Also los, ich komme mit …!"

Gebückt schlichen sie aus ihrer Deckung, die Zauberstäbe umklammert, angespannt bis in die Haarspitzen. Ohne das Geheul der Harpien war es auf einmal merkwürdig still und langsam dämmerte es Harry, dass die Fluchsalven aus dem Wald ebenfalls aufgehört hatten. Er blickte hinüber zu George und der schien das Gleiche zu bemerken. Er horchte mit gerunzelten Brauen in die Dunkelheit.

„Ist es vorbei …?" fragte er flüsternd.

Harry zuckte die Schultern und hielt den Atem an, offenbar gleichzeitig mit allen anderen. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass eine kühle Feuchtigkeit seine Haut umstrich und er fröstelte. Der Nebel war zurückgekehrt und hüllte die Nacht über dem zerstörten Hochzeitszelt in einen grauen Brautschleier.

Leise zuerst, wie das zaghafte Gurgeln eines Baches, drangen wieder Stimmen aus dem Garten zu ihnen herüber. Dann wurden die Rufe lauter. Während sie noch unschlüssig da standen, rannte jemand auf sie zu. Es war Fred, der den Zauberstab senkte, als er sie erkannte.

„Ich glaub, sie haben sich zurückgezogen …"

„Bist du sicher? Von wo kommst du?"

„Ich war da drüben, wo dieses grässliche Vieh nieder gegangen ist. Mitten auf die Scheune. Wir wollten gerade darin Schutz suchen. Mann, haben wir Glück gehabt …"

„Ich hoffe, alle anderen auch", murmelte Harry und dachte an den Zauberer, dem die blonde Harpie die Kehle durchbissen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht …. da sind noch einige unter den Zelttrümmern …. wir hätten es solider bauen sollen …"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ein paar andere stießen zu ihnen und sie beratschlagten kurz, wie man mit dem geringsten Risiko den Waldsaum untersuchen konnte. Die Zwillinge schlossen sich ihnen an, doch Harry machte sich auf den Weg dorthin, wo er Ron und Hermine vermutete. Menschen eilten an ihm vorbei, noch immer zuckten ihre Zauberstäbe nervös in Richtung ungewöhnlicher Geräusche, Wortfetzen wehten zu ihm herüber. Er passierte eine Gruppe Zauberer, unter ihnen Bill und Charlie, die einen Sicherheitsring um das Grundstück formieren wollten, doch er musste zuerst wissen, wie es seinen Freunden ging.

Er fand sie neben einem wild gestikulierenden Arthur Weasley. Hermine hatte den Kopf an Rons Schulter gelehnt und er tätschelte ihr den Rücken.

Harry stürzte auf sie zu. „Hermine, bist du okay?"

Ihre Mienen entspannten sich bei seinem Anblick . „Gott sei Dank, dir ist nichts passiert!" Hermine umarmte ihn flüchtig und hielt sich anschließend den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht leuchtete weiß in der Dunkelheit und Ron legte fürsorglich den Arm um sie.

„Dieses Mistvieh hat sich ausgerechnet Hermine rausgepickt aus unserer Gruppe, gerade als mich irgend so ein Querschläger ausgeknockt hat und …"

„Ich weiß", unterbrach ihn Harry, „ich hab sie da oben gesehen und …" er stockte und fuhr dann fort: „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Hermine lächelte matt. „Ich bin in Ordnung, nur etwas schwindelig …." Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da begann sie zu würgen und Ron wollte sie in weiser Voraussicht etwas abseits führen, doch sie winkte ab. „Geht schon wieder … Ich glaub, da drunter sind noch Leute." Sie zeigte auf das eingestürzte Zelt und schluckte krampfhaft.

„Bring sie ins Haus zu deiner Mutter", ordnete Arthur Weasley an. „Aber seid vorsichtig! Sie könnten jederzeit wieder angreifen!"

„Ist Ginny auch im Haus?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, sie ist bei Molly und den Franzosen. Komm Harry, hilf mir" Er drehte sich um und schloss sich den Zauberern an, die bereits damit beschäftigt waren, die Trümmer des Einsturzes teils mit dem Zauberstab, teils mit bloßen Händen, beiseite zu räumen. Hin und wieder hörte man Rufe unter der schweren Zeltplane und sofort stürmten Menschen dort hin, um zu helfen.

„Wir sollten schnellstens die Gegend sichern, Arthur!" meinte ein rothaariger Zauberer neben Mr Weasley und ließ seinen besorgten Blick über den Waldrand schweifen, bevor er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes ein paar Kokosnüsse beiseite fegte. „Das ging alles viel zu schnell. Die kommen bestimmt wieder ..."

Arthur Weasley arbeitete verbissen weiter. „Ja, aber hier sind noch Leute. Beeilen wir uns …!"

Eine Hand legte sich auf Harrys Schulter. Er drehte sich um und blickte in das angespannte Gesicht von Remus Lupin. Zwei steile Falten hatten sich über seine Nasenwurzel gegraben und er fuhr sich hektisch durch das Haar, das seine übliche braun graue Farbe hatte, ohne eine Spur bonbonrosa. „Hast du Nymphadora gesehen?" fragte er atemlos. „Sie war zusammen mit Lewis …" Er brach mitten im Satz ab und starrte auf einen Punkt über Harrys Schulter. Harry folgte seinem Blick und sah, wie die Zwillinge eine reglose Gestalt in einer pinkfarbenen Robe unweit von ihnen auf den Boden betteten. Sie sahen zu ihnen herüber und wirkten irgendwie hilflos.

Harry blieb Lupin die Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen folgte er mit einem alarmierend ziehenden Gefühl im Magen den langen Schritten des Werwolfs. Sein Herz pochte wie nach einem Marathon und noch bevor er Remus, der neben der bewegungslosen Gestalt in die Knie gegangen war, erreicht hatte, wusste er, welcher Anblick ihn erwartete.

Es war Tonks, die da mit eigenartig verwinkelten Gliedern lag. Die Augen blickten leer und ohne Leben in eine andere Dimension. Ihr Haar, aschgrau wie ihr Gesicht, war blutverklebt. An ihrem Hals klaffte eine hässliche, bissartige Wunde, wie ein rotes Mal.

Harry grub die Nägel in seine Handflächen und presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht laut heraus zu schreien. Neben ihm warf Remus Lupin seinen Kopf in den Nacken und der Klagelaut, den er den stummen Nachtwolken entgegen warf, klang wie das Heulen eines tödlich verwundeten Wolfes ….

- - -

Tonks war nicht das einzige Opfer des heimtückischen Angriffs. Außer ihr gab es noch drei weitere Tote zu beklagen: der Zauberer, den die Harpie erwischt hatte, einen Auror, der von einem Todesfluch getroffen wurde – und Großtante Muriel, die man unter einem schweren, muschelverzierten Balken hervor gezogen hatte. Außerdem waren mehrere Gäste verletzt worden, einer davon so schwer, dass er für eine Notbehandlung ins St. Mungos gebracht werden musste.

Natürlich schlief niemand mehr in dieser Nacht. Auroren patrouillierten abwechselnd um den Fuchsbau, doch es folgten keine weiteren Angriffe. Der Rest war mit den Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt, wobei es jeder der Helfer tunlichst vermied, in die Nähe der toten Harpie zu kommen. Es hieß, das Ministerium würde eine Abordnung schicken, um den Leichnam zu „entsorgen".

Der Todesser, den Remus Lupin mit einem Lähmzauber außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, musste unverzüglich nach Azkaban gebracht werden, da einige Aufgebrachte kurz davor waren, ihm ein „Avada Kedavra" an den Hals zu jagen, ohne dass er irgendwelche Namen genannt hätte. Er war noch sehr jung, kaum älter als Harry, und stammelte immer wieder:

„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich habe niemanden verletzt! Wir sollten nur für ein wenig Unruhe sorgen … Ich hab´ nichts getan …ich …"

Sein bleiches, spitzes Milchgesicht erinnerte Harry irgendwie an Draco Malfoy und wie sich später herausstellte, war er tatsächlich ein Cousin väterlicherseits.

Fleurs französische Verwandtschaft reiste noch im Morgengrauen ab. Sie drängten Fleur, mit ihnen zu kommen, doch sie blieb fest in ihrem Entschluss, den Fuchsbau nicht zu verlassen. Sie trug das grausame Ende ihres „goldenen Tages" mit bewundernswerter Haltung und bestand darauf, dass Großtante Muriel in ihrem silberweißen Hochzeitsumhang beigesetzt werden sollte.

Es war gegen Mittag, als Harry erschöpft die Stirn gegen die kühlen Scheiben in Rons Zimmer lehnte und die kleine Prozession beobachtete, die Remus Lupin hinaus in den Nebel begleitete. Auf einer Bahre vor ihm schwebte Tonks´ Körper, in weißes Leinen gehüllt. Irgendwann im Laufe der traurigen letzten Stunden hatte ihm jemand erzählt, dass Tonks auf einem Muggel-Friedhof neben ihrem Vater beerdigt werden sollte. Harry starrte auf Lupins steifen Rücken und wandte sich ab. Er hatte Tonks´ Leichnam gemeinsam mit dem Werwolf in das Haus der Weasleys gebracht, hatte an seiner Seite gestanden, als das schneeweiße Tuch über sie gebreitet wurde und hatte die weinende Ginny im Arm gehalten. Lupins Gesicht war die ganze Zeit über starr wie eine Maske gewesen, in dem nur die flackernden Augen etwas von dem Feuer in seinem Innern verrieten.

Harry ging hinüber zu seinem Feldbett und ließ sich darauf sinken. Seine Schulter, die Molly Weasley nur notdürftig versorgt hatte, schmerzte. Doch viel mehr als das schmerzte die Erinnerung an eine Hexe mit grellbunten Haaren, die jeden zum Lachen gebracht und immer da gewesen war, wenn man sie gebraucht hatte. Eine Hexe, die für eine viel zu kurze Zeit Farbe in das graue Leben des Werwolfs Lupin gebracht hatte.

Er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er die Aurorin nicht davon abgehalten hatte, hinter Lewis in den Wald zu gehen. Niemand aus dieser Gruppe war verletzt worden. Seltsamerweise hatte keiner von ihnen Tonks gesehen. Irgendetwas oder irgendjemand musste sie abgefangen haben. Jemand, der hässliche Bisswunden hinterließ, auch wenn der Mond nur in seinem Halbrund leuchtete ….

Er seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Nach einer Weile angelte er nach der magischen Landkarte auf dem Boden neben dem Bett. Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab darauf und murmelte „Godrics Hollow". Das Aussehen der Karte veränderte sich und eine Heidelandschaft erblühte unter der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. Mittendrin sprossen die Häuser eines kleinen Dorfes aus dem Violett der Heide. Schmale Wege schlängelten sich durch das satte Grüne einer Senke zwischen sanft ansteigenden Berghängen. Harry fuhr mit zittrigem Finger über die vereinzelten Dächer und spürte, wie sein Herz schneller klopfte. Es schien ein guter Ort um abzutauchen, ein guter Ort, um die nächsten Schritte zu planen und seine Suche zu starten – weit ab von den Menschen, die er in Gefahr bringen konnte. Ein paar Sekunden lang saß er nur da. Dann klappte er die Karte zu und erhob sich. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Unverzüglich begann er, seine Habseligkeiten zusammen zu klauben. Er hätte dringend ein paar Stunden Schlaf benötigt, wie alle anderen auch, doch er wollte den Fuchsbau nicht länger mit seiner Anwesenheit belasten.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Ron, Hermine und Ginny schlüpften herein.

„Du packst?" fragte Ron und rieb sich die müden Augen, als könne er nicht glauben, was er da sah.

„Sieht so aus …"

„Aber … warum jetzt? Ich meine, …" Er warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf die Mädchen, die Harry stumm beobachteten.

Er unterbrach seine Packerei und wischte sich das Haar aus der Stirn. „Okay, Mann, ihr … ihr wisst doch, was ich vorhabe …"

„Aber doch jetzt noch nicht!" stieß Hermine hervor und stellte sich neben Ron. Sie war noch immer sehr blass. „Ich habe gedacht, vielleicht in ein paar Tagen. Du kannst doch kaum stehen vor Müdigkeit!"

„Ich ruh´ mich aus, sobald ich angekommen bin …"

Ginny, deren Augen noch immer rotgerändert waren, sagte langsam: „Du glaubst, das ist alles nur wegen dir passiert, oder?"

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern fuhr fort, seine Sachen in den Koffer zu befördern. Hermine packte seinen Arm.

„Das ist doch Quatsch! Das wäre auch passiert, wenn du nicht hier gewesen wärst! Das gehört doch zu … zu ihren Plänen: sie wollen soviel Angst und Schrecken wie nur möglich verbreiten! Hast du den Überfall letzte Woche vergessen, auf den Kongress zur Förderung intermagischer Beziehungen? Oder … oder davor diese Verabschiedung von Oliver Buntley …! Wo immer viele Menschen zusammen kommen, besteht die Gefahr, dass sie zuschlagen, weil … weil sie einfach ein ideales Ziel bieten …."

„Genau! Und je eher ich Wege finde, um diesen Terror zu beenden …" Er vollendete den Satz nicht, sondern starrte auf Tonks´ Geburtstagswürfel in seinen Händen. Er drehte ihn wieder und wieder zwischen den Fingern. Schließlich räusperte er sich, legte den Würfel wie ein zerbrechliches Glas vorsichtig in den Koffer. „Die Zeit drängt ...", fügte er leise hinzu.

„Was willst du denn tun? Allein ….?" Die Verzweiflung in Ginnys Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Wir kommen auf jeden Fall nach, hörst du?" sagte Hermine schnell. „Wenn Tonks … und Tante Muriel … Will …willst du denn gar nicht zu … ich meine …. die Beerdigung …?"

Harry senkte den Kopf und antworte nicht. Nein, er wollte nicht an der Beerdigung teilnehmen – er _konnte _es nicht … Später einmal, würde er ihr Grab besuchen …

Wenn es ein Später gab …

Eine Pause trat ein, die Ron schließlich beendete. „Mum wird dich nicht gehen lassen", meinte er.

„Sie hat zur Zeit genug um die Ohren", sagte Harry und ließ den Koffer zuschnappen. Er straffte seine Schultern und hielt es an der Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln. Er würde sich nicht abhalten lassen. „Gibt es schon Hinweise, wie der Schutzbann gebrochen wurde?"

„Irgendwo muss es eine undichte Stelle gegeben haben. Jemand, der ihnen den Gegenfluch verraten hat. Wahrscheinlich kam der Hinweis sogar aus dem Ministerium, meint Bill. Tonks …" Ron schluckte schwer, „ hat … hat selbst gesagt, dass da momentan wohl keiner weiß, was der andere tut …"

„Das vermute ich auch." Harry dachte flüchtig an den Auror mit dem starren Blick, Lewis. Wie auch immer die Todesser und die schrecklichen Geschöpfe in ihrem Gefolge durch den Schutzzauber gekommen waren – es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Sie würden immer einen Weg finden. Wenn es selbst einem 16jährigen gelungen war, eine Gruppe Todesser nach Hogwarts zu schmuggeln, was konnte sie abhalten, eine Bannmauer zu durchbrechen? Eine Schutzwand, die offenbar für andere magische Wesen wie die Hauselfen, keinerlei Hindernis bot?

Im gleichen Moment, in dem er an Dobby und Kreacher dachte, apparierten die beiden mit einem leisen Plopp im Zimmer.

„Harry Potter geht weg?" fragte Dobby, der noch immer seine lächerliche Livrée mit dem mittlerweile verwelkten Blütenkranz trug und wies auf den Koffer.

„Ja." antwortete Harry knapp.

„Soll Dobby mit ihm kommen? Sir? Dobby würde gerne …"

„Nein", unterbrach Harry und sah Kreacher an, der unbeteiligt die magische Landkarte auf dem Boden betrachtete.

„Hör zu", sagte Harry, nun wieder an Dobby gewandt. „Du gehst am besten wieder nach Hogwarts zurück, ja? Aber – vielleicht bleibst du noch ein paar Tage und hilfst Mrs Weasley, wenn sie das möchte ….?"

„Dobby tut alles, was Harry Potter will ….."

„Und du …" Harry wandte sich an Kreacher, der seine volle Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Muster der Bettdecke widmete. „Du bleibst ebenfalls noch hier und hilfst den Weasleys. Wenn Dobby zurück nach Hogwarts geht, gehst du … gehst du zurück an den Grimmauldplatz!"

Der Gedanke war ihm gerade eben gekommen. Jetzt, da die Mitglieder des Phönixordens sich dort nicht mehr trafen, war Kreacher auch keine Gefahr mehr für sie. Er konnte zurück und das Haus hüten, wie er es immer getan hatte. Kreacher blickte von unten herauf zu ihm hoch und seine Stimme klang weit weniger verächtlich als er krächzte. „Kreacher tut, was der Herr befiehlt."

„Dobby würde lieber auf … diesen …diesen …auf Kreacher aufpassen, Harry Potter Sir!" mischte sich Dobby ein und warf dem anderen Elfen misstrauische Blicke zu, die dieser mit einem hinterhältigen Lächeln quittierte.

„Nein", antworte Harry müde und griff nach Hedwigs Käfig, „Lass ihn in Ruhe. Da kann er jetzt keinen Schaden mehr anrichten"

„Aber Dobby kann gehen, wohin er will und …." Der Hauself gab sich hartnäckig und Harry, gereizt durch den Schlafmangel, die Trauer und die Aussicht auf die schwierige Aufgabe, die sich wie ein tiefer Sumpf vor ihm ausbreitete, meinte schließlich ungeduldig: „Natürlich kannst du das! Geh, wohin du willst!"

Der Abschied von den Weasleys verlief kürzer und weniger anstrengend, als er das gedacht hätte. Alle waren zu angefüllt von den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht, so dass kaum noch jemand in der Lage war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, geschweige denn, ihn zurück zu halten. Nur Molly Weasley, die ihm um den Hals fiel, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder los lassen, fragte schluchzend, warum er denn ginge, er habe doch hier im Fuchsbau ein Zuhause, was er hoffentlich wisse. Er löste sanft ihre Arme von seinem Nacken und meinte: „Ich weiß das, Mrs Weasley, und ich bin sehr, sehr dankbar dafür. Aber … ich habe einige dringende Dinge zu erledigen … und …. ich will nicht länger warten. Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder, das verspreche ich …"

„Ja, spätestens am Bahnhof, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Er lächelte und drehte sich schnell um, weil er es nicht übers Herz brachte, sie anzulügen. Ron und Hermine warteten draußen auf ihn. „Wo ist Ginny?" fragte Harry und Ron zeigte mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf ein Fenster im ersten Stock hinter dem eine schmale Silhouette zu erkennen war. Harry starrte hinauf während Ron erklärte:

„Sie wollte nicht mit rauskommen. Ich glaub, sie ist beleidigt, weil …"

„Quatsch!" fuhr Hermine dazwischen und seufzte. „Sie will den Abschied nicht so schwer machen …."

Oben am Fenster legte Ginny die Hand an die Lippen wie zu einem flüchtigen Kuss. Dann drehte sie sich um und war verschwunden, noch ehe Harry seinen Arm zum Abschied hatte heben können.

Sie gingen schweigend durch den Nebel, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Harry zwang sich, an das vor ihm Liegende zu denken. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hoffte er, in dem Ort, in dem seine Eltern gestorben waren, etwas zu finden, das ihn vielleicht weiter brachte. Er beabsichtigte, zumindest eine Zeit lang dort unterzukommen und als nächstes Borgin und Burkes aufzusuchen, denn die Zeit, die Voldemort dort verbracht hatte, war sicherlich nicht ungenutzt geblieben auf seinem grausamen Weg zur Unsterblichkeit ….

An der Appariergrenze hielt Hermine ihn am Ärmel zurück und bat: „Schick Hedwig mit einer Nachricht, wenn du angekommen bist, ja?"

Harry nickte und klappte die Karte auf, die noch immer die Landschaft zeigte, die er vorhin betrachtet hatte.

„Wir kommen nach, sobald es geht", bekräftigte Ron noch einmal.

„Hier", sagte Harry und reichte ihm die Karte weiter. „Damit ihr nicht die Orientierung verliert! Aber bringt die Karte wieder mit, okay? Ist schließlich _mein _Geschenk!"

„Klar!" Ron verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Und wir verraten es auch niemandem."

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Harry griff nach dem Besen, Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig, konzentrierte sich ganz fest auf sein Ziel, das Dorf in der bunten Kartenlandschaft, und apparierte …

t.b.c.


	5. Godric´s Hollow, Teil 1

Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Tut mir Leid, dass es schon wieder etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich musste dieses Kapitel komplett neu schreiben, da mir in der ersten Fassung ein großer Fehler unterlaufen ist. Schade eigentlich, denn ich mochte die erste Version lieber. Aber ich hoffe doch sehr, dass euch das Endresultat auch gefällt. Da dieses Kapitel doch sehr lang ist, habe ich beschlossen, es zu teilen und den zweiten Teil in den nächsten Tagen zu posten! Also nicht vergessen, dann wieder reinzuschauen!

Und nochmals vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Steffen, Byzantine und marchie!

Dieses Kapitel heißt, wie könnte es anders sein …

**Kapitel 5: Godric´s Hollow**

**Teil 1**

Harry landete genau dort, wo er es geplant hatte, obwohl Apparieren bestimmt nicht zu seinem bevorzugten Transportmittel gehörte. Ein wenig benommen stellte er Hedwigs Käfig ab und ließ seinen Blick über die raue und doch friedvolle Heide-Landschaft wandern. Ein kräftiger Wind fuhr durch die Gräser, spielte mit den silbrigen Blättern der vereinzelten Bäume, die unbeugsam ihre sperrigen Äste in die würzige Luft streckten. Das Heidekraut blühte schon und überzog die zerklüfteten Hänge der Umgebung wie ein purpurner Teppich. Links von ihm durchforsteten Schafe das Kraut nach ein paar Grasbüscheln, etwas tiefer drängten sich die Dächer eines Dorfes aneinander. Weiße, fedrige Wolkenfetzen durchzogen den blassblauen Himmel darüber. Keine Spur von Nebel, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier vor 16 Jahren ein grausamer Doppelmord verübt und ein kleiner Junge für sein Leben gezeichnet worden war.

„Du bleibst erst mal hier!" bestimmte Harry und verbarg Käfig, Besen und Koffer hinter einem von riesigen Disteln umgebenen Busch. Hedwig stierte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Nicht für lange", beruhigte er sie und richtete sich auf. Er holte tief Luft und ging langsam den schmalen menschenleeren Weg entlang auf das Dorf zu. Ein erwartungsvolles Kribbeln kitzelte seine Haut und unwillkürlich beschleunigte er seine Schritte.

Als er die ersten Häuser erreichte, lief er beinahe. Ein paar Kinder stürmten auf ihn zu, umkreisten ihn lachend und starrten ihm neugierig hinterher, als er seinen Weg mit gemäßigtem Schritt fortsetzte. Sein Blick glitt suchend über die Außenwände der einzelnen Häuser, die Vorgärten mit ihren Rosenstöcken und die Fenster, die wie Augen im Sonnenlicht blitzten. In einem ähnlichen Haus hatten vielleicht auch seine Eltern gelebt, unerkannt unter all den Muggeln.

Am Ende einer Seitengasse reckte sich ein Kirchturm, der wohl schon seit Jahrhunderten dem rauen Wind hier trotzte, in die Höhe und dahinter kauerten die Grabsteine eines Friedhofes. Entschlossen wandte er sich nach rechts und hielt auf die verwitterte Bruchsteinmauer zu, die den Friedhof umgab. Ein verrostetes Eisentor quietschte unwillig, als er es öffnete. Niemand war zu sehen und Harry schlüpfte hindurch, während die Spannung in ihm wuchs.

Es war sehr still und wie ein flüchtiger Schatten huschte er an den einzelnen Grabstätten vorüber, überflog die Namen und Todesdaten. Einige Steine waren sehr alt und manchmal las er den Namen „Godric", der sich in dieser Gegend offenbar einiger Beliebtheit erfreute. Doch den Namen Potter fand er nicht. Vielleicht waren seine Eltern gar nicht auf einem öffentlichen Friedhof begraben worden? Vielleicht aber hatten sie einen anderen Namen benutzt, solange sie hier lebten?

Unschlüssig und kurz davor, aufzugeben, sah er sich noch einmal um und dann entdeckte er etwas abseits im rückwärtigen Teil des Geländes ein kleines, mit Findlingen umgebenes Areal. Ein hoher, weiß schimmernder Stein, der sich in seiner Form von der Mehrzahl der anderen hier unterschied, war wie ein Mahnmal inmitten dichter, violettfarbener Heide und wilder Blumen gepflanzt. Harry kam langsam näher, dann blieb er stehen, während ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug.

Er hatte gefunden, was er suchte.

_In bleibender Erinnerung_

_Lily und James Potter _

_1959-1981_

entzifferte er die Inschrift auf dem Grabstein. Vorsichtig, als könne eine hastige Bewegung die Materie vor ihm in ein Trugbild verwandeln, streckte er die Hand aus und fuhr mit dem Finger jeden einzelnen der Buchstaben nach. Kühl und leblos war der Stein und doch meinte er, seinen Eltern noch nie so nahe gewesen zu sein.

„Hi Mum …Hi Dad …", murmelte er und seine Beine gaben nach und er rutschte auf die Knie. Seine Finger glitten tiefer und strichen über zarte, weiche Blüten. Irgendjemand hatte weiße Lilien auf das Grab seiner Eltern gepflanzt. Eine kleine Ewigkeit verbrachte er damit, den anmutigen Tanz der Blüten zu verfolgen, dann schloss er die Augen, saß einfach nur da und horchte in den Wind, der ihm sanft die feuchte Spur auf der Wange trocknete.

„Kannten Sie die Leute?"

Harry fuhr zusammen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da gesessen hatte und er wollte nicht, dass man ihn so sah. Hastig sprang er auf die Füße.

„Ich …. nein …"

Ihm gegenüber stand ein alter Mann, in dessen braunem zerknittertem Gesicht ein paar helle Augen wachsam seine Züge musterten. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich auf einen knorrigen Stock, mit der anderen schob er eine Pfeife zwischen seine Lippen, die irgendwo unter einem zotteligen eisgrauen Vollbart versteckt waren.

„Ich dachte, vielleicht bringen Sie die Blumen …?" fragte er jetzt mit einer Stimme, die rau war wie die zerklüfteten Hänge, die sich hinter ihnen in die Landschaft reckten.

„Blumen …?"

„Na die!" Der alte Mann wies auf die Lilien auf dem Grab seiner Eltern. „Die sind immer frisch. Selbst im Winter …"

„Ah …" Harry hatte sich wieder gefasst und räusperte sich. „Auch im Winter, sagen Sie?"

Der Alte nickte schweigend und paffte ein paar Rauchwolken in die Luft. während er ihn weiterhin eingehend betrachtete.

„Ähm … wissen Sie, was mit ihnen passiert ist? Ich meine …sie waren noch so jung…" Harry mühte sich angestrengt, seine Stimme sicher und nicht allzu neugierig klingen zu lassen

„Wer will das wissen?" gab der Mann zurück und zog die buschigen Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Oh, tut mir leid", Harry hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist … Longbottom. Neville Longbottom. " Er entschuldigte sich im Geiste bei Neville dafür, dass er sich schon wieder seines Namens bediente und fuhr fort: "Ich ... ich arbeite für die Zeitung … und ich …wir haben da so eine Reihe über… über ungeklärte Kriminalfälle und ich recherchiere ein wenig …." Rita Kimmkorn lässt grüßen, dachte Harry und war selbst erstaunt, dass seine müden Gehirnwindungen noch in der Lage waren, eine einigermaßen plausible Erklärung für seine Neugier zusammen zu spinnen.

„Hm, Kriminalfälle? Und was suchen Sie _hie_r?"

„Es … es gibt Gerüchte …" Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Er sollte vorsichtiger sein.

„Soso?" Die scharfen Falten im Gesicht des Mannes schienen ein Eigenleben zu führen, sie wechselten ständig die Position. „Die sind bei einem tragischen Unglück ums Leben gekommen, sagt die Polizei. Gasexplosion oder so was. Kein Kriminalfall!" Er schob herausfordernd den Unterkiefer vor und betrachtete Harry abwartend.

„Und was glauben _Sie_?"

Er hatte offensichtlich die richtige Frage gestellt, denn die Augen seines Gegenübers begannen zu funkeln. „Ich? Ha, ich hab meine eigene Meinung! Wie hieß doch gleich Ihre Zeitung?"

„Ähm … der … Tagesprophet."

„Tagesprophet? Noch nie gehört …"

„Wir sind nur ein kleines Blatt … und wir haben da so eine Kolumne – ungelöste Rätsel des Jahrhunderts …" Harry wand sich innerlich, als er den Worten nachlauschte und hoffte, dass seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten besser waren, als der Unsinn, den er gerade konstruierte.

„Ungelöste Rätsel? Aha …"

Die hellen Augen ließen nicht von seinem Gesicht ab und Harry war nun überzeugt, dass er als Journalist jämmerlich versagte. Trotzdem wagte er einen letzten Vorstoß und nun klang seine Stimme bittend:

„Hören Sie, das ist meine erste Story, vielleicht können Sie mir ein wenig weiter helfen? Kannten Sie … die Familie Potter …?"

Der Alte überlegte eine Weile paffend, dann nahm er die Pfeife aus dem Mund und sah auf den Grabstein.

„Ja, ich kannte sie. Schlimme Sache war das … schlimme Sache …."

„Was - glauben Sie - ist damals passiert?"

„Hm, das ist tatsächlich ein ungelöstes Rätsel. Man fand sie in den Trümmern eines der Häuser hinten zu den Hügeln raus. Keiner weiß genau, was passiert ist. Wie gesagt, offiziell sprach man von einer Explosion. Alles lag in Schutt und Asche. Tjaja … ganz traurige Angelegenheit … aber …" Er winkte Harry näher zu sich heran, wie um ein Geheimnis mit ihm zu teilen.

„Aber was…?"

„Aber warum hat man dann die Leiche des Kindes nicht gefunden, wenn eine Explosion die Todesursache war?"

„Kind …?" heuchelte Harry glaubwürdig Unwissenheit.

„Ja, sie hatten ein Baby, einen kleinen Jungen. Und seit diesem Tag ist er spurlos verschwunden. Es wurde nie eine Kinderleiche entdeckt. Ist doch seltsam, oder?"

Er machte eine Pause und musterte Harry eingehend. „Wollen Sie das gar nicht aufschreiben?"

„Was? Oh, ich hab mein Gepäck noch ... nicht hier! Ich kann mir das ganz gut merken …"

Der Mann nickte und platzierte den Pfeifenstiel wieder zwischen seine überwucherten Lippen. „Komisch …", meinte er dann, „ …der junge Mann … James Potter, na ja, irgendwie sehen Sie ihm sogar ähnlich …"

Harry neigte unwillkürlich den Kopf, so dass ihm das Haar noch mehr ins Gesicht fiel.

„Aber ich kann mich täuschen. Is´ schon so lange her … Tjaja … Aber die junge Frau, das war eine richtige Schönheit. Sie hatte Augen - grün wie die Hänge im Frühling, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine! Äußerst ungewöhnlich …Schade um sie … so schade …."

„Können … können Sie mir das Haus zeigen, in dem sie gelebt haben?"

„Ich kann ihnen die Überreste zeigen, ja. Denn von dem Haus ist nicht mehr viel übrig. Es gehörte Einem aus der Stadt und der hat versucht, es wieder aufzubauen, aber immer ging etwas schief, mal stürzten die Mauern wieder zusammen, mal sank der Bagger ein, schließlich haben sie es aufgegeben. Seitdem verwildert das Grundstück. Niemand wollte es kaufen. Unter uns gesagt…." Er nahm die Pfeife wieder aus dem Mund und senkte die Stimme.

„ …hier im Dorf sagt man … das Haus ist verflucht…"

„Verflucht?"

„Manche glauben, die Seele des verschwundenen Jungen spukt noch darin herum. Er findet keine Ruhe, bis er den Tod seiner Eltern gerächt hat …" Er nickte Harry vielsagend zu.

„Warum sollte er sich rächen, wenn es doch offiziell ein Unfall war?" fragte Harry so unbeteiligt wie möglich.

Der Alte bewegte seinen Kopf hin und her und machte ein zweifelndes Geräusch. „Unfall? Hab ich nicht gesagt, ich hab meine eigene Meinung? Und ich bin nicht der einzige, der glaubt, es war … _Mord_!"

„Mord?"

„Ja, das hab ich auch der Polizei gesagt, aber die haben mir nicht geglaubt, weil es keinerlei Beweise gab dafür. Ich habe nämlich gesehen…" Er lehnte sich zurück und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf das andere Bein. „ … wie in jener Nacht zwei Männer den Weg hoch zu ihrem Cottage nahmen. Es war eine unangenehme, stürmische Nacht, das weiß ich noch genau … Halloween. Und diese beiden Gestalten waren so komisch gekleidet. In wehende Umhänge oder so, darum hielt ich sie erst für irgendwelche Bengel, die sich einen nächtlichen Halloween Scherz erlaubten. Aber als ich dann hörte, was mit den jungen Leuten passiert war … und das Baby war dann ja auch verschwunden …"

„Sie sagten – _zwei_ Gestalten?"

„Jaah, ganz richtig. Zwei! Ich hab es von hier aus gesehen. Ich war Friedhofswärter zu der Zeit und von hier aus kann man das Haus erkennen, sehen Sie" Er zeigte auf einen Fleck irgendwo in der Ferne. Harry konnte nichts entdecken außer Heide und ein paar Büschen.

„Sie waren nachts auf dem Friedhof?"

„Warum nicht? Vor den Toten muss man sich nicht fürchten! Manchmal hab ich nachgesehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, besonders wenn es so gestürmt hat wie in jener Nacht …"

„Großvater, was machst du schon wieder hier?" rief eine helle Stimme quer über die Gräber und Harry sah hinter dem Rücken des alten Mannes ein kleinen dunkelhaarigen Jungen auftauchen. Er starrte Harry mit unverhohlenem Interesse an. Dann stützte er die Arme in die Seiten und schüttelte in gespieltem Ernst den Kopf.

„Mummy sucht dich schon seit _einer_ Stunde!"

Der alte Mann lächelte, wobei die Spitzen seines Bartes beinahe die Ohren erreichten.

„Oha, schon so lange? Na dann wollen wir sie nicht warten lassen, Ciaran! Komm her!"

Er ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand des Jungen, nickte Harry noch einmal zu und wandte sich ab. Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann rief er ihnen hinterher:

„Entschuldigung, aber --- wo kann ich hier ein Zimmer mieten?"

Der Mann blieb stehen und hob die buschigen Brauen: „Oh, gar nicht weit von hier! Meine Tochter vermietet ein kleines Appartement am Ende der Heather Alley. Nichts besonderes, aber gemütlich…"

„Ich brauch nur ein Bett, das ist alles."

„Mum is immer froh, wenn Leute da sind", mischte sich Ciaran ein. „Du brauchst bestimmt nicht viel bezahlen!"

Der alte Mann neben ihm schmunzelte. „Mein Enkel will in die Werbebranche, wenn er groß ist! Im Ernst, kommen Sie mit. Sie können auch gleich ne Tasse Heidelbeertee bekommen. Mit Schuss – das ist unsere Spezialität. Sie sehen so aus, als könnten Sie ne kleine Stärkung gebrauchen!"

„Okay, ich komme später. Ich muss noch etwas erledigen!" Harry hob die Hand zum Abschied und sah ihnen nach, wie sie den Friedhof verließen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Lilien vor dem weißen Stein und einem geflüsterten Gruß, schlug er den Weg ein, den der Alte ihm kurz zuvor gezeigt hatte.

Der Wind zersauste sein Haar und die Büsche rechts und links des steinigen Pfades. Während sich seine Füße wie von allein voreinander setzten, überlegte er, ob der alte Mann tatsächlich zwei Menschen in der Halloween-Nacht gesehen hatte. Wenn ja, wer war es gewesen? Wurmschwanz, der das Geheimnis an Voldemort verraten hatte? Oder irgendein anderer? War dieser Jemand Zeuge des Todes seiner Eltern gewesen oder hatte er draußen gewartet, während Voldemort sein abscheuliches Werk vollbrachte? War er feige geflohen, als sein Meister nicht zurück kam vom Ort des Verbrechens? Hatte er nachgesehen, ob er, Harry, noch lebte und überlegt, die Tat seines Herrn zu vollenden, während er vor dem hilflosen Baby stand? Hatte er Voldemorts Körper verschwinden lassen? Hatte er …oder vielleicht auch - sie …?

Die Grübeleien hatten tiefe Querfalten in Harrys Stirn gegraben, als er stehen blieb und endlich wahrnahm, was sich seit geraumer Zeit in sein Blickfeld geschoben hatte. Hinter einer niedrigen, efeuberankten Mauer starrten ihm die Ruinen eines Hauses entgegen, wie ein Relikt aus einem bösen Traum. Das Dach war eingefallen, ebenso ein Teil des Westflügels, Unkraut wucherte aus den Spalten zwischen dem Mauerwerk. Die Fenster und der Eingang waren notdürftig mit Brettern vernagelt, irgendetwas klapperte unaufhörlich im Wind.

Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich, als er den verwilderten Garten betrat. Seine Augen wanderten über moosbewachsene Steine, als könne er sie allein mit seinem Blick durchdringen. Er sah über die Schulter zurück auf den Weg hinter sich, weiter unten erkannte er den Friedhof, doch es war niemand zu sehen.

Im selben Moment loderte ein heißer Schmerz in seiner Stirnnarbe auf, wie er ihn lange nicht erlebt hatte. Er verzog das Gesicht und presste die Handfläche dagegen, als ein Gefühl der Benommenheit seine Wahrnehmung trübte und er meinte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Gleichzeitig spürte er, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Er griff haltsuchend hinter sich und als er die Augen aufriss, starrte er auf einen struppigen schwarzen Hund, keine zehn Schritte von ihm entfernt. Harry schnappte nach Luft und taumelte rückwärts. Der Hund kam schwanzwedelnd näher und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Harry blinzelte ungläubig, doch der Hund war noch immer da. Der alarmierende Schmerz in seiner Narbe jedoch war verschwunden.

„Hey du …" krächzte Harry und streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus. Der Hund schnupperte und stupste mit seiner feuchten Nase dagegen, leckte ihm freundschaftlich die Finger. Harry kraulte das weiche, dunkle Fell.

„Ich hab doch wirklich gedacht …" murmelte er, während der Hund ihm hechelnd zuhörte. „Aber … das kann doch nicht… Oder – doch….?" Er legte den Kopf schief und schüttelte ihn sofort wieder. „Nein, unmöglich."

Er erhob sich und der Hund fing an zu bellen, lief ein paar Schritte den Weg ins Dorf hinunter, blieb stehen und bellte erneut.

„Was? Soll ich mit dir kommen?" Harry blickte zurück auf die Überreste des Hauses, das einmal sein Zuhause gewesen war und er fühlte die Müdigkeit bleiern auf sich lasten. Er war seit gestern Morgen auf den Beinen. Zuviel war geschehen in den letzten Stunden und er war völlig erschöpft. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund für den Schmerz in seiner Narbe? Einen kurzen Moment noch verweilte sein Blick auf den abweisenden Trümmern, dann beschloss er, eine eingehende Untersuchung des Grundstücks auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben.

„Okay, ich komme schon", sagte er laut und der Hund bellte zur Antwort und stürmte den Weg hinunter. Harry folgte gedankenversunken. Hinter dem Friedhof bog der Hund ab, vergewisserte sich aber immer wieder, ob Harry auch hinterher kam. In einer Straße mit wenigen Häusern sprang er laut bellend auf einen Jungen zu, der ihn mit kindlicher Freude umarmte. Es war Ciaran, der Enkel des alten Friedhofswärters. Er hob die Hand und winkte Harry zu.

„Hi! Ist das dein Hund?" fragte Harry und der Vierbeiner kehrte nun wieder zu ihm zurück und sprang übermütig an ihm hoch.

„Ja! Und er mag dich! Normalerweise knurrt er jeden Fremden an. Blacky, komm her!"

Harry erstarrte. „Wie nennst du ihn?" So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme heiser klang.

„Blacky, wieso?" Ciaran fasste den Hund am Halsband und zog ihn mit sich fort. „Naja eigentlich heißt er Cheiron, den Namen hat Mum ihm gegeben. Aber ich finde, dass Blacky viel besser zu ihm passt! Hast du auch einen Hund?"

„Ich … hatte einen."

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Er ist tot." Harry sah über Ciarans Schulter hinüber zu einer Frau mit wehenden dunklen Locken, offensichtlich die Mutter des Jungen, denn sie rief ihn bei seinem Namen. Der Junge rannte hinüber zu ihr, flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und sie kam ihm entgegen.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Sie möchten ein Appartment mieten?"

„Ein Zimmer tut es auch" Trotz der Pfundnoten in seiner Tasche, die Bill vorausschauend für ihn umgetauscht hatte, fühlte er sich unsicher, was die Preise für Muggelunterkünfte betraf. Er hatte noch nie mit so etwas zu tun gehabt.

„Ich hab da ein hübsches kleines Ein-Raum-Appartment. Na ja, so´n umgebautes Atelier. Ich kann es ihnen ganz preiswert überlassen, wenn Sie wollen!" Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten mit den gleichen hellen Augen wie zuvor der Junge und sein Großvater.

„Äh … okay", Harry lächelte schwach. „Ich kann es mir ja mal ansehen …"

„Fein. Ich heiße übrigens Teresa. Teresa Cavernaugh".

Harry nahm ihre Hand und murmelte erneut Nevilles Namen. Dann ging er neben ihr auf ein altes Bruchsteinhaus am Ende der Straße zu, durchquerte einen Garten und stand vor einem weiteren, kleineren, Gebäude, nicht größer als ein Schuppen.

„Hier ist es. Es ist im Grunde nicht mehr als ein Zimmer mit einem kleinen Bad. Ich habe es sonst als Atelier benutzt, bis … na ja, ich male nicht mehr und jetzt vermiete ich es! Kommen Sie rein!"

Sie führte ihn in das Häuschen, das ihn mit einer hellen und warmen Atmosphäre empfing. Aus einem der zahlreichen Fenster hatte er einen herrlichen Blick über die blühende Heide und die Hügel im Hintergrund.

„Wie teuer ist es?"

Sie nannte ihm die Summe und Harry stellte erleichtert fest, dass sein Depot an Bargeld dafür vollends ausreichte.

„Ja", meinte er schließlich. „Ich nehme es."

„Prima. Wie lange wollen Sie bleiben?"

„Ähm, sagen wir … erst mal eine Woche? Ich weiß nicht, wie lange meine … Aufgabe hier … mich in Anspruch nimmt …"

„Sie können so lange bleiben, wie Sie wollen. Ich hab noch keine weitere Buchung für diesen Sommer. Offensichtlich hat es sich noch nicht herum gesprochen, dass wir hier nicht so im Nebel versinken wie der Rest von England. – Sie sind Journalist, nicht wahr? Mein Vater hat es mir erzählt. Ziemlich jung für die Branche …."

„Ich fang grad erst an …" Er spürte, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte.

Sie drang nicht weiter ihn in, sondern erzählte ihm, dass er außer Frühstück auch jede weitere Mahlzeit bekommen könne. Als sie sich zum Gehen wandte, um die nötigen Papiere zu holen, fiel ihm noch etwas ein.

„Ich hab ein Haustier – eine Eule. Ist es erlaubt, sie mit zu nehmen?"

„Eine Eule? Das hatten wir noch nie! Nur her mit ihr!" Sie lachte hell und Harry empfand eine große Sympathie für sie. „Und Cheiron versteht sich mit beinahe allen Tieren …"

„Das ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name für einen Hund", bemerkte Harry.

„Das ist auch ein ungewöhnlicher Hund! Ciaran nennt ihn Blacky und er hört auf jeden Namen! Eines Tages war er einfach da. Offenbar vermisste ihn niemand und so haben wir ihn behalten. Wir hatten … eine schwierige Zeit damals und Ciaran hat er so gut getan …" Ihre hellen Augen verdunkelten sich und das Lachen war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden.

„Wie lange haben Sie ihn jetzt?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Zwei Jahre", kam die knappe Antwort. „Also, wie gesagt, wenn Sie eine warme Mahlzeit haben möchten, sagen Sie nur Bescheid! Angenehmen Aufenthalt in Godrics Hollow!" Mit einem wiedergewonnen Lächeln nickte sie ihm zu und ging über den Rasen davon.

Nachdem Harry Hedwig und seinen Koffer geholt hatte, schickte er die Eule sofort mit einer Nachricht an den Fuchsbau los. „Bin angekommen." schrieb er und, aus Erfahrung bei dem Gedanken an Ginny und Hermine „Mir geht´s gut."

Obwohl er noch nichts gegessen hatte, beschloss er, seine neue Unterkunft heute nicht mehr zu verlassen. Er hockte an dem derben Holztisch unter einem der Fenster und beobachtete, wie die Sonne karmesinrot über der Heide unterging. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es wie von hundert kleinen Meißeln, doch der ziehende Schmerz von vorhin quälte ihn nicht wieder. Schließlich erhob er sich und schlurfte hinüber zum Bett. Er legte sich darauf, ohne sich auszuziehen und starrte an die Decke. Morgen würde er noch einmal zu den Überresten des Hauses bei den Hügeln gehen. Morgen.

Vor seinen Augen tanzte Ginny in ihrem goldenen Kleid und winkte ihn hinüber in einen wirren Traum, in dem sie sich plötzlich in Tonks verwandelte, die mit leeren Augen auf eine von weißen Lilien umrankte Ruine starrte – so lange, bis alles in einem Meer glühendroter Flammen, die gierig an den Mauern leckten, versank …

t.b.c.

* * *

Anm.: Da ich nur vermuten kann, wie dieser Fidelius-Zauber, also der Geheimnis-Zauber, funktioniert, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob Lily und James Potter überhaupt Kontakt zu den Bewohnern von Godric´s Hollow hatten (ich glaube, eher nicht …).

Aber da für den Verlauf _dieser_ Geschichte ein Kontakt zu den Muggeln dort nötig ist, habe ich mir die Freiheit erlaubt, die nötigen Charaktere einzubauen. Wie gesagt, der zweite Teil dieses Kapitels kommt in ein paar Tagen!

Noch ein kleiner Hinweis in eigener Sache: (hüstel) tja also … nach 5 Kapiteln, glaube ich, darf ich mir doch noch eine kleine Bitte erlauben, oder? Ihr könnt euch sicher denken, was! An alle, die mitlesen: eine Rückmeldung erleichtert das Schreiben ungemein. Kritik, Lob, Hinweise oder ein einfaches: Ich lese weiter! würden das Tastenhämmern ungemein beflügeln!

Also, schreibt mir ein kleines Review, es tut nicht weh …

Bis bald, lucinde.


	6. Goric´s Hollow, Teil 2

Hallo!

Zuallererst vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die ein Review hinterlassen haben: **Imobilus, Martina, Ewiena, Transmit Disrupt, steffen, die dekad.ente ;), Elektra van Helsing, byzantine und Julia!**

Ich würd mich ganz doll freuen, wenn ihr alle dran bleiben würdet, denn ich hab noch Einiges vor!

Nur noch eine kleine Bemerkung: JKR hat ja nun auf ihrer Website angedeutet, dass der Grimauldplatz als Hauptquartier für den Phönixorden erhalten bleibt, auch nach Dumbledores Tod. Tja, zu spät für diese Geschichte – hier gibt es einen neuen Treffpunkt; wo, werdet ihr bald erfahren.

Okay hier kommt Teil zwei vom Kapitel Godric´s Hollow …

**Kapitel 6: Godric´s Hollow, Teil 2**

Als Harry erwachte, war es taghell. Nach einigen verwirrten Momenten, in denen er sich wiederholt die Augen rieb und damit blinzelnd die fremde Umgebung abtastete, klarte sich sein Bewusstsein allmählich. Ein paar Sekunden später wusste er, wo er war, was geschehen war und dass er mindestens 14 Stunden geschlafen hatte. Er sprang aus dem Bett und spürte, dass sein Magen leer war wie oft in der Zeit bei den Dursleys.

Nach dem Duschen fühlte er sich stark genug, um sich eingehender mit den Bruchstücken seiner Vergangenheit zu beschäftigen. Er ging hinüber in das Haus der Cavernaughs, doch in dem gemütlichen Esszimmer fand er zwar einen gedeckten Frühstückstisch vor, aber außer dem großen schwarzen Hund, der auf einem Vorleger vor dem kalten Kamin lag, war niemand im Zimmer. Der Hund hob den Kopf, als Harry eintrat und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. „Hey du", murmelte Harry und hockte sich nieder, um ihn zu streicheln. Der Hund sah ihn aufmerksam an. Harry vergewisserte sich kurz, ob er auch wirklich allein war, dann beugte er sich ganz tief zu ihm herab und flüsterte:

„ … _Sirius_?"

Aus dem Garten drang die Stimme Ciarans zu ihnen herüber. Der Hund spitzte die Ohren, sprang auf und verließ mit trappelnden Pfoten das Zimmer. Harry sank auf den Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. Idiot! dachte er. Dieser Ort schien ihn mit einem Wahrnehmungszauber belegt zu haben. Er seufzte und rappelte sich auf und im selben Moment betrat Teresa den Raum.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie ihn strahlend. „Gut geschlafen?"

„Danke, ja."

„Was möchten Sie trinken? Tee, Kaffee, Orangensaft?"

„Tee, bitte …"

Während sie einen Korb mit Toast vor seine Nase stellte, fragte sie beiläufig: „Sie wollen also einen Artikel schreiben über die Familie Potter?"

Harry stocherte in seinem Rührei herum und nickte.

„Vater hat mir erzählt, dass er Sie auf dem Friedhof getroffen hat …"

„Ja, ich dachte …" Harry nahm einen Schluck Tee, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. „ … das ist ein guter Ausgangspunkt."

„Na immerhin haben Sie ja den Richtigen getroffen. Mein Vater wird Sie sicherlich in allen möglichen Theorien unterstützen." Sie lachte. „Er hat mir schon als Kind die fantastischsten Märchen erzählt und ich hab ihm alles geglaubt! Bis … na ja…bis sein kleines Problem anfing …"

Sie führte eine imaginäre Flasche mit einer eindeutigen Bewegung an die Lippen.

„Nicht, dass wir uns falsch verstehen – er hat schon seit vielen Jahren keinen Tropfen mehr angerührt. Dafür leg ich meine Hand ins Feuer! Er ist ein herzensguter Kerl, nur manche Dinge sind vielleicht nicht so gewesen, wie er sie wahrgenommen hat …" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber das ist in Ihrer Branche ja nicht immer wichtig, oder?"

Sie sah auf Harry herab, der aufgrund ihres prüfenden Blickes nur ein schiefes Lächeln hervorbrachte, und meinte schließlich:

„Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein. Guten Appetit und viel Erfolg bei Ihren Recherchen!"

Als Harry nach dem reichhaltigen Frühstück aufbrach, konnte der Gegensatz zwischen dem sonnendurchfluteten Morgen und dem dunklen Geheimnis, das dieser Ort barg, kaum größer sein. Die frische Luft half ihm, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und so fühlte er sich gewappnet, als er keine halbe Stunde später wieder vor dem Cottage stand, oder vielmehr dem, was davon übrig geblieben war. Diesmal zögerte er nicht lange, sondern hob den Zauberstab, zielte auf das morsche Holz, das den Eingang versperrte und murmelte: „Alohomora".

Er schlüpfte hindurch, wandte sich langsam dem kühlen Halbdunkel zu und sein Herz schlug so laut, dass er meinte, es sei bis zu den anderen Häusern hin hörbar.

Hier war es also geschehen.

Hier hatte Voldemort zuerst seinen Vater getötet, dann seine Mutter. Hier hatte er ihn mit einer Narbe gezeichnet, die Harry schon so oft in seinem Leben verflucht hatte. Er sah nach oben, die Überreste einer Treppe, die nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend wirkten, schienen in den eisblauen Himmel hinauszuführen. Er schauderte, dann, langsam, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und suchte sich seinen Weg an diversen Schutthaufen vorbei durch die unteren Räume. Seine Hände tasteten die Wände entlang, die teilweise Fetzen einer verblassten Tapete trugen, teilweise mit wurmstichigen Paneelen verkleidet oder teilweise eingestürzt waren. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was er erwartet hatte, doch die Leere traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Keine Möbel, keine Fotografien, keine Anhaltspunkte. Nur ein zerstörtes Haus, durch das der Wind die Blätter fegte, die sich raschelnd in die Ecken drängten.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte krampfhaft, irgendwelche Momente aus der Vergangenheit in seine Erinnerung zurück zu rufen. Wie hatte es ausgesehen, damals? Hatte seine Mutter auf einem Stuhl am Fenster gesessen und aus einem Buch vorgelesen, während draußen der Wind über die Heide strich? Hatte sein Vater vor seinen Augen mit einem goldenen Schnatz gespielt? War Sirius manchmal zu Besuch da gewesen oder Dumbledore? Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte – seine Vorstellung von einem angenehmen Zuhause wollte kein Bild annehmen. Er hatte keine Erinnerung – er war zu jung gewesen. Enttäuscht öffnete er die Augen wieder und beschloss, das obere Stockwerk zu erkunden.

Er setzte einen Fuß auf die Treppe, die aufgrund der unerwarteten Berührung zitterte. Zögernd betrat er die nächste Stufe. Die Treppe ächzte und wankte gefährlich, doch Harry stieg weiter hinauf. Auf halber Höhe lockerte sich eines Bretter unter seinem Tritt und er rutschte ab. Mangels eines Geländers fand er keinen Halt und so stürzte er mit voller Wucht auf die Stufe darunter. Das war zuviel für das morsche Holz: mit einem wehleidigen Knarzen riss die ohnehin wackelige Konstruktion auseinander und begrub Harry nach einem äußerst unsanften Aufprall im Erdgeschoss in einer Wolke aus Staub und Schmutz unter sich. Benommen schüttelte er die Bretter ab und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Offensichtlich war der Sturz für ihn glimpflich abgelaufen, denn nach kurzer Prüfung stellte er erleichtert fest, dass er alle notwendigen Gliedmaßen ohne größere Probleme bewegen konnte. Nur die ohnehin lädierte Schulter schmerzte noch mehr als vorher.

Staubspuckend zog er sich langsam auf die Füße und sah sich nach seinem Zauberstab um. Ein Aufstieg in das obere Stockwerk war nicht mehr möglich; Harry bezweifelte, dass ein einfacher Zauberspruch die Substanz der Holzbretter wieder für den Gebrauch herrichten konnte. Warum war er nicht gleich nach oben appariert? Er stieß das Holz mit dem Fuß beiseite und entdeckte seinen Zauberstab nicht weit von ihm an der Wand, die unter dem Zusammenbruch der Treppe ein weiteres Mal gelitten hatte. Als er sich danach bückte, sah er etwas unter dem Schutt und dem Staub aufblitzen. Neugierig schob er das Holz beiseite und starrte plötzlich in sein eigenes überraschtes Gesicht.

Ein Spiegel!

Hastig hob er ihn auf und seine Augen reflektierten die Spannung in seinem Innern. Eine kurze Untersuchung reichte ihm, um zu erkennen, dass es sich bei seinem Fund um einen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel handeln musste, genau so einen, wie er ihn kurz nach Sirius´ Tod aus Verzweiflung zerbrochen hatte! Dieser hier könnte der seines Vaters gewesen sein! Offenbar hatte der Zusammenbruch der Treppe die Reste einer Wandverkleidung gelockert, hinter der der Spiegel von irgendjemandem versteckt worden war. Wie durch ein Wunder war er fast unversehrt, der schmale Riss, der sich über seine glänzende Oberfläche zog, war mit einem „Reparo" verschwunden und nur noch der Hauch von Harrys Atem trübte sein Spiegelbild.

Sein Finger hinterließ eine warme Spur auf dem schimmernden Glas. Dieses Mal gab er sich nicht der trügerischen Hoffnung hin, vielleicht das Gesicht Sirius´ oder gar seines Vaters in dem Spiegel zu entdecken, doch irgendwo, am Grimmauldplatz, musste das Exemplar seines Patenonkels sein. Früher oder später würde er das Haus der Blacks aufsuchen und nach dem Spiegel suchen. Die Ausgabe, die er von Sirius bekommen hatte, war irreparabel, nur noch einzelne Splitter befanden sich in der Unordnung seines Koffers. Der Rest war im Lauf der Zeit abhanden gekommen …

Er wischte mit dem Ärmel über sein Bild und verstaute den Spiegel vorsichtig in der Innenseite seiner Jacke. Dann starrte er auf die durchbrochene Decke über ihm und apparierte ein Stockwerk höher. Insekten spielten in den Sonnenstrahlen, als er auch das Obergeschoss nach weiteren Relikten aus seiner Vergangenheit durchforschte. Doch so sehr er auch suchte, er fand nichts mehr. Schließlich gab er es auf und widmete sich dem verwilderten Garten, doch auch da entdeckte er nichts außer wuchernden Kräutern und Sträuchern, die er nicht kannte. Immer wieder vergewisserte er sich, ob der Spiegel noch da war. Am Besten, er brachte ihn sofort in Sicherheit, bevor ein dunkler Fluch ihn vielleicht zu Staub zerrinnen ließ …

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Dorf, kam ihm der schwarze Hund entgegen, bellte freudig und sprang schwanzwedelnd an ihm hoch. „Hey du", begrüßte ihn Harry und kraulte lächelnd das struppige Fell. „Du glaubst nicht, was ich gefunden hab!"

„Ah, der junge Herr Reporter!" wehte die Stimme Johns, des alten Friedhofswärters, zu ihm herüber. „War´n Sie oben am Cottage, ja?"

Harry nickte und sein Kopf folgte dem Blick des Alten, der auf seine Schulter zeigte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die Blutflecken auf dem Stoff seiner Jacke. „Sie war´n wohl drin in der Ruine, was? Ist streng verboten, aber das scheint Sie nicht zu kümmern!"

Harry verfluchte seine Unachtsamkeit und legte eine Hand auf die verräterischen Spuren. „Das ist nichts. Hab mich nur an einer scharfen Kante gerissen."

„Na, kommen Sie mit. Ich hab was zum Desinfizieren. Es kann schnell zu einer Entzündung kommen bei dem Dreck da oben."

„Ich muss nicht …"

„Ach was. Kommen Sie mit!" John zog ihn am Ärmel und Harry, der nicht unhöflich sein wollte, gehorchte.

„Hören Sie, wenn Sie was darüber schreiben, erwähnen Sie ruhig meinen Namen, ja? Ich schwöre, was ich Ihnen gesagt hab ist wahr – auch wenn Ihnen meine Tochter etwas anderes erzählt hat!" Er nickte bestätigend und sein Stock klopfte im Takt seiner Schritte auf den Boden. „Nun ja … ich hab vielleicht ne Zeit lang zu tief ins Glas geschaut, aber so wahr ich hier stehe – meine Augen haben mich nie belogen! Auf die konnte ich mich immer verlassen…" Seine hellen Augen bohrten sich in Harrys und der nickte wieder.

„Und seit dieser Nacht habe ich keinen Tropfen mehr angerührt! Hab brav den Saft genommen, den mir die junge Frau gegeben hat – na, sie hat wohl sofort mein Dilemma erkannt. _Vertrau mir, John_, hat sie gesagt, _damit fühlst du dich besser und brauchst das andere Zeug nicht mehr_! Tjaja …"

Er machte eine Pause und Harry wartete gebannt, dass er weiter sprach.

„Hab ihn weggestellt, hab gedacht, das brauchst du nicht, doch als diese schreckliche Sache dann passiert ist, habe ich mir geschworen … na ja … ich hab dann brav die Arznei genommen und nie wieder ein Glas Alkohol angerührt. Haben prima geholfen, diese Tropfen. Genau so wie das Pulver gegen Mary Newtons Migräne oder das Unkrautmittel für Tom O´Brian! Sie hatte ein Händchen für solche Sachen, die junge Lili Potter, ja das hatte sie! Hat so manch Einem hier im Dorf geholfen mit ihren Tränken, ne richtige Heilkundige war das! Das Zeug benutz ich noch heute …"

Mittlerweile hatten sie den Garten der Cavernaughs erreicht, doch die Mitteilung sorgte dafür, dass Harry seine Umgebung nicht wirklich wahrnahm.

„Noch heute? Soll das heißen, Sie haben … Sie haben noch einen Trank … ähm…Medizin von Lilli Potter von … von vor 16 Jahren?"

„Tja, diese Tropfen sind sehr ergiebig, hab sie immer sparsam verwendet. Das letzte Mal vor … tja vor zwei Jahren, da hab ich Teresa etwas davon unter den Tee gemischt. Sie war damals sehr deprimiert. Ihr Mann war gerade gestorben … Aber kurz darauf ging es ihr besser – und sie hat nie gemerkt, warum …!" Er grinste bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Würden Sie mir das zeigen?" stieß Harry hervor.

Der Ton in seiner Stimme veranlasste John, ihn erneut mit seinem hellen Blick zu durchleuchten.

„Kommen Sie!" sagte er einfach.

Angespannt folgte Harry dem Alten in einen flachen kleinen Anbau hinter dem Haus. Zwischen ordentlich aufgereihten Hacken, Schaufeln und Besen und allerlei Gerümpel stand eine kleine Vitrine. John öffnete eine der Türen, holte eine Dose mit Desinfektionsspray heraus und reichte sie an Harry weiter. Dann griff er erneut in den Schrank und jetzt hielt er einen kleinen Flakon aus dunklem Glas in der Hand, der noch ungefähr bis zu einem Drittel mit einer trüben Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Auf einem abgewetzten Aufkleber konnte man gerade noch den Namen „Agapin" entziffern.

„Das ist eine ganz besondere Arznei, sag ich Ihnen. _Es vertreibt die bösen Geister, John_, hat sie zu mir gesagt! Böse Geister, tjaja - treffender Ausdruck für das Teufelszeug, das mich damals im Griff hatte. Ich hab es noch keinem anderen gezeigt."

Harry nahm die Flasche in seine Hände und betrachtete sie fasziniert. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Erst der Spiegel, jetzt der Trank. Die Flüssigkeit schwappte träge, als winke sie ihm zu. Harry schluckte. Seine Kehle war trocken.

„Würden Sie … würden Sie mir das verkaufen?"

„Nee, junger Mann. Soviel Geld können Sie mir gar nicht bieten, wie das hier wert ist!"

Das Glücksgefühl verpuffte. „Oh… in … in Ordnung …" Harry reichte ihm die Flasche zurück. Die Trauer über den Verlust malte sich in seinen Zügen ab, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

„Sagen Sie …" setzte John an und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Wie alt sind Sie eigentlich?"

Harry, der noch immer gegen das klamme Gefühl in seinem Innern kämpfte, antwortete, ohne zu überlegen.

„Siebzehn. Warum?" Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, ärgerte er sich gewaltig. Wie um seinen Fehler zu bestätigen fuhr John fort, während sein Blick zwischen der Flasche in seinen Händen und Harry hin und her flog:

„Siebzehn? Hm … eigenartig … der Junge der Potters … der wäre jetzt genauso alt wie Sie …"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte reichlich hilflos: „Tja … also … ich geh dann mal wieder. Ich muss … noch …"

„Und wenn ich mir das recht überlege", John redete unbeirrt weiter. „ … dann habe ich mich doch nicht getäuscht, was die Ähnlichkeit mit James Potter betrifft. Aber …" Seine Stimme hielt Harry zurück und machte es ihm unmöglich, den Raum zu verlassen.

„ … vielleicht bin ich ein alter Narr, doch Ihre Augen haben die gleiche ungewöhnliche Farbe wie die Lily Potters … so ein Grün sieht man sonst nie."

„Ähm … die kommt in unserer Familie öfters vor …", wisperte Harry lahm. „Tja, ich muss jetzt arbeiten. Ich bring ihnen das Spray gleich zurück. Bis dann." Und mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er den Schuppen. Der Blick des Alten lauerte in seinem Nacken.

- - -

Harry vermied in den nächsten Tagen wohlweislich die Gegenwart des alten John und verbrachte die Stunden damit, die weitere Umgebung zu erkunden und immer wieder das Grab seiner Eltern zu besuchen, das ihn wie ein Magnet anzog. Er fragte sich, wer die magischen Lilien gepflanzt hatte. Vielleicht Dumbledore? Bei dem Gedanken an ihn verdunkelte sich regelmäßig die Sonne, die hier wie ein goldener Schnatz zwischen den Hügeln hing. Dann glich sein Abschied von dem Grab seiner Eltern einer Flucht und er setzte seine rastlosen Streifzüge durch die Gegend fort. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er schon längst in die Nockturngasse hätte aufbrechen sollen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn ab. Das Dorf hatte seinen eigenen, unerklärlichen Zauber und Harry gefielen seine Bewohner und die wilde Schönheit der Natur, der immer währende Wind, der einem die trüben Gedanken fort blies.

Auf manchen seiner Streifzüge begleitete ihn der schwarze Hund. Seine Gegenwart tat gut und vielleicht war auch er ein Grund, warum Harry sich nicht entschließen konnte, Godric´s Hollow zu verlassen. Einmal kam auch Ciaran mit. Der Junge plapperte unentwegt, scheinbar froh über den schweigsamen Zuhörer an seiner Seite und nebenbei erklärte er Harry die wichtigsten Sehenswürdigkeiten der Gegend.

„Da hinten, das sind uralte Hünengräber, da drüben, wo die Schafe sind, siehst du? Und da unten, da wohnt mein Freund … Und da, zwischen den Hügeln da ist die alte Ruine. Aber da darf ich nicht hin, weil …"

Der Ton in seiner Stimme machte Harry stutzig und er blieb stehen und blickte auf den Jungen herab. Die hellen Kinderaugen sahen ungewöhnlich ernst zu ihm auf.

„ … weil da mein Daddy gestorben ist. Er war Ingenieur, weißt du? Er wollte die Ruine rest …resto …in Ordnung bringen. Und dabei ist er abgestürzt und hat sich das Genick gebrochen."

„Das … tut mir Leid", murmelte Harry und er empfand eine starke Zuneigung für den Kleinen. Etwas unbeholfen fuhr er ihm über das Haar und fügte hinzu: „Ich weiß wie das …." Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Was ist denn mit dir?" rief Ciaran sichtlich beunruhigt. „Tut dir was weh?"

„Schon gut", presste Harry hervor. „Nichts Schlimmes!"

Ciaran sah besorgt zu ihm hoch, während Harry ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zwang. „Wirklich? Es sah aber so aus, als ob …"

„Hey, es ist alles okay, hörst du? Sag mal, was ist das, da hinter den Felsen …?"

Im Nu war der Junge wieder abgelenkt und plapperte weiter vor sich hin, als hätte er nie aufgehört. Doch die Worte erreichten Harry nicht. Angestrengt konzentrierte er sich darauf, den Flug der Wolken zu betrachten oder die Spitzen seiner ausgetretenen Turnschuhe – egal was, Hauptsache es war belanglos. Das war das zweite Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit, dass seine Narbe auf diese Art geschmerzt hatte und diesmal konnte er es nicht auf seine Erschöpfung zurückführen. Nein – er ahnte, was das bedeutete. Ein Jahr lang hatte Voldemort ihn in Ruhe gelassen, hatte auch Harry jede Möglichkeit genommen, in seinen eigenen Geist einzudringen. Und jetzt, da niemand außer Ron und Hermine wusste, wo er sich aufhielt, versuchte er, die abgebrochene Verbindung wieder zu nutzen. Harry war sicher, dass Voldemort ihn suchte …

Am diesem Abend zwang er sich dazu, die verhasste Kunst der Okklumentik wieder zu üben. Er hatte dabei den Spiegel, die Locke seiner Mutter und Ginnys Koboldstein vor sich ausgebreitet und flehte sie um stumme Unterstützung an. _An nichts denken_, leierte sein inneres Ich herunter, _an nichts denken_. Er wollte es wirklich, aber wie konnte er es jemals schaffen, wenn so viele Bilder seinen Kopf durchschwirrten wie Stechmücken? Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Tonks – Ginny, Ron, Hermine und wieder Dumbledore, Sirius … Irgendwann schlief er darüber ein und der Schlaf war so wenig erholsam wie die zermürbenden Bemühungen, seinen Geist zu verschließen.

- - -

In der Wochenmitte kam Hedwig zu ihm zurück. Mit drei verschiedenen Briefen hatte sie schwer zu tragen und ihr Blick sprach Bände. Stirnrunzelnd löste Harry die einzelnen Schriftstücke und reichte ihr eine doppelte Portion Kekse, die sie würdevoll entgegen nahm.

Mit gekreuzten Beinen saß Harry auf dem Bett und betrachtete die Pergamente. Schließlich nahm er das erste und öffnete es. Es war von Ron.

_Hallo Harry, _schrieb er, _Hoffe, es geht dir gut! Hier läuft noch immer alles drunter und drüber. Kurz nachdem du fort bist, war Rita Kimmkorn hier und hat überall rumgeschnüffelt, bis Mum sie endlich rausgeschmissen hat. Moody war auch da und wollte unbedingt wissen, wo du steckst. Er meinte, Professor McGonogall will dich dringend sprechen. Alle sind schrecklich angespannt. Gestern wurde Tante Muriel beigesetzt. Fleur hat wirklich ihre Hochzeitsrobe an Onkel Gil weitergegeben, damit sie darin bestattet wird. Morgen ist Tonks´ Beerdigung. Heute kam eine Ministeriumseule mit einer Nachricht für dich. Da keiner weiß, wo du bist, kam sie in den Fuchsbau. Ich habe Hedwig den Brief mitgegeben. Wir sehen uns bald, Ron._

_P.S. Ginny schickt dir Grüße._

Der nächste Brief kam von Hermine. Sie schrieb ihm ungefähr das Gleiche wie Ron, nur wesentlich ausführlicher. Außerdem hatte sie einen Ausschnitt aus dem Tagespropheten beigelegt. Harry las die fettgedruckte Überschrift und seine Miene verdüsterte sich.

_Harpien auf Hochzeitsfeier_

_Erneute Gräueltat _

_Mehrere Tote waren zu beklagen bei dem nächtlichen Angriff auf eine Hochzeitsfeier in Ottery St. Catchpole in der Nacht vom Freitag. Eine unbekannte Zahl von Todessern überraschte die ahnungslosen Gäste und sorgte für ein Blutbad. In ihrem Gefolge sollen sich mindestens zwei Harpien befunden haben, von denen eine glücklicherweise erlegt werden konnte. Lionel Roar, Leiter des Amtes für ausländisch-magische Tierwesen erläuterte in einer kurzen Stellungnahme, dass Harpien zu den grausamsten magischen Wesen gehören, die sich vor allem von Kleinkindern ernähren. Gerüchte, denen zufolge ein Säugling in der Nähe von Hopes End von einer vogelähnlichen Kreatur aus dem Kinderwagen gestohlen worden sei, bestätigen sich hiermit. Schon seit Jahrhunderten hat man in Großbritannien keine Harpie mehr gesehen. Es ist unklar, wie sie über die magischen Grenzen gelangt sind. Die Regierung hat als Antwort auf diesen Faux Pas zwei hochrangige Grenzbeamte entlassen und unter Anklage gestellt. An dieser Stelle sei noch einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass die Bedrohung durch Dementoren noch immer außerordentlich akut ist, ebenso die Möglichkeit einer Konfrontation mit Inferi. (Maßnahmen zum Schutz gegen diese schwarzmagischen Wesen finden Sie wie immer auf Seite 2 in Ihrem Tagespropheten) Rufus Scrimgeour bekräftigte erneut, dass unsere Regierung alles in ihrer Macht Stehende tut, um das grausame Wirken des Dunklen Magiers, den wir alle fürchten, zu beenden. _

_Doch mittlerweile mehren sich die Stimmen, die meinen, dass Scrimgeour und seine Minister vielleicht am falschen Ende zugreifen. Noch immer gibt es keinerlei Hinweise auf den Aufenthaltsort von Du-weißt-schon-wem, obwohl die Zahl der Insassen von Azkaban die zulässige Belegungsstärke weit überschreitet. Erst letzte Woche wurde eine Petition zur Vergrößerung der Anlage dem Zaubergamot vorgelegt. Ihr Tagesprophet wird Sie auch zu diesem Thema weiterhin auf dem Laufenden halten …_

Harry legte den Ausschnitt neben Hermines Brief und öffnete das letzte, offiziell wirkende Pergament. Das Schreiben war nur kurz.

_Strafsache 0397/MSV/Mundungus Fletcher_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Sie werden hiermit aufgefordert, am 11. August im Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung zu erscheinen zwecks Identifizierung sichergestellter Gegenstände aus o.g. Strafsache__ gegen den Beschuldigten Mundungus Fletcher __zur Beweisführung des Verstoßes gegen die magischen Rechtsstatuten § 211, Absatz 12 , zum Schutz des magischen Eigentums. Eine Klärung der Besitzverhältnisse sichergestellter Gegenstände zuungunsten des Beschuldigten erfüllt den Tatbestand des Diebstahls und hat eine Anklageerhebung gegen den Beschuldigten zur Folge.  
_

_Sollte dieser Termin von Ihnen nicht eingehalten werden, gehen die sichergestellten Gegenstände automatisch in den Besitz des Zaubereiministeriums, bzw. den Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung, über._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_E. Johnson_

_1. Sekretär mag. Strafvfg._

Harry musste die Zeilen dreimal lesen, bevor er sie richtig verstand. Mundungus wurde wegen Diebstahls angeklagt und die Dinge, die er gestohlen hatte, gehörten offensichtlich _ihm_, Harry. Dabei konnte es sich nur um die Gegenstände handeln, die der zwielichtige Zauberer aus dem Haus am Grimauldplatz geklaut hatte und die Harry bei ihrem letzten ungenehmen Zusammentreffen in Hogsmeade bereits als Sirius´ - und damit _sein_ – Eigentum erkannt hatte.

Er sah noch einmal auf das Schreiben. Der 11. war morgen. Eigentlich war das Ministerium der letzte Ort, den er aufsuchen wollte, andererseits – wenn die Dinge, die er identifizieren sollte, tatsächlich aus dem Grimauldplatz stammten, dann wollte er Sirius´ Sachen unbedingt zurückbekommen und keineswegs dem Ministerium überlassen …

t.b.c.

* * *

Ciao, bis zum nächsten Kapitel, eure lucinde! 


	7. Der Kelch und die Kröte

Hi – da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel.

Mein Dank geht zunächst an alle, die ein Review hinterlassen haben und ich kann nur immer wieder sagen, dass mir das sehr weiterhilft! Denn schließlich bin ich ja nur eine Hobby-Schreiberin, die auf Hinweise und Ratschläge wirklich angewiesen ist ….! Doch nach wie vor hoffe ich, dass euch das Lesen ebenso viel Spaß macht, wie mir das Schreiben ….

Also nochmals ein großes Dankeschön an **Imobilus, dekad.ente, Transmit Disrupt, steffen, Ewjena, Peff, Fawkes, Isychan und byzantine!**

Außerdem habe ich beschlossen, allen, die kein account haben, auf dieser Seite zu antworten. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum das gegen die Regeln verstößt – aber ist auch egal, sind ja nicht so viele!

**Isychan**: Danke, danke! Ich freue mich, dass du noch dabei bist! Übrigens ist der Name des Hundes schon bewusst gewählt, vielleicht schaffe ich es noch mal, die Bedeutung irgendwo einfließen zu lassen …

**Fawkes**: Auch dir vielen Dank für deine lieben Worte! Ich werde auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben. Manche Kapitel stehen schon, andere muss ich noch mühsam erarbeiten ;) Hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin!

**Peff:** Wow! Das waren viele Komplimente, tausend Dank dafür! Ich gebe zu, das mit Tonks war gemein, besonders weil ich sie absolut liebe. Aber ich bin ganz sicher, dass JKR sie leben lässt – darum hab ich mir in dieser Geschichte einfach mal die Freiheit genommen … auch weil Lupin der einsame Wolf bleiben muss … sniff … deine Theorie mit Sirius ist wirklich süß – aber trifft leider nicht zu. Doch ich muss zugeben, bei einer Vermutung liegst du sogar richtig …

**dekad.ente**: Also ehrlich, ich liebe deinen Namen! Und jetzt zu dem Spiegel: tja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht mit dem Logikfehler. Wahrscheinlich gab es nur zwei Spiegel, aber ich versuch mal zu erklären, welche Gedanken ich hatte. Ich glaube, diese Spiegel (oder vielleicht auch nur einer?) spielen im Original sicher auch noch eine Rolle. Hier in dieser Geschichte werden zwei Spiegel später noch gebraucht und da Harry sein Exemplar zerbrochen hat und da ein magischer Gegenstand nicht einfach mit „Reparo" wieder hergestellt werden kann (siehe Harrys Besen, Rons Zauberstab oder die aufwändige Reparatur des Verschwindekabinetts) gab es für mich nur zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder der zerbrochene Spiegel wird mühsam wieder repariert oder Harry findet einen unversehrten Spiegel. Und aus rein dramaturgischen Gründen habe ich die letzte Version gewählt ;-)

Ich denke mir einfach, dass jeder beliebige Taschenspiegel durch einen bestimmten Zauber, den Sirius halt beherrschte, in einen 2-Wege-Spiegel verzaubert werden kann. Und dass James sein Exemplar bestimmt behalten hat und nicht an Sirius zurückgegeben hat (warum sollte er?). Sirius hat dann einen anderen Spiegel verzaubert und ihn Harry gegeben … tja … so hab ich mir das gedacht. Ich hoffe, du kannst über einen eventuellen Logikfehler hinwegsehen!

So, genug geredet, hier ist das nächste Kapitel …

**Kapitel 7: Der Kelch und die Kröte**

Harry hatte keine guten Erinnerungen an das Ministerium und sein heutiger Besuch trug nicht dazu bei, die Gedanken daran ein wenig aufzupolieren. Nachdem er die Telefonzelle mit der Plakette „Harry Potter – Indizienklärung" verlassen hatte, wurde er bereits von zwei sehr grimmig aussehenden Zauberern in violetten Umhängen empfangen, die, wie er bald feststellte, einer neu gegründeten Garde angehörten, deren offenbar einzige Aufgabe es war, die Sicherheit des ministerialen Lebens zu gewährleisten. Er wurde an dem - im neuen Glanz erstrahlenden - „Brunnen der magischen Geschwister" vorbei geleitet zu einem Pult, hinter dem ihn auch dieses Mal, genau wie vor seiner Anhörung im fünften Schuljahr, der zuständige Zauberer mit einem sirrenden Stab von oben bis unten überprüfte. Auch musste er seinen Zauberstab an Ort und Stelle abgeben. „Rückgabe bei Verlassen des Zaubereiministeriums", erklärte der Beamte gelangweilt, als Harry fragend die Hand danach ausstreckte und er konnte nur zusehen, wie sein Zauberstab in einem von vielen schmalen Schließfächern an der Wand verschwand. Am Empfang wies eine gestresst wirkende Hexe auf einen dunkelbraunen Vorhang, der bei Harrys letztem Besuch noch nicht da gewesen war. „Betreten Sie den magischen Detektor!" eröffnete sie ihm unfreundlich .

„Aber ich bin doch gerade untersucht worden", widersprach Harry und winkte in die Richtung, in der sein Zauberstab verschwunden war. „Zusätzliche Schutzmaßnahme", erklärte einer der Gardisten gereizt und schob ihn unsanft in eine kleine Kammer hinter dem Vorhang. Harry wurde in ein rötliches Licht getaucht, das seinen gesamten Körper zu durchleuchten schien und ein komisches Kribbeln verursachte.

„Harry James Potter", erklang eine Frauenstimme. „Alter: 17 Jahre. Wohnort: Ligusterweg Nr. 4, Little Whinging. Status: Schüler. Besonderes Kennzeichen: Narbe auf der Stirn. 3 Verwarnungen. Eine Anhörung wegen Verstoßes gegen das Gesetz zur Zauberei Minderjähriger. Keine aktuellen magischen Verdachtsmomente".

Der Vorhang wurde zur Seite geschoben und Harry durfte die Kammer verlassen. Die Empfangshexe suchte irgendetwas in einem sehr dicken Ordner, notierte hastig ein paar Worte und fragte dann: „Wohin wollen Sie?"

„Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Ich habe …."

„2. Stock. Links, Tür sieben."

Schon wandte die Hexe sich dem nächsten Besucher zu, den die Gardisten zu ihr geleitet hatten. Harry fiel auf, dass niemand mehr in der Eingangshalle apparierte, sondern alle Ankömmlinge entweder die Telefonzelle benutzen mussten oder von einem der Wächter an den Kaminen längs der getäfelten Wände in Empfang genommen wurden. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum er bei seinem Versuch, in das Ministerium hinein zu apparieren, wieder außerhalb der Telefonzelle gelandet war. Er ging hinüber zu den Fahrstühlen, zusammen mit einer Gruppe anderer Besucher, von denen offenbar niemand Anstoß an den verstärkten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nahm und fuhr hinab in den 2. Stock. Dort wandte er sich nach links und öffnete die Tür mit der Nr. 7. Dahinter lag ein weiterer Korridor, an dessen Ende mehrere Schreibtische in einem Halbrund um die Statue eines entschlossen wirkenden Zauberers gruppiert waren.

_Timothy Lawfull_, las er auf einem goldenen Schild, _Verfasser der magischen Rechtsstatuten, Erster Beamter für magische Strafverfolgung._

„Entschuldigung", fragte Harry einen schmächtigen Zauberer mit wuchtigen blonden Augenbrauen. „Ich habe eine Vorladung ins Büro für magische Strafverfolgung. Bin ich hier richtig?"

Der Zauberer musterte ihn mit einem vogelähnlichen Blick, der etwas länger auf seiner Narbe verweilte. Er nahm wortlos das Pergament, das Harry ihm entgegen hielt, las es sorgfältig und reichte es ihm ebenso wortlos wieder zurück. Dann erhob er sich und deutete Harry an, ihm zu folgen. Deutlich spürte er die Blicke der anderen Hexen und Zauberer in dem Raum. Der kleine Mann klopfte an eine weitere Tür und schlüpfte hindurch, wobei er Harry vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen ließ. Einen kurzen Augenblick später kam er wieder heraus und flüsterte: „Sie dürfen eintreten!"

Harry erkannte die Hexe in dem großen, reich bebilderten Büro sofort. Um ihre wohlfrisierten eisengrauen Locken war noch immer ein Band in einer auffälligen Farbe geschlungen – diesmal war es rot-grün kariert, ebenso wie ihr Umhang. Ihre beringten Finger hielten eine himmelblaue Feder (deren Ende nicht so scharf war, wie die, die Harry kennen lernen durfte) und als sie damit über das vor ihr liegende Pergament kratzte, begannen die feinen weißen Narben auf seinem Handrücken unheilvoll zu stechen.

„Kommen Sie näher!" sagte Dolores Umbridge und sah nicht einmal auf. Ihre mädchenhaft süßliche Stimme hatte einen rauen Unterton bekommen und als sie endlich die Augen hob, nahm Harry mit einem Anflug von Befriedigung den leicht gehetzten Ausdruck darin wahr.

„Harry Potter, nehme ich an?" fragte sie mit ihrem falschen Lächeln und wies auf den freien Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Natürlich", stieß Harry aus und blieb stehen. Er legte das Schreiben des Ministeriums direkt auf das Dokument, das sie gerade bearbeitete und sagte knapp: „Sie haben etwas für mich!"

Sie schob das Pergament ungerührt zur Seite und fuhr fort, das Blatt vor ihr mit der Spitze ihrer Feder zu bearbeiten. Endlich beendete sie ihre Ausführungen mit einer schwungvollen Unterschrift, knotete ihre Finger ineinander und sah lächelnd zu Harry hoch. Er bemerkte, dass ihr linkes Auge zeitweilig zuckte. Etwas, das es in früheren Zeiten noch nicht getan hatte.

„Setzen Sie sich doch", forderte sie ihn nochmals auf.

„Danke, aber ich habe nicht sehr viel Zeit."

„Ja, die Zeit kann knapp werden …." Sie hob die Brauen, griff nach dem Schriftstück, rollte es auseinander und studierte es konzentriert, wobei ihr Augenzucken noch auffälliger wurde als vorher.

Harry schürzte die Lippen.

„Es geht um Diebesgut, dass bei einem gewissen Mundungus Fletcher gefunden wurde", meinte er, um den Prozess ein wenig abzukürzen. „Ich soll nur bestätigen, dass es sich um mein Eigentum handelt. Eine reine Formalität."

„Gewiss, gewiss", säuselte Umbridge und las ungerührt weiter.

Es klopfte und eine große schlanke Hexe trat ein, in einem schimmernden schwarzseidenen Umhang und ebenso schwarzem Haar, das zu einem kunstvollen Knoten frisiert war.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, Dolores, ich wusste nicht …" sagte sie mit einem Blick auf Harry.

„Imelda, komm ruhig rein, es ist nicht so wichtig …"

Über Harrys Nasenwurzel bildete sich eine steile Falte, doch er sagte nichts.

„Es geht nur um deine Petition zur Einschränkung der Zentauren-Population. Ich hätte ein paar Änderungsvorschläge …" Die Hexe mit dem Namen Imelda stellte sich neben Umbridge und beide Frauen fixierten ihn ein paar Sekunden lang mit durchdringenden Blicken und einem gekünstelten Lächeln. Harry starrte zurück.

„Ich fürchte, das müssen wir doch auf später verschieben, Imelda", meinte Dolores Umbridge und ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen, wobei ihr linkes heftig zuckte.

„Natürlich."

„Ach und schick doch bitte Johnson noch einmal zu mir rein mit den sichergestellten Gegenständen aus der Akte Fletcher, Aktenzeichen …" sie studierte das Pergament erneut. „0397/MSV/Mundungus Fletcher!"

Als die dunkelhaarige Hexe gegangen war, rollte sie das Pergament wieder zusammen, verschränkte ihre noch immer zahlreichen Ringe wieder ineinander und lächelte. Eine Minute, in der Harry die kitschigen Katzenbilder, die er aus ihren Hogwarts-Zeiten kannte, zwischen den Portraits schlafender Ministerialbeamter entdeckte, verging schweigend.

„Warum setzen Sie sich nicht?" fragte Dolores Umbridge mit einem säuerlichen Unterton.

Harry war versucht, ihr entgegen zu schleudern, wie unangenehm noch immer die Erinnerungen an ihre letzten Zusammenkünfte waren, während derer er stundenlang ihrem Schreibtisch gegenüber sitzen musste, doch im selben Moment klopfte es erneut. Der dürre Vorzimmer-Zauberer trat ein und stellte einen Kasten auf den Schreibtisch, begleitet von zahlreichen kleinen Verbeugungen, bei denen es sich, wie Harry annahm, nur um ein krankhaftes Nervenleiden handeln konnte.

„Danke, Johnson. Seien Sie doch so lieb und verfassen eine kleine Notiz an Rufus Scrimgeour, dass ich leider erst eine halbe Stunde später erscheinen kann. Sie wissen schon …"

„Sehr wohl, Madam." Johnson buckelte hinaus und Dolores Umbridge hob den Deckel von dem Kasten. Während sie die Gegenstände, die sich darin befanden, einen nach dem anderen daraus entnahm und auf ihrem Schreibtisch verteilte, gab sie eine Erklärung ab, so mechanisch, als würde sie ein Protokoll verlesen.

„Diese Gegenstände wurden in einer Absteige in Hogsmeade sichergestellt, die an einen gewissen Mundungus Fletcher verpachtet ist. Besagter Fletcher wurde im März diesen Jahres auf frischer Tat des Diebstahls, einhergehend mit einem Verstoß gegen das schwarzmagische Vermummungsverbot, überführt und daraufhin nach Azkaban gebracht. Nach eingehender Befragung erklärte sich besagter Fletcher zur Mitarbeit bereit und offenbarte seinen Schlupfwinkel, in dem beträchtliche Mengen gestohlener Güter sowie Hehlerware lagerten. Wie wir nach sorgfältiger und genauer Recherche feststellten und wie es von besagtem Fletcher bestätigt und zugegeben wurde, stammen die vor mir liegenden Gegenstände aus dem Haus eines gewissen Sirius Black, verstorben im Sommer letzten Jahres unter ungeklärten Umständen", sie unterbrach sich kurz und ihre Augen trafen sich. „Wie wir weiterhin sorgfältig recherchierten und überprüften, gehört das Haus und die darin befindlichen Wertgegenstände nun einem gewissen Harry James Potter, dem testamentarisch festgelegten Erben des Black-Besitzes!" Sie sah ihn an. „Können Sie sich ausweisen?"

Harry löste seinen Blick von den Schmuckstücken und Pokalen, die sie mit ihren Fingern vor sich verteilt hatte und starrte sie verblüfft an.

„Was?".

„Können Sie sich ausweisen?" wiederholte sie ungerührt. „Ich meine, können Sie überzeugend bestätigen, dass es sich bei Ihnen um den besagten Harry James Potter handelt, dem rechtmäßigen Eigentümer hier vorliegender sichergestellter Beweisstücke?"

„Ich versteh´ nicht …"

„Haben Sie eine Geburtsurkunde? Eine Schulbescheinigung …. eine offizielle Apparier-Genehmigung ….?"

Die Wut brodelte wie heißes Wasser unter seiner Haut. Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihr, stützte die eine Hand neben ihre ringbestückte rechte und hielt ihr die andere Hand zur Faust geballt direkt vor die Nase. Sie wich mit einem leisen Aufschrei zurück.

„Können Sie das lesen?" zischte er und kam noch ein wenig näher. „Können Sie noch erkennen, was da steht? Ich kann es! Es hat sich _eingeprägt! _ Ist das Bestätigung genug?"

Ihr Auge zuckte heftig, während sie zu ihrem Zauberstab hinüber schielte, der allerdings außer Reichweite lag.

„Ich …chm, ich denke ja …" flüsterte sie atemlos.

Harry ließ die Faust sinken und sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Gut…" meinte er dann und richtete sich auf. „Falls noch Zweifel bestehen, wenden Sie sich an die Empfangshexe im Atrium, die mich eingehend durchleuchtet hat!"

„Sicher …"

„Ich kann das Zeug also mitnehmen ….?"

„Ähm, wenn Sie es als Ihr Eigentum identifizieren …."

„Ja, das gehört mir", sagte er, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Dann …. chm …chm… würde ich sagen: ja."

Er begann, die Gegenstände wieder in dem Karton zu verpacken, ohne sie wirklich zu registrieren. Es fiel ihm schwer genug, das Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen. Umbridge beobachtete ihn lauernd.

„Wenn das alles ist ….?" fragte er schließlich.

„Unterschrift …" krächzte sie und deutete auf ein weiteres Pergament. „Sie … chm …chm…müssen den Empfang bestätigen."

„Okay. Sonst noch was?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Harry wandte sich wortlos ab, den Kasten fest unter den Arm geklemmt. Als er die Tür öffnen wollte, rief sie ihn noch einmal zurück. Er drehte sich gereizt um und sah, dass sie ihre alte aufgesetzte Fassung wieder gefunden hatte und ihr Zauberstab sicher in ihren Händen lag.

„Ach Mr Potter, wie sind Sie eigentlich hierher gekommen?"

„Ich bin appariert. Warum?"

„Sie haben noch keine offizielle Apparier-Prüfung abgelegt, nicht wahr? Ich rate Ihnen, das schleunigst nachzuholen oder wieder auf den gewöhnlichen Besen umzusteigen, denn in diesen … turbulenten Zeiten wird jeder Verstoß gegen die gemeinschaftliche Ordnung schwer geahndet!" Sie lächelte ihr breites, krötenähnliches Lächeln. „Sehen Sie es als Entgegenkommen meinerseits, dass ich Sie diesmal nur _verwarne_ …"

Es gelang Harry nur mit allergrößter Anstrengung, seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch das wütende Türenschlagen konnte er nicht verhindern und der entrüstete Blick Johnsons und der anderen Angestellten folgte ihm, als er das Vorzimmer durchquerte. _Sie ist es nicht wert_, redete er sich ein. _Sie ist es nicht wert_! Doch das mühsam gezügelte Feuer in ihm bekam neue Nahrung, als nur unwesentlich später ein ebenso überraschender wie unangenehmer Zusammenprall weiteres Öl auf die bereits heftig lodernde Flamme goss: er wollte gerade aus dem Fahrstuhl stürmen, als eine Gruppe Zauberer, angeführt von dem Zaubereiminister persönlich, hineindrängte.

„Oha! Na, wenn das nicht Harry Potter ist…" knarrte Rufus Scrimgeour und umklammerte Harrys Arm schraubstockgleich. Binnen Sekunden wurde er von seinen Begleitern umringt und in das Atrium geschoben. „ … – Unser … ähm …bevorzugter Krisenstabsberater!"

„Lassen Sie meinen Arm los …" verlangte Harry und verlieh seinen Worten mit einem ungeduldigen Zerren Ausdruck, mit dem Erfolg, dass sich nun auch die andere Hand des Ministers auf seine Schulter pflanzte.

„Bitte lächeln", erklang eine altbekannte Stimme und grelles Blitzlicht blendete Harry so unerwartet, dass er seine Versuche, den körperlichen Kontakt mit Scrimgeour zu unterbinden, für den Moment unterbrach.

„Harry Potter", trällerte Rita Kimmkorn, die offenbar auf Kommando bereit gestanden hatte, „würden Sie sagen, dass die Maßnahmen unserer Regierung …"

„Natürlich würde er das", grollte Scrimgeour und ließ Harry endlich los, um sich in seiner ganzen imposanten Größe vor ihn zu schieben, „oder glauben Sie, Mr Potter, auf dem - wie uns durchaus bewusst ist - so viele Hoffnungen ruhen, wäre heute hier, wenn er nicht absolut konform …"

„Ich bin hier, weil …" wollte Harry richtig stellen, doch er wurde abgelenkt von einem lauten Gezeter vor den Portalen zur Eingangshalle. Mehrere Gardisten umzingelten dort eine Hexe in einem auffälligen giftgrünen Umhang, die entsetzt die Hände hob. „Das ist ein Missverständnis!" rief sie schrill. „Mein Name ist Lablanche, nicht Lestrange, ich bin …"

„Verdacht auf Verschleierung der Identität im Beisein mehrerer Zeugen", informierte sie ein Ministeriumsangestellter, in dessen Händen ein blasslila Memo-Flieger zappelte, mit stoischer Gelassenheit. „Habe gerade die Nachricht bekommen."

„Der Mann hat mich falsch verstanden!" Die Stimme der Hexe in Giftgrün überschlug sich beinahe. „Ich habe nichts verbrochen. Ich bin nur hier, um meine Kesselparty-Lizenz zu verlängern. Ich …"

„Abführn!" ordnete einer der Gardisten an und das verzweifelte Jammern der Hexe steigerte sich in ein hysterisches Schluchzen. „Ich bin unschuldig, hören Sie …?"

„Nun, die Zeit drängt, würden Sie mir bitte folgen?" dröhnte Rufus Scrimgeour noch lauter und winkte den Umstehenden zu. „Also, auf bald, mein Lieber …" Einem erneuten Schulterklopfen wich Harry, diesmal vorbereitet, mit einer raschen Drehung aus, doch konnte er nur noch zusehen, wie die Gruppe um den Minister, Rita Kimmkorn inklusive, in einen der Fahrstühle drängte und ihn wie einen dummen kleinen Jungen auf der Stelle zurückließen. Harrys ärgerlicher Ausruf vermischte sich mit dem Rasseln des Gitters und dem sich langsam entfernenden Geschrei der Hexe in Giftgrün, die von den Gardisten ans Ende der Halle geführt wurde...

- - -

Er kochte noch immer vor Wut, als er in Godric´s Hollow ankam. Dort erwartete ihn allerdings die nächste Überraschung. Als er, den Karton mit seinem scheppernden Inhalt fest an sich gepresst, in die Heather Alley einbog, schien einer der Büsche zu seiner Rechten seinen Namen zu flüstern. Irritiert blieb er stehen und nestelte nach seinem Zauberstab, nur um ihn sofort wieder in die Tasche gleiten zu lassen, als sich eine Mischung aus dichtem braunen und rotem Haar aus dem Blätterwerk schälte.

„Hey", begrüßte er Ron und Hermine und spürte, wie eine erleichterte Freude den Zorn in ihm zur Seite schob. „Beinahe hätt´ ich euch verhext!"

„Harry, wo warst du?" Hermine zupfte ein paar Blüten aus ihrem Haar bevor sie zu ihm stürmte und Ron rieb sich seine, offensichtlich von einer Distel zerkratzte, Hand.

„Warum habt ihr im Gebüsch gesteckt?" antworte Harry mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Da war so´n alter Mann, der war schrecklich neugierig. Der hat uns überrascht, als wir mit Hedwig vor einem Haus da drüben appariert sind. Er fragte, ob wir zu Mr … _Longbottom_ wollten …und wir hielten es für besser, seinen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen", erklärte Ron. „Ich meine …du hättest uns sagen können, dass du dich Longbottom nennst – Nevilles Großmutter wäre stolz!"

„Das war sicherlich der alte John. Der ist schon in Ordnung. Aber, warum seid ihr nicht am Dorfrand appariert? Und … ich versteh nicht, was Hedwig damit zu tun hat…?"

„Ähm … das ist weil .. . nun ja, deine Karte …" Ron warf Hermine einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu und die holte tief Luft und begann: „Also, wenn Ron nicht …"

Rons Körper nahm unverzüglich eine abwehrende Haltung ein. „Ich habe sie nur auf den Tisch gelegt!" fauchte er sie an und Hermines Augen glommen auf. „Hätte Mum nicht den ganzen Stapel Tagespropheten in den Kamin geworfen, als Rita Kimmkorn …"

„Ron, gib doch endlich zu, dass du nicht mehr weißt wo du sie hingelegt hast!"

Ron verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust und schleuderte bissig zurück: „Ach und warum hast du sie mit deinen tollen Aufspürzaubern nicht gefunden?"

Harry, der zwischen ihnen ging, wich zurück und hob beschwichtigend seine freie Hand. Ron bemerkte es sofort und gab seine verstockte Haltung auf. Er blieb stehen, hielt Harry am Ärmel zurück und der Blick, den er ihm zuwarf, war sehr schuldbewusst. „Harry, es tut … tut mir wirklich Leid, aber … aber ich glaube dein Geburtstagsgeschenk ist aus Versehen … verbrannt …" Er zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern „Weißt du - Mum war so sauer, weil die Kimmkorn … Ich … Ich verspreche dir, du bekommst ein neues Geburtstagsgeschenk, sobald …"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: „Ist schon okay, Ron. Vielleicht findet ihr sie noch.. Doch ich versteh immer noch nicht, was Hedwig damit zu tun hat. - Aber kommt erst mal rein!"

Inzwischen waren sie am Haus der Cavernaughs angelangt und er lotste seine Freunde durch den Garten auf das kleine Atelier zu.

„Hier wohne ich zur Zeit", erklärte Harry und entdeckte Hedwig, die in einem großen Apfelbaum hockte und aufgeregt mit den Flügeln schlug. Sobald sie ihn sah, kam sie auf ihn zugeflogen und tänzelte wie eine verstörte Ballerina, die ihre Schritte vergessen hatte, auf seiner Schulter herum.

„Ich glaub Hedwig macht jetzt einen großen Bogen um uns", bemerkte Hermine bedauernd. „Sie hat Ron die ganze Zeit mit dem Schnabel bearbeitet, bis er sie endlich losgelassen hat und dann ist sie nicht mehr von diesem Baum runter. Tja und dann kam schon der alte …"

„Da ist er wieder …" zischte Ron und wies quer über den Rasen.

„Hallo, Mr Longbottom!" John winkte zu ihm hinüber. „Ich glaube, Sie haben Besuch! Da war so ein junges Pärchen vorhin …"

„Ja … Freunde von mir. Schönen Tag noch", erwiderte Harry und hob die Hand zum Gruß. Er beeilte sich, die Tür zu öffnen, schob Ron und Hermine hindurch und schloss sie mit einem Stöhnen hinter sich. Dann stellte er die Box aus dem Ministerium mit einem polternden Geräusch auf den Tisch und brachte Hedwig zu ihrem Käfig. Sie war noch immer sehr aufgebracht und ließ sich nicht einmal mit einem Eulenkeks beruhigen.

Hermine und Ron sahen sich vorsichtig um. „Schön ist es hier …" meinte Hermine. „So warm und hell …"

Harry nickte. „Ich hab noch gar nicht mit euch gerechnet. Ich dachte …" Er brach ab und musterte die Gesichter seiner Freunde. Leise fuhr er dann fort; „ … heute ist doch die … Beerdigung …" Das Wort schwebte wie eine dunkle Wolke im Raum und sowohl Ron als auch Hermine, mieden seinen Blick.

„Ja, sie war heute morgen" erwiderte Hermine schließlich und seufzte. „ Es war … … schlimm …" Sie ging hinüber zum Fenster und vertiefte sich in die Aussicht. Das aufgetretene Schweigen nagte an Harry und er kramte in einer Dose hinter Hedwigs Käfig nach einer weiteren Leckerei für sie, doch irgendwann räusperte sich Ron und meinte: „Nun … Moody war auch da … und Professor McGonogall! Und sie haben uns gesagt, dass du …"

„Wir sollen dich zu ihnen bringen, Harry", fuhr Hermine fort, ihm noch immer den Rücken zukehrend. „Sofort! Darum sind wir hier …" Sie seufzte und drehte sich ihm zu. „ Ich hätte mir gern alles genauer angesehen hier in Godric´s Hollow, aber – nun ja, Moody war sehr … überzeugend …"

„Ja, er hat uns die Hölle heiß gemacht.", bestätigte Ron. „Er hat uns vor die Wahl gestellt entweder Veritaserum zu schlucken, um ihm zu verraten, wo du steckst oder dich unverzüglich zu holen. Tja, da haben wir die letzte Möglichkeit vorgezogen …"

Wider Willen musste Harry grinsen.

„Da deine Karte plötzlich verschwunden war und wir ohne sie nicht sicher wussten, ob wir dich finden würden, hab ich mir gedacht, na ja, Hedwig war gerade gekommen, sie kannte ja den Weg und da …" erklärte Hermine.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist …." unterbrach sie Harry mit einem besorgten Blick auf Hedwig, die mit ihrem Schnabel jetzt die Gitterstäbe bearbeitete.

„Nun, warum nicht? Schließlich konnten wir niemanden um Hilfe bitten, weil wir versprochen hatten, nicht zu verraten, wo du bist …"

„Seitdem ist sie etwas durch den Wind …" Ron strich über seine Hand und jetzt verstand Harry die Ursache seiner Kratzwunden auf der Haut.

„ … na ja, wir sind dann SeitanSeit mit ihr appariert, da Ron sowieso nicht allein …"

„Danke, Hermine!" Rons Gesichtsausdruck widersprach der Bedeutung seiner Worte.

„…wegen der fehlenden Genehmigung", fuhr Hermine ungerührt fort und fügte hinzu: „ Du hast übrigens auch noch keine, Harry …."

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry gedehnt und ging hinüber zu dem Tisch, auf dem die Box aus dem Ministerium stand. „Hat man mir heute schon mal gesagt!"

„Ehrlich? Wo warst du? In deinem Brief stand nichts …"

„Ich war im Ministerium." Harry zog den Kasten zu sich heran, doch Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf dem Ziffernblatt herum „Du weißt doch, das Schreiben, das zu euch kam, Ron! Das war eine Vorladung. Ich sollte ein paar Sachen identifizieren, die Mundungus aus …. Sirius´ Haus gestohlen hatte …Er hat ihnen das Versteck verraten …Sicher, weil er sich ein paar Vergünstigungen versprach…."

„Du hast die Sachen wieder?" rief Hermine und vergaß ihre Uhr.

„Mach doch mal auf", drängte Ron.

„Hm … ." Harry nahm den Deckel ab und begann wahllos hinein zu greifen. „Ratet mal, wer neuer Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung ist?" fragte er, während er einen silbernen Löffel heraus beförderte, der im Licht der hereinfallenden Sonne aufblitzte.

„Keine Ahnung. Percy?" fragte Ron, nahm Harry den Löffel aus der Hand und musterte die nadelfeinen Intarsien auf seinem Stiel.

„Dolores Umbridge!"

„Die alte Sabberhexe?" stieß Ron aus und verschluckte sich so heftig an seinen eigenen Worten, dass ihm der silberne Löffel aus der Hand fiel und klirrend über den Boden rutschte. „ … tschuldigung", presste er mühsam hervor.

„ … und sie hat mich gleich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich noch keine offizielle Apparierprüfung abgelegt habe."

Hermine sah ihn an und ihre Stirn legte sich in besorgte Falten. „Du musst vorsichtig sein …"

„Mal was Neues", lachte Harry freudlos und hob eine mit zahlreichen glitzernden Steinen verzierte Schatulle aus dem Karton.

„Ich meine es ernst! Umbridge gehört zu den Leuten, die immer oben mitschwimmen, egal aus welcher Richtung die Strömung kommt."

„Solange sie nicht das Ruder übernimmt", meinte Harry wegwerfend. „Hey, seht mal!" Er hatte die Schatulle geöffnet und nahm einen Spiegel daraus. Mit einem Mal war er ganz aufgeregt. „Das … das ist Sirius´ Spiegel. Der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel! Den anderen hatte ich, bis …. Aber wisst ihr, was das Gute ist?"

„Ich dachte, deiner ist zerbrochen?" fragte Ron und legte die Schmuckstücke, die er soeben aus der Box gefischt hatte, auf den Tisch, um den Spiegel aus Harrys Händen zu nehmen und ihn eingehend zu betrachten.

„Ja, ja", sagte Harry schnell. „Aber ich hab einen in dem zerstörten Haus gefunden, wisst ihr, da wo …wartet, ich hole ihn!"

„Harry, bleib hier!" Hermines Stimme klang so eigenartig, dass er tatsächlich stehen blieb und irritiert zu ihr herüber sah. Sie hielt einen silbernen Kelch in der Hand und ihr Finger zeigte auf eine Gravur unter dem deutlich erkennbaren Wappen der Blacks

„Seht euch das an …" flüsterte sie beinahe atemlos.

Harry kam zurück an den Tisch und nahm den Becher entgegen. Er erinnerte sich, so einen Pokal schon mal gesehen zu haben: an dem Tag, an dem er Mundungus in Hogsmeade zur Rede gestellt hatte, war der Becher zusammen mit den übrigen Beweisen seiner Schandtat aus seinem Koffer gefallen.

„Da - die Gravur …" meinte Hermine ungeduldig.

Harrys Blick rutschte tiefer auf die geschwungenen Initialen unter dem Wappen.

„R.A.B", las er laut.

„Kann das sein …?" Hermines Lippen zitterten leicht und auch Ron kam endlich näher und beäugte kritisch das Silber.

„R.A.B.", wiederholte Harry und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. „Natürlich!" Er schlug sich an die Stirn und starrte seine Freunde an, als erwarte er, dass sie über Nacht die Fähigkeit zur Legilimenthik erworben hatten. „Sirius´ Bruder – Regulus Black! Regulus Alphard Black! Er war ein Todesser! Dann .. dann war _er_ derjenige, der hinter Voldemorts Geheimnis gekommen ist! Und … und dafür musste er sterben! Vielleicht … vielleicht sogar bei dem Versuch, den Horcrux zu zerstören … Wartet!"

Er griff in die Tasche seiner Jeans und holte den zerknitterten Zettel heraus, der in dem falschen Medaillon gesteckt hatte:

_An den Dunklen Lord! Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest, aber ich will, das du weißt, dass ich es war, der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat. Ich habe den echten Horcrux gestohlen und ich will ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann. Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung, dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest, erneut sterblich sein wirst. R.A.B._

Harry hob den Kopf. „Das macht alles Sinn …" und in der angespannten Stille, die seinen Worten folgte, konnte man beinahe das Rattern ihrer Gehirnzellen hören.

Wie auf Kommando stürzten sie plötzlich alle drei auf die Box. Die restlichen Ketten, Spangen, Nadeln und andere Wertgegenstände verteilten sich über den Tisch, wurden gedreht, gewendet, Becher wurden umgestülpt – doch nach kurzer Zeit ließ die hektische Aktivität nach. Ein goldenes Medaillon mit Slytherins Zeichen war nicht darunter.

„Wir müssen sofort an den Grimmauldplatz!" entschied Harry, doch Hermine, die sich endlich wieder ihrer eigentlichen Mission erinnerte, hielt ihn am Ärmel zurück.

„Da können wir jetzt nicht hin, Harry … Wir sollen dich unverzüglich zu Moody bringen! Außerdem – vielleicht hat dieser Gauner das Medaillon schon verscherbelt. Es könnte überall sein …"

Harry zögerte. Sie hatte Recht. „Vielleicht hat es der Wirt vom Eberkopf, weißt du, mit dem er in Hogsmeade zusammen stand. Der war mir nie ganz geheuer", sagte Ron.

„Oder es lagert noch immer in einem seiner Schlupfwinkel. Was ich damit sagen will, ist - lasst uns jetzt nichts überstürzen. Harry – zuallererst kommst du mit zu Moody... Und danach – danach verspreche ich, suchen wir das Haus am Grimmauldplatz ab. Oder du kannst Kreacher damit beauftragen, es für dich zu suchen …"

„Nein!" bestimmte Harry schnell, „Der bringt es glatt zurück zu Voldemort! Was ist mit Dobby, ist er auch am Grimmauldplatz?"

„Nein, er ist zurück nach Hogwarts, weil es dein Wunsch war und da er nichts anderes will, als dich glücklich zu machen …"

„Okay, okay …" Harry holte tief Luft, dann nahm er den Becher mit Regulus Blacks´ Initialen wieder in die Hand und betrachte ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Ich komme jetzt mit zu Moody. Aber danach werde ich zum Grimmauldplatz aufbrechen." Er begann, die gestohlenen Wertsachen eine nach der anderen wieder in dem Karton zu verstauen. Er überlegte kurz und packte ihn dann zu dem falschen Medaillon und dem Spiegel seines Vaters in den Koffer, den er mit einem Zauber verschloss und zurück unter das Bett schob.

„Wo will Moody mich treffen?"

„In der Winkelgasse" antwortete Hermine. „Vor Flourish und Blotts. Vergiss deinen Tarnumhang nicht, Harry und …" Sie breitete die Arme aus und fügte mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron hinzu, „wir werden alle zusammen apparieren, weil ich die einzige bin, die es offiziell darf!"

- - -

Die Winkelgasse empfing sie mit dem üblichen feuchten grauen Nebel. Die Menschen, die sich aus unaufschiebbaren Gründen hier aufhalten mussten, kämpften sich mit gesenkten Köpfen durch die kühlen Schleier. Niemand war allein unterwegs. Die ohnehin leisen Unterhaltungen wurden vom Nebel beinahe verschluckt; Harry fühlte sich wie in graue Watte gepackt – die wenige sonnigen Tage in Godrick´s Hollow hatten ihn den Dunst fast vergessen lassen.

„Wo ist Moody?" fragte Ron gerade und Harry schlang fröstelnd die Arme um den Körper. Er hatte weder Jacke noch Umhang dabei und der dünne Tarnumhang war alles andere als wärmend.

„Ich weiß nicht …" antwortete Hermine und sah sich um. „Ich hoffe, sie sind noch nicht aufgebrochen, um uns zu suchen …"

Ein paar Häuser weiter, vor Florian Fortescues brettervernageltem Eissalon, trieb sich eine Gruppe von fünf oder sechs vorwiegend jungen Leuten herum, ab und zu wehte schallendes Gelächter zu ihnen herüber. Sie umstanden eines der lilafarbenen Ministeriumsplakate mit Verhaltensregeln und Warnungen und gruppierten die Buchstaben darauf offenbar zu immer neuen Wörtern um, was jedes Mal eine weitere Lachsalve zur Folge hatte. Harry beobachtete sie eine Weile durch den Nebel hindurch. Vielleicht sollte er einen ungesagten Zauber an ihnen ausprobieren? Doch dadurch würde er nur Hermine und Ron in eine brenzlige Situation bringen und so ließ er die Idee schnell wieder fallen. Inzwischen hatte die Gruppe das Interesse an ihrem Wortspiel verloren und widmete sich nun der Schauspielkunst: einer von ihnen imitierte einen Dementor, ein anderer sein wehrloses Opfer, das händeringend um Gnade flehte. Sie überschlugen sich fast vor Lachen, als der Darsteller des Opfers, nach einem wirkungsvollen Röcheln seiner Seele „beraubt", orientierungslos durch die Gegend wankte und zur Erheiterung der Zuschauer lallend in den Bretterverschlag vor Fortescues Eissalon knallte.

„Guck dir die an", zischte Ron und Harry sah, wie er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche holte. „Ich wette, deren Patronus ist eine Schlange …"

„Ron, nicht!", wisperte Hermine und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn vor unüberlegten Handlungen zu bewahren. Dabei drückte sie Harry, den sie unter seinem Tarnumhang nicht sehen konnte, gegen die Schaufensterscheibe in seinem Rücken. Harry warf einen vorsichtigen Blick hinter sich und erstarrte. Die kalten schwarzen Augen, die sich in die seinen bohrten, trafen ihn bis aufs Mark. Automatisch, versuchte er, seinen Geist zu verschließen und es brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis er endlich merkte, dass nicht Snape persönlich vor ihm stand, sondern dass sein Konterfei auf einem Steckbrief prangte, der zusammen mit denen einiger anderer Todesser die Auslagen von Flourish und Blotts zierte. Harry sog scharf die Luft ein; Snapes spöttischer Blick brachte sein Blut in Wallung und ein heißes, dunkles Gefühl kroch durch seine Venen. Hastig drehte er dem Schaufenster den Rücken zu, wütend auf sich selbst, weil allein das Bild von Dumbledores Mörder so viel Macht über ihn zu haben schien.

„Verdammt, Potter, wo treibst du dich rum?" knurrte eine Stimme links von ihnen und alle drei fuhren herum. „Nicht die feine Art, so sang- und klanglos zu verschwinden", raunzte Mad-eye Moody weiter, wobei sein magisches Auge unaufhörlich rotierend die Umgebung prüfte. Er schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn noch bevor Harry irgendetwas erwidern konnte, drängte der ehemalige Auror ihn und seine beiden Freunde weg von den Schaufensterauslagen. „Kommt mit, aber kein Aufsehen erregen, verstanden? Und Potter, dein Umhang ist verrutscht; deine Schuhspitzen leuchten wie magische Fackeln …."

Hastig zupfte Harry den Stoff zurecht und sie mischten sich unter die vorbeieilenden Passanten. „Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Ron und hechtete mit langen Schritten neben Moody her. „Ins Hauptquartier?" Er deutete das Schweigen des neuen Geheimnisverwahrers als Bestätigung und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick in die Richtung, in der er Harry vermutete. Als sie die Truppe vor dem Eissalon passierten, hatte das seelenlose Opfer des Möchtegern-Dementors inzwischen Gesellschaft von zwei anderen Unglücklichen bekommen, denen es einen ebensolchen Spaß bereitete, die Bretter, Schilder und Plakate in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung mit ihrer Torkelei zu zerstören.

„Hey, die Kleine sieht aus, als wäre sie noch nie geküsst worden!" schrie plötzlich einer von ihnen, ein dürrer Typ mit rötlichem Stoppelhaar, und zeigte auf Hermine. Harry fühlte, wie sich Ron neben ihm versteifte.

„Komm her, bei mir vergeht dir Hören und Sehen!" verprach der vermeintliche Dementor und spitzte verheißungsvoll die Lippen. Die Umstehenden grölten vor Lachen. Doch noch während er die Arme ausstreckte, drang ein lautes Rascheln durch den Nebel: von allen Seiten flogen lilafarbene Plakate auf ihn zu, umschlangen ihn knisternd wie Packpapier vom Kopf bis zu den Füßen, so dass er binnen Sekunden dastand wie eine mumifizierte Pflaume. Seinen Kumpanen blieb das Gelächter im Hals stecken, sie standen wie erstarrt daneben. „Tut doch was!" schrie der Eingewickelte erstickt und in die Umstehenden kam wieder Leben. Sie schwangen hektisch ihre Zauberstäbe, um ihn aus den Plakaten zu befreien. Doch ihre Bemühungen schienen die Sache nur zu verschlimmern; das Fluchen des gefesselten „Dementors" veranlasste eine Mutter, ihrem neugierig zuschauenden Kleinkind verstört die Ohren zuzuhalten. Moody ging unbeteiligt vorüber, doch Harry hätte schwören können, dass sein magisches Auge ihm zublinzelte.

„Dem _ist _Hören und Sehen vergangen!" grinste Ron anerkennend und auch Hermine konnte ein unterdrücktes Kichern nicht verkneifen während sie weiter die Winkelgasse entlang hasteten. Als sie an Ollivanders Zauberstabladen vorüber kamen, musste Harry zweimal hinsehen, weil er seinen Augen nicht traute. Aus dem Laden flackerte ein fahles Licht in die trüben Schwaden um sie herum. „Ron!" flüsterte er und stieß den Angesprochenen unsanft in die Rippen. „Bei Ollivanders ist jemand im Laden!"

„Ja, er ist wieder da", wisperte Ron zurück. „Ich hab´ ganz vergessen, es dir zu sagen. Aber er ist nicht mehr der alte, sagt Dad. Was …?"

Moody war urplötzlich stehen geblieben. Harry, der beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen wäre, registrierte die kreiselnden, zischenden und flirrenden Angebote im Scherzartikelladen der Weasley-Zwillinge. Im rechten Fenster hockten ein paar Doxies in einem großen Glaskasten und starrten hungrig in den Nebel hinaus. Über dem Kasten hing ein Schild in Form einer lachenden Sonne, auf der stand:

_Nebeldoxies, nützlich und genügsam – so lange der Nebel anhält. Sichern Sie schon jetzt Ihren Bestand für die nächste Saison!_

Daneben praktizierte eine eigenwillige Version eines Stehaufmännchens unermüdlich eine sich ständig wiederholende Übung; sobald es stand, knickten die dünnen Beine unter seinem runden Körper ein und das Männchen sackte hilflos zu Boden. Dort lag es einen Moment lang wie tot, bis es aus der voluminösen Weite seines Bauches eine Flasche in seine Hand zauberte, sie zum Mund führte und - zu neuem Leben erweckt - auf die Füße sprang und ein paar Mal jubelnd auf der Stelle hüpfte. Dann ließ es die Arme wieder sinken und die Prozedur begann von vorne. Hinter der Figur verriet die Aufschrift einer überdimensional großen Flasche den Grund für den jugendlichen Schwung:

_Fühlst du dich schwach und krank  
lauf schnell zum Vorratsschrank  
musst Weasleys Pep-up dir dann geben  
der weckt Inferi selbst zum Leben_

„Ist es noch weit?" fragte Ron und sein Kopf folgte den Bewegungen des Stehaufmännchens.

„Wir sind da", knurrte Moody. „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze."

„Das ist ein Scherz", schnappte Ron.

„Davon gibt es hier zu viele, als dass ich einen davon gebrauchen würde", grollte Alastor Moody. „Rein mit euch!"

„Bei Merlin, wer hatte denn _die_ Idee?" flüsterte Ron und Moody, der auch magische Ohren zu besitzen schien, blaffte zurück. „Das war meine, wenn´s beliebt! Nein, nicht in den Verkaufsraum, da hinüber, in das Lager …" Er schob sie auf eine Tür im Hintergrund zu und als er sie öffnete, meinte er zu Harry: „Jetzt nimm den Tarnumhang ab, Potter! Will sehen, wie die Sorgenfalten auf Minervas Gesicht sich bei deinem Anblick halbieren …"

t.b.c.


	8. Dunkle Geschäfte

Oops, das hat länger gedauert, nicht wahr? Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin momentan privat arg eingespannt und hab nicht viel Zeit zum Schreiben.

Ich bin aber fest entschlossen, diese Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen und hoffe, ihr seid auch noch mit dabei …

Mein Dank gilt wie immer denen, die reviewed haben: **Imobilus, Ewjena, truth-hater, Alex Black 5, byzantine **und** FrodoBeutlin.**

Hier nun …

**Kapitel 8: Dunkle Geschäfte**

Harry zog den Umhang herunter und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit. Der Unterschied zum Grimmauldplatz hätte nicht größer sein können; zwar war das Haus der Blacks nicht unbedingt der Inbegriff an Heimeligkeit gewesen, doch hatte die tagelange mühevolle Säuberungsaktion und Molly Weasleys Kochkunst zumindest für ein warmes Ambiente gesorgt. Hier, in dem dunklen, nur von ein paar funkensprühenden Kreiselkerzen schwach beleuchteten Lagerraum wurde dem Begriff „Untergrund" Leben eingehaucht. Vor einer Reihe überladener Regale, zwischen Stapeln von Pappkartons, Kisten und Glasbehältern, hockte eine Handvoll Menschen, die sich leise miteinander beriet. Das Gespräch brach ab, als Harry und die anderen eintraten und aus dem Halbschatten erhob sich eine Gestalt und kam rasch auf sie zu. Etwas Undefinierbares summte leise in einer der Kisten in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke.

„Harry, da sind Sie endlich!"

Minerva McGonogall schien um Jahre gealtert. Die scharfen Falten um ihre Mundwinkel hatten sich vertieft und verstärkten den Ausdruck von Strenge und Unerbittlichkeit. Obwohl ihre Haltung nach wie vor aufrecht war, kämpfte sie scheinbar unentwegt gegen eine unsichtbare Last auf ihren Schultern. Ihre Stimme jedoch konnte die Erleichterung bei Harrys Anblick nicht verbergen und ihre Augen leuchteten warm hinter ihren Brillengläsern, bevor ein kurzes Blinzeln jede weitere verräterische Gefühlsregung unterband. Ein jähes Mitgefühl für die Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor durchzuckte Harry und er vergaß die Worte, die er sich für sie zurecht gelegt hatte.

„Professor McGonogall …" murmelte er stattdessen.

Sie hob die Hand, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass er keine Vision war, hielt aber mitten in der Bewegung inne und rückte stattdessen mit einem gezwungenen Räuspern die Brille auf ihrer Nase zurecht. „Mr. Potter, ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, Sie heute Morgen auf der Beerdigung der Aurorin Tonks anzutreffen…"

Harry verbiss sich eine Antwort. Während sie ihn forschend betrachtete, kämpfte er das Bild einer anderen Beerdigung nieder, das sich wie ein Parasit in sein Bewusstsein gepflanzt hatte und dort lauernd auf den Moment wartete, wieder zustechen zu können; das Bild eines weißen Grabsteins am Ufer des schwarzen Sees, ein Phönix, der sich in den Himmel über Hogwarts erhob und dessen unvergleichlichen Gesang Harry niemals wieder hören würde ….

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten sich nahe gestanden …." setzte Professor McGonogall nach, als er nichts erwiderte

Harry wich ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick nicht aus. „Das stimmt", entgegnete er rau und würgte den Kloß in seiner Kehle mühsam herunter. Dies war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um seine Beweggründe zu erklären.

„Das ist also Harry Potter!"

Ein Mann hatte sich aus dem Dunkel geschält und war neben Professor McGonogall getreten, wobei diese, durch die Unterbrechung aus dem Konzept gebracht, irritiert zurückwich. Ein Paar hervorquellende Augen unter wirrem, schmutzigblondem Kraushaar starrten Harry neugierig an und irgendetwas daran kam ihm bekannt vor. Einen Augenblick später wusste er, warum.

„Ah, endlich lernen wir uns kennen. Meine Tochter hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt", fuhr der Mann fort und umfasste Harrys Rechte schwungvoll mit beiden Händen, wobei ein breites Lächeln eine Reihe der unregelmäßigst geformten Zähne entblößte, die Harry jemals an einem Menschen gesehen hatte. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass Sie mit ihr ausgegangen sind. Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte - ganz im Gegenteil! Sie hat mir auch erzählt, dass wir einer Meinung sind, was die unterschätzte Gefahr der Rotfang-Verschwörung betrifft, obwohl ich mittlerweile zu der Erkenntnis gekommen bin, dass die Auroren doch nicht involviert sind, dafür aber …"

„Linus, bitte!" Professor McGonogall sah streng von der Seite.

„Ach, entschuldigen Sie", grinste der Zauberer, holte aus der Innenseite seines schachbrettgemusterten Umhangs ein Monokel hervor und klemmte es vor sein linkes Auge, um Harry noch eingehender zu betrachten. „Mein Name ist Lovegood. Linus Lovegood! Sie kennen Luna, meine Tochter."

„Oh ja… hallo …" Harry überspielte seine Überraschung mit einem höflichen Lächeln. Wann hatte er jemals mit Luna über die unterschätzte Gefahr der Rotfang-Verschwörung gesprochen?

„Wie weit bist du mit der Codierung der Tarnartikel, Linus?" mischte sich Mad-eye Moody ein und zog Lunas Vater mit sich fort, hinüber zu den anderen, nicht ohne Minerva einen auffordernden Blick zuzuwerfen. Diese fuhr sich über die Stirn, wie um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, dann wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu.

„Ich vermisse Ihre Anmeldung für das siebte Schuljahr", sagte sie ohne Einleitung und jetzt war Harry nicht in der Lage, ihrem Blick standzuhalten, sondern sah an ihr vorbei auf eine Reihe hüpfender Wollkugeln in einem Behälter an der Wand.

„Ich werde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", gestand er.

Selbst aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er die plötzliche Fassungslosigkeit in ihren Zügen wahrnehmen und in diesem Moment kam er sich vor wie ein gemeiner Verräter.

„Ich verstehe nicht … die Schule wird weitergeführt, das wissen Sie doch, oder?" Professor McGonogall war näher gekommen und betrachtete ihn durch funkelnde Brillengläser. Harry holte tief Luft und sah sie an. Er konnte ganz deutlich die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen erkennen. Ron und Hermine hatten sich zu seinen beiden Seiten aufgestellt, um ihm stumme Unterstützung zu signalisieren und er war froh darüber.

„Ich weiß, aber ich werde nicht zurückkommen", wiederholte er leise, aber bestimmt.

Seine ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin öffnete den Mund, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und durchbohrte ihn weiterhin mit ihren Augen, wobei die Furchen über ihrer Nasenwurzel noch tiefere Abgründe fanden.

„Es hat etwas mit dem zu tun, was Sie und Albus …. Professor Dumbledore unternommen haben, in jener Nacht, als er starb, nicht wahr?"

„In der Nacht, in der er ermordet wurde, meinen Sie?" korrigierte Harry mit einer gewissen Schärfe.

„Wir wissen alle, was geschehen ist", entgegnete Professor McGonogall ebenso scharf. „Bitte beantworten Sie meine Frage!"

Harry zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. „Ja, es hat etwas damit zu tun, aber mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen …"

„Aber was ist mit Ihrer Ausbildung, mit ihren …. beruflichen Plänen?" drang die Schulleiterin weiter in ihn, offenbar nicht gewillt, so schnell aufzugeben.

Die Idee, sich in einen Stundenplan voll gestopft mit Hausaufgaben und Prüfungsvorbereitungen zwängen lassen, während Voldemort da draußen ungehindert seine grausige Macht vergrößerte, schien Harry geradezu absurd. Außerdem konnten ihm in der Prüfung, die ihm bevorstand, kein Annehmbar in Verwandlung oder ein Miserabel in Zaubereigeschichte weiter helfen. Und wenn er in dieser Prüfung versagte, war jegliches Nachsinnen über seine Zukunft sowieso überflüssig ….

„Vielleicht kann ich das Schuljahr nachholen. Später einmal …." murmelte er endlich.

Jede Emotion in Minverva McGonogalls Miene war erstarrt. „Später einmal …?" wiederholte sie und in ihrem Tonfall schwangen der Zweifel und die Sorge mit, die sie aus ihren Gesichtszügen verbannen wollte. „Nun … Sie sind volljährig… - Doch in Anbetracht der Gefahr, in der Sie sich befinden, möchte ich mich vergewissern, dass Ihr Aufenthaltsort auch sicher ist…"

„Ich bin wahrscheinlich nie lange an einem Ort …" antwortete Harry vage. „Ich … werde viel unterwegs sein."

Professor McGonogalls Blick wanderte abwechselnd von Ron zu Hermine, als erhoffe sie eine Erklärung für seine rätselhafte Aussage von ihnen, doch sie schwiegen betreten.

„Darum wollten Sie mich dringend sprechen?" fragte Harry, mehr um das aufgetretene, unangenehme Schweigen zu beenden, als wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. „Wegen der fehlenden Anmeldung …?"

„Nicht nur." Die Schulleiterin räusperte sich und rückte erneut ihre Brille zurecht. „Es gibt auch noch einen anderen Grund. Albus …- Professor Dumbledore hat Ihnen einen Brief hinterlassen. Ich hätte ihn mitgebracht, doch er hat ihn mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass … Nun, Sie müssen zumindest noch _einmal _nach Hogwarts kommen, wenn Ihnen etwas daran liegt…" Sie brach ab und wirkte mit einem Mal hilflos.

Harry schwieg betroffen. Ein Brief von Dumbledore? Hatte er vielleicht mit seinem Tod gerechnet und darum einige wichtige Erkenntnisse, die er ihm noch vorenthalten hatte, nieder geschrieben? Oder existierte dieser Brief schon viel länger und hätte ihn nie erreicht, wäre Dumbledore noch am Leben …?

Hermine neben ihm trat vor. „Professor McGonogall, haben …. haben Sie schon Neuigkeiten von Professor Trelawney?"

„Nein, Miss Granger", seufzte die Schulleiterin. „Aber Professor Slughorn hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, in der er seine … Kündigung zu erklären versuchte... Wenn wir ihn nur fänden, könnte ich ihn vielleicht umstimmen…"

„Versuchen Sie es in leerstehenden Häusern," murmelte Harry, dessen Gedanken noch immer bei Dumbledores Brief waren, mechanisch.

„Wie bitte? Nun …ja…" Minerva McGonogall sah auf Moody, der zu ihnen zurück kam und meinte dann, mehr zu sich selbst: „ Professor Trelawneys Verschwinden beunruhigt mich mehr. Von ihr fehlt jede Spur…"

„Minerva", sagte Moody. „Hab´ grad gehört, dass die gute alte Galatea noch einmal den Kampf gegen die Dunklen Künste aufnimmt. Stimmt das?"

Harry unterbrach seine Gedanken an Dumbledore und sah auf. Irgendetwas in Moodys Frage hatte eine Saite in seiner Erinnerung angeschlagen. Er wusste nur nicht, welche …

„Ja, das stimmt. Sie meinte, in ihrem Alter wäre die Aussicht auf einen Fluch, der auf der Stelle lastet, nicht mehr so irritierend …"

„Bei allem Respekt, aber – ist sie denn überhaupt noch in der Lage …?" Moodys Gesichtsausdruck ähnelte dem Rons, wenn Hermine ihm die Lektüre von „Grundlegende Symbolik Alter Runen" als spannendes Lesevergnügen schilderte.

„Sie war und ist meine einzige Hoffnung, Alastor! So lange die Arthritis es ihr noch erlaubt, einen Zauberstab zu halten." Professor McGonogall warf einen kurzen Blick auf Ron und Hermine und deutete Moody mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln an, das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein großer schwarzer Zauberer, den Harry sofort als Kingsley Shacklebolt erkannte, trat ein. Seine Augen huschten über ihn, Ron und Hermine, er nickte ihnen kurz zu, dann wandte er sich an Moody.

„Ich war grad vor Ort und habe die Umstände geprüft", presste er hervor. „Es war nicht einfach, denn das ganze Gelände ist von der Muggel-Presse umzingelt. Obwohl die Regierung verlauten lässt, dass irgendeine Art von Giftgas die Ursache war, blühen die wildesten Gerüchte. Die Opfer kann man nicht mehr fragen, fürchte ich, aber es waren ganz eindeutig Dementoren! Das örtliche Krankenhaus ist überfüllt. Man spricht von mindestens 20 Betroffenen und man hat noch nicht alle gefunden. Ich muss gleich zu einer Stellungnahme des Premierministers, ich hab nur wenig Zeit …."

Die übrigen, auch Professor McGonogall, umringten ihn. Harry, Hermine und Ron waren für den Moment vergessen. „Weißt du, um was es da geht?" flüsterte Ron Hermine zu, doch sie schüttelte besorgt den Kopf.

„Das ist vielleicht eine Chance", meinte Linus Lovegood gerade laut und setzte sein Monokel vor das andere Auge. „Jeder weiß, dass der übermäßige … äh … Genuss von Muggel-Seelen unter der Dementoren-Brut zu allergischen Reaktionen führt. Das könnte ihre Population enorm vermindern!"

Die anderen sahen ihn an, mit den gleichen Blicken, die auch Luna in Hogwarts ständig begleiteten.

„Davon habe ich noch nichts gehört. Ich glaube, es ist ihnen egal, welche Seele sie zerstören", antwortete Shacklebolt und presste die Lippen aufeinander, bevor er sich kopfschüttelnd mit Moody über ein Pergament beugte, das dieser aus seinem Umhang hervorgeholt hatte.

„Es wird immer schlimmer …" bemerkte Minerva McGonogall. „Und wir haben niemanden mehr, der uns Informationen liefert. Wenn wir …"

„Wir hatten _nie_ wirklich jemanden", unterbrach Moody eisig und sah auf. Einen Augenblick lang schwebte ein drohender Schatten über ihnen allen, dunkel und bedrückend, und er hatte die kalten schwarzen Augen Snapes. Das stetige Summen in der Ecke schwoll zu einem aufdringlichen Dröhnen an, eskalierte in einem lauten Knall und setzte dann, nach einem Augenblick der Stille, von neuem an. Das Geräusch hatte die Ordensmitglieder wieder an die Anwesenheit der drei Freunde erinnert. „Bitte warten Sie einen Moment!" wies Professor McGonogall sie an und drängte Shacklebolt und die anderen ein Stück weiter, außerhalb ihrer Hörweite. Hermine ließ sich gedankenversunken auf einem der Kartons nieder. Harry und Ron lehnten sich vorsichtig gegen eine mannshohe Kiste daneben.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut. Diesmal kamen Fred und George herein, in ihren Jackets aus schwarzer Drachenhaut. George begrüßte Harry mit einem stummen Schulterklopfen und drückte ihm einen Zettel in die Hand. „Von unserer Schwester", raunte er ihm ins Ohr. „Sie ist plötzlich unter die Künstler gegangen." Dann gesellte er sich zu der Gruppe um Moody, die inzwischen abseits von den Freunden in eine im Flüsterton geführte Diskussion vertieft war.

„Pass mal drauf auf!" sagte Fred im Vorübergehen und überreichte Ron einen wellenartig geformten Zauberstab. „Der ist von Ollivander. Die müssen irgendetwas mit ihm angestellt haben, so wie der sich benimmt. Ich würde sagen, so ne Art Gehirnwäsche, schlimmer noch als der Imperiatus-Fluch … Einer unserer Kunden hat dieses Ding von ihm gekauft und ist damit gleich zu uns gekommen – der macht unseren Scherz-Zauberstäben alle Ehre …Total verrücktes Teil …"

Ron betrachtete den Stab interessiert, strich mit dem Finger darüber, richtete ihn auf ein filigranes Korbgeflecht zu seiner Linken, doch Hermine drückte seinen Arm mit einem warnenden Kopfschütteln herunter. Harry hatte sich ein wenig zur Seite gestellt, um Ginnys Brief zu lesen. Sicherlich hatte sie ihm nichts Persönliches geschrieben, wenn sie ihn den Zwillingen anvertraute … Er faltete den Zettel auseinander und sah auf eine außerordentlich gut getroffene Zeichnung eines Ungarischen Hornschwanzes, eingefasst in einen goldglänzenden Koboldstein. Harry musste lächeln. Ginny offenbarte immer wieder neue Begabungen. Den unteren Rand hatte sie mit ein paar kunstvollen Symbolen verziert, die Harry zu seinem Bedauern nicht verstand.

Minerva Gonogall kam zu ihnen zurück und Harry ließ den Brief schnell in den Taschen seiner Jeans verschwinden. „Harry, ich halte es für sinnvoll, wenn Sie hier im Hauptquartier bleiben", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf die anderen im hinteren Teil des Lagers. „In der oberen Etage befindet sich eine Wohnung."

Harry richtete sich auf und holte tief Luft. Wenn er etwas nicht brauchte, dann waren es die wachsamen Augen wohlmeinender Beschützer, die jeden seiner Schritte aufmerksam verfolgten. „Nein", sagte er entschieden. „Ich ziehe es vor, allein zu bleiben."

„Potter", nannte ihn die Schulleiterin wieder bei seinem Nachnamen. „Ich bestehe darauf!"

Harry wollte ihr nicht wehtun, aber er hielt es für unabkömmlich, die Dinge ein für alle Mal klar zu stellen. „Ich – bin kein Schüler mehr, Professor …"

Ein lautes Klirren durchbrach ihr Blickduell und gleich darauf folgten mehrere Schreie. Fred Weasley drehte sich auf der Stelle um und stürzte hinaus. Harry folgte ihm. In seinem Rücken rief Minerva McGonogall ihn zurück, doch er hörte nicht auf sie.

„Nichts Besonderes", beruhigte Fred, als Harry neben ihn trat. „Das kommt immer wieder mal vor … Wir sind schon vorbereitet." Er deutete auf die zersprungene Fensterscheibe durch die das Stehaufmännchen einen schillernden, orangefarbenen Strahl aus der kleinen, mit vermeintlichem Pep-up-Saft gefüllten, Flasche schoss und damit einige dunkle Umhänge auf der Straße farbig markierte. Die Doxies im Fenster nebenan flatterten aufgeregt mit den Flügeln. Ein paar Gestalten liefen hastig davon, apfelsinenfarbene Farbtupfer im Nebel. Einer hatte auffälliges rotes Haar, das sich fürchterlich mit den Farbspritzern auf seinem Umhang biss. Es war der Truppe von vorhin wohl doch gelungen, ihren Anführer endlich aus dem Plakat zu befreien.

„Nur so´n paar Idioten, die meinen, so die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser auf sich zu lenken. Die wollen wohl in den erlauchten Kreis aufgenommen werden", erklärte Fred und stupste die Figur im Schaufenster an, die augenblicklich ihre Farbattacke beendete. „Aber selbst _die_ scheinen an ihnen kein Interesse zu haben … Mann Ron, pass auf mit dem Zauberstab!"

Doch der Warnruf kam zu spät. Ron, noch immer den Stab aus Ollivanders Laden in der Hand, machte eine übereilte Aufwärtsbewegung damit und gleich darauf hörten sie ein weiteres Mal das Splittern von Glas – der Kasten mit den Nebeldoxies darin zersprang und die ohnehin aufgeregte Schar stürzte sich wie eine einzelne sirrende Wolke in das Innere des Ladens.

Harry schlug mit den Händen ein paar der lästigen Biester beiseite. Ein Stück weiter die Straße herauf konnte er sehen, wie einer der Todesser-Anwärter eine ältere Hexe grob aus dem Weg stieß, während er das Weite suchte und er beschloss, der Lektion des schießenden Männchens eine weitere hinzuzufügen. „Ich bin gleich zurück", raunte er Ron und Hermine zu, die damit beschäftigt waren, ein paar Doxies aus Hermines Haar zu befreien, ohne allzu viel Schaden anzurichten. Sie reagierten nicht und Harry nutzte das aufgetretene Durcheinander (Ollivanders Zauberstab schien den aggressiven Trieb in den Doxies verstärkt zu haben), um sich rasch in seinen Tarnumhang zu wickeln . Dann öffnete er die Tür und setzte den Fliehenden nach.

Zwei von ihnen bogen plötzlich nach links in eine Seitenstraße ab. Der Rest lief weiter geradeaus oder disapparierte, für Harry nicht mehr erreichbar. Er folgte den beiden, von denen einer der Rothaarige war, und erkannte, dass sie sich in der Nockturngasse befanden. Nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt waren sie stehen geblieben. Harry zog den Umhang fester um seinen Körper und schlich so nahe wie möglich an sie heran. Der Rothaarige versuchte gerade, die auffällige Farbe mit seinem Zauberstab zu entfernen. Es gelang ihm nicht und Harry gratulierte den Zwillingen für ihre Kunstfertigkeit.

„Was ist das für´n Zeug. Hilf mir doch!" fuhr er seinen Begleiter an, der die Kapuze zurück schob. Harry stutzte, als sich der vermeintliche Begleiter als Mädchen entpuppte, darüber hinaus als eines, das er kannte.

„Was soll ich machen", keifte Pansy Parkinson zurück. „Die Wiesel-Zwillinge wussten schon immer gut, wie kann man mit dem geringsten Aufwand den größtmöglichen Schaden anrichten kann …"

„Es war schließlich deine Idee!" schimpfte der Rothaarige und wischte sich angewidert über den Ärmel.

„Aber nur, weil ich gesehen hab, wie die kleine Schlammblut-Zicke Granger in dem Laden verschwunden ist. Die fühlt sich immer so großartig … Außerdem redest _du _doch die ganze Zeit davon, was du alles tun würdest um endlich …. _dazuzugehören_!"

„Psst", der Rothaarige drängte sie gegen eine Hauswand, als ein koboldgroßer Zauberer in einem löchrigen Umhang laut glucksend an ihnen vorbeihuschte. Eine aufgescheuchte Katze sprang fauchend aus dem Hauseingang neben ihnen und sorgte für einen erstickten Aufschrei.

„Für´n zukünftigen Todesser hast du ganz schön Schiss, Davey" bemerkte Pansy Parkinson abfällig, schob den Rothaarigen von sich und begann, ihre Frisur zu ordnen. Sie hatte eigenartigerweise keine Farbe abbekommen. Die getigerte Katze umschlich ihre Beine und erntete dafür ein Fußtritt.

„Pass auf, was du sagst!" zischte Davey zurück und blickte sich nach allen Seiten um. „Wenn ich erst dazugehöre, wird Draco neben mir blass aussehen…"

„Gegen ihn bist du ein Nichts!" ereiferte sich Pansy.

„Ach ja? Und wo ist er denn, dein großer Held, hm? Statt für seine Großtaten belohnt zu werden, verkriecht er sich in irgendeinem Loch. Wann hast du ihn denn zum letzten Mal gesehen, deinen Draco?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!" schnappte Pansy, doch er hatte offensichtlich einen Nerv getroffen, denn der überlegene Ausdruck war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden. Die Katze beobachtete sie aus sicherer Entfernung und leckte ihre Pfoten. „Bring mich jetzt zu Borgin und Burkes. Vater wartet."

„Moment noch. Ich zeig dir was. Vielleicht ändert das deine Meinung …" Davey sah sich suchend um und sein Blick blieb an der Katze hängen. Harry runzelte die Stirn und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, als er das gemeine Glitzern in den Augen des Rothaarigen bemerkte. Noch bevor dieser seinen Fluch aussprechen konnte, presste Harry die Lippen aufeinander und konzentrierte sich.

„Avad … aahh…"

Der Zauberstab des Rothaarigen flog in hohem Bogen durch die Nebelschwaden und landete scheppernd auf dem feuchten Pflaster – sein Besitzer umklammerte keuchend sein Handgelenk. Die Katze huschte lautlos davon.

„Was soll der Quatsch?" stieß Davey wütend aus.

„Ich hab nichts gemacht!" Pansy Parkinson sah sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen um. Davey hechtete nach dem Zauberstaub, doch bevor er ihn erreichte, war er schon wieder einige Schritte weiter davon geschliddert.

„Verdammt, lass das …!"

„Ich bin das nicht", rief die Slytherin schrill. Auch sie hatte nun ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und schwang ihn hektisch hin und her. Harry, selbst erstaunt über die Perfektion seines Ungesagten Zaubers, vertiefte seine praktischen Übungen, in dem er Daveys Beine Foxtrott tanzen ließ, bis dieser sich japsend auf dem feuchten Boden wälzte. Endlich gab er ihn frei und Davey rappelte sich auf die Füße. Mit beinahe irrem Blick stürzte er auf Pansy, die inzwischen seinen Zauberstab an sich genommen hatte und ihn panisch von sich streckte, als könne sie damit den unsichtbaren Angreifer materialisieren …

Davey riss ihr grob den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Ich hau ab!" stieß er hervor und nur einen Moment später war er im dichten Nebel disappariert ...

„Hey! HEY, bleib hier!", rief Pansy der Stelle zu, auf der Davey noch eben gestanden hatte. „Du weißt, dass ich hier nicht allein bleiben soll." Doch der Nebel verschluckte ihre Stimme.

Die Slytherin stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, dann raffte sie verärgert den Umhang um die Schultern und sah sie sich vorsichtig um. „Feigling…" flüsterte sie und zog sich in die Tiefen ihrer Kapuze zurück. Nach einigen stolpernden Atemzügen und einem erneuten „Erbärmlicher Feigling!" setzte sie sich schließlich, erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend, in Bewegung.

Harry überlegte kurz. Die Parkinson wollte zu Borgin und Burkes – ein Ort, der ganz oben auf seiner Liste der wichtigen Orte zur Sammlung von Informationen stand … Wenn er schon mal hier war, konnte er genau so gut dem Mädchen folgen und unbemerkt mit ihm durch die Tür schlüpfen. Auch wäre der schleimige Mr Borgin abgelenkt, so dass die Möglichkeit, ein sicherlich vorhandenes Büro nach Hinweisen auf Tom Riddle durchforsten zu können, ebenfalls gegeben war. Die Durchsuchung des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz war ja nicht aufgehoben, nur um kurze Zeit verschoben. Die Reihenfolge hatte sich lediglich geändert. Er hoffte nur, dass Ron und Hermine und vor allem die Ordensmitglieder lange genug damit beschäftigt waren, die wild gewordenen Doxies wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, damit sie nicht sofort eine Suchstaffel hinter ihm her schickten.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er neben Pansy Parkinson. Sie schreckte auf, als hätte sie seine Gegenwart gespürt und geriet ins Stolpern. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erreichte sie schließlich das größte Geschäft in der Nockturngasse. Erleichtert seufzend drückte sie die Tür auf und unbemerkt glitt Harry hinter ihr hinein.

Der ölige Mr. Borgin bediente einen graubärtigen Zauberer, der sich bei Pansys Eintreten umdrehte und sie mit gerunzelter Stirn begrüßte. „Wo warst du denn so lange?"

„Ach, Daddy, ich äh …hab eine ganz schnuckelige Robe bei Madam Malkin entdeckt …" Harry bewunderte insgeheim ihre Kaltblütigkeit. Von ihrer eben noch deutlich zu spürenden Angst war nichts zu erkennen.

„Oh, was auch immer die junge Miss trägt, ich bin sicher, es steht ihr ausgezeichnet", grunzte Mr. Borgin beflissen und bückte sich mit einem anbiedernden Lächeln, um etwas unter dem Ladentisch hervorzuholen. Er tauchte wieder auf und stellte eine grotesk geformte Figur vor seinen Kunden, der sie eingehend betrachtete. „Wenn ich Ihnen das noch zeigen dürfte, Mr. Parkinson …ägyptische Grabzugabe", flüsterte er „ …. außerordentliche magische Kräfte …."

Harry schlich vorsichtig an ihnen vorbei und dann weiter an den Regalen und Vitrinen entlang, deren unheimliche Inhalte ihn schon lange nicht mehr schreckten. Im rückwärtigen Teil des Geschäftes befand sich eine Tür, hinter der er ein Büro vermutete. Auf seinem Weg dorthin strich sein Tarnumhang über eine Reihe rostiger Gerätschaften und eine davon, eine winzig kleine Pumpe, zischte leise und stieß dabei kleine Wölkchen blauen Dampfes aus. Hastig drängte er sich an die Wand, sog aber scharf die Luft ein, als diese seinen Rücken plötzlich mit spitzen Nadeln bearbeitete. Die beiden Männer waren so sehr in die Betrachtung der Figur und die eitle Pansy in die ihres Spiegelbildes in einer goldfarbenen Vitrine vertieft, dass sie nichts bemerkten. Vielleicht gehörten Geräusche dieser Art aber auch zum Ambiente.

Vorsichtig tastete Harry sich weiter auf die Tür zu. Er legte die Hand auf den Griff und öffnete sie. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie nicht quietschte und er schlüpfte hastig in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Er lehnte die Tür nur an, damit ihm später der Fluchtweg nicht abgeschnitten war.

Er hatte Recht gehabt. Es war ein Büro. Hier drin war die Luft noch muffiger und abgestandener als in dem Verkaufsraum und Harry sah sich angewidert um. Er bezweifelte, dass Borgin und Burkes jemals eine ordentliche Buchführung für nötig erachtet hätten und die Staubschichten auf den unordentlichen Pergamenthaufen, den abgeschabten Buchrücken und den verkümmten Federkielen bestätigten seine Vermutung. Da er nicht wusste, was er suchte, zog er einfach die erstbeste Schublade auf. Das hätte er besser nicht tun sollen, denn irgendetwas sprang ihm daraus wie von einer Schleuder geschossen ins Gesicht, verhedderte sich in seinem Umhang und versuchte mit nadelspitzen Krallen, Halt auf seiner Nase zu finden. Er schlug um sich, doch das Ding hatte sich durch den Umhang in seine Haut gebohrt und ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Er hob den Zauberstab und keuchte: „Stupor." Das Ding erstarrte und fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden.

Harry atmete auf und betastete vorsichtig seine Nase. Er sah nach unten auf den leblosen Angreifer und erkannte, dass es ein pelziges Etwas mit langen Scheren und sechs Beinen war. Er schauderte und kickte es beiseite. Bei den restlichen Schubladen war er vorsichtiger. Er fand allerhand Unterlagen, doch alle neueren Datums, diverse Schachteln und Schlüssel, Federn, Pergamente und Einiges, für das er keinen Namen fand.

Er wandte sich den Regalen zu. Auch hier war von Ordnung nicht die geringste Spur. Zerbrochene Flaschen und Figuren räkelten sich neben verblichenen Ordnern, ab und zu hüpfte etwas vor seinen Augen davon, einmal kostete es ihn einige Mühe, seine Hand von einem dicken Wälzer, der offensichtlich mit einem Klebefluch belastet war, zu lösen. Als er es endlich schaffte, schlug er mit dem Arm gegen einen Stapel Papiere, die sich wütend in kleine Flieger falteten und ihn beschossen. Er fluchte stumm und suchte hinter einem zerschlissenen Paravent Schutz, während die Papierflieger knatternd gegen die Wand prallten und abstürzten.

Hinter dem Paravent waren Unmengen von Kisten und Kartons wild durcheinander gestapelt. Dazwischen lagen weitere Pergamente, einige von ihnen schnarchten wie die Portraits in Hogwarts. Er öffnete einen der Kartons, dann einen nächsten, doch er entdeckte nichts, was ihm wichtig erschien. Die Zeit verging und Harry wurde unruhiger. Immer wieder unterbrach er seine Arbeit und horchte nach nebenan, doch niemand betrat das Büro. Allzu lange würde er Ron und Hermine nicht mehr warten lassen können. Ein wenig frustriert schob er einen Stapel Kisten beiseite und eine darunter liegende Falltür kam zum Vorschein. Er zögerte, doch dann öffnete er die Klappe und tastete sich langsam die knarrenden Stufen einer schmalen Holztreppe hinab. Es war stockdunkel und er flüsterte: „Lumos". Sein Zauberstab beleuchtete einen Kellerraum, voll gepackt mit diversem Gerümpel, von einer aufgeschlitzten Rüstung bis hin zu einem unentwegt stöhnenden Totenkopf, zwischen Laken, Leuchtern, verbogenen Waffen und weiteren Schränken und Regalen. Auch hier waren Bücher und Pergamente zu finden, teilweise so alt, dass er meinte, sie würden in seinen Fingern zu Staub zerrieseln. Er holte tief Luft und machte sich an den Papieren zu schaffen.

Er hatte Glück: auf einem vergilbten Pergament neben einem Haufen Fledermausflügel fand er den Namen Tom Riddle. Er durchforstete den darunter liegenden Stapel und entdeckte, dass der Name immer wieder auftauchte. Er griff sich den ganzen Stapel und fuhr herum. Schritte waren aus dem Büro über ihm zu hören. Hastig bedeckte er seinen Körper mit dem Tarnumhang und bewegte sich nicht. Gedämpfte Stimmen erklangen über ihm.

„Wo ist es, Borgin? … Unterbreche ungern meinen wohlverdienten Ruhestand …"

„Caractacus … müssen Sie sich ansehen. … Will sicher gehen, dass …"

Den Stapel Pergamente an seine Brust gedrückt, schlich Harry vorsichtig auf die Falltreppe zu, angestrengt darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Wenn Borgin und sein Begleiter entdeckten, dass die Falltür geöffnet war, saß er in der Falle. Wenn man ihn in dem Kellergewölbe einschloss, konnte er seine Pläne hinsichtlich des Grimmauldplatzes vergessen. Und vielleicht auch alles Weitere …

Er ärgerte sich gewaltig über seinen spontanen Einfall, Borgin und Burkes der Suche nach dem Medaillon vorzuziehen. Langsam setzte er seinen Fuß auf die Treppe und seine Muskeln schmerzten von der Anstrengung, keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Unglaublich …" krächzte die unbekannte Stimme. „Das kann doch nicht …"

„Es ist also echt …?" hörte er Borgin fragen.

Endlich hatte Harry die Treppe erklommen und nun suchten seine Füße tastend den Weg durch die Kistenstapel hinter dem Paravent.

„Unglaublich! Unglaublich …" Die fremde Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. „Das würde ich immer wieder erkennen! Hat mir schon damals einen sagenhaften Gewinn eingebracht …"

„Der Kerl, der es angeboten hat, schien es so schnell wie möglich loswerden zu wollen …" Borgins Stimme war genauso aufgeregt wie die seines Begleiters.

„Kein Wunder! Seit so vielen Jahren verschwunden …Ich frage mich …" Die Stimme sank wieder in einen Flüsterton.

Harry umrundete den Paravent und hatte jetzt einen freien Blick auf die beiden Männer, die vornüber gebeugt vor dem alten Sekretär standen und irgendetwas fasziniert betrachteten. Einer von ihnen war Borgin, der andere ein ziemlich alter Mann mit einer Matte aus schlohweißem Haar. Wahrscheinlich Mr. Burke, der Seniorpartner, da Borgin ihn mit Caractacus angesprochen hatte.

„Schon immer habe ich davon geträumt", sagte dieser gerade „aus ein und derselben Sache zweimal Profit schlagen zu können. So ein Glücksfall …!"

Vorsichtig kam Harry näher. Die Tür war nicht mehr weit, wenn er erstmal unbemerkt an den beiden vorbei gelangt war, müsste er nur noch durch den Laden und er war in Sicherheit. Ganz behutsam glitten seine Füße über den Boden. Der alte Burke richtete sich auf. Harry erstarrte, als er erkannte, was der Händler gegen das fahle Licht einer Öllampe hielt, um es noch eingehender betrachten zu können.

Zwischen seinen knochigen Fingern baumelte ein schweres goldenes Medaillon – und die fein ziselierten, ineinander gewundenen Schlangen auf der glänzenden Oberfläche schienen Harry, der wie angefroren dastand, mit ihrem kalten Glitzern zu verhöhnen…

t.b.c.

* * *

Okay, fast alle Fäden sind ausgelegt, dann kann´s ja jetzt losgehen …

(mit einem kleinen review geht es übrigens noch schneller – **WINK**)

ciao, lucinde


	9. Das dritte Fragment

Hi! Seid ihr noch da? Ich bin es noch, obwohl es so furchtbar lange gedauert hat. Ein dickes „Tut mir Leid" für diejenigen, die gespannt auf ein neues Kapitel gewartet haben – aber die letzten Wochen waren so ausgefüllt, dass ich überhaupt keine Zeit zum Schreiben hatte. Doch jetzt wird es langsam besser, hoffe ich!

Tausend Dank an die Reviewer vom letzten Mal**: Steffen, Immobilus, Isychan, FrodoBeutlin, Dekad.ente **und** byzantine!**

Isychan: Dank dir sehr. Leider ging es nicht so schnell weiter, aber ich hoffe, du bist noch dabei!

Dekad.ente: Auch dir vielen herzlichen Dank. Nun ja, ähm … ich kann nur oben Genanntes wiederholen ;) Ich hatte wirklich sehr wenig Zeit und bin froh, dass die letzten Wochen endlich vorbei sind …

FrodoBeutlin: Danke für dein Review. Du hast natürlich Recht. Irgendwie muss Harry ja voran kommen ...

Allen anderen habe ich per mail geantwortet - so und nun genug gequatscht ...

**9. Kapitel: Das dritte Fragment**

„Wer weiß etwas davon?" krächzte Caractacus Burke und Harry konnte erkennen, wie sich das glänzende Edelmetall in seinen Augen spiegelte.

„Niemand außer uns", antwortete Borgin. „ … und der Dummkopf, der es mir verkauft hat. Er hatte noch ein paar andere, ziemlich wertlose Sachen im Angebot, die hab ich gleich mit abgenommen, damit es nicht so auffällt. Seit Scrimgeour an der Spitze steht, ist das Ministerium mehr als lästig …"

„Hör zu, Borgin. Das bleibt unter uns, verstanden? Ich wüsste ein paar, die ein Vermögen dafür zahlen würden. Aber .." Der Alte duckte sich, als wollte er sich verstecken und senkte seine Stimme zu einem kaum verständlichen Flüstern. „_ …_ wenn ER davon erfährt, ist ein entgangener Gewinn unsere geringste Sorge …"

Harry rührte sich nicht, dafür wirbelten die Gedanken umso hektischer durch seinen Kopf. Wer hatte das Medaillon an Borgin verkauft? Mundungus? Doch der saß seit Monaten in Azkaban und Borgin hatte das Schmuckstück offensichtlich erst vor Kurzem erworben … Wer war es dann gewesen? Irgendein Hehler? Der Wirt vom Eberkopf? Oder vielleicht sogar jemand aus dem Ministerium, der es unter den gestohlenen Sachen Fletchers gefunden hatte?

„Überlass es mir …" wies Burke seinen Partner an und schloss eine knochige Faust um das Schmuckstück. Im selben Augenblick war aus einer der dunklen Ecken ein zorniges Schnauben zu hören, etwas stieß blitzartig in die Höhe, verharrte für den Moment eines Flügelschlags an der Decke und sauste dann, bevor die beiden Männer auch nur die Zeit für ein Augenzwinkern hatten, im Sturzflug direkt auf sie herab.

„Was zum Henker …!" fluchte Burkes und hob abwehrend die Hände. Harry, der den Scheren-bestückten Schubladenbewohner wiedererkannte, den er kurz zuvor mit einem Stupor-Fluch außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, löste sich aus seiner Starre und wich zurück. Er sah, wie Borgin den Zauberstab hob, doch das angriffslustige Tierchen kam seinem Fluch zuvor; laut klirrend klappte es seine Scheren auseinander und schlug sie tief in seine Hand. Borgin heulte auf und ließ den Zauberstab fallen. Seine andere Hand schnellte vor, um das kleine Ungeheuer zu packen, doch das konzentrierte sich bereits auf sein nächstes Opfer. Mit einem kunstvollen Manöver, das Krums Wronski-Bluff alle Ehre machte, flog es dem alten Burke, wie kurz zuvor Harry, mitten ins Gesicht und verhakte seine spitzen Krallen in den zahlreichen Falten. Burke hob grunzend die Hände und zerrte an seinem Peiniger. Ein blinkender Lichtfleck fiel klingend auf den Boden und rutschte in Harrys Blickfeld.

Das Medaillon.

Harry handelte instinktiv und ohne nachzudenken. Er bückte sich und eine Sekunde später presste er das kühle Gold gegen die Papiere an seiner Brust. Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt zur Seite, dann noch einen. Die Szene vor ihm hatte sich beruhigt. Borgin war es schließlich gelungen, das aggressive Scherentier mit dem Zauberstab zu lähmen: mit eingeknickten Beinen lag es rücklings auf dem Schreibtisch, die Klingen weit von sich gestreckt. „Kyrillischer Krallenflügler", stieß Borgin aus und rieb sich seine Hand. „Hatte ihn vorübergehend in die Schublade gesperrt, als ein Kunde kam… frage mich, wie er daraus fliehen konnte …"

„Kennst du immer noch nicht die einfachsten Regeln?" entgegnete Burke und seine Stimme klang nicht gerade freundlich. Er betastete vorsichtig sein blutendes Gesicht. „Solche Kreaturen kommen sofort in den Quarantäne-Visionator!"

„Der ist noch voll mit Quabernacks… und das hier ist ein wertvolles Tier. Ginger Redbanks hat letztens eines für 500 Galleonen verkauft…"

„Sei still!" Burke schnitt ihm mit einer gebieterischen Handbewegung das Wort ab. Er sah sich suchend um, während er sein Gesicht mit einem grünseidenen Tuch betupfte.

„Wo ist das Medaillon?"

Harry machte einen weiteren vorsichtigen Schritt auf die Tür zu. Er zwang sich, so flach wie möglich zu atmen und ein Rascheln der Pergamente zu vermeiden. Die Tür war nicht mehr weit, doch war sie geschlossen. Sollte er eine Konfrontation mit Umbridge provozieren und apparieren? Hatten Borgin und Burkes einen Apparierschutz?

„Wo ist das Medaillon?" kreischte Burkes jetzt lauter. „Es kann doch nicht weit sein. Accio Medaillon!"

Harry umkrallte das Medaillon mit seinen Fingern, als es einen kräftigen Ruck machte. Von allen Seiten, aus Boxen, hinter Büchern und aus den Ecken flogen unverzüglich die unterschiedlichsten Medaillons auf die beiden Zauberer zu. Gold und Silber, Perlen und glitzernde Juwelen sirrten durch das Büro, die Tür flog auf und aus dem Verkaufsraum kam ein besonders großes Exemplar auf die Händler zu, flatternde Samtbänder zogen grüne Streifen durch die Luft.

„Das war nicht sehr umsichtig, Caractacus …" bemerkte Borgin, während er sich zum wiederholten Male duckte.

„Quatsch nicht, hilf mir suchen …", parierte Burkes ärgerlich.

Harry sah hinüber zu der geöffneten Tür und dann wieder auf die beiden Händler, die mittlerweile auf den Knien den Boden nach dem einen, besonderen Medaillon absuchten, und dann huschte er an ihnen vorbei, nicht allzu schnell, um nicht doch noch die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Zauberer auf sich zu lenken, aber schnell genug, um Sekunden später mit dem Medaillon und den Papieren wieder draußen in der Nockturngasse zu stehen. Die Straße war leer bis auf den wattedichten Nebel und er begann zu laufen, bis er in die Winkelgasse einbog. Dort blieb er stehen und vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass seine Augen ihn nicht zum Narren gehalten hatten, doch der goldene Anhänger in seiner Hand war genau der, den er in der Erinnerung in Dumbledores Denkarium gesehen hatte.

Er ballte die Hand zur Faust; einen kurzen Moment lang war er versucht, die Winkelgasse allein zu verlassen, doch vor dem Laden der Weasley Zwillinge entdeckte er Ron und Hermine, zusammen mit Professor McGonogall, die heftig in die Richtung gestikulierte, in die er verschwunden war. Einer der Zwillinge erschien aus einer Seitengasse und die Schulleiterin eilte auf ihn zu. Vorsichtig rollte Harry die Schriftstücke zusammen und näherte sich seinen Freunden.

„Ich wette, er kommt jeden Moment zurück", meinte Ron gerade und schien noch immer Hermines Haar nach Doxyspuren abzusuchen, denn seine Finger verfingen sich spielerisch in einer ihrer Locken.

„Ron, lass das doch …" wehrte ihn Hermine mit einem schwachen Versuch ab.

„Ich dachte nur, da wär …"

„Hey, hey … Ron …"zischte Harry und zupfte ihn am Ärmel.

„Wa … ? Harry? Bist du das …?" Rons Hand verschwand hastig aus Hermines Frisur. Stattdessen kratzte er sich an der Nase, um so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu wirken, während sein Blick hinüber zu Minerva McGonogall wanderte, die kopfschüttelnd mit seinem Bruder sprach.

„Ja, ich bin´s! Schnell, kommt mit …!" Harry sah sich kurz um. „Da drüben …. in den Hauseingang!" Er zerrte Ron und Hermine, die inzwischen aufmerksam geworden war, fort von dem mittlerweile wieder unversehrten Schaufenster, auf das ein wenig zurück liegende Nachbarhaus zu und drängte sie hinter ein rostiges Emaille-Schild mit der Aufschrift „Teeblatt-Taverne". Dann hob er den Umhang mit der freien Hand und breitete ihn eilig über seine Freunde.

„Harry …."presste Hermine hervor, als sie ihn endlich sehen konnte. „…WO …WARST …DU?"

„SSchht, leise", ermahnte Harry und drückte Rons Kopf ein wenig tiefer, damit auch ihre Füße bedeckt waren

„Was soll das?" Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren. „Warum …?"

Doch Harrys Zeigefinger auf ihren Lippen zwang sie zum Schweigen. Dann nahm er das Medaillon aus der anderen Hand und präsentierte es auf seiner offenen Handfläche, ganz dicht vor ihren Augen. Hermine und Ron steckten die Köpfe so nahe zusammen, dass sie sich gegenseitig ihren heißen Atem ins Gesicht bliesen.

„Ist das etwa …" flüsterte Ron und blinzelte ungläubig.

„Genau _das_!" stieß Harry triumphierend aus.

„Wie …?" Hermines Mund, von Harrys Finger befreit, öffnete sich und klappte wieder zu. Sekundenlang starrten sie schweigend auf das Schmuckstück, dann murmelte sie:

„Bist du sicher, dass es das … _eine_ ist …?"

„Ganz sicher! Das würde ich immer wieder erkennen. Ich habe es in dem Denkarium genau gesehen…"

„Ja …", wisperte Ron, „ … so ein Medaillon hat George am Grimmauldplatz gefunden. Wir haben es nicht aufbekommen und an Sirius weitergegeben. Das sah genau so aus ….!"

„Warst du etwa am Grimmauldplatz?" Hermines Miene verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Nein, nein, da hätten wir vergeblich gesucht. Ich war bei Borgin und Burkes", antwortete Harry flüsternd. „Jemand hat es an sie verkauft …"

„Borgin und Burkes? Warum warst du da? Und wer …?"

„Das ist doch jetzt egal. Tatsache ist, dass ich es dort … gefunden habe …"

„Gefunden?"

„Es … ist mir irgendwie vor die Füße gerutscht …"

Bevor eine weitere vorwurfsvolle Frage von Hermines Zunge fliehen konnte, zeigte Harry auf Professor McGonogall, die das Verschwinden ihrer Schüler inzwischen bemerkt hatte. Sie rief ihre Namen in den Nebel, ging ein paar Schritte in die andere Richtung und verschwand dann händeringend im Laden der Weasleys.

„Warum verstecken wir uns?" flüsterte Ron.

„Mann, glaubst du wirklich, ich will mir weitere Mahnungen über mein mangelndes Sicherheitsbewusstsein anhören?" Ron beeilte sich, heftig den Kopf zu schütteln und Harry fuhr fort: „Hört zu! Ich will jetzt zurück nach Godric´s Hollow, um den Horcrux zu zerstören."

Ron reagierte sofort. „Wir kommen mit!"

„Jetzt …?" fragte Hermine mit einem Anflug von Zweifel.

„Oh … ich schau mal in meinem Terminkalender nach, ob es passt … Natürlich _jetzt!_" stieß Harry aus, nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Ungeduld zu verbergen. Er und Ron sahen sie eindringlich an.

„O … okay …" meinte Hermine schnell. „Aber ich werde Professor McGonogall Bescheid geben!"

„Spinnst du?" fragten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Mund.

„Nein, ich spinne nicht" antwortete sie würdevoll. „Aber ich will den Aufruhr, den Harrys Verschwinden verursacht hat nicht noch vergrößern. Außerdem denke ich, dass der Orden und auch deine Mutter, Ron, genug Sorgen haben, und wir nicht noch zwei weitere hinzufügen sollten!"

Sie hob den Tarnumhang und marschierte entschlossen auf den Scherzartikelladen zu.

„Warum ist sie nur immer so eigenwillig…." murmelte Ron.

„Vielleicht … hat sie Recht", raunte Harry und beobachtete, wie Hermine in dem Laden verschwand. Das Medaillon lag warm und sicher in seiner Hand.

„Und was ist das?" fragte Ron und zeigte auf die Papiere unter Harrys Arm.

„Oh, das habe ich auch bei Borgin und Burkes entdeckt. Da steht überall Riddles Name drauf. Vielleicht gibt es darin ein paar Anhaltspunkte." Unruhig mit den Füßen scharrend starrten sie schweigend in den Nebel hinaus, bis Hermine zu ihnen zurückkam - tatsächlich allein.

„Na und?" Ron sah sie auffordernd an, als sie unter den Umhang schlüpfte, doch statt einer Antwort meinte sie schlicht: „Ich bin bereit …", fasste Harry und Ron am Arm und dann verschwanden sie aus dem Dunst der Winkelgasse, als wären sie nie da gewesen…

- - -

Eine samtblaue Dämmerung empfing sie in Godric´s Hollow, nur hier und da unterbrochen von den letzten glühenden Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne. Das Ende des Tages hatte sich in der Winkelgasse nur durch eine dunklere Schattierung des Nebelgraus bemerkbar gemacht und Hermine schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als sie am Rand der Heide apparierten, doch Ron ließ ihr keine Zeit für eine eingehende Betrachtung des Naturschauspiels.

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?" fragte er und befreite sich langsam aus Hermines Umklammerung.

Hermine sog erst einmal tief den Duft des Sommerabends in sich ein, bevor sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass Harry okay ist, dass wir ihn begleiten und dass wir ihm noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten. Sie soll sich keine Sorgen machen und auch bitte deine Mutter informieren …" Sie unterstrich ihre Aufzählung, indem sie die einzelnen Punkte an ihren Fingern abzählte, was Ron wiederum veranlasste, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken und sie skeptisch zu mustern.

„Und _das_ hat ihr gereicht? Ich meine … dann hat sie dich einfach so gehen lassen?"

„Ähm … nicht ganz. Ich musste ihr etwas …. versprechen." Nun wirkte sie nicht mehr so schulmeisterlich.

„Aha!" Ron hob die Brauen. „Und _was_, bitte?"

„Nun ja", Hermine sah Harry an, der ihren Blick mit gerunzelter Stirn erwiderte. „Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass Harry am 1. September in Hogwarts erscheinen wird …"

Ron pfiff leise durch die Zähne und Harrys Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Harry, du musst doch sowieso …"

„Wir reden später drüber", erwiderte Harry dumpf und zog sie weiter. Dies war nicht der Augenblick, die Bedeutung freundschaftlicher Bande zu diskutieren.

Sie durchquerten den Garten der Cavernaughs, in dem die Obstbäume wie stumme Wächter ihre Äste über das Gras gebreitet hatten. Drüben im Haus bellte der schwarze Hund und Harry öffnete eilig die Tür des Ateliers. Hedwig in ihrem Käfig schlug aufgeschreckt mit den Flügeln, als er den Raum mit ein paar schnellen Schritten durchquerte, den Stapel Pergamente auf den breiten Holztisch legte und das Medaillon daneben platzierte. Ron und Hermine kamen langsam näher und sie alle starrten auf das Schmuckstück. Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Schließlich räusperte sich Harry. „Okay, ich mach es jetzt auf."

„Nein!"

Hermines Aufschrei veranlasste ihn, seine Finger reflexartig zurückziehen.

„Nein, warte noch", wiederholte Hermine, jetzt etwas gedämpfter. „Harry, wenn das wirklich der echte Horcrux ist", sie sah sich kurz um, als erwartete sie, dass Voldemort persönlich hinter ihr stände. „ dann solltest du ihn auf keinen Fall einfach so öffnen. Du … du weißt nicht, was dann passiert …"

„Aber wenn das die Kette aus Sirius´ Haus ist", bemerkte Ron und nahm das Medaillon ungerührt vom Tisch, „dann kann man es gar nicht öffnen …" Und noch bevor Hermine reagieren konnte, nestelten seine Finger an dem Verschluss herum. Doch nichts geschah.

„Seht ihr", meinte er achselzuckend. „Es geht nicht auf!"

Harry nahm ihm das Medaillon aus der Hand und versuchte es nun seinerseits, doch auch ihm gelang es nicht, es zu öffnen.

„Okay …"seufzte Hermine. „ … auch wenn ihr nicht auf mich hören wollt, denkt doch mal nach: bevor wir versuchen, es zu öffnen, sollten wir überlegen, wie wir das zerstören, was darin enthalten ist, oder?" Als Harry schwieg, setzte sie nach. „Wie war das, als du in der Kammer des Schreckens warst, Harry? Das Tagebuch – wie ist Tom Riddle daraus erschienen?"

Harry dachte kurz nach. „Er war … einfach da – wie ein Geist. Ein Schemen. Eine … eine Seele ohne Körper …"

„Ja, weil Ginny durch ihren Drang nach Mitteilung dafür gesorgt hat, dass Riddle immer stärker wurde …" warf Ron mit brüderlicher Feinfühligkeit ein.

„Sie wusste es nicht …", beeilte sich Harry zu sagen, sofort bereit, Ginny zu verteidigen.

„Schon gut …" Ron lächelte ungewohnt verständnisvoll.

„ … ein Teil seiner Seele ist auch in diesem Medaillon enthalten …" flüsterte Hermine angespannt. „Etwas, das daraus entweicht, wenn du es öffnest … Darum – sollten wir _vorher_ überlegen, wie … wie wir ihn oder … es… bekämpfen können!"

„Warum zerstören wir es nicht einfach, _ohne_ es vorher zu öffnen …?" fragte Ron und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Wir könnten es einschmelzen oder so …"

„Hm, und wenn es doch nicht das richtige Medaillon war? Dann existiert irgendwo noch immer ein Horcrux, von dem wir glauben, dass er längst zerstört ist …" gab Hermine zu bedenken.

Harry stieß die Luft aus. Er stützte die Hände links und rechts neben den Anhänger auf den Tisch und ließ seinen Blick nicht davon. Das Gold zeigte keine Spuren einer Patina, es hatte auch nach Hunderten von Jahren nichts von seinem schimmernden Glanz verloren. Das kunstvolle, schlangenförmig gearbeitete „S" erinnerte ihn an die Statuen in der Kammer des Schreckens und er dachte an den Basilisken und den Giftzahn, der ihm den Tod hätte bringen sollen, aber stattdessen einen Teil von Tom Riddles Seele unwiederbringlich zerstört hatte …

„Du hast Recht", meinte Harry schließlich. „Wir müssen es öffnen. Wir können _nie _ganz sicher sein, ob der Teil von Voldemorts Seele auch wirklich verschwunden ist, wenn wir es nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen. Und wir sollten _vorher_ überlegen, wie wir den Horcrux vernichten!" Er sah aus dem Fenster. Ein letztes feuerrotes Aufbäumen der Sonne flutete durch die Scheiben und tauchte den Raum in ein geheimnisvolles Licht. Das Gold auf dem Tisch funkelte. Harry wünschte so sehr, Dumbledore wäre hier. Er könnte ihnen sicherlich sagen, was zu tun sei. Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm das Medaillon gedankenverloren in die Hand. Es war sehr still im Raum.

„Wie hat Dumbledore den Ring zerstört?" kam irgendwann die Frage von Ron.

„Ich … weiß es nicht", gab Harry zu. „Wir konnten nie darüber sprechen. Er hat ihn aber eine Zeit lang getragen. Seine Hand war – wie abgestorben… ihr habt es ja gesehen…"

Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Dann häng die Kette lieber nicht um!"

Von draußen wehte erneutes Hundegebell zu ihnen herüber und Harry drehte sich ruckartig zu ihnen herum. Gerade war ihm eine Idee gekommen „Kommt mit!"

Wo konnte er einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele besser zerstören, als an dem Ort, an dem er schon einmal über den Schwarzen Zauberer triumphiert hatte? Er ignorierte ihre fragenden Mienen, stopfte das Medaillon in die Hosentasche und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Ron und Hermine tauschten einen Blick hinter seinem Rücken, zuckten die Schultern und folgten ihm zögernd.

Als Harry die Tür öffnete, fuhr er zurück. Vor ihm stand, die Faust erhoben, bereit, anzuklopfen, der alte John.

„Ah, Mr Longbottom", begrüßte John ihn lächelnd. „Sie sind endlich da." Er warf einen Blick auf Ron und Hermine, die sich hinter Harry drängten und nickte ihnen zu. „Ich will sie nicht aufhalten, aber …"

„Dann sprechen wir uns morgen, ja?" unterbrach Harry, doch sich seiner Unhöflichkeit bewusst werdend, fügte er schnell hinzu: „Wir … sind in Eile …"

John schien nicht im Geringsten beleidigt. „Verstehe, verstehe", meinte er und ließ endlich die Faust sinken. „Ich bin sofort wieder verschwunden. Ich – wollte Ihnen nur etwas geben." Und mit diesen Worten griff er in die Innenseite seiner Jacke und holte etwas daraus hervor. Harry nagte ungeduldig an der Unterlippe.

„Mir ist ihr großes Interesse daran nicht verborgen geblieben! Ciaran hat mir gesagt, dass Sie … nun ja und ich hab auch Augen im Kopf … kurz und gut – ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie es nötiger haben, als ich …"

Harry sah ihn verständnislos an und starrte auf den Gegenstand, den John ihm soeben in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Es war die kleine Flasche „Agapin", der Trank seiner Mutter.

„Aber … das kann ich nicht annehmen", ächzte Harry und für den Moment vergaß er sogar das Medaillon.

„Natürlich können Sie das", versicherte ihm der alte Friedhofswärter und schob Harrys Hand zurück. „Ich hab doch gemerkt, wie viel Ihnen daran liegt. Außerdem – ich brauche es nicht mehr. Aber ich glaube _Sie_", er kam ganz nahe und mit einiger Verwunderung nahm Harry die Intensität seines Blickes wahr. „Sie haben einige böse Geister zu vertreiben …"

Die Flasche lag kühl und beruhigend in Harrys Hand, die Flüssigkeit in ihrem Innern schmiegte sich an das Glas und ein einzelner, dickbauchiger Tropfen perlte davon ab.

„Ich bezahle sie …"

„Oh nein. Hab ich nicht gesagt, das ist nicht zu verkaufen? Das war auch ein Geschenk für mich. Wie gesagt, ich glaube, sie können mehr damit anfangen, Mr. _Longbottom _…" Harry war zu sehr in die Betrachtung des Trankes vertieft, um die eigenartige Betonung des Namens zu registrieren.

„Ich …. danke … vielen Dank …", stammelte er.

„Also … schönen Abend noch." John nickte ihnen zu und dann ging er über den Rasen davon, sein Gehstock bohrte sich rhythmisch ins abendfeuchte Gras.

„Ich mach das wieder gut …" rief ihm Harry hinterher, doch der Alte hob nur abwehrend die Hand und war dann in der Dämmerung verschwunden.

„Was is´n das?" fragte Ron und lugte neugierig über Harrys Schulter.

„Eine Art Medizin. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was sie bewirkt, aber - meine Mutter hat sie zubereitet …" murmelte Harry und betrachtete versonnen die trübe Flüssigkeit. „Sie hat ihm die Flasche geschenkt … damals …"

„Das ist – wunderbar, Harry", meinte Hermine und legte ihm voller Anteilnahme die Hand auf den Arm. Die Berührung holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Entschlossen steckte er den Flakon in die Tasche seiner Jeans und spürte neuen Mut durch seine Adern strömen. Heute Abend trug er gleich mehrere bedeutende Dinge bei sich - was konnte noch schief gehen?

„Kommt!" wiederholte er seine Aufforderung von eben. Sie gingen nebeneinander her durch den Garten, die menschenleere Straße entlang, vorbei an dem Friedhof auf dem sich die Kreuze und Grabsteine in den immer dunkler werdenden Abendhimmel streckten. Später würde er seinen Freunden das Grab seiner Eltern zeigen. Später – jetzt musste er sich auf das konzentrieren, was direkt vor ihm lag. Damals, in der Kammer des Schreckens hatte er nicht gewusst was er tat. Ganz instinktiv hatte er den Horcrux mit dem Basiliskenzahn zerstört. Jetzt war er im Vorteil – er wusste, mehr oder weniger, was ihn erwartete. Und seit Ginnys Koboldstein um seinen Hals hing, hatte er mehr als einmal Glück gehabt.

Als sie auf den Wildweg durch die Heidewiesen bogen, befand Ron, dass sein Geduldsfaden lang genug strapaziert worden war und fragte: „Sagst du uns jetzt, wohin wir gehen?"

„Zu dem Haus, in dem meine Eltern gestorben sind …"

„Oh …"

Obwohl Harry es nicht sehen konnte, fühlte er doch den Blick, den er sich mit Hermine hinter seinem Rücken zuwarf, aber er führte sie unverdrossen weiter.

„Seht mal, da…!" wisperte Hermine plötzlich und hielt ihn zurück. Irgendwo knackte leise ein Zweig und aus dem dunklen Meer aus Heidekraut löste sich der Umriss eines großen schwarzen Hundes.

Harry ging in die Knie. „Hi, Blacky", begrüßte er den Hund der Cavernaughs, der sich freudig winselnd von ihm kraulen ließ. „Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Der hat mich erschreckt", sagte Hermine und erleichtert, dass Harry den unerwarteten Gefährten offensichtlich kannte, begann sie ebenfalls, das struppige Fell zu kraulen.

„Der sieht aus wie …"

„Ich weiß", Harry erhob sich wieder. „Das hab ich auch sofort gedacht. Aber – nein, es gibt viele Hunde dieser Art …"

„Er heißt … _Blacky_?" fragte Ron vielsagend und ließ sich geduldig die Hand lecken.

„Eigentlich Cheiron, aber beinahe alle nennen ihn Blacky. Er gehört den Leuten, bei denen ich wohne. Aber … er ist nur ein ganz normaler Hund. So und jetzt lauf, Blacky, ich kann dich nicht gebrauchen!"

Blacky blieb stehen, wo er war und sah Harry unentwegt an.

„Ab nach Hause mit dir …" befahl Harry eindringlicher, doch der schwarze Hund gehorchte nicht. Harry scheuchte ihn mit den Händen, bis er endlich aufsprang.

„Lauf! Zurück mit dir!"

Mit einem letzten Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen drehte der Hund sich um und trabte schließlich den schmalen Pfad hinunter, zurück ins Dorf. Harry sah ihm nach, sekundenlang, dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Erst als sich das Cottage in ihr Blickfeld schob, blieb er stehen. Hermine und Ron verharrten beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll neben ihm. Die scharfkantigen Umrisse hoben sich noch immer vom Abendhimmel ab, doch verschmolz die Fassade mehr und mehr mit der samtigen Dämmerung. Wie das Tor zur Nacht, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, doch dann schalt er sich für diese Gedanken – hier war Voldemort aus seinem Körper gerissen worden … und hier würde er einen weiteren Teil seiner schwarzen Seele aus ihrer Festung reißen!

„Das ist es …?" hauchte Hermine neben ihm so leise, als fürchtete sie, die Mystik des Ortes mit ihrer Stimme zu zerstören.

„Ja."

Sie folgten ihm schweigend durch den Garten, in dem die wild wachsenden Kräuter ihr Eindringen mit einem leisen Schaudern zur Kenntnis nahmen und sagten auch nichts, als Harry ihnen den Weg in das Haus öffnete. Im Innern war es beinahe finster und Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten, als sie sich, dicht beieinander, in der Eingangshalle vorsichtig umsahen.

„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?" fragte Ron schließlich und Hermine rieb sich zitternd die Arme. Durch das offene Dach glitzerten die ersten Sterne auf sie herab.

„Ja", antwortete Harry mit einer Spur von Trotz. „ … denn dieser Ort ist Voldemort schließlich schon einmal zum Verhängnis geworden." _Und auch meinen Eltern_ …, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, doch das sagte er nicht laut. Er fasste in die Tasche, um das Medaillon heraus zu holen und fühlte dabei die glatte Oberfläche des Agapin-Flakons. Er betrachtete die Flasche kurz, dann stellte er sie vorsichtig auf einen hervorspringenden Mauersockel und wandte sich seinen Freunden zu. Das Medaillon glomm im Lichtkegel seines Zauberstabs auf.

„Irgendein Vorschlag, wie wir den Horcrux vernichten können?" fragte er dumpf.

„Wie wär´s mit …erschlagen …?" schlug Ron vor und sah sich suchend nach einem Gegenstand um, mit dem man die Aufgabe angehen könnte. Er bückte sich, hob einen faustgroßen Mauerstein vom Boden auf und stellte sich in Position.

Harry beobachtete, wie Ron den Stein drohend dem Medaillon entgegen streckte. Er zog an der Kette und ließ das Medaillon vor ihren Augen leicht hin und her pendeln. Kreiselnd schwang es zwischen seinen Fingern. Es klapperte laut im hinteren Teil des Hauses und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Ron hob den Zauberstab und den Stein.

„Nur der Wind", beruhigte Harry. „Okay, hört zu: wenn wir das Medaillon geöffnet haben und … und tatsächlich ein Schatten von seiner Seele daraus erscheint, dann nimm den Stein, Ron, und zertrümmere es. Hermine und ich versuchen es mit einem …" Er vollendete den Satz nicht, sondern sah zu ihr herüber.

„T .. Todesfluch ..?" flüsterte sie mit zitternden Lippen.

Harry nickte. „Da ich nun mal keinen Basiliskenzahn zur Verfügung hab´…"

„Nur - _wie_ kriegen wir es auf …?" fragte Ron.

Mit den Augen verfolgten sie die Linien des Medaillons. Durch die schwingenden Bewegungen sah es so aus, als erwachte die schlangengleiche Prägung darauf zum Leben.

„Versuch es mit Parsel …."wisperte Hermine, im gleichen Augenblick, als auch Harry dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf fuhr. „Es gehörte schließlich Slytherin."

Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich. „Öffne dich!" zischte er den Schlangen im Gold des Anhängers zu.

Mit einem kaum vernehmbaren Klicken sprang das Medaillon auf

Sie hielten den Atem an. Das Rascheln der Blätter in den Ecken war das einzige Geräusch in der schwer lastenden Stille. Behutsam klappte Harry den Deckel ein wenig höher. Anders als der falsche Horcrux, enthielt dieses Medaillon ein Bild – eine verkleinerte Version eines Gemäldes in dunklen, braunen Tönen, auf dem das affenartige Gesicht eines Zauberers zu erkennen war. Eine Statue mit diesem Gesicht hatte Harry schon einmal in der Kammer des Schreckens entdeckt – Salazar Slytherin. Die Augen des Magiers bohrten sich lauernd in die Harrys, der wie hypnotisiert zurückstarrte. Schwarz und brennend zogen sie ihn in ihren Bann und er bemühte sich angestrengt, seine Gedanken zu verschließen, doch eine Art Benommenheit ergriff von ihm Besitz, die seinen Willen erlahmen ließ.

„Harry, was ist los?" rief eine Stimme aus der Ferne.

Wie unter Zwang hob er die Arme und legte sich das Medaillon um den Hals. Dort lag es, kühl und hart neben dem Lederbeutel mit seinen kostbarsten Besitztümern. Er hörte ein Lachen – ein hohes kaltes Lachen, das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und seinen Atem stocken ließ …

Er schnappte nach Luft, doch das lebenspendende Element erreichte seine Lungen nicht. Die schwere goldene Kette des Medaillons hatte sich um seinen Hals geschlungen und würgte ihn. Die groben Glieder rieben sich in seine Haut und drückten ihm gnadenlos die Luft ab.

Jemand schrie. Seine Hände schnellten panisch an seine Kehle und versuchten, sich von der Fessel zu befreien. Andere Hände griffen ebenfalls zu. Er sah Hermines wild entschlossene Miene direkt vor sich, hörte ihr aufgebrachtes Schluchzen. Ron schrie einen Fluch heraus, der jedoch nur eine heiße Brandspur auf seiner Haut hinterließ. Immer tiefer schnitt die Kette in sein Fleisch, mit hervorquellenden Augen sank er auf die Knie und nahm nur noch verschwommen wahr, wie die durchscheinende, geisterhafte Gestalt Tom Riddles vor ihm aus dem Boden wuchs …

Hermine rief unverwandt seinen Namen und eine kalte, blass schimmernde Hand fuhr über ihren Mund. Sie verstummte sofort und stolperte zurück, die Augen schreckensweit.

„ A …Avada , Ke… Kedavra", rief Ron und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf die gespenstische Erscheinung, doch er zitterte so sehr, dass es ihm kaum gelang, den Stab zu halten. Tom Riddle verzog die Lippen zu einem höhnischen Lächeln und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Avada Kedavra …" schrie Ron noch einmal, diesmal fester, doch der Fluch, beinahe farblos, ging einfach durch die schemenhafte Gestalt hindurch und traf die gegenüberliegende Wand, knirschend sprengte er das mürbe Gestein auseinander. Hermine, endlich aus ihrer Starre erwacht, umklammerte ihren Zauberstab und kroch zurück zu Harry, der röchelnd auf dem Boden lag.

„Reductio!" stieß sie verzweifelt hervor. Einige der Glieder zersprangen und stoben wie ein goldener Hagelschauer zur Seite. Hastig riss sie die restlichen Glieder von Harrys Hals, wo sie tiefe rote Abdrücke hinterlassen hatten, und schüttelte ihn.

„Harry! Alles in Ordnung? Enervate!"

Seine Augenlieder flatterten und er drehte sich keuchend und hustend zur Seite.

„Gott sei Dank! Du …."

Ein gequälter Laut in ihrem Rücken schnitt ihr den Satz ab und sie wirbelte herum. Ron war ebenfalls in die Knie gegangen und hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen. Seine Umrisse waren verschwommen, er schien in ein unwirkliches, flirrendes Licht getaucht. Er wand sich, als litte er unter schrecklichen Krämpfen. Hermine sprang auf die Füße und hob den Zauberstab. Im gleichen Augenblick richtete Ron sich auf, wie von unsichtbaren Fäden empor gezogen, und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Hermine. Er öffnete den Mund, doch schüttelte gleichzeitig heftig den Kopf, als wehrte er sich gegen die Worte, die aus den Tiefen einer fremden Macht aus ihm hervorbrechen wollten.

„Impedimenta!" rief Hermine in höchster Not, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Rons Qualen zu beenden und der Angst, ihn zu verletzen, doch Ron blockte den Fluch ab.

Harry rang noch immer mühsam nach Atem und seine Finger tasteten auf dem Boden nach dem Medaillon. Ron riss ruckartig den Zauberstab in die Höhe und der Fluch, der eigentlich Hermine hätte treffen sollen, sprengte stattdessen ein weiteres Loch in die Wand hinter ihr. Staub und Gesteinsbrocken schleuderten durch die Luft, Harry rollte sich am Boden zusammen. Hermine hatte weniger Glück, einer der Steine flog direkt auf sie zu. Harrys Warnruf kam zu spät, das schwere Geschoss traf sie am Kopf und mit einem erstickten Seufzer sackte sie langsam auf die Dielenbretter.

Mit fliegenden Fingern durchsuchte Harry das Geröll vor ihm, doch er fand nicht, was er verzweifelt suchte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Ron den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, dann aber plötzlich wie ein entwurzelter Baum vornüber kippte, während die schemenhafte Gestalt Tom Riddles mit einem zornigen Aufschrei wie heißer Dampf aus ihm herausstob.

Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch und er starrte direkt in einen Teil der schwarzen Seele Voldemorts, noch jung und gutaussehend, in einem schlichten schwarzen Anzug wie damals im Haus der Hepzibah Smith, doch mit einem Ausdruck kalter Mitleidlosigkeit.

„Was suchst du?" Die blassrot schimmernden Augen musterten ihn mit der Neugier eines Insektenforschers. „Das hier ….?"

Harry erkannte seinen Zauberstab und rührte sich nicht, während sein Verstand die Möglichkeiten, die ihm blieben, hastig gegeneinander abwog.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist …", hallte die hohe kalte Stimme über ihm. „Du bist der Stachel in meinem Fleisch, nicht wahr? Die lästige Fliege, die sich einfach nicht abschütteln lässt." Riddle hob den Kopf und sah sich um. Er musterte die Überreste der Treppe, die in das Obergeschoss geführt hatte. „Dieser Ort gefällt mir nicht. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass er eine ungute Rolle in meiner Zukunft spielt … Warum also sind wir hier?"

„ … damit du keine Zukunft hast!" zischte Harry, während seine Finger sich weiterhin durch den Schutt wühlten. Wenn er nur das Medaillon fände …

„Oh", entgegnete Riddle in gespieltem Erstaunen. „So ungastlich ist dieses Haus? Doch sei versichert, dass ich entsprechende Schritte für meine Zukunft unternommen habe! Was allerdings _deine_ Zukunft betrifft …."

Er schwang den Zauberstab und ein heftiger Schlag traf Harry im Rücken und drückte ihn flach auf den Boden. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, alle mühsam in sich hinein geschöpfte Luft würde auf einmal aus ihm heraus gepresst, doch nach ein paar benebelten Sekunden stieß er hervor: „Aber … genau hier … ist einer deiner … _Schritte_ … daneben gegangen …" Er redete, um Zeit zu gewinnen, auch wenn ihm jedes Wort nur mit Mühe über die Lippen kam. Doch vielleicht konnte er Riddle so lange hinhalten, bis Ron oder Hermine, was er sehr hoffte, wieder einsatzfähig waren.

„So? Und was weißt du davon?" fragte Tom Riddle leise und beugte sich tiefer zu ihm herab. Die Kälte, die er ausstrahlte, strich über Harrys Haut wie ein eisiger Luftzug.

„Nun? Ich höre …" forderte Riddle mit einer Stimme, die ebenso kalt war, wie die Aura, die ihn umgab.

Doch Harry schwieg und Riddle richtete sich wieder auf, die Lippen verächtlich gekräuselt. „Dieses Haus scheint ein äußerst denkwürdiger Ort zu sein. … Glaubst du etwa …" Er hob die Hand mit dem Zauberstab „ … diese Mauern würden dich schützen?"

Es gab einen lauten Knall, etwas über Harry riss auseinander, eine Lawine aus Mauerbrocken und Schutt prasselte auf ihn herab. Schützend hob er die Arme über den Kopf, während Steine unterschiedlichster Größen seinen Körper unter sich begruben. Er fühlte, wie ein Knochen in seinem rechten Fußgelenk splitterte und schrie auf.

„Vielleicht hast du sogar Recht," fuhr die kalte Stimme über ihm ungerührt fort. „Sie würden dich bestimmt gern für immer in ihrem Schoß … _verbergen_."

Mühsam gelang es Harry, den Kopf zu heben. Sein Blick flog über die reglosen Gestalten seiner Freunde und blieb plötzlich an einem matten Schimmern hängen, nur ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt. Das Medaillon! Seine linke Hand umklammerte den nächstbesten Stein, verbissen ignorierte er seinen pochenden Knöchel und das Hämmern in seinem Kopf, zog den Arm mit einem schmerzhaften Ruck unter dem Haufen Schutt hervor und zielte auf den goldenen Horcrux. Der Stein verfehlte das Medaillon um Armeslänge und Tom Riddle lachte spöttisch.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst …"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und fahrig suchte seine Hand nach dem nächsten Stein. Wieder hob er den Arm, doch im selben Moment löste sich im Hintergrund ein dunkler Schatten aus dem aufgewirbelten Staub; mit drohend entblößten Lefzen, das Nackenfell gesträubt, sprang ein großer schwarzer Hund mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf die schemenhafte Gestalt zu, glitt durch sie hindurch und landete, wie von einem Faustschlag niedergestreckt, aufjaulend zu Füßen der zerstörten Mauer, wo er regungslos liegen blieb. Harry, der seine Sinne zu schwinden glaubte, ächzte leise: „Blacky …?", doch wurde der letzte Rest seiner Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit gefesselt von der Flasche mit dem Agapin, die bisher unversehrt auf dem Mauervorsprung gestanden hatte; die linke Hinterpfote des Hundes hatte den Flakon gestreift, entsetzt musste Harry mit ansehen, wie dieser bedrohlich schwankte und dann, beinahe wie in Zeitlupe, vornüber kippte.

Er schlug auf dem Boden auf, der Inhalt spritzte großflächig über die morschen Dielen und schwappte über den Horcrux. „Nein …" flüsterte Harry, doch kaum war das Wort über seine Lippen gekrochen, gesellte sich ein weiteres, unerwartetes Geräusch hinzu: die Lache vor ihm schien zu köcheln, sie zischte wütend, rostroter Qualm schlängelte sich empor. Fassungslos starrte Harry auf das Medaillon, das inmitten der rauchenden Pfütze wie im Todeskampf zu zucken begann. Gierig leckte der Trank an dem Gold und verwandelte sich Sekundenschnelle in ein Meer aus brodelnden Bläschen. Rote Fontänen spritzen in die Höhe, wirbelten den Horcrux umher wie einen Ball auf einer schäumenden Woge. Über allem hing das ungläubige Wutgeheul Tom Riddles; ebenso wie das Medaillon führte sein Seelenfragment einen makabren Tanz auf , als ob es auf heißen Kohlen tanzte, schleuderte die durchscheinenden Glieder von sich und löste sich schließlich in zischelnde Tropfen auf, bis nichts mehr von ihm blieb als der Rauch, der die Dunkelheit mit einem roten Schleier benetzte.

Harry war wie gebannt. Seine Hand mit dem Stein lag matt auf der Erde und ein paar Spritzer der rötlichen Flüssigkeit erreichten seine Fingerspitzen. Statt sie zurückzuziehen, streckte er seine Hand noch weiter aus und wie eine warme, tröstliche Umarmung liebkosten die Tropfen seine Haut. Er drehte vorsichtig den Kopf, um nach Blacky zu sehen, doch an der Stelle, wo der Hund gerade eben jaulend in sich zusammen gesackt war, tanzten kleine grau-rote Spiralen aus Rauch und Staub – und sonst nichts. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, bis ein grelles Licht vor seinen Lidern explodierte und sah noch einmal genauer hin, aber das Ergebnis war dasselbe.

„Harry, bist du okay?" krächzte eine Stimme neben ihm und er blinzelte hoch in Rons kreidebleiches Gesicht und nickte, bevor er die Stirn wieder in den Staub sinken ließ. Ron fuhr mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar. Er wirkte erschüttert. „Ist … ist er weg?" Als Harry abermals nickte, begann er eilig, die Steine, die Harry noch immer unter sich begruben, mit den bloßen Händen beiseite zu räumen, so dass er sich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position ziehen konnte.

„Mann, das war krass! Ich weiß gar nicht …" Rons Kopf flog suchend umher. „Wo ist Hermine?" Er rappelte sich auf die Füße und stürzte auf die reglose Gestalt zu, die nicht weit von Harry auf dem Boden lag.

Mit einer hilflosen Geste sank er neben ihr auf die Knie. „Hermine, sag doch was", flüsterte er rau. Er strich über ihr Haar und starrte schockiert auf das Blut an seinen Fingern. Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch sein Knöchel rebellierte hartnäckig gegen die übermäßige Belastung, also beließ er es für den Moment bei dem Versuch. Hermine stöhnte und bewegte unruhig ihren Kopf. Mit einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse öffnete sie endlich die Augen.

Harry konnte förmlich den Stein, der von Rons Herzen fiel, neben ihm aufschlagen hören. Er umfasste ihre Schultern und half ihr, sich langsam aufzusetzen. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte er mit großen Augen und Hermine betastete ihren Hinterkopf. „Autsch! Mein Schädel brummt, aber sonst …okay! Und du? … Und Harry?" Beide nickten und sie fragte gedämpft: „Ist es vorbei?"

„Ich glaub, ja. Ich hab nicht wirklich mitbekommen, was passiert ist, aber … es … er hat sich irgendwie in Luft aufgelöst …" Ron deutete auf die rötliche Lache, in der, nun wieder vollkommen starr, das Medaillon lag. Noch immer stieg schwelender Dampf auf.

„Der Horcrux ist … zerstört?" Hermine zog stöhnend die Brauen zusammen und Ron sah sich genötigt, ein buntkariertes Tuch aus seiner Tasche hervorzuziehen, um ihr damit auf dem Kopf herumzutupfen, doch sie nahm es ihm ab. „Lass nur, ich mach es lieber selbst …"

„Es … es tut mir so schrecklich Leid", Ron ließ schuldbewusst den Kopf hängen. „Ich … konnte nichts dagegen tun … da war etwas in mir, … es war so …es war …unheimlich …ich …"

Hermine gelang ein Lächeln. „Schon gut, Ron …."

„Es war der Trank …" murmelte Harry und er fischte nach einer dunklen Scherbe inmitten der rauchenden Pfütze. Die Flasche war in hundert kleine Teile zersprungen, der Inhalt unwiederbringlich verloren. „.Der Trank meiner Mutter …"

„Der Trank …?"

„Ja. Es ist nichts mehr da, alles verschüttet. Aber … er hat den Horcrux zerstört …" Harry betrachtete die blassrote Spur auf seinen Fingerspitzen.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht…" _Er wird die bösen Geister vertreiben_, hatte Lily damals zu dem alten Friedhofswärter gesagt. Niemals wäre er auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass dies auch auf etwas anderes als die psychischen Probleme eines Alkoholikers zutreffen könnte ….

„Der Hund … Blacky … er war hier … er hat …" Er brach ab und horchte in die Dunkelheit, ob nicht irgendwo das Tappen von Pfoten oder ein klägliches Jaulen zu hören war, doch je länger er lauschte, desto wahrscheinlicher schien es ihm, dass der Schatten, den er wahrgenommen hatte, nur die Folge eines allzu harten Steinschlags gewesen war, eine Halluzination - nicht mehr. „Ich _dachte, _ich hätte ihn gesehen …"

Ron reckte den Kopf und sah sich um. „Hier ist nichts, Harry …"

„Er hat die Flasche umgestoßen, als er Riddle anspringen wollte. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur Einbildung …" Er strich sich durch das Haar und kleine Staubwolken flogen auf.

„Egal, _was_ es war, es war zumindest wirkungsvoll …", entgegnete Ron. Er schüttelte sich, als müsste er ein ekliges Insekt abwerfen. „Er … er wollte, dass ich euch töte … alle beide …ich … " Die Stimme versagte ihm bei dem Gedanken an das vorher Erlebte und er rieb sich gedankenverloren den Unterarm und betrachtete den aufsteigenden Rauch.

„Du kannst nichts dafür. Immerhin hast du dagegen angekämpft …" meinte Harry.

Ron kickte heftig einen Stein beiseite, dann stand er auf, hielt Hermine die Hand entgegen und zog sie vorsichtig hoch. Sie taumelte ein wenig und musste ihren Kopf an Rons Brust abstützen, wobei er sie, in einem Akt eiliger Wiedergutmachung, ziemlich lange in den Armen hielt und immer wieder an sich drückte.

Auch Harry rappelte sich endlich auf.

„Hey, was ist mit deinem Fuß …? Du bist _doch_ verletzt!"

„Eigentlich geht´s mir noch gut, wenn man bedenkt, dass die halbe Mauer auf mir gelandet ist …" murmelte Harry und sah sich nach seinem Zauberstab um.

Ron entdeckte ihn zwischen ein paar Steinen, beeilte sich, ihn aufzuheben und Harry in die Hand zu drücken, der ihn sofort auf seinen Knöchel richtete

„Episkey"

„Den muss ich mir wirklich merken", sagte Ron, als sich der Knochen mit einem leisen Knirschen wieder zusammenfügte. Harry verzog das Gesicht, denn der Spruch war zwar effektiv, die damit verbundene Empfindung aber recht intensiv. Ganz kurz dachte er daran, dass Tonks es gewesen war, die ihm diesen Zauber gezeigt hatte und er wandte sich ab; zu dem körperlichen Schmerz hatte sich ein anderer gesellt. Hermines Hand schob sich wortlos in die seine, Ron trat neben sie und gemeinsam umstanden sie die rötliche, rauchende Lache inmitten der Eingangshalle.

„Er ist wirklich zerstört?", raunte Hermine, noch immer zweifelnd.

„Ja, ein Horcrux weniger …" bestätigte Harry und belastete vorsichtig seinen frisch gerichteten Knöchel. Einer der Ringe, die seine Brust seit geraumer Zeit verschnürten, brach auf und löste ein wenig von der Spannung, die ihn seit Dumbledores Tod in ihren Fängen hielt. Langsam dämmerte ihm, dass er ein kleines Stück weiter gekommen war auf dem dunklen, verschlungenen Pfad, der vor ihm lag und mit einer Art aufmüpfiger Genugtuung fragte er: „Ein paar letzte Worte für dies Stück von Voldemorts Seele?"

„Ja", meinte Ron grimmig und spuckte angewidert auf das Schmuckstück zu seinen Füßen. Es zischte erneut und eine weitere kleine Rauchfahne schlängelte sich empor. „Fahr zur Hölle!"

t.b.c.

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Mal ... 

ciao lucinde

* * *


	10. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

Hallo!

Das hat schon wieder so lange gedauert! _ducktsichschautsichvorsichtigumundtauchtlangsamwiederauf_

Hier ist die Erkärung: dieses Kapitel habe ich ein paar Mal umgeschrieben, ich bin noch nicht wirklich zufrieden damit - aber es wird jetzt in dieser Version hochgeladen, _damit es endlich weitergeht! _Dafür ist es seeeeeerhr lang (hoffe, nicht zu sehr!)

Wie immer ein ganz **dickes** Dankeschön an alle Reviewer: byzantine, steffen, Imobilus, kathleen potter, Berserkgorilla, dekad.ente, Din Mikith, frodobeutlin, tolotos2000, g4ten und Ewjena!

dekand.ente: Schon wieder so eine lange Schreibpause … ich wage kaum, um Verzeihung zu bitten. Nein – ich tu es doch. Bitte entschuldige! Und vielen Dank für dein review!

frodobeutlin: Auch dir vielen lieben Dank! Eine deiner Fragen beantwortet sich von selbst. Die andere … tja …

* * *

**10. Kapitel: Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

Hinter ihnen grollte es leise und ihre Köpfe fuhren herum. Weitere Staubfontänen und kleine Mauerstücke lösten sich aus der Wand, die Riddle mit seinem Fluch beschädigt hatte, ein knirschendes Geräusch gesellte sich hinzu und unterhalb der Decke fraß sich ein breiter Riss immer weiter durch das Gestein.

„Raus hier!" befahl Harry und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Schnell!"

Hermine und Ron zögerten nicht lange. Trotz der Blessuren, die sie davon getragen hatten, huschten ihre Füße erstaunlich behände über den unebenen Boden, hinaus ins Freie, während um sie herum das Grollen zu einem Donnern anschwoll. Gerade als sie den nachtdunklen Garten erreichten, stürzte die beschädigte Außenmauer mit einem dröhnenden Krachen in sich zusammen, der restliche Teil des Obergeschosses mitsamt des Daches folgte.

Sie stolperten rückwärts, bis sie außer Reichweite der Steinschläge und Staubwolken waren und lauschten dem hilflosen Rumoren, das die zerstörten Grundmauern in den Nachthimmel schickten, bis sie endlich kapitulierten und mit einem letzten gequälten Aufbäumen zur Ruhe kamen.

„Das war knapp", keuchte Ron.

Harry starrte auf die Silhouette des Hauses, das nun kaum mehr war als ein Trümmerhaufen; zerbrochen wie der Traum von einer unbeschwerten Kindheit, den er vor vielen Jahren einmal heimlich gehegt hatte. Riddle hatte gewollt, dass diese Trümmer _ihn_ unter sich begruben - doch stattdessen lag jetzt irgendwo das Medaillon unter den Steinen, zusammen mit den Scherben der Glasflasche, deren Inhalt auf so wundersame Weise den Horcrux vernichtet hatte.

„Wir sollten schleunigst von hier verschwinden", presste er hervor. „Der Lärm hat vielleicht jemanden im Dorf geweckt …"

Seine Freunde nickten zustimmend und sie wandten sich zum Gehen, als aus dem Gebüsch unweit von ihnen ein leises Winseln zu ihnen drang. Alarmiert hielt Harry darauf zu und sah sich suchend um. Eine feuchte Hundeschnauze stupste ihn an und eilig beugte er sich herab, um struppiges Fell zwischen seinen Fingern zu fühlen. „Hey, alter Junge, da bist du ja wieder …"

Auch Hermine ließ sich neben Blacky nieder, der ihr sofort vertrauensvoll die Hand leckte. „Sieh mal, etwas stimmt nicht mit seiner Pfote …"

„Du warst da drin, nicht wahr? …." murmelte Harry und klopfte dem Hund beruhigend die Seite, während Hermine vorsichtig seine Hinterpfote untersuchte. „Ich hab mich nicht getäuscht …"

„Meinst du, er hat gewusst, was da abging …?" fragte Ron, beinahe flüsternd. Harry zuckte die Schultern. Das würde er selbst zu gern wissen.

„So, fertig. Er wird wohl noch eine Weile hinken, aber sonst ist er okay.", meinte Hermine und ließ nachdenklich den Zauberstab sinken. „Du bist schon ein besonderer Hund, hm?"

In Gedanken versunken traten sie den Rückweg an, Blacky, der zwischenzeitlich auf drei Beinen lief, in ihrer Mitte. Längst hatte die Nacht den Kampf gegen die Dämmerung gewonnen. Ein frischer Wind flüsterte in der Heide und trieb die Wolken über den sternengesprenkelten Himmel. Als sie das Atelier erreichten, bückte Harry sich erneut, um Blacky zu kraulen. Wer oder was dieser Hund auch war, er würde ihn ganz sicher im Auge behalten. „Danke …" verabschiedete er ihn und sah ihm nach, bis er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war.

Hermine, offenbar noch immer leicht benommen von dem erlittenen Schlag an den Kopf, überlegte, ob sie noch in der Nacht zum Fuchsbau aufbrechen sollten, doch Harry überredete sie, zu bleiben. Die Aussicht auf eine Weasley´sche Inquisition angesichts ihres ramponierten Zustandes und Rons Andeutung, dass sie ja wohl unmöglich Harry mit den Unterlagen von Borgin und Burkes allein lassen konnten, überzeugten sie schließlich.

„Wir schlafen auf der Couch", schlug Ron vor. „Ich … ich meine, _du _kannst auf der Couch schlafen, Hermine, und ich nehme … ähm… die Stühle …" Die Worte schienen seine Kehle ein wenig strapaziert zu haben, denn er räusperte sich mehrmals.

„Hermine nimmt das Bett", Harry mühte sich, ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, „du die Couch und ich kann sowieso noch nicht schlafen …"

Hermine machte keinen Einwand mehr, zu groß war die Müdigkeit, die sich ihrer bemächtigt hatte und als Harry ein Feuer im Kamin entzündete, war sie bereits eingeschlafen. Ron hatte sich auf die Couch gelümmelt und betrachtete sie verstohlen, dann sah er hinüber zu Harry, der gedankenverloren in die Flammen starrte und die vergangenen Stunden Revue passieren ließ. Die Zerstörung des Horkruxes war letztendlich erfolgreich verlaufen, doch konnte er sich bei der Suche nach den verbleibenden Seelensplittern nicht weiterhin auf die überraschende Wirkung geheimnisvoller Tränke oder die zufällige Hilfe anderer verlassen, egal ob menschlicher oder tierischer Natur. Heute Abend hatte er zum wiederholten Male gemerkt, wie abschüssig der Weg war, auf dem er sich befand. Wie konnte er Voldemort in seiner ganzen Macht besiegen, wenn selbst ein Bruchstück seiner Magie in der Lage war, ihn mit einem Fingerschnippen zu vernichten?

„Ob sie mir böse ist …?" fragte Ron

„Was …?" Harry löste den Blick von den Flammen und sah seinen Freund an.

„Ich mein nur, vielleicht gibt sie mir die Schuld, ich war vielleicht nicht stark genug …"

„Wegen vorhin? Keine Sorge, das nimmt sie dir sicher nicht übel." Er erhob sich und nahm die Papiere von Borgin und Burkes vom Tisch. Obwohl es kaum einen Knochen in seinem Körper gab, der nicht vor Schmerz oder Erschöpfung jammerte, wollte er doch zumindest noch einen Blick hinein werfen.

„Harry?"

„Hm …?"

„Was würdest du sagen, wenn wir … ähm … ich meine - Hermine und ich …"

„Hey, Voldemort ist schon damals ganz schön rumgekommen…." Harry hob den Kopf, „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ach nichts … gute Nacht".

Ron drehte sich zur Seite und eine Minute später hörte Harry seine regelmäßigen Atemzüge. „Nacht, Ron", murmelte er und starrte wieder auf die Papiere in seinen Händen. Es waren hauptsächlich Reisekostenabrechnungen, ein paar Kauf-Verträge, die Tom Riddle mit Kunden ausgehandelt hatte, zwei Briefe an seinen Arbeitgeber und ein Blatt mit Formeln oder Zaubersprüchen in einer fremden Sprache, von denen Harry kein Wort verstand. Nichts, was ihn in diesem Moment weiter gebracht hätte. Er würde sie in Ruhe noch einmal durchgehen müssen. Die Lider wurden ihm schwer und er stützte den Kopf auf die Knie. _Okklumentik!_, mahnte eine Stimme irgendwo in seinem müden Hirn, doch er merkte nicht einmal mehr, wie er langsam zur Seite rutschte und auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin in einen kurzen, traumlosen Schlaf hinüber glitt.

- - -

Ron und Hermine hielten ihr Versprechen und bestanden am nächsten Morgen darauf, gemeinsam die Pergamente von Borgin und Burkes durchzusehen. Hermine machte keine Bemerkung bezüglich Harrys „Inbesitznahme" fremden Eigentums und war auch sonst ausgesprochen zuvorkommend, was in Harry den Verdacht aufkommen ließ, dass sie ein paar Punkte bei ihm gut machen wollte und er ahnte auch schon, warum.

Nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster auf den aquamarinblauen Himmel, beschlossen sie, die Aktion ins Freie zu verlegen. Harry eilte hinüber zu Teresa, um sie zu bitten, drei Lunchpakete herzurichten, denn sein Magen knurrte wie eine Armee hungriger Hippogreife. Als er die Küche betrat, lag Blacky vor dem Kamin und bei seinem Eintreten, sprang er freudig auf.

„Ruhig, Cheiron" ermahnte Teresa. „Er soll sich nicht so viel bewegen. Er hinkt ein wenig. Hat sich wahrscheinlich wieder rumgetrieben in der Nacht. Eine alte Gewohnheit, die wir ihm einfach nicht aberziehen können. Vielleicht war er sogar drüben im Cottage der Potters, da hat es wohl einen weiteren Einsturz gegeben. Vater ist schon nachsehen gegangen. Haben Sie was davon gehört?"

Als Harry rasch den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr sie seufzend fort: „Ich versteh nicht, warum sie das nicht einfach abreißen. Viel zu gefährlich, genauso wie die alte Ruine in den Hügeln. Muss denn noch mehr passieren?" Sie brach ab und hackte leidenschaftlich auf einigen Stängeln Schnittlauch herum. Harry beeilte sich, seine Bitte vorzutragen.

Wie erwartet, hatte sie keine Probleme damit, zusätzliche Esser zu versorgen. Ebenso wenig schien es ihr etwas auszumachen, dass Harry ohne ihr Wissen weitere Gäste bei sich hatte übernachten lassen. Im Gegenteil, sie erbot sich sogar, zwei Zustellbetten zu besorgen, doch Harry winkte ab. Er bedankte sich für ihre Freundlichkeit, in dem er den Mietvertrag für das kleine Atelier auf unbestimmte Zeit verlängerte und die nächsten drei Monate im Voraus bezahlte, was sie nur zu gerne annahm. Trotz der Schönheit der Landschaft schienen sich tatsächlich nur selten Touristen nach Godric´s Hollow zu verirren.

Es war ein herrlicher Sommermorgen, warm und hell, als Harry, Hermine und Ron aufbrachen und er hatte den Eindruck, dass der Zauber, der ihn an Godric´s Hollow fesselte, auch auf seine Freunde übersprang. Die Stimmung war gelöst wie zuletzt auf der Hochzeit im Fuchsbau, bevor sie ihr schreckliches Ende fand, und Harry ertappte sich bei dem heftigen Drang, fliegen zu wollen - weit über die Heide, bis hin zu dem eisblauen Horizont. Dieser Fleck war ein idealer Ort, das Beste aus seinem Feuerblitz herauszuholen. Vielleicht würde er es irgendwann tun. Und vielleicht würde Ginny ihn dabei begleiten. Beim Gedanken an Ginny fiel ihm der Zettel wieder ein, den George ihm gestern im Treffpunkt des Ordens zugesteckt hatte, und er holte den mittlerweile arg zerknitterten Fetzen aus seiner Hosentasche hervor.

„Hermine", hielt er die Angesprochene zurück und zeigte auf die fremdartigen Zeichen unter dem Ungarischen Hornschwanz. „Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

Hermine überflog die Zeilen und lächelte. „Hm, du hättest dich doch für Alte Runen interessieren sollen."

„Alte Runen?" Ginny stieg, wenn möglich, noch mehr in seiner Achtung. „Was heißt das denn jetzt?" fragte er ungeduldig und wollte den Zettel schon wieder einstecken.

„Das ist ein Vers aus einem uralten Liebeslied! Übersetzt heißt es:

_Ich bezwänge entfesselte Meere  
und der Nordwinde donnernde Hufen.  
Fürcht´ nicht die Nacht, noch feindliche Heere,  
hörte ich nur dein flehendlich´ Rufen."_

„Ähm…was?"

„Wie gesagt, das ist nur eine Strophe, dieses Lied hat über 200 davon. Mal sehen, ich glaub es geht weiter mit:

_Ich_ _brächte_ …"

„Oh …okay … ähm, danke", Harry stopfte den Zettel zurück in seine Hosentasche und ignorierte hartnäckig Hermines Lächeln. 200 Verse alter Runen war mehr, als er im Moment verkraften konnte.

Ron beäugte sie mit unverhohlener Bewunderung. „Du kannst _alle_ 200 Strophen auswendig?" Er stolperte beinahe über eine der riesigen Disteln am Wegesrand, als er die Frage stellte.

„Nicht doch", wehrte Hermine bescheiden ab. „Ich kann höchstens die ersten fünfzig. Danach geht es zu sehr ins Detail …"

„Detail?"

„Naja, irgendwann fängt es dann so an:

_Ich entbehr´ deiner hungrigen Lippen  
auf bleicher Haut, ihrer brennenden Spur,  
wilde … ähm…_

Sie stockte plötzlich und warf ihm einen sonderbaren Blick zu. „… dann weiß ich nicht weiter …"

Ron grinste, doch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Ohren langsam die Farbe seines Haares annahmen.

„Bist du sicher, das sind Alte Runen? Ich mein, irgendwie hört sich das an wie einer von Celestina Warbecks Schmachtfetzen …" Er gab den Disteln zu seiner Linken einen betont lässigen Tritt. „Schwesterlein scheint in Mums Fußstapfen zu treten …. _dein flehendlich Ruuuufen _… krass!"

Hermine verbiss sich eine Antwort. „Ich glaube, …" meinte sie stattdessen, an Harry gewandt, der sich gerade vorstellte, wie die besagte Spur auf der Haut eines ganz bestimmten, rothaarigen Mädchens aussehen könnte, „... du solltest sie einweihen."

„Hmm… was?"

„Ginny – du solltest ihr alles erzählen!"

„Je weniger sie weiß, desto sicherer ist sie!" antwortete er knapp und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Oberhalb einer mit Schafen wie mit Gänseblümchen gespickten Wiese blieben sie schließlich stehen und hockten sie sich ins warme Gras. Hermine teilte die Dokumente in drei gleichgroße Stapel und während der nächsten Stunde vertiefte sich jeder in die ihm zugewiesene Lektüre. Harry verschlang das erste Sandwich und auch bei Tageslicht bestätigte sich, was er gestern Abend bereits festgestellt hatte: auf den ersten Blick schienen die Briefe und Unterlagen keinerlei Hinweise auf etwaige Horcruxe oder deren Verstecke zu liefern. Vielmehr steigerten sie die Möglichkeiten ins Unermessliche, wenn man davon ausging, dass die Belege zwischen seinen Fingern, die allein schon Reisekosten aus fremd klingenden Orten wie Sewniza, Mont-de-Jeunesse oder Angustiaval bezifferten, nur ein Bruchteil Voldemorts verschlungener Wege darstellten.

„Hört mal", meinte er zwischen zwei Bissen, „im Frühjahr 47 war er in der „Gehenkten Viper" in Pembrokeshire. Zwei Nächte für eine halbe Galleone. Scheint keine sehr komfortable Unterkunft gewesen zu sein … Aber was er da besorgt hat, hat ihn gleich 200 Galleonen gekostet! Arieshorn - hm, kennt ihr das?" Er sah auf.

„Nö", antwortete Ron und pickte mit zwei Fingern die Schnittlauchröllchen von seinem Sandwich. „Aber hier steht auch was von einem Arieshorn. Am 28. November hat er eines für zwei Jambaya-Phiolen erstanden. Von einen gewissen Cordelio Catshark. Ob das ein gutes Geschäft war?"

„Es heißt Jumbaya. Das ist ein Nervengift aus der Milz der angolanischen Sandnatter. Sehr selten und sehr gefährlich…" belehrte ihn Hermine. „Aber wozu Arieshorn gut ist, weiß ich auch nicht …"

„Dann eben Jumbaya. Und was sind Portusschnallen? Ich hab´s – vielleicht so´ne Art Gürtel für Portschlüssel? Oder, wartet mal, …. Taisin-Amulette … noch nie gehört …"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern, sie schien sehr vertieft in ihr Pergament mit ausländischen Zauberformeln, das Harry schon in der Nacht eilig zur Seite gelegt hatte.

„Ich glaub, das ist bulgarisch", meinte sie irgendwann, während sie an ihrem Becher mit Teresas Heidelbeertee (ohne Schuss) nippte.

Rons Kopf schnellte hoch. „Woher weißt du das?" Er verdrehte sich beinahe den Hals, um einen Blick auf die Zeichen zu werfen. „Sieht eher aus wie Alte Runen!"

Hermine lächelte nachsichtig. „Nein, das ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied." Sie tippte auf ein Wort im mittleren Abschnitt des Blattes. „Das hier heißt „Herz". Das ist aber auch das einzige Wort, das ich kenne …"

Rons Augen, die seit Hermines Rezitation der alten Runenverse zwei tiefgründigen Seen geglichen hatten, wurden schlagartig zu schmalen, glitzernden Rinnsalen.

„Du kennst das bulgarische Wort für „Herz"?" Er setzte sich kerzengerade auf. „ Hast du ihn gesehen?"

„Wen?"

„Du-weißt-schon-wen!"

„Falls du Viktor meinst – nein!" Hermine ignorierte seine angespannte Haltung und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee „Aber trotzdem könnte ich ihn bitten, das für uns zu übersetzen …"

„Hast du sie noch alle?" Ron sprang auf die Füße und fuchtelte wie eine aufgeschreckte Rotameise mit den Pergamenten vor Hermine herum, die aufschrie, weil sich der Inhalt des Bechers, der ihr vor Schreck aus den Fingern geglitten war, über ihre Hände ergoss. „Viktor Krum, der Liebling Karkaroffs? Da kannst du Harry ja gleich persönlich an die Todesser ausliefern!"

Hermine schüttelte ganz langsam die Teetropfen von ihrer Hand. Dann hob sie den Kopf und ihre Augen waren genauso kühl wie ihre Stimme.

„Nein, Ronald, das werde ich nicht. Und auch Viktor wird das nicht tun …"

Ron, dem allmählich dämmerte, dass sein Ausbruch wohl etwas unpassend gewesen war, ließ den Arm sinken. „Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich, irgendwelche schwarzmagischen Sprüche - oder was immer das auch ist - per Eule übersetzen zu lassen …", meinte er, krampfhaft bemüht, sein Temperament zu zügeln.

„Das ist nicht nötig. In wenigen Tagen sehe ich ihn"

„_Was_?" Schon wieder hatte Ron sein Bemühen um Gelassenheit vergessen.

„Er gehört der Schutztruppe an, von der schon im Rundschreiben der Schulräte die Rede war, _falls _du dich erinnerst! So eine Art Flugstaffel - wir sehen ihn auf jeden Fall, wenn die Schule wieder los geht und dann werde ich ihn um eine Übersetzung bitten."

Ron fand keine Worte mehr angesichts der Neuigkeiten.

„Wenn du fertig bist mit deinem Teil, können wir ja tauschen", bot Hermine an und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln von der Süße einer Grapefruit. Ron händigte ihr finster die Schriftstücke aus und seine Augen schienen an den neuen Pergamenten zu kleben, so konzentriert las er die vor ihm liegenden Kostenabrechnungen. Das Blatt mit den bulgarischen Vokabeln hatte er ganz zuunterst geschoben.

Harry, der mittlerweile - in Ermangelung weiterer Sandwiches - auf einem Grashalm kaute, las zum dritten Mal den Brief in seiner Hand:

_Verehrter Mr Burke,  
leider erwies sich die Suche nach dem Corvitrum auch in Sewniza als ergebnislos. Das mir gezeigte Exemplar war wiederum eine Fälschung, der von Orolow empfohlene Verbindungsmann ein Schwindler. Anbei finden Sie eine Aufstellung der bereits angefallenen Kosten. Ich werde noch eine Weile vor Ort bleiben, da ich beabsichtige, einem weiteren Hinweis nachzugehen. Sollte sich diese Spur ebenfalls als Finte erweisen, erkläre ich mich selbstverständlich bereit, die angefallenen Kosten persönlich zu tragen. Ich verbleibe in der Hoffnung auf Ihre Zustimmung,  
T. Riddle_

Der zweite Brief stand im direkten Zusammenhang mit dem ersten und war noch kürzer:

_Die Spur verlief ins Nichts. Habe stattdessen eine Ausgabe von Fedor Blayzals „Schwarzlichtzauber" zu einem äußerst günstigen Preis erworben und hoffe damit, Ihren Unmut über meinen verlängerten Aufenthalt in Sewniza ein wenig zu mildern. T. Riddle._

Die Idee, dass Riddle einen der Horcruxe im Ausland versteckt hatte, erschien Harry immer wahrscheinlicher. Vielleicht Hufflepuffs Becher? Schließlich hatte er diesen während der Zeit bei Borgin und Burkes gestohlen. Harry starrte noch einmal auf den Brief. Lag Sewniza in Bulgarien? Immerhin könnte das Blatt mit den bulgarischen Vokabeln darauf hinweisen. Doch was war mit all den anderen Orten, die er erwähnte hatte? Harry seufzte unwillkürlich. Die Möglichkeiten waren beinahe unerschöpflich.

Auch Hermine rieb sich die Augen und meinte: „Die Schrift ist so gestochen. Sie schmerzt beinahe beim Lesen…." Sie lehnte sich zurück und ließ ihr Gesicht einen Moment lang von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen bescheinen. Dann öffnete sie die Augen wieder und ließ sie genießerisch über die Landschaft wandern. „Was ist das da drüben?" fragte sie und deutete auf die Hügel.

Harry blickte in die angegebene Richtung. „Keine Ahnung. Irgendeine Ruine. Ich glaub, der Mann von Teresa ist dort tödlich verunglückt. Ich war noch nicht da."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid! Sie scheint so nett zu sein", Hermine starrte weiterhin gebannt auf den dunklen Punkt in der Ferne. „Vielleicht ist das die Burg von Godric Gryffindor?"

„Gryffindor? Wie … wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Ist doch möglich. Dieser Ort ist schließlich nach ihm benannt worden. Hast du das nicht gewusst?"

„Nein …" antwortete Harry perplex und kam sich dabei wie ein Idiot vor. Natürlich hätte ihn der Name stutzen lassen müssen. „Ich hab noch nicht darüber nachgedacht …" fügte er hinzu, noch immer fassungslos über seine Ignoranz. „Hast _du _das gewusst?" fragte er, an Ron gewandt. Ron, der gerade mit verbissener Vehemenz den Besen, den er mit dem Finger in den sandigen Boden gemalt hatte, wieder zerstörte, als wäre die Erfindung dieses Fortbewegungsmittels die größte Pleite des Jahrhunderts, nickte geistesabwesend. „Ja, aber was soll´s? Falls das da wirklich seine Burg ist, wird sie nach so vielen Jahrhunderten wohl nicht mehr viel zu bieten haben … Er hat sie doch verlassen, als Hogwarts gegründet wurde, wie alle anderen, oder?"

„Hm", Harry starrte mit verengten Augen in die Ferne. „Ich werd sie mir in jedem Fall einmal ansehen …"

„Gute Idee!" stimmte Hermine zu. „Harry …" meinte sie dann zögernd und ihr Tonfall veranlasste Harry, sich ihr wieder zuzuwenden. „ wegen … wegen Hogwarts."

„Ja?" Endlich rückte sie mit der Sprache raus.

„Ähm … du weißt, was ich Professor McGonogall versprochen habe …"

„Mmmh …" Er ließ sie noch ein wenig zappeln. So ganz hatte er ihr noch nicht verziehen, dass sie neuerdings seine Schritte für ihn plante.

Hermine straffte die Schultern und war wieder ihr altes, zielstrebiges Selbst. „Mach´s mir doch nicht so schwer! Willst du nun wissen, was Dumbledore dir geschrieben hat oder nicht? Ich mein, du musst doch nicht da bleiben, oder? Obwohl ich weiß, dass Professor McGonogall, sobald sie dich erst mal im Schloss hat, alles tun wird, damit du auch bleibst …"

„Ach?"

„Hör auf, Harry. Ich weiß, du wirst nicht darauf eingehen, aber … aber … innerhalb einer Woche sind doch die Apparierprüfungen …und du wärst sicher da …"

„ …und was ist mit den anderen, wenn ich so offen unter ihnen herumspaziere, hm? Immerhin gab es in den letzten Wochen schon _zwei_ Angriffe auf Orte, an denen ich mich aufhielt", unterbrach Harry mit einer Stimme so rau wie die Disteln, die zu Dutzenden den Wegrand säumten.

Hermine schluckte. „Ähm … du könntest dich tarnen, oder?", fuhr sie brüchig fort. „ … Aber Hogwarts ist das wohl zurzeit am stärksten bewachte Gebäude in der magischen Welt, außer dem Ministerium vielleicht … und wenn du nicht am Tag des Semesteranfangs kommst, hättest du gar keine Chance, die ganzen Schutzzauber zu umgehen … und … und denk doch an die Bibliothek … zu dritt könnten wir dort viel mehr herausfinden, zum Beispiel über Arieshorn oder Corvitrum oder … oder dieses Amulett…wo sonst willst du anfangen?"

„Schon gut. Ich hab mich längst entschieden. Ich werde kommen."

„Du … wirst kommen?" Hermine, noch immer damit beschäftigt, sich den Kopf für überzeugende Argumente zu zerbrechen, sah ihn beinahe ungläubig an.

„Je eher ich Dumbledores Brief gelesen hab, desto besser, oder? Vielleicht … hat er ja schon einen weiteren Horcrux gefunden …", meinte er, mit mehr Hoffnung in der Stimme, als er eigentlich aufbringen konnte.

„Ja, genau!" erwiderte Hermine und vertiefte sich mit neuem Eifer in die Schriftstücke, wobei ihr die Erleichterung darüber, dass sie ihr Versprechen gegenüber Professor McGonogall doch einhalten konnte, durchaus anzumerken war.

Kurz bevor die Sonne ihren Zenit erreichte und jeder von ihnen die einzelnen Schriftstücke mindestens vier Mal nach weiteren Hinweisen durchforstet hatte, mit dem Ergebnis, dass die einzige Schlussfolgerung ihrer stundenlangen Leseaktion das gegenseitige Versprechen war, soviel wie möglich über die einzelnen Orte, an denen Riddle sich aufgehalten hatte, oder die diversen magischen Gegenstände herauszufinden, sah Hermine plötzlich auf.

„Ron, wir müssen los!"

Sie schlugen den Weg über den Friedhof ein, denn Harry wollte ihnen noch das Grab seiner Eltern zeigen und natürlich waren die beiden sofort einverstanden. Schweigend gingen sie die durch die Gräberreihen, begleitet nur vor dem wehmütigen Gesang eines Vogels irgendwo jenseits der Mauer, der unvermittelt abbrach, als sie den hohen weißen Grabstein erreichten. Die Lilien davor tanzten noch immer im Wind.

„Die gleichen Blumen hatte Remus Lupin für Tonks dabei …", flüsterte Hermine nach einigen Minuten der Stille.

Lupins Gesicht schob sich in Harrys Gedanken und der Blick, den er den Nachtwolken über Tonks toten Körper zugeworfen hatte, und eine wilde Entschlossenheit pulsierte durch seine Adern, heiß und brennend.

„Niemand soll mehr weiße Lilien pflanzen müssen …" sagte er und der harte Klang seiner Stimme ließ die Köpfe seiner Freunde hochfahren. Er sah sie abwechselnd an. Irgendetwas in seinen Augen hielt ihre Blicke gefangen. „Ich werde alles tun, um das zu verhindern!"

Die Vogelstimme setzte erneut an, doch war die Melodie nun anders, kraftvoll und tröstend zugleich - beinahe wie Phönixgesang.

Ron rührte sich als Erster. „Du kannst auf uns zählen!" versprach er beinahe grimmig und Hermine, den Blick noch immer in Richtung der Vogelstimme gewandt, ergriff ihre Hände und drückte sie fest. Es war kein Unzerbrechlicher Eid, den sie dort vor dem Grab von Harrys Eltern schworen, aber ein Versprechen, das ebenso bindend und um viele Grade ehrlicher war.

- - -

Kurz bevor seine Freunde zurück zum Fuchsbau apparieren wollten, erinnerte sich Harry der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel. Im Verlauf der letzten, ereignisreichen Stunden hätte er sie beinahe vergessen. Sobald sie das Atelier erreicht hatten, eilte er zu seinem Koffer, holte die Spiegel daraus hervor und reichte einen davon an Ron weiter.

„Hier, nimm den mit! Vielleicht können wir uns damit ja ohne Eule verständigen …"

„Wow. Funktionieren die wirklich?"

„Lass es uns ausprobieren, warte!"

Harry schlüpfte nach draußen, positionierte sich hinter den schützendes Stamm des großen Apfelbaumes und hob den Spiegel vor seine Augen. Noch immer war es sein eigenes Gesicht, das ihm entgegen sah. „Ron?" flüsterte er seinem gespannten Zwilling entgegen. „Ron, hörst du mich?" Als nichts geschah, hob er den Zauberstab, schlug ganz kurz damit auf die glänzende Fläche, rief erneut Rons Namen – und diesmal erschien auf der anderen Seite ein Paar überraschte blaue Augen.

„Hey, Harry, ich kann dich wirklich sehen …Das ist ja krass …"

„Hast du mich rufen hören?"

„Ja, und dann war auf einmal dein Gesicht im Spiegel. Was hast du gemacht? Ich hab deinen Namen hineingesprochen und nichts passierte …"

„Man muss das Glas mit dem Zauberstab antippen. Sicherlich kann man so die Verbindung auch wieder unterbrechen. Versuch es mal!"

„Okay, bis gleich", Rons Zauberstab erschien auf der Bildfläche und schon starrte Harry wieder in sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Es war ganz einfach – und so effektiv!

„Aber pass besser darauf auf als auf die Karte!" ermahnte Hermine, nachdem Harry zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war. Ron zog drohend die Brauen zusammen, so dass seine Sommersprossen auf der Stirn eine angriffslustige Armee bildeten. „Das war _nicht_ meine Schuld! Ich …"

„Wir verabreden jeden Abend eine Zeit, zu der wir uns im Spiegel treffen, ja?" unterbrach Harry, der keine Lust auf ein weiteres Streitgespräch zwischen seinen Freunden hatte. „So können wir alle möglichen Dinge miteinander besprechen, schnell und ohne Eule!"

Ron war ebenso begeistert wie Harry und sie ließen sich die Freude über ihre Entdeckung auch durch Hermines vorsichtiges: „Hoffentlich klappt das auch über große Entfernungen" nicht verderben. Sie probierten die Spiegel noch mehrere Male von verschiedenen Standpunkten aus und jedes Mal funktionierten sie einwandfrei.

_Wenn ich Sirius´ Geschenk damals sofort benutzt hätte, ... _ dachte Harry und hielt die schimmernde Spiegelfläche schützend gegen seine Brust gedrückt, während er zusah, wie Ron und Hermine am frühen Nachmittag vor seinen Augen Seit-an-Seit in Richtung Fuchsbau apparierten. … _wäre er dann noch am Leben?_

---

Wieder allein, wurde Harry von einer seltsamen Unruhe erfasst. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen – gleichzeitig aber fürchtete er sich vor dem Gefühl, das ihn beim Anblick des Schlosses beschleichen würde; Hogwarts ohne Dumbledore erschien ihm wie ein Körper ohne Seele. Andererseits war die Schule jahrelang eine Art Zuhause für ihn gewesen, ein Ort, an dem er glücklich gewesen war. Wie würde es jetzt sein?

Natürlich ließ er die verbleibenden Tage nicht ungenutzt. Immer wieder vertiefte er sich in die Aufzeichnungen von Borgin und Burkes, in der Hoffnung auf einen Geistesblitz, durchstreifte sein Gehirn nach Erinnerungen, die ihn vielleicht mit einem der Orte oder Gegenstände, die in Riddles Briefen erwähnt wurden, verbanden, aber er hätte genauso gut die sprichwörtliche Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen können.

Ebenso ergebnislos verlief sein Versuch, die Ruine in den Hügeln zu erkunden; der Fußweg dorthin war lang und beschwerlich, die Erhebungen, die aus der Ferne wie sanft geschwungene, weiß-violette Kuppeln gewirkt hatten, entpuppten sich beim Näherkommen als schroffe Felsformationen, wie von einer überdimensionalen Hand spielerisch in die Landschaft geworfen. Inmitten der prankenähnlichen Hügelkette thronte ein Turm, trutzig und wehrhaft, ein bisschen wie die aufgepflanzten Besen der Quidditchspieler vor dem entscheidenden Spiel – bereit, im nächsten Moment abzuheben und in die eisblaue Luft zu stoßen. Das Gelände war sehr unwegsam und nach einigen mühevollen Auf- und Abstiegen kam Harry zu der Erkenntnis, dass man entweder ein guter Kletterer sein musste, um die Burgruine zu ereichen oder die Möglichkeit hatte, aus der Luft zu seinem Ziel zu gelangen. Da er momentan keine Lust auf ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit Dolores Umbridge verspürte, gab er sein Vorhaben für diesmal auf und nahm sich vor, es am nächsten Morgen mit seinem Feuerblitz und dem Tarnumhang zu versuchen. Ein plötzlicher Wetterumschwung machte ihm allerdings durch diese Rechnung einen Strich; am Abend zog ein Gewitter auf, die Temperatur sackte in ungemütliche Herbsttiefen und ein tagelanger Dauerregen setzte ein, so dass er seine Pläne auf unbestimmte Zeit verschob.

Zu seiner Erleichterung konnte er ein Zusammentreffen mit dem alten John, dessen wissender Ausdruck in den hellen Augen Harry gar nicht gefiel, umgehen. Wenn dieser ihn nach dem Agapin gefragt hätte, wäre er um eine Ausrede verlegen gewesen. Wie er jedoch von Teresa erfuhr, war John in die nächstgelegene Stadt gefahren, um eine Verwandte zu besuchen. Leider hatte er Blacky mitgenommen, wohl um ihn vorsorglich einem Tierarzt vorzustellen. Das war eine Enttäuschung, denn Harry hätte nur zu gern mehr Zeit mit dem Hund verbracht. Stattdessen hockte er viele zermürbende Stunden lang über seinen alten Schulbüchern - eine Höchstleistung sowohl für sein verlängertes Rückrat als auch für seine Gehirnzellen - aber der Wille, so gut wie möglich auf die Vernichtung der verbleibenden Horcruxe und die endgültige Konfrontation mit Voldemort vorbereitet zu sein, trieb ihn an und so übte er wie ein Besessener die Zauber, die er seiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich beherrschte.

Ungesagte Zauber waren mittlerweile kein Problem mehr für ihn, auch fast alle Verwandlungszauber, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte, funktionierten zufriedenstellend. Die menschliche Verwandlung war allerdings ein harter Brocken; nachdem er beinahe eine ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, um ein überwuchertes Doppelkinn und die riesige Adlernase in ihre Ursprungsform zurück zu verwandeln, entschied er, dass eine kurzzeitige Änderung der Haar- und Augenfarbe durchaus als Erfolg gelten konnte. Letztendlich war es egal, mit welchem Aussehen er Voldemort gegenübertrat …

Auch kannte er inzwischen einen beträchtlichen Teil der Zaubertrank-Rezepte auswendig, was ihn mit leisem Stolz erfüllte (erstaunlich, wie sehr der aufkeimende Hass beim Studium der Tränke, deren Zubereitung ihn während Snapes Unterrichtsstunden jedes Mal an seinen Fähigkeiten hatte zweifeln ließen, ihn anspornte!).

Der einzige Wermutstropfen war die Okklumentik, mit der er nach wie vor auf Kriegsfuß stand. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass Snape seinen Geist während der zweifelhaften Übungsstunden im fünften Schuljahr auf irgendeine Art manipuliert hatte, so dass es ihm einfach unmöglich war, ihn zu verschließen. Glücklicherweise hatte es in den letzten Tagen keine Anzeichen für ein Eindringen Voldemorts in seine Gedankenwelt gegeben. Wahrscheinlich schaukelte er sich in der trügerischen Gewissheit, ihn in Hogwarts anzutreffen, da der Semesterbeginn kurz bevor stand - einer der Gründe, warum Harry fest entschlossen war, seine Anwesenheit dort so kurz und unerkannt wie möglich zu gestalten.

Aber, so fragte er sich in den wenigen Übungspausen, was konnte er Voldemort _wirklich_ entgegen setzen?Er wusste, er war ganz gut, wenn es um die Abwehr dunkler Flüche ging, er war wendig auf dem Besen – doch was sonst? Es gab nichts, wirklich nichts, was ihn aus der Menge aller anderen Zauberer hervorhob, bis auf die unselige Prophezeiung Sybill Trelawneys. … Und er hatte eine „heile Seele", wie Dumbledore es auszudrücken pflegte, aber Harrys Meinung nach hatte die _jeder_ außer Voldemort. Wie also sollte er ihn bezwingen können?

Er übte also weiter, ruhelos und doch entschlossen, studierte und überlegte und begann wieder von vorne, manchmal trieb es ihn bis an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Für Abwechslung in diesen Tagen sorgten die Treffen mit Ron und Hermine im Spiegel, der sich entgegen aller Zweifel über jegliche Entfernung hinwegzusetzen schien und schnell zu einem seiner magischen Lieblingsgegenstände wurde. Jeden Abend fieberte er dem Moment entgegen, in dem Rons sommersprossiges Gesicht auf der anderen Seite der Spiegelfläche erschien, doch trugen die dann folgenden Gespräche häufig dazu bei, Harrys Freude wieder ins Gegenteil umzukehren, denn Rons Spiegelbild kündete nur zu oft von weiteren, unangenehmen Neuigkeiten.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was Kingsley Shacklebolt erzählt hat, im Hauptquartier?" berichtete er eines Abends und Harry nickte hastig. „Dementoren haben eine Sportveranstaltung in Sussex überfallen. Die Muggel-Politiker wollen alles vertuschen, die haben irgendetwas von giftigen Gasen zusammen gereimt, aber das will keiner so wirklich glauben. Es gibt immer mehr Übergriffe auf Mugggel, ihr Premierminister hat wohl schon freiwillig Kontakt zu Srimgeour aufgenommen! … Gestern ist in Wales eine ganze Familie verschwunden. Die waren in der Morgendämmerung zu einem Ausflug aufgebrochen und Anwohner in der Nähe haben geschworen, das Heulen von Wölfen gehört zu haben …"

„Was ist mit Remus Lupin?" fragte Harry nach kurzem Zögern. „Ist er zu den Werwölfen zurückgekehrt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Niemand weiß, wo er sich aufhält, auch der Orden ist ratlos, das haben Fred und George erzählt. Er scheint auf eigene Faust zu handeln. Mum ist schrecklich besorgt um ihn. Sie meint, er stände dem Tod näher als dem Leben und würde zuviel riskieren. Aber sie ist ja immer besorgt …"

Zwei Tage vor dem Aufbruch nach Hogwarts erschien Hermines ungewöhnlich bleiches Gesicht im Spiegel. Harry merkte sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Harry", flüsterte sie aufgebracht. „Sie haben Professor Trelawney gefunden! Im Verbotenen Wald. Hagrid hat sie entdeckt." Sie hielt kurz inne und er ahnte, was nun kommen würde. „Sie ist …tot! Das Dunkle Mal hing über ihr …. und ihre Tarot-Karten waren um sie verstreut. Firenze … Firenze hat Professor McGonogall wohl die Bedeutung erklärt. Ich hab kaum etwas verstanden davon, du weißt … ich habe ihre … ihre Visionen immer als … als Unsinn abgetan", sie schniefte, als könne sie damit bei ihrer ehemaligen Wahrsage-Professorin Abbitte leisten für ihr Verhalten, und Harry wartete geduldig, bis sie fortfuhr. „ … na ja, es ging irgendwie um …", sie brach wieder ab und der brennende Blick, den sie Harry durch den Spiegel zuwarf, schien beinahe das Glas zu schmelzen. „,… Harry, es ist eine Drohung. An dich! Voldemort wird jetzt den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung kennen … und …. und …" Hermine suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, um ihrer Sorge Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Ich weiß, " erwiderte Harry langsam. „ … dass er mich sucht …" Er machte eine Pause und überlegte kurz, dann entschied er sich für die Wahrheit. „… ich spüre es …. " Er brauchte seine Narbe nicht einmal zu erwähnen.

Hermine wurde noch eine Spur blasser. „Harry, du musst Okklumentik üben, hörst du? Du MUSST! Versprich mir das!"

„Jaa …"

„Bitte!"

„JA!" gab er zurück, lauter als er es eigentlich wollte. „ Verdammt, Hermine, irgendwann kann ich mich sowieso nicht mehr verstecken!"

Hermine schwieg und senkte betroffen den Blick. Harry bedauerte seinen Ausbruch und lenkte ein: „Tut mir Leid …aber du weißt genau, dass der Moment kommen wird."

Sie nickte, verzog den Mund zu einem halbherzigen Lächeln und reichte den Spiegel an Ron weiter. „Hey, Mann", meinte der und auch seine Stimme strafte seine lässigen Worte Lügen, „ …. aber du solltest damit warten, bis alle Horcruxe erledigt sind, oder?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Wär besser." Er wurde wieder ernst. „Das mit Sybill Trelawney tut mir Leid." Er fühlte sich schuldig - das war ein weiterer Todesfall, der in unmittelbarem Zusammenhang mit ihm stand und den er nicht hatte verhindern können. Obwohl sich die Wahrsage-Professorin durch ihre widersprüchlichen „Todesahnungen" nicht unbedingt beliebt gemacht hatte, hätte er doch alles für die Möglichkeit gegeben, ihr ein unbeschwertes Leben in Hogwarts inmitten ihrer Tarot-Karten und Kochsherry-Flaschen gewährleisten zu können. Dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Wieder einmal. Noch vor kurzem hatte er am Grab seiner Eltern versprochen, dass es keine weiteren Todesfälle mehr geben sollte. Doch in Anbetracht der traurigen Nachricht erschien ihm das wie eine Farce …

„Ja", erwiderte Ron „Ihren eigenen Tod hat sie nicht vorausgesehen … schließlich wurde sie dann das Opfer einer Fähigkeit, von der sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie sie hatte. Ich wette, sie wurde nicht im Verbotenen Wald ermordet, sondern absichtlich dort hingelegt, mit dem Dunklen Mal und den Karten! Sie sollte so gefunden werden … in der Nähe von Hogwarts."

Hermines Kopf erschien wieder neben ihm. „Harry, hör zu: wir haben alles mit Moody besprochen. Ron und ich holen dich übermorgen ab und bringen dich zum King´s Cross. Du musst deinen Tarnumhang tragen, die ganze Zeit über. Niemand darf dich sehen! Sie haben irgendwelche Gerüchte verstreut, dass du dich wer-weiß-wo aufhältst. Schließlich wird jeder erst mal davon ausgehen, dass du ganz normal zum Semesterbeginn wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst. Schick Hedwig noch heute zum Fuchsbau!"

„Mum wird sich um sie kümmern", meinte Ron.

„Ich werde nicht lange in Hogwarts sein", warf Harry ein, doch weder Hermine noch Ron ließen den Einwand gelten und so willigte er schließlich ein.

---

Am nächsten Morgen erschienen beide pünktlich, um ihn abzuholen. Hermine ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, ein paar von Harrys Kleidungsstücken in Rons Koffer zu befördern – „für alle Fälle" – und mühte sich immer wieder, den Tarnumhang so um Harry zu drapieren, dass auch nicht irgendwo ein Fetzen seiner Kleidung zu sehen war.

„Hör auf damit!" meinte er schließlich genervt und entzog sich ihren ordnenden Händen. „Der einzige Grund, warum ich ihn trage, ist, dass ich keinen der Schüler in Gefahr bringen will. Sobald jedem klar ist, dass ich nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen bin, wird Voldemort die Schule in Ruhe lassen …"

Auch am Gleis 9 3/4 spürte man die Veränderungen, die sich in den letzten Monaten wie krankhafte Geschwüre in der magischen Welt ausgebreitet hatten. Zu Allem entschlossen wirkende Auroren patrouillierten mit gezücktem Zauberstab durch die Reihen der Ankömmlinge, die sich auffällig gelichtet hatten. Das bunte Stimmengewirr der vergangenen Jahre, das Lachen und Rufen, die Vorfreude auf das kommende Schuljahr war einem flüchtigem Huschen, leisen, aber intensiven Abschiedsszenen und vorsichtigen Blicken gewichen. Die Angst hatte die Zauberergemeinschaft im Griff und Harry fühlte, wie eine kriechende Wut die Entschlossenheit in ihm noch stärker werden ließ.

Zwischen den Schülern und ihren Familien entdeckte er Moody, dessen magisches Auge problemlos den Tarnumhang durchdrang und mit einem kaum merklichen Kopfnicken deutete er das Wissen über Harrys Ankunft an. Hermine und Ron steuerten auf Mr und Mrs Weasley zu und Harrys Herz bescheunigte seinen Rhythmus, als er Ginny neben ihnen stehen sah. Sie trug Krummbein auf dem Arm und sah sich ständig um. Beim Anblick ihres Bruders leuchteten ihre Augen auf, doch wie alle anderen war sie sehr darauf bedacht, nicht die kleinste Ahnung von Harrys Anwesenheit aufkommen zu lassen. Stumm sah er zu, wie die Weasleys sich voneinander verabschiedeten und er konnte seine Augen dabei nicht von Ginny lassen. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit, dass er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

„Seid vorsichtig!" schluchzte Molly Weasley und Harry wusste, dass er miteinbezogen war. Sie umarmten sich noch einmal und dann folgten sie den anderen Schülern, die mittlerweile in den Zug getröpfelt waren. Der Hogwarts-Express war – im Gegensatz zu den drängelnden Schülertrauben der vergangen Jahre - nicht sehr voll an diesem 1. September und so hatten sie keinerlei Probleme, ein freies Abteil zu finden. Harry hielt sich dicht hinter Ginny, doch jemand rief ihren Namen und mit einer Grimasse machte sie sich auf den Weg zu einer Gruppe von Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang.

„Sieh mal an, das Wieselpärchen …" erklang eine höhnische Stimme aus dem Gang, gerade als Harry Ron in eines der Abteile folgen wollte. Pansy Parkinson, in Begleitung Millicent Bulstrodes, schlenderte langsam auf sie zu, die schmalen Brauen wie üblich spöttisch empor gezogen. Sie versuchte einen Blick über Hermines Schultern zu werfen, wo Ron gerade damit beschäftigt war, den Kafig seiner wie immer aufgeregten Eule Pigwidgeon mit einem Tuch zu bedecken.

„Wo habt ihr denn den _Auserwählten _gelassen …?" fragte die Slytherin und winkte mit einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in ihrer Hand. Flüchtig konnte Harry darauf das Bild aus dem Ministerium entdecken, das ihn und Rufus Scrimgeour in freundschaftlicher Umarmung zeigte. „ … Muss er dem Minister beim Vertreiben der Dunklen Mächte helfen? - Oder …" Sie zog die Brauen noch ein wenig höher, „muss er sich, was ich für wahrscheinlicher halte, unter seinem Rock verkriechen …?"

„Nein", gab Hermine zurück und schenkte ihr ein honigsüßes Lächeln, wobei Krummbein auf ihrem Arm angewidert fauchte „ … schließlich heißt er nicht Malfoy …"

Pansy starrte sie wütend an, wie schon in der Nockturngasse hatte Harry das Gefühl, das Hermine einen äußerst wunden Punkt getroffen hatte und so machte sie tatsächlich auf dem Absatz kehrt und trollte sich. Dass dabei ihr Rock – ganz zufällig - an einem bis eben noch unsichtbaren Haken hängen blieb und mit einem hässlichen Knirschen längs der Seitennaht aufriss, trug nicht dazu bei, ihrem Abtritt Glanz zu verleihen. Sie schrie entsetzt auf und verschwand eilig in einem den nächstliegenden Abteile.

„Das war sehr unvernünftig!" kam es flüsternd von Hermine, doch Harry schob sich wortlos an ihr vorbei auf den Fensterplatz neben Ron, Hermine setzte sich kopfschüttelnd auf die Bank gegenüber.

„Was steht in diesem Artikel?" erkundigte sich Harry leise.

„Na, was wohl? Dass du dem Ministerium deine Unterstützung zugesagt hast, so was in der Art", gab Hermine ebenso leise zurück. „Du hast gar nicht erzählt, dass du Rufus Scrimgeour getroffen hast …"

„Ich hielt es nicht für erwähnenswert", schwindelte Harry, der noch immer wütend war über seine Unachtsamkeit während des Zusammentreffens mit dem Minister.

„Dem schwimmen die Felle davon", meinte Ron und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Viele sind der Meinung, dass Scrimgeours Maßnahmen ins Leere greifen …"

„Ins Leere? Azkaban ist aber _voll_ mit seinen „falschen Maßnahmen", knurrte Harry.

„Immerhin ist er besser als Fudge …" gab Hermine zu bedenken und blickte aus dem Fenster in den trüben grauen Himmel hinein. .„Ungefähr auf halber Strecke soll uns die Flugeinheit entgegen kommen", murmelte sie unvermittelt und starrte so angestrengt nach draußen, als könne sie schon jetzt die ersten Besen entdecken. „Das hat Scrimgeour ja nun auch veranlasst und das ist sicherlich keine nutzlose Maßnahme!" Ron sah demonstrativ in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, dabei kroch ein abfälliges „Pfff" aus seinem Mund.

„Müsst ihr nicht in das Abteil für Vertrauensschüler?" fragte Harry, als sich der Zug keuchend und ratternd in Bewegung setzte.

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick, wie sie es so oft in letzter Zeit taten. „Nein", antwortete Ron, „Wir sind keine Vertrauensschüler mehr …"

„Wir haben das Amt abgelegt", ergänzte Hermine. „So haben wir mehr Zeit, dir bei der Suche zu helfen."

Harry wusste nichts darauf zu sagen. Es beschämte ihn, dass seine Freunde so selbstverständlich auf dieses Amt verzichteten, besonders in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er sie früher einmal um das glänzende Abzeichen beneidet hatte.

Die Abteiltür wurde aufgeschoben und ein Schwall flammendroter Haare erschien in der Öfnung. „Ich hab mich losgeeist", stieß Ginny hervor und schüttelte ihre Mähne, bevor sie leise wisperte: „Harry?"

„Pass auf, Ginny, du verrätst ihn noch!" grummelte Ron, doch seine Schwester ignorierte ihn beflissen und steuerte auf die freie Fläche neben ihm zu. Sie tauschte einen Blick mit Hermine, die aufstand und sich laut gähnend so vor sie stellte, dass der Blick vom Gang durch die Scheibe versperrt war, dann tastete sie mit den Händen nach ihm. Harry kam ihr entgegen, hastig hob er den Umhang und schon war sie neben ihn geschlüpft und versuchte mit eiligen Fingern, den magischen Stoff um sie beide herum zu wickeln.

„Die Füße …" mahnte Ron leise und Ginny fackelte nicht lange, sondern rutschte kurzerhand auf Harrys Schoß.

„Okay", signalisierte Ron und Hermine nahm Krummbein vom Boden auf und setzte sich wieder.

Harry atmete schneller. Er hatte Ginny so sehr herbei gesehnt und den Moment doch wieder gefürchtet. Sollte er ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie in dieser kurzen Zeit vermisst hatte, obwohl er immer bemüht gewesen war, jeden Gedanken an sie beiseite zu schieben? Sollte er ihr sagen, wie schön es war, ihr Gesicht so nahe vor sich zu sehen, dass er die goldenen Flecken in ihren Augen erkennen konnte? Sollte er ihr sagen, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wenn ihre Finger, zart wie Schmetterlingsflügel, über sein Gesicht streiften? Er sagte nichts von alledem, stattdessen erwiderte er ihren Kuss mit derselben Intensität, die in ihren Augen glühte.

„Seid vorsichtig!" diesmal warnte Hermine und reichlich widerwillig lösten sie sich voneinander, doch ihre Blicke blieben aneinander hängen, bis erneut die Tür aufgeschoben wurde.

„Besetzt!" riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig, doch Luna Lovegood betrat mit der ihr eigenen Ignoranz bestehender Realitäten das Abteil. Sie trug einen bunten Fransenschal um die Schultern und in ihren Ohren als auch auf ihrem schmutzigblonden Haar hingen riesige Spinnennetze, wie es schien, mit bunten Holzkugeln darin, „Wieso, hier ist doch noch Platz …?"

„Es gibt genug _freie_ Abteile!"

Luna ließ ihren kreisrunden Blick an Hermine hängen. „Mmmh, ein bisschen Gesellschaft ist aber angenehmer."

„Ähm …", Hinter Hermines Stirn schienen die widersprüchlichsten Gedanken miteinander zu streiten; schließlich hatte Luna an ihrer Seite in der Mysteriumsabteilung gekämpft, hatte sich ohne viel Federlesens für Leute eingesetzt, die ihr bis dahin nicht allzu freundschaftlich entgegen gekommen waren, als ob es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt gewesen wäre. Nach ein paar grüblerischen Augenblicken seufzte sie endlich: „Okay, setz dich neben mich …"

„Lieb von dir" antwortete Luna freudig. „Aber ich fahr gerne rückwärts", und steuerte direkt auf Harry und Ginny unter dem Tarnumhang zu.

„Nein!" Ron war aufgesprungen und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

Sie musterte ihn mit einem halb verblüfften, halb skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck und erwiderte: „Entschuldigung - aber magst du den Duft von andalusischem Zitronengras nicht?" Sie hob einen Arm und schnupperte an ihrem Handgelenk. „Vielleicht ist er zu intensiv, hm?" Ihre hervorquellenden Augen bohrten sich in die Rons, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. „Aber das Zitronengras hat, wie du vielleicht noch nicht weißt, sowohl euphorisierende als auch mückenabwehrende Wirkung. Es wäre also auch für dich vorteilhaft, wenn du mich …"

„Ist gut, so war das nicht gemeint", schnitt ihr Ron mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung das Wort ab. „Du kannst hier nur nicht sitzen, weil … weil …"

Er sah zu Hermine herüber. „Weil Ron eben eine Flasche Ahornsirup verschüttet hat und es ist noch alles ganz klebrig …" schlug Hermine hilfreich vor.

„Äh … genau …"

„Das ist doch kein Problem", entgegnete Luna und hob den Zauberstab.

„Nicht …" Ron fiel ihr in den Arm. Ginny auf Harrys Schoß verdrehte die Augen und noch bevor er sie fassen konnte, hatte sie den Umhang gehoben und war darunter hervor geschlüpft.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr Luna noch immer nicht vertraut", sagte sie ärgerlich und nahm die Besagte, die tatsächlich einen Ausdruck von Verblüffung in ihren kugelrunden Augen trug, am Ellenbogen. Sie flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und führte sie dabei auf den Platz links von Ron, der zögernd Pigs Käfig auf den Boden stellte.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Luna schlicht, ließ sich auf der Bank nieder und ohne ein weiteres Wort löste sie das Netz aus ihrem Haar, holte ein Knäuel mit bunten Holzperlen aus ihrer bestickten Tasche hervor und begann, die einzelnen Fäden mit außerordentlicher Hingabe an das bereits bestehende Netz zu knoten. Die Kugeln klapperten bei jeder Bewegung.

Harry betrachtete Ginny, die nun neben Hermine saß und ihren Minimuff aus dem Rucksack geholt hatte, um ihn zu füttern. Von Zeit zu Zeit erschien das Gesicht eines Auroren hinter der Glasscheibe zum Gang, überflog kurz das Abteil und verschwand wieder. Luna klapperte unentwegt mit ihren Kugeln und Ron versteifte sich zusehends. „Was machst du da eigentlich?" raunzte er sie schließlich an.

Luna sah auf. „Kugelklöppeln. Das beruhigt und fördert gleichzeitig die Konzentration, aber wenn es dich stört, kann ich es weglegen …"

„Tu das", grummelte Ron und Luna legte anstandslos ihre Handarbeit beiseite und widmete sich dem Klitterer, dessen Herausgeber ihr Vater war, den Harry bereits im Laden der Weasleys kennen gelernt hatte.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie viele Schüler tatsächlich wiederkommen", bemerkte Hermine nach einiger Zeit und setzte Krummbein, der ununterbrochen auf die winzigen Brocken, mit denen Arnold gefüttert wurde, gestarrt hatte, auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen.

„Ich weiß von einigen, die nicht mehr kommen", antwortete Ginny, „Romilda Vane zum Beispiel …"

„Besser für den ungestörten Pralinengenuss …" würgte Ron hervor, der im letzten Schuljahr versehentlich eine von Romildas - mit Liebestrank verfeinerten - Leckereien und die unliebsamen Folgen davon genossen hatte. Seitdem hatte er keine Pralinen mehr angerührt.

„Auch die Patil-Zwillinge werden neuerdings privat unterrichtet", warf Hermine ein und löste ihren Blick von Ron.

„Aber ich weiß, dass Dean Thomas kommen wird. Er hat es mir geschrieben", meinte Ginny und verstaute die Tüte mit dem Mufffutter wieder in ihrer Tasche. Harry war froh, dass sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter dem Tarnumhang nicht sehen konnte.

„Crabbe und Goyle hab ich auch gesehen", brummte Ron.

„Das ist doch wohl klar …"

„Harry Potter wird auch nicht mehr kommen", sagte Luna laut und alle Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu, als sie seelenruhig den Klitterer vor ihre Augen hob. „Hier steht, dass Harry Potter die Schule abgebrochen hat, um ein Jahr lang die Lebensweise lappländischer Nebeltiere zu studieren und sich als Vorbereitung zur Meditation in die Höhlen von Nijysberg zurückgezogen hat …"

„Die Höhlen von was …?" fragte Ron perplex, während Harry unter seinem Umhang verzweifelte Grimassen zog um nicht laut heraus zu prusten.

„Ich dachte, er sei in London, um sich einen Job zu suchen", sagte Hermine ruhig und starrte Luna an. „Das habe _ich_ gehört." Harry musste zugeben, dass ihm Lunas Variante seines Aufenthaltsortes besser gefiel – zumindest war er exotischer.

„Meine Quelle ist zuverlässiger", entgegnete Luna gelassen und blätterte eine Seite um. „Die lappländischen Nebeltiere kommunizieren übrigens miteinander, in dem ihre Hörner in unterschiedlichen Farben leuchten, wusstet ihr das? Dunkelgrau zum Beispiel bedeutet: Gefahr - und steingrau: Ich will dich kennenlernen ..."

„Dann haben sie ja nicht allzu viel miteinander zu bereden", bemerkte Ron und kratzte sich auffällig lange an der Stirn.

„Wieso, es gibt so viele Mischfarben. Wusstet ihr …?"

Sie fanden niemals heraus, welche Offenbarungen über die lappländischen Nebeltiere Luna ihnen mitteilen wollte, denn im selben Moment, in dem sie ihren Satz unterbrach, sahen auch alle anderen wie erstarrt aus dem Fenster. Die Kälte war ganz plötzlich gekommen, wie ein winterlicher Eisregen hüllte sie das Abteil und den gesamten Hogwarts-Express in ihre frostigen Arme. Gleichzeitig drang sie in ihre Köpfe, vertrieb das Lachen, das sie eben noch mühsam unterdrückt hatten, die Wärme, alle guten Gefühle.

Hoffnungslosigkeit drohte sich in Harry breit zu machen, _Tonks, Sirius, Dumbledore zerschmettert auf dem Boden vor dem Nordturm _– die Bilder zogen durch Harrys Kopf, dunkel und bedrohlich wie die schwarzen Flecken, die den ohnehin trüben Himmel übersäten. Dutzende, nein Hunderte von Dementoren schienen die Luft zu erfüllen, schwebten näher, wie eine Armee von Todesengeln, die schrecklichen Fratzen unter den Kapuzen verborgen, doch nicht minder unheimlich.

„Konzentriert euch!" Harry war aufgesprungen. „ Denkt daran, was wir geübt haben!"

Obwohl niemand ihn sehen konnten, folgten alle automatisch seinen Befehlen. Aus den anderen Abteilen hörte man Rufe und ab und zu verängstigtes Weinen. Füße hasteten den Gang entlang. „Zurück in die Abteile! Bleibt in den Abteilen!"

Die Dementoren bewegten sich kaum, verharrten wie flatternde Lumpen in der Luft, schienen auf irgendetwas zu warten

„Was soll das", erklang eine angespannte Stimme. Es war Ginny und Harry rückte ein wenig näher an sie heran. Die Finger, die ihren Zauberstab umklammerten waren weiß vor Anspannung. „Warum tun sie nichts?"

„Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor …", stieß Ron zwischen schnellen Atemstößen aus

Mit quietschenden Bremsen kam der Zug plötzlich zum Stehen und wie eine große schwarze Woge drängten die unheimlichen Wesen gegen die Scheiben. Schüler schrien, vereinzelte Patroni leuchteten auf, einige der anvisierten Dementoren wichen zurück, doch noch immer kamen neue Dämonen nach, durchglitten den Nebel als seien sie ihm entwachsen. Irgendwo klirrte Glas, Türen schepperten und der Atem gefror in der Kälte.

Ein Dementor presste sich gegen die Scheibe ihres Abteilfensters. Ginny schluchzte auf und Harry legte ihr die freie Hand auf den Arm. „Keine Angst", flüsterte er eindringlich. „Ich bin hier. Denk an etwas Gutes!"

„Das versuche ich …" gab sie zurück. „ …es ist nur so … kalt …" Er spürte, wie sie zitterte.

Ein zweiter Dementor erschien hinter dem wie gefroren wirkenden Glas, das kleine Risse bekam, als ob es mit einem Eispickel bearbeitet worden wäre. Alle Zauberstäbe waren auf das Fenster gerichtet, doch ganz unvermittelt verschwanden die schwarzen Schatten wieder. Harry glitt hinüber und versuchte durch die milchige Scheibe etwas zu erkennen. Der Himmel war noch immer dunkel, wie mit einem riesigen Schwarm Heuschrecken überzogen, doch schien es den Dementoren diesmal nicht auf die Seelen der Schüler anzukommen, vielmehr lag eine Art Lauern in ihren Bewegungen, als suchten sie etwas – oder jemanden.

„Da" erklang die gepresste Stimme Lunas in seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie die Abteiltür rasselnd zur Seite geschoben wurde. Er überlegte nicht, zielte auf den schwarzen Schatten und konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf den Zauberspruch,

„_Expecto Patronum_!"

Etwas Rot-Goldenes erblühte aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, schimmernde weitschwingende Flügel breiteten sich schützend vor die Anwesenden und mit majestätischer Anmut schwebte ein Phönix auf den Angreifer zu, während ein tröstender, schmerzlich berührender Gesang das Abteil erfüllte wie ein Gruß aus einer anderen Welt.

t.b.c.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es war nicht zu lang …  
Danke nochmals für eure reviews! Bleibt mir treu (hoff) …  
Allen, die es noch vor sich haben wünsche ich einen schönen Urlaub! Genießt das Leben!

Bis demnächst  
eure lucinde


	11. Nichts ist, wie es war

Hallo! Schon wieder ein Monat vergangen … doch jetzt ist das nächste Kapitel endlich fertig!

Ein **dickes, dickes** Dankeschön an alle, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, ein review zu hinterlassen! Danke an: Imobilus, Arthus, Samantha Craig, Roter Rubin, Sunny, kathleen Potter, FrodoBeutlin, dekad.ente, Ewjena, g4en, DKub, Berserkgorilla und byzantine!

Arthus: Wow! Vielen, vielen Dank für die reviews! Naja, es hat etwas gedauert, aber jetzt geht es endlich weiter! Natürlich schaffen sie es noch – wir sind ja noch nicht am Ende … Und bis dahin muss noch Einiges passieren, aber wie es dann aussehen wird - schau´n wir mal …

Roter Rubin: Willkommen! Es gibt doch nichts schöneres, als ein Schwarzleser, der sich outet! ;-)  
Auch dir ganz herzlichen Dank für dein liebes review! Und natürlich hoffe ich sehr, dass du weiterhin dabei bleibst!

Sunny: Ein dickes Dankeschön auch an dich! Ja, so außergewöhnlich wird Harry auch im Original nicht dargestellt, oder? Er hat halt ein paar herausstehende positive Eigenschaften und die müssen ihm auch hier weiter helfen ….

Frodo Beutlin: Tja, der Phönix ist sein neuer Patronus, das hat was mit Dumbledores Tod zu tun und ist, wie du gleich lesen kannst, von Vorteil … Außerdem finde ich auch, dass Harry Ginny einweihen sollte … aber ob er das tut?

dekad.ente: Hi und vielen lieben Dank für dein review! Luna gehört zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren, sie wird noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen …

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weiter geht´s ...

**Kapitel 11: Nichts ist, wie es war **

Rasselnd wich der Dementor zurück und Harry starrte erschüttert auf seinen Patronus, der auf den Gang hinaus trieb und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Im Abteil herrschte atemlose Stille, niemand wagte, sich zu rühren.

Wie ein Hauch drang Lunas Stimme an sein Ohr, aus weiter Ferne: „Das war ein Phönix …."

Ein heftiger Ruck ging durch den Zug, als hätte es in einem der hinteren Waggons eine Explosion gegeben; Harry geriet ins Taumeln, irgendjemand wurde gegen ihn geschleudert. Pigwidgeon kreischte aufgeregt in seinem abgedunkelten Käfig. Durch den Zusammenprall aus seiner Starre erwacht, schob Harry sich aus dem Abteil, hinaus auf den Gang, an dessen Ende er den Phönix davon gleiten sah – sein silbriger Schein vertrieb die dunklen Schemen vor ihm wie die Morgensonne die lichtscheuen Geschöpfe der Nacht. Aus dem Nachbarabteil hörte man verängstigtes Wimmern. Ginny öffnete die Tür - ein paar Erstklässler hatten sich in der äußersten Ecke dicht aneinander gedrängt.. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, sie sind weg. Habt keine Angst mehr!" versuchte Ginny sie zu beruhigen, doch auch ihrer Stimme fehlte die übliche Zuversicht.

„Tyler … wo ist Tyler?" schluchzte ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Zöpfen.

„Wer ist Tyler …?"

„Weasley … da seid ihr ja!" dröhnte es hinter ihnen. Alastor Moody humpelte den Gang entlang auf sie zu, während eine Handvoll Auroren an ihnen vorüber stürmte. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Harry einen von ihnen – Lewis, der Auror, der ihm schon in der Nacht der Hochzeit verdächtig erschienen war. Einen kurzen Augenblick lang war er versucht, ihm zu folgen, doch Moodys Stimme hielt ihn zurück. „Alles in Ordnung bei euch?" Sein magisches Auge huschte über ihre Köpfe und als es Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang erkannte, nahm es ihn fest ins Visier. „Geht zurück in euer Abteil! Schnell!" Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, schob er Ron an der Schulter vor sich her; die Mädchen kamen seiner Aufforderung freiwillig nach, doch als auch Harry sich an ihm vorbei drängen wollte, hielt Moody ihn zurück. „Du solltest vorsichtiger sein …die suchen _dich,_ das ist dir doch wohl klar, oder?" zischte er leise. „Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht durch deinen Patronus verraten!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn – das war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, doch gefiel es ihm nicht, auf diese Art bevormundet zu werden. „Besser, als ihm unsere Seelen zu überlassen", erwiderte er unwillig. „Außerdem dachte ich, dass der Zug bewacht wird …" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein leichter Vorwurf in seiner Stimme schwang.

„Jemand hat einen Consessus-Zauber aufgerufen. Bevor wir es richtig realisierten, waren wir im hinteren Speisewagen eingeschlossen", erklärte Moody, sichtlich erregt. „Komplizierter Schließbann … Wenn ich den Verräter finde …" Der Klang seiner Stimme ließ vermuten, dass demjenigen nichts Angenehmes blühte.

„Einer von ihnen war …" begann Harry, doch er wurde von Hermine unterbrochen.„Seht mal!" rief sie und er hastete in das Abteil zurück. „Da kommt die Flugstaffel!"

„Wird auch Zeit", knurrte Moody, knallte die Abteiltür zu und ließ sein magisches Auge noch einen Moment lang auf Harry verweilen, bevor er im Gang verschwand. Alle drängten zum Fenster und beobachten, wie ein Dutzend Besen in haarsträubendem Tempo durch die Reihen der fliehenden Dementoren brach. Silbrige Patroni stoben in alle Richtungen davon, manche waren eher blass und kaum zu identifizieren, andere dagegen in ihrer Form klar umrissen. Einer, ein mächtiger Falke, tat sich besonders hervor. Er jagte eine ganze Horde von Dementoren davon. Der dazugehörige Zauberer drehte seinen Besen mit einem waghalsigen Manöver ab und hielt auf den Zug zu. In diesem Moment erkannten ihn alle.

„Krum", stieß Ron aus und starrte gebannt auf den Flieger, der suchend an den einzelnen Waggons vorüber flog und seinen Besen schließlich vor ihrem Fenster verhielt, wo Hermine ihm zaghaft zuwinkte. Er grüßte zurück und ein breites Lächeln zog sich über sein hageres Gesicht. Dann legte er sich flach auf den Besen, der sich rasend schnell mehrere Male um sich selbst schraubte, und preschte wieder hinüber zu den anderen.

„Was für ein Angeber …" urteilte Ron und sank mit einem abfälligen Blick auf die Sitzbank.

So schnell wie er gekommen war, schien der Spuk auch wieder vorüber. Es war nur eine Frage von Sekunden, bis der Himmel über dem Hogwarts-Express das gewohnte Nebelgrau zeigte, ohne die bedrohlichen schwarzen Flecken der Dementoren. Harry warf einen Blick auf Ginny, deren Hände noch immer zitterten, die aber zuversichtlich lächelte, als er ihren Arm berührte und sie sanft in Richtung der Bank dirigierte. Nur kurze Zeit später setzte sich der Hogwarts-Express wieder in Bewegung. Die Besen der Flugeinheit reihten sich rechts und links der Waggons auf und passten sich der Geschwindigkeit des Zuges an.

Die Abteiltür wurde erneut aufgeschoben, doch es war nur Dawlish, einer der Auroren, dessen Augen kurz die Insassen des Abteils überflogen, bevor er meinte: „Die Gefahr ist gebannt, wir werden jetzt ohne weitere Verzögerung Richtung Hogwarts fahren! Hier – Schokolade für alle!" Er holte eine Handvoll buntverpackter Tafeln aus seinem Umhang hervor und streckte sie ihnen auffordernd entgegen. „Esst, das tut gut nach dem Schock!" Luna erhob sich und nahm ihm die Tafeln ab. „Hat jeder seinen Nebenmann? Gab es Probleme in diesem Abteil?" fragte Dawlish und als alle die Köpfe schüttelten, wollte er schon weiterziehen, doch Luna meinte: „Gab es Probleme unter den Auroren?"

„Was …?"

„Nun - …" fuhr sie im Plauderton fort, wobei sie nebenbei an ihrer Schokolade knabberte. „… der Consessus-Zauber ist doch ein Signal zum Versammeln, nicht wahr? Und dann ein Schließbann … Das ist die Handschrift der Rotfängler, haben Sie das nicht gemerkt? … Schon unter Grindelwald wurde so die Handlungsfähigkeit der Auroren untergraben - mehr als einmal! Ich dachte, das lernt man in der Ausbildung …" Sie betrachtete ihn mitfühlend: „ Sie sollten in den nächsten Tagen Ihr Zahnfleisch beobachten …"

Harry fragte sich verwundert, wie viel Luna von seinem kurzen Gespräch mit Moody gehört hatte – wenn auch ihre Augen oft abwesend schienen, so waren ihre Ohren offenbar mehr als geschärft! Dawlish starrte sie an, als stände vor ihm eine leibhaftige Veela, murmelte dann etwas wie „nicht ganz bei Trost", knallte die Abteiltür zu und war verschwunden.

Luna schien nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt. Sie nahm wieder Platz, wickelte eine ihrer schmutzigblonden Haarsträhnen um den Finger und meinte dann unvermittelt: „Das war ein wunderschöner Patronus. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch einen bewerkstelligt, aber ich hab es noch nie so richtig geschafft. Naja, ein bisschen … es ist auf jeden Fall auch etwas mit Flügeln …"

„Ein Huhn … vielleicht?" schlug Ron vor, dessen Laune mit dem Eintreffen Krums in bedrohliche Tiefen gesackt war, noch einige Stockwerke unter „miserabel".

Hermine strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, bevor sie ihre Augen von ihm löste und flüsterte: „Das hättest du nicht tun sollen …"

„Was?" gab Harry zurück, der genau wusste, dass er gemeint war.

„Einen Patronus heraufbeschwören! Ich bin sicher, sie wollten nur rausfinden, _wer _in diesem Zug ist …. Es hat sich wohl herum gesprochen, dass dein Patronus _… eigentlich_ ein Hirsch ist",

„Das war kein Hirsch .." antwortete Harry schwach.

„Wusstest du das vorher?"

„Nein", gab er zu.

„Wenn aber der Hirsch gekommen wäre, hätten sie gewusst, dass du hier bist, verstehst du? Ich bin sicher, das ist der einzige Grund für diesen Überfall: sie wollen wissen, ob _du _im Zug bist! Und auf freier Strecke ist es natürlich einfacher, als in Hogwarts mit seinen vielen Schutzzaubern …"

Harry erwiderte nichts, schließlich hatte Moody ihn schon darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Er lehnte sich zurück und grübelte über seinen neuen Patronus nach. Er wusste, er konnte sich ändern, das hatte er bei Tonks gesehen. Er hatte seinen Patronus geliebt, letztendlich war er eine Erinnerung an seinen Vater gewesen. Doch vielleicht war die Zeit vorüber, in der seine Eltern – seien es auch nur die flüchtigen Schatten ihrer selbst - ihm irgendwie zur Seite stehen konnten … Immerhin war er jetzt volljährig. … Seltsam nur, dass auch Dumbledores Patronus ein Phönix gewesen war …

Der Rest der Zugfahrt verlief tatsächlich ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen, niemand beneidete die Flugstaffel, die zusätzlich zu dem feuchten Nebel nun auch noch vom Regen durchnässt wurde. Die Kutschen am Bahnhof Hogsmeade warteten bereits, als die Schüler, denen noch immer die Erschütterung über den Angriff ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, langsam aus dem Zug kletterten. Die Auroren, allem Anschein nach wieder voll handlungsfähig, teilten sich in zwei Gruppen: die einen geleiteten die Erstklässler unverzüglich zu den Booten, die anderen winkten die restlichen Schüler zu den Kutschen mit den, nur für wenige sichtbaren, Thestralen davor. Harry entdeckte die imposante Gestalt Hagrids am Ufer des Sees und fühlte sich ein wenig besser. In diesen Tagen war es nicht mehr selbstverständlich, die Menschen, die einem ans Herz gewachsen waren, heil und unversehrt wieder zu sehen.

„Kommt, raus aus dem Regen! Die Kutsche hier ist noch leer!" meinte Ron und als er die Tür öffnete, landete mit einem scharfen Zischen ein Besen neben ihnen. „Errmine", sagte eine bekannte Stimme und Ron erstarrte in der Bewegung. Hermine lächelte und drehte sich zu Viktor Krum um, der zur Begrüßung ihre Hand ergriff und an seine Lippen führten wollte. Hermine, peinlich berührt, entzog sie ihm hastig und schob ihn ein wenig abseits von den anderen. Während der folgenden, kurzen Unterhaltung wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder hinüber zu Ron, der es gar nicht mehr eilig hatte, dem Regen zu entfliehen. Erst als einer der anderen Flieger Krum etwas zurief, winkte dieser noch einmal und erhob sich wieder elegant in die Luft.

„Hermine, Ron!" Aus dem Dunkel eilte Neville Longbottom auf sie zu. Sein rundes Gesicht glänzte vom Regen, doch auf seiner Brust glänzte noch etwas anderes, auf das alle starrten, als er näher kam, mehr noch, als auf das Ferkel, das er auf dem Arm trug. „Alles okay bei euch? … Das war ein ganz schöner Schreck, nicht wahr? Wisst ihr was? Ich hab einen Patronus hervorgebracht. Naja, nicht so richtig, er war eigentlich beinahe durchsichtig, aber ich habe seinen Umriss erkennen können."

„Das ist toll, Neville!" lächelte Hermine und deutete auf das rot-goldene Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf seiner Brust. „Und das auch!"

„Was? Ach ja!" Er grinste verlegen. „Meine Omi fiel fast vom Hocker, als sie das gesehen hat. Ich glaube, Professor McGonagall wollte ihr eins auswischen damit. Sie …. sind momentan nicht so gut aufeinander zu sprechen, weil sie mir verraten hat, dass Oma in Zauberkunst durchgefallen ist …."

„Hat deine Omi dir das geschenkt?" fragte Luna und zeigte auf das rosige Schwein, das sich quiekend in Nevilles Armen wand.

„Oh, nein, den hat eine Erstklässlerin vermisst. Sie war ganz verzweifelt, weil er geflohen ist, als die Dementoren kamen. Trevor hat mich zu ihm geführt – sie hatten sich zusammen im Imbiss-Wagen verkrochen!" Er beugte sich vor und fuhr mit gesenkter Stimme fort: „Das mit dem Patronus, das habe ich nur Harry zu verdanken, wisst ihr? Wenn er damals mit der DA nicht soviel geübte hätte … Stimmt es, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommt?" Ron antwortete nicht, sondern hob mit einer um Verständnis bittenden Geste die Schultern und Neville beeilte sich zu sagen. „Wenn ihr ihn sehen solltet – sagt ihm … ach schon gut … bis später dann …" und damit verschwand er in Richtung der Erstklässler-Boote. Aus dem dichten Pulk löste sich eine kleine Gestalt und lief ihm entgegen. Es war das blondgezopfte Mädchen aus dem Nachbarabteil. „Tyler", rief sie freudig „Da bist du ja!"

Sie sahen zu, wie Neville das Ferkel weiterreichte und mit einer innigen Umarmung der glücklichen Besitzerin belohnt wurde. „Ich wusste, er macht sich …", meinte Ginny. „Er braucht nur etwas mehr Zeit …Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wer seine Partnerin ist?"

„Egal wer, Hauptsache sie ist nicht auch ständig auf der Suche nach irgendwelchem Kleinvieh", erwiderte Ron und stieg endlich in die Kutsche.

Während der kurzen, rumpeligen Fahrt, unterhielten sie sich leise über die Auroren und ihr wenig rühmliches Auftreten. Luna wiederholte bereitwillig ihre Theorien über eine erneute Rotfang-Verschwörung, obwohl niemand echtes Interesse daran zeigte. Harry beteiligte sich nicht an dem Gespräch. Er starrte aus dem Fenster in den Regen hinaus und versuchte, das zu unterdrücken, was langsam in seinen Eingeweiden heranwuchs, während sich die Türme und Mauern des Schlosses langsam in sein Blickfeld schoben. Sobald sie das Tor mit den geflügelten Ebern passierten, wurde die Mischung aus Trauer und Freude immer stärker und als sie ausstiegen und die mit Fackeln hell erleuchtete Eingangshalle betraten, hatte sie sich zu einem regelrechten Tumor ausgewachsen. Er hielt sich etwas abseits von den anderen Schülern, die auf die breite Eichentür der großen Halle zuströmten und beobachtete, wie Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan, mit denen Harry früher einen Schlafsaal geteilt hatte, sich seinen Freunden näherten. Also war auch Seamus wieder in Hogwarts, er hatte sich offenbar gegen die Sorgen und Vorbehalte seiner Mutter durchsetzen können.

„Hey, Leute! Gut euch zu sehen! Es ist also wahr: Harry kommt nicht zurück?" fragte Seamus ohne große Vorrede.

Ron sah sich kurz um. „Er ist nicht der Einzige, oder?" erwiderte er und damit schien das Thema für ihn erledigt.

„Ich mein ja nur – von _ihm_ hätte ich es am wenigsten erwartet …"

Ron blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust – die anderen Schüler mussten einen Bogen machen, um nicht mit ihm zusammen zu prallen. „Vielleicht hat er was Besseres vor …"

Dean hatte sich zu Ginny gesellt. „Hi", meinte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Ich hab gehört, Harry ist in London?" Ginny nickte stumm und beobachtete Seamus, der ihren Bruder mit einem verschwörerischen Blick zur Seite zog, so dass sie sehr dicht bei Harry standen. „Er plant etwas, nicht wahr?" fragte er flüsternd und beugte sich noch weiter vor. „Ich will nur, dass ihr wisst – was immer er vorhat: ich bin dabei!"

Ron öffnete den Mund, doch Ginny, die den beiden gefolgt war, antwortete für ihn: „ Das ist wirklich nett, Seamus, aber worauf willst du hinaus? Er sucht sich einen Job in London. Bei … einer Zeitung. Einer Muggelzeitung."

Seamus zog ein Gesicht, als hätte ihm gerade jemand erzählt, dass ein Leprechaun Zaubereiminister geworden sei. „Das könnt ihr mir doch nicht weismachen …"

„Ich vertraue Ginny. Sie wird es wissen, oder?", sprang Dean hilfreich zur Seite. Harry bemerkte, wie sich Ginnys Gesicht bei dem Wort „vertrauen" verdunkelte, dann reckte sie ihr Kinn und murmelte: „Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, falls du darauf anspielst."

Gut gemacht, lobte Harry im Stillen – es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass Ginny sich an die Abmachungen hielt, auch wenn sie sich jetzt mit noch immer bedeckter Miene abwandte und murmelte: „Wir sollten reingehen." Sie bemerkte nicht den Ausdruck, den ihre Mitteilung auf Deans Gesicht hinterlassen hatte, doch Harry nahm ihn umso deutlicher wahr. Er glaubte doch wohl nicht …? Sofort schalt er sich für seine Gedanken. Er hatte Dean immer gut leiden können – und die Tatsache, dass er einmal sehr eng mit Ginny befreundet gewesen war, sollte ihn nicht davon abhalten, es weiterhin zu tun. Er gab sich einen Ruck und folgte den anderen durch die breite Eichentür.

Als er die große, mit Hunderten von schwebenden Kerzen gefüllte Halle betrat, hatte das hartnäckig wachsende Empfinden in seinem Innern endgültig seine Eingeweide überwuchert. Am liebsten hätte er Professor Mcgonogall um den Brief gebeten und wäre verschwunden, doch musste er erst die langwierige Prozedur der Erstklässler-Einteilung und das Bankett über sich ergehen lassen. Während seine Freunde am Gryffindor-Tisch Platz nahmen, lehnte er sich an die Wand dahinter und sah sich langsam um.

Die große Halle war höchstens bis zur Hälfte gefüllt. An jedem der vier langen Tische klafften immer wieder größere Lücken zwischen den Schülern, die sich nur gedämpft miteinander unterhielten. Am Lehrertisch an der Stirnseite der Halle entdeckte er ein paar neue Gesichter, mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln stellte er fest, dass Horace Slughorn nicht darunter war. Viktor Krum hatte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand Position bezogen und ließ seinen Adlerblick, ebenso wie Harry, durch den Saal kreisen.

Die breite Flügeltür öffnete sich schließlich und die Erstklässler, angeführt von Professor McGonagall, tappten mit großen Augen herein. Die folgende Einteilung nahm Harry nicht wirklich wahr. Seine Gedanken wanderten vielmehr zurück zu seiner eigenen Einschulung; er erinnerte sich noch gut an seine Anspannung, als der Sprechende Hut über ihn gestülpt wurde, die Panik, als dieser ernsthaft überlegte, ihn nach Slytherin zu stecken, die Erleichterung, nach Gryffindor zu kommen … und Dumbledore. Dumbledore mit seinen unverwechselbaren Festreden und dem Blinzeln hinter seiner Halbmondbrille. Er lächelte, als er daran dachte, wie er sich bei Ron ernsthaft nach dem Geisteszustand des Schulleiters erkundigt hatte …

Er war so vertieft in seine Erinnerungen, dass er das Ende der Einteilung erst bemerkte, als Professor McGonagall, die sich inzwischen zu ihrem Platz begeben hatte, wieder erhob. Eine greifbare Spannung lag in der Luft und alle starrten gebannt auf die neue Schulleiterin.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts!", sagte sie und man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so still war es. „Willkommen zu einem Schuljahr, das für alle Erstklässler ein vollkommenen neues und für alle, die den Weg zurück gefunden haben, ein verändertes Erlebnis sein wird …" Sie schwieg für einen Moment und ließ ihren Blick über die Schüler wandern. „Ihr diesem Jahr ist Vieles anders, darum möchte ich kurz auf die wichtigsten Veränderungen eingehen: aus gegebenem Anlass sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für die Schule noch einmal verstärkt worden. Und wie mir berichtet wurde, hat es bereits einen Überfall auf den Hogwarts-Express gegeben, glücklicherweise ohne ernsthafte Folgen. Doch nach diesem Erlebnis werdet ihr Verständnis für die Maßnahmen haben!"

Leises Flüstern aus den Reihen der Schüler war die Antwort.

„Das Ministerium hat eine Einheit Auroren abbeordert, deren Anordnungen ohne Widerspruch Folge zu leisten ist! Ihnen zur Seite steht die Flugstaffel unter der Führung von Kommandant Krum …"

Von der gegenüberliegenden Wand trat Krum vor und hob die Hand. Für einen kurzen Moment lang brandete Beifall auf. Ron klatschte nicht, sondern betrachtete gelangweilt sein Spiegelbild in einem der goldenen Dessertlöffel.

„Da die Schülerzahl sich beinahe um die Hälfte dezimiert hat, wird es eine Umverteilung und Zusammenlegung der einzelnen Schlafräume geben. Der so gewonnene Platz wird dann den Schutztruppen zur Verfügung stehen … Desweiteren möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass sich niemand, ich betone _niemand_ außerhalb der gesicherten Schlossgründe aufhalten darf! Er dürfte Schwierigkeiten haben, wieder hinein zu kommen! Die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade sind allesamt gestrichen"

Ein allgemein enttäuschtes „Oooh" von den älteren Schülern folgte dieser Ankündigung.

„Durch die verminderte Schülerzahl ist es fraglich, ob jedes Haus in der Lage ist, eine Quidditch-Mannschaft auf die Beine zu stellen. Ich bitte die jeweiligen Kapitäne, am Ende der Woche zu mir zu kommen und mir ihre vollständige Mannschaft zu präsentieren. Erst dann werde ich entscheiden können, ob in Hogwarts weiterhin Quidditch gespielt wird …"

Wiederum gab es ein lautes Summen in der Zuhörerschaft, beinahe wie in einem Bienenstock. Harry fragte sich, wer wohl Kapitän des Gryffindor Teams war und er sah hinüber zu Ginny, die äußerst angespannt neben Hermine saß. Es war seltsam, dass die Dinge, die vor Kurzem noch einen wichtigen Teil seines Lebens bestimmt hatten, mit einem Mal zur Nebensächlichkeit geschrumpft waren ….

„Auch in der Lehrerschaft hat es einige Veränderungen gegeben. Professor Sinistra hat die Schule auf eigenen Wunsch hin verlassen. Bitte begrüßen Sie ihren Nachfolger, Professor Lopez …" Ein großer, kräftiger Zauberer mit langem dunklem Haar erhob sich kurz und die Schüler applaudierten höflich.

„Auch wird Professor Trelawney … nicht mehr unterrichten. Das Fach Wahrsagen wird vollständig von Firenze, dem Zentauren, übernommen." Wieder hob ein aufgeregtes Gemurmel an. Professor McGonagalls Blick flog in Richtung des Gryffindor –Tisches und Hermine senkte betreten den Kopf. Harry fragte sich, ob die Schulleiterin den Grund für Sybill Trelawneys Abwesenheit benannte, doch sie fuhr fort: „Die Verwandlungsstunden werden in jedem Schuljahr um zwei Stunden pro Woche gekürzt, da ich … den Unterricht weiterführe! Aber natürlich brauche ich zusätzliche Zeit, … um diese Schule zu leiten."

Harry holte tief Luft. Hoffentlich hatte Professor McGonagall sich nicht zuviel zugemutet. Er beobachtete, wie sie, beinahe ein wenig trotzig, mit sehr geradem Rücken, weitersprach: „Leider muss jedoch der Zaubertrank-Unterricht kurzzeitig ausgesetzt werden, da … Professor Slughorn … momentan … äh… unabkömmlich ist. Ich betone, dass dieses wirklich nur vorübergehend der Fall sein wird – bis Professor Slughorn _in der Lage_ ist, den Unterricht aufzunehmen…" Selbst dem Hinterletzten im Saal musste die abfällige Tonart auffallen, die ihre Stimme plötzlich angenommen hatte, „ … oder es mir gelungen ist, einen Ersatz für ihn zu besorgen!"

Sie machte eine Pause, räusperte sich – beinahe schien sie sich für etwas zu wappnen - und die folgenden Worte bestätigten Harrys Vermutung: „Für diese Zeit steht das Haus Slytherin, dessen Vorstand Professor Slughorn ist… oder besser gesagt: sein _sollte_ , … unter gemeinsamer Leitung mit dem Haus Gryffindor …"

Die Mitteilung hatte den erwarteten Effekt: ein regelrechter Tumult brach aus, laute Proteste waren vom Tisch der Slytherins zu hören, Pfiffe hallten durch den Saal. Die Gryffindors hielten mit ebenso lauten Buhrufen dagegen. Minerva McGonagall gestattete den Schülern einen Moment, um die ungeheuerliche Nachricht zu verarbeiten, dann hob sie eine Hand und fuhr unbeirrt fort: „ Die Leitung von Gryffindor lege ich in diesem Jahr in sehr geschätzte und weise Hände …" Sie wandte sich an die Hexe direkt neben ihr – selbst auf die Entfernung konnte Harry erkennen, dass diese nicht mehr die jüngste sein konnte. Sie war klein und dürr und hatte ein imponierendes Hörrohr gegen schneeweißes Haar gepresst, während sie mehrere Male freundlich lächelnd mit dem Kopf wackelte. "Ich habe die Ehre, Ihnen Professor Galatea Merrythought vorzustellen, die das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten und neue Vorsteherin des Hauses Gryffindor sein wird. Professor Merrythought ist kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, was die Lehrtätigkeit in Hogwarts betrifft. Ich selbst hatte das Vergnügen, von ihr unterrichtet zu werden …"

Das noch immer aufgebrachte Stimmengemurmel vom Slytherintisch wurde nun verstärkt durch den Rest der versammelten Schüler. Sie alle schienen zu denken, was Seamus laut aussprach: „Mann, die alte Schachtel hat bestimmt schon ihre Großeltern unterrichtet!" Spärlicher Applaus war hier und da zu hören, als Professor Merrythought, die sich nicht erhob, mit der freien Hand in die Halle winkte. Harry löste sich von der Wand, an der er die ganze Zeit über gelehnt hatte. Bei der Erwähnung des Namens hatte ihn schlagartig die Erkenntnis getroffen: Ohne Zweifel war die Hexe genauso alt, wie sie wirkte, denn schon während Tom Riddle Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war, hatte sie ihren Rückzug aus dem Schuldienst erklärt! Galatea Merrythought – das war der Name der Hexe gewesen, die zu der Zeit Riddles Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelehrt hatte!

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Unruhe sich endlich legte. Minerva McGonagall wartete geduldig, dann ergriff sie noch einmal das Wort: „Bevor das Festessen beginnt, möchte ich noch etwas sagen!" Sie holte tief Luft und ihre Stimme drang fest und klar bis hin zu dem letzten Anwesenden unter der verzauberten, wolkenverhangenen Decke. „Ich habe mich entschieden, diese Schule weiter zu führen, weil ich überzeugt bin, dass es Albus Dumbledore, einer der klügsten, außerordentlichsten und wunderbarsten Leiter, den Hogwarts seit seiner Gründung gesehen hat, genauso gewollt hätte! Und nach seinem Willen und zu seinem Gedenken wollen wir den Unterricht fortsetzen – so schwer es uns auch manchmal fallen mag! Auch wenn die Bedingungen nicht einfach sind – wir werden unser Bestes geben, denn unser Bestes ist das Mindeste, das wir Albus Dumbledore schulden!"

Die letzten Worte hatte sie so klar und laut gesprochen, dass ihr Echo von den Wänden widerzuhallen schien. Hagrid stand als Erster auf und klatschte zustimmend in seine großen Pranken, die anderen Lehrer folgten seinem Beispiel und schließlich stand jeder in der Halle, selbst die Slytherins, die offenbar noch immer unter Schock standen, um den Worten der neuen Schulleiterin Beifall zu zollen. Harry war froh, dass er unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen war; andere, wie zum Beispiel Hermine, die sich schnell eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln wischte, hatten weniger Möglichkeiten, ihre Emotionen zu verbergen..

Endlich begann das Festessen. Trotz des flauen Gefühls in Harrys Magen, schien dieser sich von den köstlich duftenden Speisen, die wie immer üppig die Tische zierten, verlocken zu lassen und begann zu knurren. Er legte verärgert die Hand auf den Bauch und rutschte langsam an der Wand entlang in eine hockende Position. Was für eine Situation! Da waren die herrlichsten Gerichte – zum Greifen nah, doch für ihn unerreichbar. Vielleicht konnte er unbemerkt die Halle verlassen, um sich dem Festessen zu entziehen?

Er sah hinüber zu der breiten Flügeltür und in diesem Moment wurde sie ein weiteres Mal geöffnet. Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er erfasste, wer da mit langen Schritten und wichtigtuerischer Miene die große Halle durchquerte. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf Ron zeigte ihm, dass es seinem Freund nicht anders ging – mit offenem Mund (die Kartoffel, die eigentlich den Weg in diesen hätte finden sollen, hing nutzlos aufgespießt in der Luft und begann, voll Verdruss eine sahnige Soße auf die untätigen Finger des paralysierten Essers zu tröpfeln) sah er zu, wie die rothaarige Gestalt auf den Lehrertisch zusteuerte. Vor Professor McGonagall blieb Percy Weasley stehen und holte ein Pergament hervor. Die Schulleiterin studierte das Schriftstück, sah auf ihn herab und wieder auf das Pergament. Schließlich winkte sie Percy um den Tisch herum an ihre Seite, wo sie ein gestenreiches Gespräch begannen.

Harry stand auf und stellte sich hinter Ron – irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, ihm Beistand leisten zu müssen, auch wenn er es nicht offen zeigen konnte. Hermine drückte sanft Rons Gabelarm nach unten und reichte ihm eine Serviette.

„Was will _der_ hier?" brachte Ron, der in diesem Moment aus seiner Trance erwachte, schließlich hervor und wischte sich die Soßenflecken von der Hand.

„Wart´s ab!" meinte Hermine, um Unvoreingenommenheit bemüht.

Doch sie brauchten nicht lange zu warten: Professor McGonagall und Percy hatten ihr Gespräch offenbar beendet, denn Rons Bruder eilte den Lehrertisch entlang auf den freien Stuhl neben Professor Lopez zu und setzte sich, die Hände ordentlich auf dem Tisch gefaltet. Professor Mc Gonogall hob eine Hand, doch das war eigentlich nicht nötig, denn seit Percys Eintreten war das übliche Geplauder verstummt.

„Ich bitte noch einmal kurz um eure Aufmerksamkeit. Der Zaubertrankunterricht wird _nicht_, wie vorhin angekündigt, vorübergehend ausgesetzt, da das Ministerium freundlicherweise eine … Aushilfskraft zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Mr Percy Weasley", sie wies hinüber zu Percy, der sich erhob und einen formellen Diener in ihre Richtung machte, „ … wird den Zaubertrankunterricht übernehmen, bis …" Sie sprach nun lauter, um das einsetzende Gemurmel zu übertönen, „ … bis Professor Slughorn nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt ist oder ich eine anständige Ersatzkraft gefunden habe! Ich betone noch einmal, …" sie sah kurz auf Percy, „ … dass es sich um eine vorübergehende Lösung handelt. Ich verlange aber – besonders von den älteren Schülern – dass Sie Mr Weasley in seiner Arbeit unterstützen und den nötigen Respekt zukommen lassen!"

„Ich fass es nicht", Rons Ausruf fand ausnahmsweise den Beistand seiner Schwester, die ihm - ebenso erschüttert – beipflichtete: „Welche Fähigkeiten hat _er,_ die _wir_ nicht haben …?"

„Der hatte auch nur ein „Erwartungen übertroffen" in Zaubertränke", brummte Ron und zerquetschte die Kartoffel auf seinem Teller mit grimmiger Wucht. „Vielleicht hat er eine Zusatzausbildung absolviert im Ministerium …?" überlegte Hermine, doch auch sie konnte den skeptischen Ausdruck nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verbannen. Ron schob seinen Teller beiseite. Ihm schien der Appetit vergangen und er stützte den Kopf in beide Hände, als er murmelte: „Was für ein Schuljahr!" Er reagierte nicht einmal, als Harry ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Es ist doch nur vorübergehend", tröstete Hermine. „Ich frage mich, wo Professor Slughorn steckt! Soweit ich weiß, haben sie ihn doch gefunden und er hat schließlich zugestimmt, wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen …"

„Er war auch hier …" mischte sich Neville quer über den Tisch in das Gespräch ein. „Professor McGonogall hat es meiner Oma erzählt!"

Harry beugte sich zu Ron herab und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Ich wette, der Angriff auf den Zug hat ihm gezeigt, dass die Schule doch nicht das sicherste Pflaster ist …"

Ron seufzte, zog die Hände vom Gesicht und meinte mit einem Blick hinüber zu seinem Bruder, der in ein eifriges Gespräch mit dem großen, südländisch wirkenden Zauberer vertieft war, „Der Feigling ist einfach abgehauen und hat den Weg für das Ministerium frei gemacht … Es ist doch noch nie gut gegangen, wenn die sich eingemischt haben …."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Professor McGonagall alles tun wird, um so schnell wie möglich Ersatz herbei zu schaffen", sagte Hermine hoffnungsvoll. „Wisst ihr noch, wie schnell Dumbledore Firenze geholt hat, als die Umbridge Professor Trelawney suspendiert hat?"

„Nichts ist mehr, wie es war", meinte Ginny düster und fasste in einem Satz zusammen, was ihnen allen immer bewusster wurde.

- - -

Nach dem Festessen, während die anderen Schüler sich auf die Gemeinschaftsräume verteilten, wartete Harry, wie verabredet, hinter der Statue von Lachlan dem Lulatsch auf seine Freunde. Hin und wieder stapften eilige Schritte an ihm vorüber, die dazugehörigen Schüler kannten offenbar nur ein Thema: die gemeinsame Leitung der seit jeher miteinander verfeindeten Häuser der Slytherins und Gryffindors. „Wenn die glauben, ich setz mich mit denen an einen Tisch, dann haben die sich geschnitten …" konnte er hören oder „ …hoffentlich müssen wir nicht auch noch _ein_ Quidditch-Team bilden …" – „ …lieber schluck ich Tentakel-Saft, als mit den Schlangen zusammen Hausarbeiten zu verrichten …" - waren noch die harmlosesten Aussagen. Einmal drang die eifrige Stimme Percy Weasleys an sein Ohr, der im Brustton der Überzeugung auf den neuen Astronomie-Professor einredete. „Ich fühle mich dieser Aufgabe durchaus gewachsen. Schließlich ist es meine Pflicht! Und mitnichten bin ich der jüngste, denn …"

Die geflüsterte Antwort seines Begleiters verstand Harry nicht mehr, da im selben Moment Peeves, der Poltergeist mit einem wehklagenden Singsang an ihm vorüber zog.

„Ach, das Poltern fällt so schwöööör …. wenn ich nur noch Seufzer höööör …." Er zupfte lustlos einige Federn aus dem Helmschmuck Lachlans, betrachtete sie kurz und steckte sie schließlich, eine nach der anderen, wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Harry blinzelte ungläubig; wenn selbst Peeves die Lust am Schabernack vergangen war, dann stand es wirklich schlecht um die Stimmung in Hogwarts ….

„Was nützt dem Peevsy Tinte-Kleckern, wenn keiner Lust mehr hat zum Meckern … aaaahhh" jammerte Peeves laut und zog von dannen.

Langsam wurde es ruhiger und nach einer weiteren, ungeduldigen Zeit des Wartens sah Harry endlich Ron und Hermine auf sich zukommen. „Hier", sagte Hermine und zog einen Apfel und ein schneckenförmiges Gebäckteilchen hervor. „Was anderes konnte ich nicht mitnehmen …" Ron sah sich vorsichtig um, während Harry den Umhang lüftete.

„Danke …" murmelte er und biss hungrig in das knackige Obst.

„Und hier!" sagte Ron und reichte ihm eine schmale Pergamentrolle. „Von McGonagall für dich." Harry verstaute den Apfel zwischen seinen Zähnen und öffnete das Siegel der Schulleiterin. _Zehn Uhr_,_ Büro des Schulleiters_, _Katzenminze,_ stand dort kurz und bündig. Harry sah auf die Uhr. Es war noch eine Stunde bis dahin.

„Hört mal", meinte er kauend. „Die Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste…"

„Den wandelnden Inferi meinst du", fragte Ron. „Nee … im Ernst. Ich hab nicht das Gefühl, dass McGonagall ein goldenes Händchen bei der Einstellung der Lehrer hatte …"

„Ja sie muss uralt sein. Wisst ihr auch warum? Sie hat noch zu Riddles Zeiten dies Fach unterrichtet. Ich hab ihn in Slughorns Erinnerung über ihren Ruhestand reden hören …"

„Hm, vielleicht sollten wir versuchen, etwas aus dieser Zeit aus ihr herauszubekommen. Sie weiß bestimmt, welche dunklen Zauber Voldemort besonders interessierten", überlegte Hermine.

„Jaah" entgegnete Ron. „ aber du wirst so laut schreien müssen, dass es die ganze Schule mitbekommt! Bei der Größe ihres Hörrohrs muss sie taub sein wie ein Maulwurf …"

„Blind. Maulwürfe sind blind", sagte Hermine.

„Na und? Weißt du genau, dass sie nicht auch taub sind? – Vorsicht da kommt jemand … Mist …" Er duckte sich, doch Lachlan, der Lulatsch, war zwar immer noch größer als Ron, aber trotzdem keine geeignete Deckung vor der herannahenden Bedrohung.

„Hallo Ronald", sagte Lavender Brown und straffte ihre Schultern, wohl nicht um ihre über den Sommer prächtig entwickelten Formen, sondern vielmehr, um das ohnehin unübersehbare Vertrauenschülerabzeichen auf ihrer Brust noch mehr zur Geltung zu bringen. „Was tust du hier? Alle Schüler sollen sich unverzüglich in die Gemeinschaftsräume begeben, hast du die Schulleiterin nicht gehört?" Sie musterte ihn mit kühlem Blick, während Ron sichtliche Probleme hatte, eine lässige Haltung einzunehmen. „Ich werde dich und – deine Begleitung …" - Jetzt erst schien sie Hermine wahrzunehmen, die empört zischte: „Du kennst doch meinen Namen", „ … diesmal nur verwarnen. Das nächste Mal muss ich leider eine Strafarbeit verteilen! Also haltet euer … _Stelldichein_ gefälligst im Gemeinschaftsraum ab!" Und mit hocherhobenem Kopf rauschte sie weiter, Rons protestierendes: „ … aber wir haben gar kein Rendevous …" überhörte sie.

Hermine schickte ihr einen wenig freundschaftlichen Blick hinterher und Ron stützte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die Wand in seinem Rücken. „Was für ein Schuljahr", wiederholte er seinen Seufzer von vorhin. „Ich wünschte, ich wär´ unsichtbar wie H…"

„Psst!" unterbrach Hermine ihn scharf und sah den Gang entlang. „Da musst du jetzt durch." Harry beschlich das Gefühl, dass ihre Verstimmung nicht unbedingt auf die Verwarnung zurückzuführen war. „Schließlich haben wir noch Einiges vor, da werden wir kaum Zeit zum Atemholen haben, geschweige denn für ein _Rendevous_ …" Ron, alarmiert durch ihren Tonfall, öffnete den Mund, doch Hermine ließ ihm keine Zeit, sich zu erklären. „Wenn du dich entscheiden könntest, zu bleiben", wandte sie sich an Harry. „dann könntest du schon einmal ungestört die Bibliothek durchforsten …."

„Mhm ", antwortete Harry und widmete sich dem süßen Gebäckteilchen.

„Hör mal, Hermine", fasste Ron sich schließlich ein Herz. „Das war eben nicht so gemeint. Ich … ich wollte doch nur …."

Doch Hermine drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Mit dem Schlafen ist es etwas schwierig. Aber vielleicht …"

„Hm, da wüsst´ ich schon was …", erwiderte Harry und leckte sich den Zuckerguss von den Lippen. Rons Wunsch nach Unsichtbarkeit hatte ihn auf eine Idee gebracht. „Ich probiere es mit dem Raum der Wünsche …"

„Gute Idee!", Hermine war begeistert, besonders von der Bereitwilligkeit Harrys, nicht schon heute Abend wieder zu verschwinden. Sie vergaß sogar einen Moment lang, Ron zu ignorieren. „Wir werden nachher noch mal versuchen, dorthin zu kommen, ja?"

Ron nickte eifrig. „Ähm … Hermine …." setzte er von neuem an, doch ihr Blick ließ ihn verstummen.

„Lass uns besser gehen, sonst rauscht deine rachsüchtige Ex-Ganzkörperklammer noch mal an uns vorbei. Bis später, Harry …!"

Harry machte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg in den siebten Stock. Gegenüber dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten blieb er stehen und überlegte, wie er die Sache am besten angehen sollte, damit auch Ron und Hermine keine Probleme hatten, den Raum zu finden. „Ähm … ich brauche ein Versteck", fasste er schließlich seine Vorstellungen in einem einfachen Satz zusammen, nachdem er dreimal an der ungeschmückten Wand entlang gegangen war, und sofort erschien dort eine Tür aus dunkel poliertem Holz. Er öffnete sie und trat langsam ein. Der Anblick entlockte ihm einen überraschten Ausruf; offenbar waren bei der Ausstattung des Zimmers auch seine heimlichen Wünsche berücksichtigt worden, denn es bot alles, was er an Bequemlichkeiten erhoffen konnte: ein großes Himmelbett mit schweren Vorhängen stand in der Mitte, ein Tisch mit einem Glas und einem gefüllten Krug darauf war vorhanden, ebenso Stühle und ein bequemer Sessel vor einem flackernden Kaminfeuer; beinahe wirkte es wie eine Miniaturausgabe des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes. Alles war da - bis auf die Gesellschaft. Er goss sich etwas aus dem Krug in das nebenstehende Glas (nach einer vorsichtigen Probe stellte er fest, dass es wirklich nur Wasser war), nahm beides mit hinüber zum Kamin und stellte es auf dem Boden ab. Dann lümmelte er sich in den tiefen, weichen Sessel, betrachte das Spiel der Flammen und gab sich den Gedanken an die Gesellschaft hin, die er sich am meisten herbeisehnte. Ein paar Augenblicke nur, ein paar Momente ohne Voldemort und seine Seelensplitter, ohne Grübeleien, ohne Kampf … ein paar Minuten nur, ausgefüllt mit Gedanken an Ginny … war dieser Raum nicht der Zufluchtsort für alle geheimen Wünsche? Die ausgesprochen angenehmen Vorstellungen lullten ihn ein… selbst das Feuer schürte seine Fantasien, wechselte von einem strahlenden Weißgold über ein warmes Orange zu einem intensiven Rot … ein heißes, glühendes Rot … ein peinigendes Rot …

Er stöhnte auf und schlug die Faust an die Stirn; der Schmerz war so heftig, dass er aus dem Sessel auf den Boden rutschte, er presste die Augen zusammen, doch er konnte dem roten Schein nicht entkommen, dem gnadenlosen Glimmen, das seinen Kopf durchleuchtete, das ihn suchte …

„Nein!" keuchte er und stieß mit dem Fuß an den kristallenen Krug, der scheppernd zersprang, kaltes Wasser spritzte über seinen Unterschenkel und ließ ihn zurückzucken. Das rote Glühen verschwand und gab ihn frei … der Schmerz ließ nach …

Schweratmend setzte Harry sich auf und rieb sich die Stirn. Er zitterte angesichts der ungeheuren Wucht des Angriffs - Voldemort suchte mit aller Macht nach ihm … Wieviel hatte er gesehen? Harry hoffte inständig, dass der kurze Moment nicht ausgereicht hatte, um irgendetwas preiszugeben. Er machte sich nichts vor: er wäre hoffnungslos gescheitert in dem Versuch, seinen Geist zu verschließen!

Wann, so fragte er sich, würde Voldemort es wieder versuchen? In ein paar Sekunden? In zwei Stunden? Morgen?

Noch immer zitternd rappelte er sich auf und begann, unruhig, auf und ab zu gehen. _Konzentrier dich, du musst es lernen, du musst_! befahl er sich immer wieder und bemühte sich angestrengt, seinen Kopf ganz frei zu machen und dann mit Bildern von doppelstöckigen Autobussen, regennassem Asphalt und lärmenden Menschen zu füllen. Das war die einzige Abwehr, die ihm einfiel. Wie sehr er wünschte, Dumbledore stände an seiner Seite … er könnte ihm sicherlich zeigen, wie die verfluchte Okklumentik wirklich funktionierte! Nein, nicht an Dumbledore denken … Autos, lange Häuserreihen, riesige Gebäude …

Als es Zeit war, Professor McGonagall aufzusuchen, hatte er den Raum der Wünsche an die hundert Mal durchquert und sein Kopf pochte fürchterlich. Vor dem Wasserspeier musste er mehrere Sekunden lang überlegen, wie das Passwort lautete und als er endlich „Katzenminze" murmelte, gesellte sich gleich die Panik dazu. _Was, wenn er es jetzt versucht?_ Doch er gelangte ungehindert an die Tür, klopfte und auf Professor McGonagalls „Herein" schlüpfte er durch die Öffnung und zog sich den Tarnumhang herunter.

„Harry!" Die Schulleiterin erhob sich. „Kommen Sie näher!"

Sie reichte ihm förmlich die Hand und verschränkte dann die Finger ineinander. „Es freut mich, dass Sie tatsächlich hier erschienen sind, Harry! Eine vernünftige Schulausbildung ist in der Tat die beste Grundlage für …"

„Entschuldigen Sie …"unterbrach Harry. „ … aber ich bin nur hier, um den Brief zu holen, den Professor Dumbledore mir hinterlassen hat."

„Oh … ja gut …" Sie zupfte fahrig an einer Haarsträhne, die sich aus ihrem strengen Knoten gelöst hatte.

„Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch." Harry suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Er respektierte die ehemalige Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor zu sehr, um sie auf irgendeine Art verletzen zu wollen. „Ich … Hogwarts bedeutet mir sehr viel. Niemand kann mir nehmen, was ich hier gelernt habe. Es ist nur - ich habe zwingende Gründe …"

„ … über die Sie nicht sprechen wollen."

„Genau."

Sie trat auf ihn zu und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. In ihrer Stimme schwang Besorgnis. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie überhaupt in der _Lage_ sind, diese … Aufgabe zu bewältigen, der Sie sich stellen wollen?"

Harry starrte zurück; er dachte an das, was im Raum der Wünsche abgelaufen war und die Zweifel mit ihren scharfen Zähnen nagten heftiger als zuvor an seinem Selbstvertrauen. „Ich hoffe es …", antwortete er leise.

„Das ist er, Minerva, das ist er", erklang eine ruhige Stimme hinter ihm und Harry spürte, wie sein Herzschlag kurzzeitig aussetzte. Er drehte sich langsam um und starrte in die funkelnden blauen Augen Dumbledores auf dessen Porträt zwischen all den anderen ehemaligen Schulleitern. Harry lächelte schwach, ein wenig enttäuscht. Einen Moment lang hatte die Hoffnung seinen Verstand besiegt …

„Die jungen Leute muten sich immer viel zu viel zu. Manche von ihnen glauben, sie haben die Weisheit mit Löffeln gegessen", warf Phineas Nigellus auf einem anderen Porträt spöttisch ein.

Harry wandte sich wieder Professor McGonagall zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe", sagte er fester, durch die Bestätigung des ehemaligen Schulleiters gestärkt. „Aber ich werde alles daran setzen, dass es gelingt!"

Professor McGonagall seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Davon bin ich überzeugt", murmelte sie. Dann drehte sie sich um und deutete ihm an, ihr zu folgen. Sie führte ihn zu dem Schrank hinter dem Schreibtisch, in dem Dumbledores Denkarium aufbewahrt wurde und öffnete ihn. Neben einer Reihe seltsamer Instrumente lag eine Pergamentrolle mit seinem Namen darauf. Professor McGonogall griff danach, doch im selben Augenblick verwandelte sich das Pergament in ein dickbauchiges Zitronenbonbon, das rasch größer wurde und bald mit seinen immensen Ausmaßen den Stauraum des Schrankfaches sprengte. Holz splitterte, die glänzenden, feingliedrigen Instrumente flogen durch die Luft und zersprangen auf dem Boden. Harry starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen auf das immer weiter wachsende Bonbon.

„Verzeihung", gluckste Dumbledores Porträt hinter ihnen.

„Schon gut, Albus, …", lächelte Professor McGonogall und nahm die Hand von der klebrigen Süßigkeit, die mittlerweile das darüberliegende Regalbrett durchstoßen hatte, und schon lag wieder nur ein Brief in einem unversehrten Fach, die silbernen Instrumente setzten sich blitzschnell in ihre Ursprungsform zusammen und flogen an ihren angestammten Platz zurück, „ … ich habe mit so etwas gerechnet. Ich gestehe, ein außerordentliches Werk der Verwandlungskunst."

Sie sah Harry an. „Nehmen Sie ihn!" forderte sie ihn auf und Harry, der den enormen Wachstum von Dumbledores Lieblingsdrops noch immer nicht ganz verkraftet hatte, griff zögernd nach dem Brief. Als nichts geschah, hob er ihn heraus und hielt ihn vorsichtig in den Händen.

Professor McGonogall schloss die Schranktür. „Ganz offensichtlich ist der Inhalt nur für _Sie_ bestimmt."

„Ganz offensichtlich!" bekräftigte Dumbledores Porträt.

Harry hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig, zurück in den Raum der Wünsche zu kommen. Wenn es Dumbledore so wichtig gewesen war, dass nur er, Harry, das Pergament berühren konnte, dann musste der Inhalt sehr bedeutsam für ihn sein. Vielleicht doch ein weiterer Horkrux ….? Er sah hinüber zur Tür und in diesem Moment bemerkte Professor McGonagall:

„Bevor Sie gehen, Harry …" Sie hielt nun ein weiteres, offiziell wirkendes Pergament in den Händen. „da ist noch etwas! Ich habe hier ein Schreiben aus dem Zaubereiministerium, in dem mir mitgeteilt wird, dass Sie bereits eine Verwarnung wegen unerlaubten Apparierens erhalten haben …"

Harry stöhnte unwillkürlich auf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Am Ende dieser Woche findet die offizielle Apparierprüfung statt und ich rate Ihnen dringend, daran teilzunehmen. Bitte überlegen Sie gut, bevor Sie antworten – aber vielleicht können Sie sich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, die nächsten Tage in Hogwarts zu bleiben, natürlich inkognito? Ich versichere Ihnen, das wäre die einfachste Variante … Und ich gehe davon aus, dass die Fähigkeit zum Apparieren die Aufgabe, die Sie sich zu eigen gemacht haben, ungemein erleichtern wird …"

Harry zögerte. Offenbar hatten sich Hermine und Minerva McGonagall miteinander verschworen. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, bis zur Prüfung zu bleiben, doch die neueste Demonstration Voldemorts legilimentischer Fähigkeiten ließ ihn an seinem Entschluss zweifeln. Die Gefahr, dass Hogwarts ein weiteres Mal Ziel eines Angriffs wurde, war groß. … Doch wo sonst, wenn nicht hier in der umfangreichen Bibliothek, konnte er so viel wie möglich über die magischen Instrumentarien aus Riddles Briefen herausfinden? Außerdem war da noch diese Lehrerin, Galatea Merrythought …

„Ich bleibe in jedem Fall heute Nacht …", entgegnete er ausweichend.

„Nun gut. Wenn Sie es wünschen, kann ich Sie desillusionieren. Oder in einen anderen Schüler verwandeln, mittels Vielsafttrank, dann wäre die Schlafsaalfrage kein Problem mehr! Oder …"

„Danke", antwortete Harry„ … aber ich bin ganz zufrieden mit dem Tarnumhang. Die Unterbringungsfrage ist bereits geklärt …"

„Oh … in Ordnung …" Die Schulleiterin kam noch ein wenig näher und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen erinnerte ihn an Mrs Weasley. „ Dann bleibt mir nicht mehr viel zu sagen als - alles Gute! Und seien Sie vorsichtig!"

- - -

Zurück im Raum der Wünsche, setzte Harry sich auf das breite Himmelbett und betrachtete gedankenverloren den Brief in seinen Händen. Er war nicht einmal versiegelt – nur ein rot-goldenes Band war um die schmale Rolle geschnürt. Hoffentlich gab es in den nächsten Minuten keine weitere Attacke auf seine Gehirnwindungen … _Also gut: konzentrier dich! Wisch alle Gedanken weg …!_

Es klopfte, sein Kopf flog hoch und bevor er sich erhoben hatte, war Ginny in das Zimmer gehuscht.

„Du …", stieß Harry überrascht aus und ließ den Brief auf das Bett sinken. „Was machst du hier?"

Sie zog ein Bündel unter ihrem Umhang hervor; es waren die Kleidungsstücke, die Hermine in Rons Koffer gepackt hatte und der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel, sorgfältig in ein T-Shirt eingeschlagen. „Das soll ich dir geben. Ron steht unter ständiger Beobachtung von LavLav Brown, darum bin ich gekommen. Außerdem … ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Hunger …" Sie ging zurück zur Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und ein verlockender Duft wehte Harry entgegen, noch bevor Dobby, beladen mit einem Tablett voller Köstlichkeiten, den Raum betreten hatte.

„Harry Potter, Sir", wisperte der Hauself, stellte sorgsam das Tablett ab, bevor er mit einem Satz bei ihm war und ungestüm seine Knie umklammerte. „Dobby ist so froh, Harry Potter wieder zu sehen. Hier in Hogwarts. Ganz und in einem Stück. So froh!"

Harry grinste verlegen und schob den Hauself mit sanftem Druck von sich. „Schon gut, Dobby …" Sein Aufenthalt hier war das wohl öffentlichste Geheimnis, das jemals als solches bezeichnen werden konnte.

„Dobby verspricht die ganze Nacht zu wachen, damit Harry Potter ungestört schlafen kann. Dobby weiß nicht, warum Harry Potter sich versteckt, aber Dobby lässt keinen rein in diesen Raum!"

„Er hat versprochen, sich vor die Wand stellen, falls jemand in der Nacht das Bedürfnis hat, den Raum der Wünsche aufzusuchen! Dann kannst du wenigstens ruhig schlafen …. und ich auch" erklärte Ginny.

„Ja", flüsterte Dobby ernsthaft. „Dobby wird sofort auf seinen Posten gehen, die ganze Nacht und morgen, und am Tag danach und danach und …"

„Danke", unterbrach Harry. „Jetzt werde ich schlafen können wie ein Baby."

Dobby nickte eifrig und nach einem „Gute Nacht, Harry Potter, Sir" war er verschwunden. Ginny deutete auf das Tablett. „Hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Du solltest nicht hier sein", sagte Harry und um sie nicht zu enttäuschen, fischte er ein Hühnerbein aus einer der Schüsseln, „Du riskierst Kopf und Kragen. Oder zumindest eine Strafarbeit von Lavender Brown!"

Ginny lachte auf. „Die hat´s nur auf WonWon abgesehen." Sie setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und begann, eine Orange zu schälen. „Ich bin übrigens zur Kapitänin des Quidditch-Teams ernannt worden …."

„Oh, herzlichen Glückwunsch!" meinte Harry und legte das nur zur Hälfte angenagte Hühnerbein zurück in die Schüssel. Er freute sich ehrlich für sie. Es gab keine bessere Wahl.

„Natürlich ist es ohne dich nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Außerdem weiß ich nicht einmal, ob wir eine komplette Mannschaft zusammen bekommen ... "

Harry nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft und nickte. Er betrachtete Ginny, die laut überlegte, wer von den verbliebenen Schülern noch für das Team in Frage käme, während sie mit flinken Fingern die Frucht von ihrer Schale befreite; sah sie einfach nur an - ihre glänzenden Augen, die Sommersprossen auf der Haut - einundzwanzig waren es genau -, lauschte dem Klang ihrer Stimme und versuchte doch ununterbrochen, sich auf ein Bild irgendeines Londoner Gebäudes zu konzentrieren … Buckingham Palace … nein, zu diffus … Big Ben – das könnte klappen …

„Du isst ja gar nichts! Hier …" Ginny steckte ihm eine Apfelsinenspalte zwischen die Lippen.

Big Ben verschwand sofort, stattdessen zog Ginnys Spiegelbild in seine Gedanken ein: wie sie den Kopf neigte und ihm mit irritiertem Stirnrunzeln ansah, als er mühsam den Saft der Orangenscheibe hinunterschluckte. _Denk an verstopfte Straßen, lange Autoschlangen_ …

„Was ist mit dir?" Ginnys besorgtes Gesicht rückte näher und er fühlte ihre Hand an seiner Wange. Wenn Voldemort jetzt … _Nein! Niemals!_

„Nichts", stieß er aus und stand abrupt auf. „Besser du gehst jetzt!"

Er sah sie nicht an und ging stattdessen hinüber zu dem ausladenden Himmelbett. Zum ersten Mal verstand er wirklich, was Dumbledore in seinem fünften Schuljahr veranlasst hatte, ihm nie direkt in die Augen zu sehen! Wenn Voldemort jemals herausfand, was Ginny ihm bedeutete …

Er konnte hören, wie ein Stuhl über den Boden kratzte und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als sie ihn an der Schulter berührte.

„Geh bitte", murmelte er. „Es ist gefährlich für dich, hier zu sein. Bei mir zu sein … Bitte!"

Die Hand verschwand von seiner Schulter.

„Ich gehe", hörte er ihre veränderte Stimme. „Ich weiß, du hast deine Gründe und ich weiß, du willst sie mir nicht sagen … Gute Nacht, Harry …"

Hinter ihm fiel die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken ins Schloss. Ginny hatte den Raum verlassen.

Harry nagte an der Unterlippe, kickte ein Stück Orangenschale zu seinen Füßen weit von sich und sank hinab auf das Bett. Hoffentlich verstand sie wirklich … Auf Dumbledores Beerdigung – da hatte sie keine Szene gemacht, als er ihr erklärte, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen sein konnten. Sie machte auch jetzt keine Szene …Warum nur wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ihr schrecklich weh tat? Und warum spürte er selbst diesen scharfen Stich in seiner Brust?…

Mit einer ungeduldigen Geste wischte er sich das Haar aus der Stirn, als könne er damit seinem Verstand die nötige Klarheit verschaffen; sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Pergamentrolle neben ihm, entschlossen nahm er sie auf und zog mit steifen Fingern an der rotgoldenen Schnur.

t.b.c

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war´s von mir für heute!

Bis bald, lucinde


	12. Guter Rat von Galatea

klopf , klopf … jemand hier?

Nun, ich bin auf jeden Fall zurück mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat zu lange gedauert … und wenn ich in diesem Tempo weiter mache, werde ich niemals bis zum Sommer fertig. Aber nicht die Hoffung aufgeben.

Ich danke wieder allen, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, ein review zu hinterlassen! Vielen Dank Ewjena, Steffen, kathleen potter, Berserkgorilla, Imobilus, frodobeutlin, dekad.ente, DKub, Kathrina Ch und Arthus!

frodobeutlin: Vielen Dank! Gut möglich, dass ein Horkrux in Hogwarts ist, aber auch in dieser Geschichte? … Harry wird auf jeden Fall noch bis zur Prüfung bleiben, soviel kann ich schon verraten.

dekad.ente: Dankeschön! Ja, ich mag Herr der Ringe. Aber ich hab es vor Ewigkeiten gelesen, darum kann ich mich an diese Augen-Szene jetzt nicht mehr so erinnern!

DKub: Vielen lieben Dank! Ja, Harry ist ein Sturkopf, vielleicht kann Ginny ihn ja noch überzeugen …Und mit Professor Merrythought liegst du auch richtig ….

Arthus: Dankeschön! Dir kann ich auch nur sagen: vielleicht gelingt Ginny es ja noch, Harry umzustimmen. Alles in allem will er sie ja nur schützen …

Alle anderen reviewer haben hoffentlich meine Antwort erhalten! Dann wünsch ich jetzt - gute Unterhaltung ...

* * *

**Kapitel 12: Guter Rat von Galatea**

Bereit, den Brief beim ersten Anzeichen erneuter Narbenschmerzen auf das Bett zu werfen, entrollte Harry das Pergament und begann zu lesen:

_Lieber Harry, _

_wenn Du diesen Brief in den Händen hältst, ist der unumstrittene Tatbestand meines Ablebens eingetreten. Dann hat sich bewahrheitet, was du wohl geahnt, von dem ich aber erhofft hatte, dass es zu niemals eintreffen würde: mein Herz hat meinen Verstand erblinden lassen und mir somit die Fähigkeit zum Erkennen gewisser Realitäten genommen._

_Da ich, während ich das hier nieder schreibe, durchaus mit der Möglichkeit meines baldigen Todes rechne (eine Tatsache, die wir nur allzu gerne im Laufe unseres Lebens vergessen!), halte ich es für dringend notwendig, Dir noch einige Gedanken mitzuteilen, die ich, aus unterschiedlichen Gründen, noch nicht mit dir besprochen habe: Wenn Du von mir als einem alten, dummen Narren denkst, dann hast du vielleicht Recht, doch war ich niemals – glaube mir, NIEMALS – so dumm, deine Sicherheit zu gefährden. Sollten deine Befürchtungen, Severus Snape betreffend, sich letztendlich als bestätigt erwiesen haben, so möchte ich, dass du Eines weißt: Dir wird keine Gefahr von ihm drohen! Du hast Dich immer gewundert worauf mein Vertrauen in ihn fußt; willst du eine Erklärung, dann suche den Wirt des Eberkopfes auf – er wird Dir alle weiteren Informationen zukommen lassen. _

_Im Hinblick auf den vor dir liegenden Weg, möchte ich noch eine Vermutung mit Dir teilen. Es ist nicht viel mehr als eine Ahnung, die sich schon seit längerem hartnäckig in meinen Überlegungen manifestiert hat, doch solltest du sie nicht als unwahrscheinlich verwerfen: Halte Dich in der Nähe einer Schülerin auf, die Dir nicht unbekannt sein sollte. Es handelt sich um Miss Luna Lovegood. Wenn ihre Verschwörungstheorien für den neutralen Zuhörer auch jeglicher Logik entbehren, bemühe Dich doch, die Einzelteile zu einem sinnvollen Ganzen zusammen zu setzen. Ich bin noch nicht sehr weit vorgedrungen in dieser Theorie, doch möchte ich meinen, dass die Familie Lovegood der Schlüssel zu einem weiteren Seelensplitter unseres gemeinsamen Feindes sein könnte._

_Du erinnerst dich an das Haus der Gaunts? Es befand sich in den Ausläufern einer ausgedehnten Moorlandschaft unweit von Little Hangleton, die ebenso unzugänglich wie geheimnisumwittert ist. Dort finden sich die Wurzeln Salazar Slytherins. Da Tom Riddle immer stolz auf das Blut in seinen Adern war, solltest du diesem Landstrich eine besondere Bedeutung beimessen!_

_Du magst Dich vielleicht fragen, warum ich Dir hier nicht eine Anleitung außerordentlicher Zauber gebe! Sei versichert, Du hast alles was Du brauchst IN Dir! Vergiss das nie! Verachte niemals deine größte Stärke. In Deinen Adern fließt das Blut deiner Mutter und nachdem ich viele Jahre lang Dein Mentor sein durfte, bin ich absolut überzeugt davon, dass Du im entscheidenden Moment das Richtige tun wirst! Vertrau auf Dein Gefühl!_

_Da ich nie vorhatte, ein Testament zu machen (denn das hieße, dass ich etwas zu vererben hätte und da ich alles Materielle immer als Ballast empfunden habe, beschränkt sich mein Besitz auf einige grundsätzliche persönliche Dinge), habe ich nichts, was ich nach meinem Tod an Dich weitergeben könnte, abgesehen von einem kleinen Vorrat an Zitronenbonbons (Du kannst damit beliebig verfahren, doch solltest du bei eigenem Verzehr darauf achten, dass Du Dir keine Magenverstimmung zuziehst) und einem letzten Rat: Nicht den Tod sollst Du fürchten, sondern ein Leben ohne den Zauber, mit dem Du so reichlich gesegnet bist!_

_Wir, die wir lieben können, gehen nie ganz von dieser Welt. Wir hinterlassen Spuren. Du musst mit dem Herzen sehen, dann wirst du sie erkennen._

_Fühl dich getröstet,  
Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Guten Appetit!_

Langsam ließ Harry den Brief sinken. Nachdenkliche Linien hatten sich in seine Stirn gegraben und gerade, als er das Pergament aus der Hand legen wollte, begann es zu knistern. In weiser Voraussicht formte Harry blitzschnell die Hände zu einer Schale und schon zerriss der Brief in hundert kleine Fetzen, die sich dann, wie ein Hagelschauer, als schimmernde Zitronendrops in seinen geöffneten Handflächen sammelten – goldgelb, mit rubinroten Streifen. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, er erhob sich und füllte die Bonbons in eine leere Glasschale von dem Tablett mit dem noch immer kaum berührten Essen. Seine Gefühle waren zwiespältig; einerseits hatte er mehr erhofft als ein paar vage Vermutungen, andererseits konnte er auch nicht von einer Enttäuschung sprechen – dafür gaben die Worte einen zu genauen Einblick in die Seele eines Menschen, den er immer bewundert hatte. Die Erwähnung Snapes jedoch änderte weder etwas an seinem Hass noch an den Tatsachen: Dumbledore war tot und Snape hatte ihn umgebracht! Welche Gründe auch immer Dumbledore gehabt hatte, ihm zu vertrauen … sie interessierten Harry nicht. Nicht mehr.

Gedankenverloren fingerte er in der Schale herum. Slytherins Sümpfe waren ein guter Ansatzpunkt, doch Luna Lovegood war die Letzte, die er als mögliche Hilfe bei der Suche nach weiteren Horcruxen zu Rate gezogen hätte … Aber wenn Albus Dumbledore sie als einen Schlüssel bezeichnete, so hatte das sicherlich triftige Gründe und Harry nahm sich vor, so bald wie möglich Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen.

In dieser Nacht weigerte er sich, zu schlafen. Vielmehr saß er auf dem Boden, den Rücken unbequem an den Bettpfosten gelehnt. Beim ersten Anzeichen eines erneuten Eindringens Voldemorts in seine Gedanken wollte er gewappnet sein.

„Harry …." flüsterte es irgendwann aus dem Dunkel um ihn herum und er sprang auf, mit klopfendem Herzen, presste die Augen fest zusammen und zwang sich, an graue Betonschluchten zu denken. … …

„Harry …"

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er merkte, dass die Stimme nicht aus seinem Kopf, sondern vom Tisch links neben ihm kam. Er glitt hinüber; der Zwei-Wege-Spiegel neben den unberührten Schüsseln blinkte auf und zeigte einen bekannten roten Haarschopf.

„Harry, bist du wach?" flüsterte Rons Spiegelbild.

„Ron … ja … ja … ich bin wach …"

„Das ist gut. Ich dachte schon, du schläfst …. Ich musste erst warten, bis alles ruhig ist hier …" Im Hintergrund vernahm Harry ein leises Husten, Ron blickte vorsichtig zurück. „Alles klar, das war nur Neville. Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht kommen konnte, aber … Lavender …"

„Ich weiß, Ginny hat es mir gesagt."

„Ja, sie wollte unbedingt zu dir. … Harry – hast du den Brief gelesen? Den Brief von Dumbledore?"

Harry nickte.

„Und? Was steht drin?"

Er zögerte kurz, dann antwortete er: „Hm, nichts wirklich Konkretes … ein paar persönliche Dinge – er hat mir einen Vorrat an Zitronendrops vermacht …"

„Mehr nicht? Ich meine – mehr stand nicht in dem Brief?"

„Nur … dass ich in den Eberkopf gehen sollte, um irgendwas über Snape zu erfahren …Und dass ich mit Luna reden sollte"

„Loony Lovegood…?" Ron brauchte einen Moment, um die Nachricht zu verarbeiten. „Und was kann das von Snape bedeuten?" Harry war seinem Freund dankbar, dass er den Namen mit einer derartigen Abscheu ausspie, als hätte er auf eine Giftschnecke gebissen.

„Er hat geschrieben, dass ich dort rausfinde, warum er ihm …. vertraut hat …" Noch immer fiel es Harry schwer, über dieses Thema zu reden. _Severus, bitte_ …, hatte Dumbledore gefleht in dieser denkwürdigen Nacht auf dem Nordturm, doch Snape hatte ihn getötet, eiskalt, gnadenlos. Es war Harry beinahe unmöglich, im Zusammenhang mit diesen Ereignissen von „Vertrauen" zu sprechen.

„Hm…" Ron schien es ebenso zu gehen wie ihm. Im Hintergrund schnarchte jemand, Ron blickte kurz über seine Schulter und wechselte das Thema. „Hör mal, Harry, diese Merrythought – die ist sogar noch verkalkter als sie auf den ersten Blick wirkt! Die tickt nicht mehr richtig, glaub mir. Wenn die uns vor den Dunklen Künsten bewahren soll, dann ist es besser, wir wechseln freiwillig auf die dunkle Seite, bevor noch ernsthaft jemand zu Schaden kommt. Bin mal gespannt, wie die Stunde morgen bei ihr abläuft …Was hast du als nächstes vor?"

„Ich werd mir die Bibliothek vornehmen … und versuchen, mit Luna zu sprechen …"

„Viel Glück dabei! Ganz ehrlich, wie willst du bei _der _Wahrheit und Wahnsinn auseinander halten?"

„Danke für die Aufmunterung!"

„Sorry, aber das ist doch wahr." Ron wandte sich noch einmal um und meinte dann: „Ich mach lieber Schluss, bevor noch einer was mitkriegt. Wir sehen uns morgen, nach dem Unterricht, okay?"

„Okay. Nacht, Ron …"

Als jemand ihn heftig schüttelte, wurde Harry mit Schrecken bewusst, dass ihn irgendwann in dieser Nacht der Schlaf in seine unergründlichen Tiefen gezogen hatte. Doch glücklicherweise waren sie nicht von Voldemort durchforstet worden. Hastig sprang er auf die Füße, schlang unter Dobbys aufmerksamem Blick – denn der war es gewesen, der ihn mit einem voll beladenen Frühstückstablett geweckt hatte – ein paar Bissen hinunter, versprach dem Hauselfen hoch und heilig, ihn in der nächsten Nacht wieder Wache stehen zu lassen, damit er endlich verschwand und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Die vertraute Mischung aus altem Leder und verblichenem Pergament zog ihm in die Nase, ein leises Rascheln kam von Madam Pince, die akribisch einen dicken Wälzer nach den Hinterlassenschaften fahrlässiger Schülerhände durchblätterte. Er positionierte sich soweit wie möglich von der Bibliothekarin entfernt und studierte die glänzenden Schilder, die die unterschiedlichen Bereiche kennzeichneten. Schließlich stand er vor der verbotenen Abteilung. Hier war die Wahrscheinlichkeit am größten, etwas über die erwähnten Gegenstände aus Riddles Briefen herauszufinden. Kurzentschlossen nahm er ein Buch mit dem Titel „Rätselhafte Raritäten" heraus, hockte sich vor dem langgezogenen Regal auf den Boden, hob den Tarnumhang und öffnete den dunklen Buchdeckel.

Vier Stunden und etliche Buchseiten später, wünschte er Hermine und ihre außerordentliche Auffassungsgabe an seine Seite. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf – er würde niemals ein Bücherwurm werden - und der Schlafmangel der letzten Nacht half nicht wirklich, seine Konzentration zu fördern. Mit aller Macht zwang er sich auf die Texte vor ihm … Dämonenbanner… Drachenblut-Destillate …Keltische Kegel … Wolpertinger-Serum…

Nichts.

So leise wie möglich klappte er die „Mittelalterliche Enzyklopädie" zu und sah auf den Titel den nächsten Exemplars: „Mythen der Macht". Das klang vielversprechend und der kalte Schauer, der seine Hand beim Berühren des dunklen Einbandes durchfuhr, ließ ihn neugierig werden. Er zog das Buch heraus und schlug es auf. Auf einer der ersten Seiten fiel ihm eine Abbildung ins Auge: ein seltsamer Körper war darauf zu sehen, der in seiner Form an ein Herz erinnerte. Nur war es vollkommen durchsichtig, wie Glas, Harry meinte sogar, sein Spiegelbild darin erkennen zu können. Es fühlte sich kühl an, als er darüber strich und seine Finger wurden klamm. Er entzifferte, was daneben stand und ein Kribbeln kroch über seinen Rücken: _Corvitrum. _Das hatte Riddle in seinen Briefen erwähnt! Aufgeregt las er weiter:

_Eine der am wenigsten erforschten Legenden ist das Mythos vom „Corvitrum", auch „Glasherz" oder „Kaltes Herz" genannt. Der Sage nach ist es das Herz eines Rabenmenschen (Homorvus), einer der Harpie verwandten Kreatur, die seit vielen Jahrhunderten als der Inbegriff an Kaltblütigkeit gilt. Es wird behauptet, dass demjenigen, der in den Besitz eines dieser Herzen gelangt, uneingeschränkte Macht zufallen wird. Einer der letzten Verwahrer eines Glasherzens war Eolan der Eisige, dessen Grausamkeit in die Geschichte einging. Corvitren sind besonders in der Schwarzmagie begehrt, da sie jedem, der ihrer dunklen Magie nicht gewachsen ist, den Tod bringen, demjenigen aber, der sich die Kaltblütigkeit zu eigen macht, sollen sie die Unbesiegbarkeit garantieren. Die detaillierte Wirkungsweise findet sich unter anderem in „Nos Feramuts „Umgang mit Skrupeln" oder dem „Verbotenen Buch"._

Das las sich wie etwas, das Tom Riddle interessiert haben könnte. Vielleicht hatte er dieses Glasherz doch gefunden, für sich behalten und daraus einen Horcrux gebastelt ?

Harry war so vertieft in die Worte, dass er nicht merkte, wie seine Hände, die das Buch hielten, immer kälter wurden. Erst als er versuchte, die Seite umzublättern, konnte er seine erstarrten Finger nicht mehr von dem Pergament lösen. Sie waren wie festgefroren und bereits bläulich verfärbt. Mit aller Macht schüttelte er seine Arme, sprang auf die Füße und stolperte gegen das Regal in seinem Rücken. Sein rechter Ellenbogen stieß gegen eines der Bücher, das heulend zu Boden stürzte.

„Wer ist da?" hörte er Madam Pince fragen.

Harry hielt die Luft an. Seine Finger waren mittlerweile gefühllos. Instinktiv hauchte er seinen warmen Atem dagegen und erleichtert spürte er, wie langsam Leben in sie zurückkehrte und die Starre sich löste. Das Buch fiel zu Boden. Harry blickte auf und sah Madam Pince im selben Moment mit erhobenem Zauberstab um die Ecke biegen. So leise wie möglich wich er zurück, während die Bibliothekarin die Bücher zurück an ihren Platz beförderte.

„Wo versteckst du dich, Peeves?" knurrte sie und hielt misstrauisch auf Harry zu. Er hastete in den nächsten Gang. Es war wohl besser, die Bibliothek zu verlassen, da Madam Pince nun aufgescheucht war und, wie er sie kannte, keine Ruhe gab, bis sie ganz sicher war, dass ihren kostbaren gebundenen Schutzbefohlenen keine Gefahr drohte. Außerdem war es schon Mittag und so konnte er mit Ron und Hermine sprechen.

Er schlich zur Tür, öffnete sie beinahe geräuschlos und stand endlich auf dem leeren Gang, von wo aus er sich auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden machte. Von der Treppe, die hinab in die Kerker führte, drang ihm bereits Rons laute, ziemlich aufgeregte Stimme entgegen.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!" rief er hinter seinem Bruder her, der ihm schnellen Schrittes voranging. Percy blieb stehen und drehte sich um..

„Da täuschst du dich, Ronald. Wie es der Lauf der Dinge nun mal will, bin ich dein Lehrer und als solcher habe ich das Recht …"

„Wenn du Lehrer bist, dann bin ich Zaubereiminister!" Rons derzeitiger Gemütszustand äußerte sich nicht nur durch die rote Glut seiner Ohren – auch seine Augen rollten wild und die Abneigung, die seinem Gegenüber entgegenschlug war nicht nur durch die erhöhte Lautstärke seiner Stimme spürbar.

Percy Weasley maß seinen jüngeren Bruder mit einem geringschätzigen Blick. „Ich denke mal, dafür fehlt dir der nötige Ehrgeiz. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst – im muss zurück ins Ministerium, wo auf mich weit wichtigere Aufgaben warten, als die Belehrung unverbesserlicher Hohlköpfe wie du einer bist! Und vergiss nicht: morgen früh will ich deinen Aufsatz auf meinem Schreibtisch haben!"

Er setzte seinen Weg fort, aber Ron stürmte hinterher.

„Steck dir deinen Aufsatz wohin du willst!" schrie er, doch Percy, offensichtlich gewillt, seinen jüngeren Bruder von jetzt an zu ignorieren, war schon um die Ecke verschwunden. Eine Schülergruppe, darunter Lavender Brown, drückte sich kichernd an Ron vorbei.

„Schrei nicht so, Ronald Weasley!" mahnte Lavender. „Sonst wird´s ernst mit der Strafarbeit!" Die Mädchen um sie herum kicherten noch lauter.

„Ach, verzieht euch!" grummelte Ron. Hermine, deren buschiger Haarschopf endlich auf den Stufen erschien, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn zur Seite, bevor er eine weitere Kostprobe seiner schlechten Laune geben konnte.

„Reiß dich doch zusammen, Ron! Du machst alles nur noch schlimmer!"

„Schlimmer? Was ist schlimmer als ein fünfseitiger Aufsatz über den angemessenen Umgangston mit einer Respektsperson?" fauchte Ron zurück während Harry sich ihnen näherte.

„Ich würde sagen, ein Nachmittag Strafarbeit bei ihm!" flüsterte Harry in sein Ohr und Ron fuhr zusammen.

„Harry? … Kommt, hier rein!" wisperte Hermine und öffnete eine Tür hinter ihnen, die in eine schmale Abstellkammer führte, vollgestopft mit alten Kesseln, Tiegeln und anderen Gerätschaften. Sie verriegelte die Tür mit einem Zauberspruch und ließ dann ihren Stab aufleuchten.

„Harry! Hast du etwas herausgefunden?"

„Ich denke, ja. Zumindest über einen der Gegenstände, die Ridlle erwähnt hat. Das Corvitrum. So heißen die Herzen irgendwelcher Rabenmenschen ... und die sollen uneingeschränkte Macht garantieren. Ist man aber nicht stark genug, bringt es einem den Tod. Hört sich an wie etwas, das Voldemort gut gebrauchen konnte, oder?"

„Meinst du, er hat Burkes damals angelogen und dieses Herz für sich behalten?"

„Das würde zu ihm passen."

„Könnte das ein Horkrux sein?" wiederholte Ron Harrys eigene Gedanken.

„Wohl eher nicht", entgegnete Hermine zweifelnd. „Ich denke er hat nur einmalige Dinge gewählt. Und von diesen Rabenmenschen hat es doch mehrere Wesen gegeben. Also auch mehrere Herzen."

Harry schwieg. „Das Tagebuch war auch nur einmalig, weil _er_ es dazu gemacht hat … Aber vielleicht hat er so ein Glasherz benutzt, um einen Horcrux zu schützen …!" Er dachte an die Nacht in der Höhle und die vielen Maßnahmen, die Voldemort getroffen hatte, um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand das Medaillon lebend erreichte. Und doch hatte Dumbledore es geschafft – nur welche Qualen hatte er auf sich genommen ….?

„Hm, jetzt, wo du es sagst: auf diesem bulgarischen Zettel stand auch das Wort Herz" sagte Hermine auf einmal. „Ich habe ihn Viktor gegeben."

„Na hoffentlich bekommst du den zurück!" bemerkte Ron.

„Hast du nicht vielleicht auch etwas über Rowena Ravenclaw gelesen oder Gryffindor?" Wie so oft ignorierte Hermine Rons Bemerkung, wenn sie in diese Richtung gingen. „Denn wenn dieses Herz nicht im Zusammenhang mit einem von ihnen erwähnt wird, sollten wir es einfach nur als irgendein schwarzmagisches Objekt betrachten …"

„Nein, dazu hatte ich noch keine Zeit. Du weißt doch, wie riesig die Bibliothek ist und Madam Pince war leider anwesend. Aber ich werde mit Luna reden, Ich hab sie nur noch nicht gesehen heute …"

„Luna? Warum?"

„Hat Ron dir das noch nicht erzählt? Das stand in dem Brief von Dumbledore! Er hatte eine Vermutung, dass sie mir weiterhelfen könnte. Aber wie, hat er leider nicht geschrieben …"

„Luna? Wirklich? Warum hast du mir das noch nicht gesagt, Ron? Du verschwendest deine Energie lieber darauf, dich über die Ungerechtigkeiten dieses Schuljahres aufzuregen. Heute ist der erste Schultag und du hast bereits zwei Strafarbeiten …"

„Zwei?" fragte Harry mitleidig.

„Ja! Aber _eine_ davon betrifft die gesamte Klasse. Hermine ..." Ron schenkte ihr einen funkelnden Blick. „… eingeschlossen! Harry, stell dir vor, die alte Merrythought hat den gesamten Kurs heute Abend zum Strafdienst verknackt. Sie hat gesagt, die herrschende Feindschaft zwischen unseren Häusern mache eine gemeinsame Leitung unmöglich und sie bestehe auf einer zufriedenstellenden Zusammenarbeit. Und das alles nur, weil Seamus und Nott angefangen haben, sich im Unterricht zu duellieren …"

„Sie haben sich im Unterricht duelliert?"

„Alles fing eigentlich damit an, dass Neville einen Abwehrfluch zeigen sollte. Crabbe, der Stümper, hat versucht, seine Hosen mit einem Lochfrass zu belegen, doch – ich weiß nicht, wie – stand _er_ stattdessen ohne Hosen da. Wir haben uns natürlich gekugelt, da wurden die Slytherins sauer. Nott hat gemeint, ein Slytherin ohne Hosen sei hundertmal besser als ein Gryffindor, der die Hosen voll hat. Das konnten wir natürlich nicht auf uns sitzen lassen … ein Wort gab das andere, bis na ja … wir hatten plötzlich alle die Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet und Seamus und Nott waren zu allem bereit …"

„Und Professor Merrythought? Hat sie denn gar nichts unternommen?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Sie hat zuerst nur ruhig zugeschaut. Naja, weißt du, wir alle dachten, man kann sie nicht für voll nehmen in ihrem Alter …" meinte Ron. „Aber wir haben ganz schnell unsere Meinung geändert. Als Seamus und Nott voreinander standen, waren sie beide ihre Zauberstäbe los, bevor sie auch nur bis drei zählen konnten. Und so ging es der ganzen Klasse. All unsere Zauberstäbe lagen schließlich auf einem Haufen zu ihren Füßen und wir mussten auf praktische Übungen verzichten. Und dann hat sie uns Strafarbeit aufgebrummt. Als Crabbe versuchte, hinter ihrem Rücken heimlich seinen Zauberstab zurück zu holen, hat sie ihm einen Schwellfluch angehext. Für den Rest der Stunde konnte er nicht mal mehr eine Feder halten. Die scheint zwar stocktaub zu sein, aber dafür muss sie Gedanken lesen können!"

Harry horchte auf. „Gedanken lesen? Meinst du, sie beherrscht Legilimentik? Und Okklumentik?"

„Ganz sicher. Komm heute Abend in das Klassenzimmer. Die musst du erleben! Um neun soll´s losgehen. Als ob wir nichts Besseres zu tun hätten …."

- - -

Nach einem von Dobby servierten Mittagessen, strich Harry durch die Korridore des Schlosses auf der Suche nach Luna. Einmal sah er Ginnys Mähne aufblitzen in einem Kreis von Schülern ihres Jahrgangs. Ein anderes Mal ging Dean Thomas dicht neben ihr und flüsterte ihr irgendetwas zu, sie lachte und Harry sah ihnen nach, ein komisches Gefühl in seiner Brust. Er liebte es, wenn sie lachte. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal über eine _seiner_ Bemerkungen gelacht? Obwohl er wusste, dass es unfair war, so zu denken, konnte er doch nicht anders, als ihnen hinterher zu starren. „Aah", rief jemand neben ihm und Harry zuckte zusammen. Etwas hatte ihn hart an der Schulter getroffen. Als er zurückwich, sah er, dass Blaise Zabini direkt neben ihm stehengeblieben war und sich ebenfalls die Schulter hielt. Unwillkürlich duckte er sich, während Zabinis Atem ihm beinahe ins Gesicht schlug.

„Was ist denn?" fragte Pansy Parkinson gereizt und blieb ebenfalls stehen, um auf ihren Hausgenossen zu warten. „Da war was …" antwortete Zabini und starrte konzentriert auf einen Fleck hinter Harry.

„Du spinnst. Das kommt davon, wenn du die Augen nicht von dieser rothaarigen Schlampe lassen kannst. Das war sicherlich Peeves …."

Zabini streckte eine Hand aus. „Nein, das war kein Geist …." murmelte er und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Harry drückte sich an die Wand in seinem Rücken und bewegte sich nicht.

Pansys Miene änderte sich plötzlich, sie runzelte die Stirn und kam zurück. „Was meinst du?" flüsterte sie.

Zabini massierte wieder seine Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht … irgendwas …. hab mich wohl geirrt." Er machte Anstalten, seinen Weg, fortzusetzen, doch jetzt war es Pansy, die zögerte. Sie ging einen Schritt auf die Wand zu, Harrys Finger glitten zu seinem Zauberstab.

„Vielleicht …" Auch sie hob eine Hand und tastete blindlings durch die Luft. Harry umklammerte seinen Zauberstab.

„Kommst du jetzt?" drängte Zabini und die Slytherin ließ die Hand sinken. „Ich bin sicher … _er_ ist hier … irgendwo …"

„Was denn? Ich geh jetzt …" meinte Zabini. Pansy Parkinson verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihm, nicht ohne sich immer wieder umzusehen.

Harry drückte sich an die Wand. Wenn er weiterhin so unachtsam war, brauchte er sich gar nicht erst zu tarnen. Er atmete tief durch und zwang seine Gedanken wieder zu seinen eigentlichen Absichten - der Suche nach Luna. Doch sie blieb erfolglos. Trotzdem setzte er seine Streifzüge durch das Schloss fort. Er redete sich ein, dass er dies nur tat, um vielleicht durch Zufall auf irgendetwas zu stoßen, was ihn ein Stück weiter brachte, doch wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er einfach nur das Gefühl haben, noch dazuzugehören. Wie gern wäre er ein Teil des Ganzen, ein normaler Schüler kurz vor seinem Abschluss. Alles war so vertraut und doch verändert. Immer wieder stieß er auf Angehörige der Schutztruppe, die mit wachsamen Augen jeden Schritt der Schüler zu verfolgen schienen. Er sah Krum bei der Wachablösung, den Besen wie ein Schwert umklammert. Oder Dawlish, der in einer Ecke mit Madam Pomfrey flüsterte. Er hörte, wie still es auf den Gängen war und bemerke wie verängstigt vor allem die jüngeren Schüler wirkten, ja er beobachtete sogar den fast kopflosen Nick dabei, wie dieser einem weinenden Erstklässler, tröstend den Kopf tätschelte. Schließlich zog er sich in den Raum der Wünsche zurück, setzte seine erfolglosen Bemühungen fort, Okklumentik zu lernen und wartete auf den Abend, während draußen zum ersten Mal seit vielen Wochen der Nebel sich lichtete und ein blassroter Sonnenuntergang ahnungssvoll den nahen Herbst verkündete …

- - -

Das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte sich ein weiteres Mal verändert, wie Harry feststellte, als er an der Seite von Ron und Hermine den Raum betrat und einen Beobachtungsposten im hinteren Winkel des Raumes bezog. Statt der unheimlichen Bilder aus der Zeit Snapes, bei deren Anblick der Betrachter selbst die Qualen verspürt hatte, die die bemitleidenswerten Gestalten darauf erlitten, schmückten nun farbenfrohe Malereien die Wände. Überall sah man fröhliche und lachende Menschen, die sich den schönen Dingen des Lebens widmeten. Es wurde getrunken und geschmaust, geschäkert und geredet, teilweise umarmten sich die Dargestellten aufs Herzlichste. In einem Gemälde tanzte eine Gruppe Kinder mit einem Troll, zwei Kobolden und einem Werwolf einen gemischten Reigen, während ein Zentaur dazu im Takt mit den Hufen stampfte. Auch ein Porträt von Herb Pumbbleby entdeckte Harry an der Wand. Er drehte einen Würfel mit seinen eigenen Witzen in den Händen und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. Hinter dem Pult hing ein riesiges Banner in den Farben der vier Häuser Hogwarts. Sie alle vereinigten sich in der Mitte zu der weißen Silhouette des Schlosses.

Das strahlende Weiß in der Mitte des Banners schien fließend in die kleine, leicht gekrümmte Gestalt davor überzugehen. Auf einem Podest stand Professor Galatea Merrythought, in eine schneeweiße Robe gehüllt, das gleichfarbene Haar umgab wie ein Heiligenschein ihr runzliges Gesicht. Sie stützte sich mit der einen Hand auf einen Gehstock und hielt mit der anderen das Hörrohr an ihr Ohr gepresst. Lächelnd sah sie auf die Reihen der Slytherins und Gryffindors, die sich, säuberlich getrennt nach ihren Häusern, in den am weitesten voneinander entfernten Ecken aufgebaut hatten wie kampfbereite Bataillone kurz vor der Schlacht. Die einzelnen Gruppen tuschelten misstrauisch untereinander, die Abneigung war so greifbar wie die neuen, farbenfrohen Federkiele auf den Tischen.

„Guten Abend, meine Lieben", begann Professor Merrythought. Ihre Stimme ähnelte dem Quietschen einer rostigen Türangel, und war doch erstaunlich kraftvoll. „Ich freue mich, Sie alle hier zu sehen, bedaure aber gleichzeitig, dass es nicht ganz freiwillig geschehen ist. Der Grund dieser Zusammenkunft lässt sich in zwei Worten zusammenfassen: fehlender Gemeinschaftssinn!"

„Hört! Hört!" flachste Seamus laut und erntete dafür ein Kopfnicken der Professorin. „Ja, ich stimme Ihnen zu … Mr…" Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Finnegan, nicht wahr? Zuhören ist sehr wichtig! Nur verlernen die meisten Menschen dies im Laufe ihrs Lebens. Kommen Sie doch bitte einmal zu mir!"

Nichts Gutes ahnend verzog Seamus das Gesicht, folgte aber ihrer Aufforderung. Er überragte sie um Haupteslänge, als er neben ihr stand.

„Es freut mich, dass Sie ihre Mitschüler zum Zuhören auffordern, Mr Finnegan!"

„Ähm, danke …"

„Vielleicht könnten Sie auch mich ein wenig beim Zuhören unterstützen?" Sie reichte das Hörrohr an ihn weiter. „Ich bin gar nicht mehr gewohnt, es so lange zu benutzen und mein Arm ist schon ermüdet… Würden Sie es einen Moment lang für mich halten? Das ist sehr freundlich, Mr Finnegan. Etwas höher bitte … und jetzt mehr nach links …Wunderbar!"

Sie strahlte in die Menge, während Seamus, dem das Grinsen vergangen war, sich mit soviel Haltung wie möglich bemühte, das Hörrohr den Bewegungen ihres Kopfes anzupassen. Verhaltenes Kichern, nicht nur aus den Reihen der Slytherins, trieb ihm frische Farbe ins Gesicht.

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben? Ach ja, die mangelnde Gemeinschaft. Der Sinn dieser Stunde ist es, genau diese zu fördern. Denn …" plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht. „Nie war es für Sie wichtiger, zusammen zu halten, als in dieser Zeit!"

Das Lachen im Klassenzimmer erstarb. Alle Schüler warteten gespannt, was kommen würde.

„Leider scheint das einem beträchtlichen Teil der hier Anwesenden noch nicht klar zu sein. Aus diesem Grund habe ich Sie heute Abend … ähm … eingeladen." Sie kicherte und ein Raunen zog durch das Klassenzimmer. „Trägt das Ganze auch den Charakter einer Strafarbeit, so denke ich, dass diese durchaus einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert haben darf. Achtung bitte, Mr Finnegan" wandte sie sich an Seamus und er hob hastig das Hörrohr in die passende Position.

Sie griff in ihren Umhang und holte eine glitzernde, pulsierende Masse hervor, in deren Innern ein Wirbelwind aus irisierenden Farben gegen die weiche Außenhaut drängte. Sie fuhr einmal mit dem Zauberstab darüber, murmelte ein paar Worte, von denen Harry nur „Slytherin" und „Gryffindor" verstand, dann warf sie die Masse wie einen Vogel in die Luft. Seamus vergaß seine tragende Aufgabe, als er gebannt betrachtete, was nun folgte: die Farbkugel kreiselte wild um sich selbst, dann brach sie in der Mitte auf und eine Fontäne rot-goldener und silber-grüner Strahlen spritzte empor, formierte sich zu einer Art Wolke und wehte über die Schüler, die mit offenen Mündern zusahen, wie die Farben, Blütenstaub gleich, auf sie herab rieselten. Doch sobald die Farbpartikel sich auf den Anwesenden niedergelassen hatten, verwandelte sich ihre Konsistenz ein weiteres Mal: sie schienen irgendwie zusammen zu wachsen, bis sie als bunte Bänder, wie Ausläufer einer Teufelschlinge, jeden der einzelnen Schüler umwanden . Doch damit nicht genug; je mehr die Überrumpelten versuchten, die Fäden abzustreifen, desto stärker schienen sie sich in ihnen zu verfangen. In kürzester Zeit waren alle in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers in einem rot-grünen, gold-silbernen Netz eingewickelt wie Fliegen im Spinnengewebe. Alle zerrten wie heftig an den magischen Fesseln und protestierten lautstark gegen die Behandlung.

Seamus, der erschüttert zugesehen hatte, wie seine Mitschüler sich immer mehr in den Fäden verstrickten, ließ das Hörrohr sinken.

„Oh, ich brauche Sie jetzt nicht mehr, Mr Finnegan", sagte Professor Merrythought lächelnd und nahm ihm das Hörrohr ab. „Sie dürfen jetzt mitspielen!" Sie hob den Zauberstab und ehe Seamus noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte sich ein roter Faden aus dem Netz gelöst, seinen gesamten Oberkörper umwickelt und ihn zu den anderen gezogen. Er prallte unsanft gegen Pansy Parkinson, die ihn wütend mit der Schulter zurückstieß, was eine weitere Umwicklung mit einem silbernen Faden zur Folge hatte.

„Hören Sie sofort damit auf", schrie sie. „Ich werde das der Schulleiterin melden."

„Oh, ich habe ihr vollstes Einverständnis", erwiderte Professor Merrythought freundlich und ließ sich auf dem Lehrerstuhl nieder.

„Mein Vater hat Beziehungen zum Ministerium!" Pansy gab nicht auf.

Sie fand Unterstützung bei Lavender Brown, die – eingezwängt zwischen Theodore Nott und Daphne Greengrass – etwas atemlos aufbegehrte: „Und meine Tante ist Leiterin der Lizenzabteilung. Sie hat einen guten Draht zur Sektretärin des Ministers …"

„Oha", die Mitteilungen schienen die Professorin noch mehr zu erfreuen. „Würden Sie beide sich zusammen tun, um sich über mich zu beschweren?"

Wie aus einem Mund riefen Pansy und Lavender: „Ja!"

Im selben Moment lockerten sich die Fäden, die sie umschlungen hatten, lagen nur noch lose um ihre Handgelenke, so dass sie viel mehr Bewegungsfreiheit hatten. Nach einem überraschten Japsen machten sie sich eilig daran, die magischen Fesseln abzustreifen.

Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und grinste. Langsam verstand er die Regeln dieses Spiels ….

Galatea Merrythought blickte auffordernd auf die übrigen, im Netz verstrickten Schüler. „Und wie steht es mit Ihnen? Möchten Sie die Nacht so verbringen?"

„Was soll´n wir denn tun?" brüllte Vincent Crabbe und verfing sich trotz seiner heftigen Abwehr immer weiter in den Stricken.

Blaise Zabini, der eng mit Hermine verbunden war, sah auf sie herab und meinte: „Hast du eine Ahnung? … Ich meine, dir fällt doch eigentlich immer was ein …" Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er merkte, wie sich auch bei ihm die Fesseln lockerten.

„Ähm … ja ..." Hermine räusperte sich und erhob ihre Stimme. „Ich glaube, es ist wichtig, dass wir uns gegenseitig unterstützen. Mit Worten …" Sie schob sich näher an Millicent Bulstrode heran und versuchte, mit den Fingern der linken Hand die Fäden um Millicents rechtem Handgelenk zu lösen. Im selben Moment fielen auch ihre Fesseln und strahlend fügte sie hinzu: „ …oder Taten!"

Jetzt setzte ein reges Treiben ein. Jeder versuchte, seinem Nebenmann irgendwie zu helfen, sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien und es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange, bis alle Fäden gefallen waren und wie bunte Luftschlangen den Boden verzierten.

„Wundervoll!" rief Professor Merrythought entzückt. „So schnell geht es selten!" Sie erhob sich – ein Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes und die Fäden schlängelten blitzartig zu ihr zurück und nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hielt sie wieder die pulsierende, schillernde Masse in ihrer Hand.

Bedingt durch die unerwartet schnelle Befreiung aus dem Netz war die Stimmung unter den Gryffindors und Slytherins ungewohnt entspannt. Hier und da kicherte jemand, Dean lachte tatsächlich lauthals über eine Bemerkung von Blaise Zabini.

„Ich in stolz auf Sie! Das war nur eine von vielen Variationen, die uns zur Verfügung stehen. Auch wenn es sehr unterhaltsam war, würde ich mich freuen, wenn wir auf diese bunten Abende verzichten könnten. Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit. Gute Nacht!"

Tuschelnd verstreuten sich die Schüler. Harry sah, wie Ron einen vielsagenden Blick in seine Richtung warf, doch er blieb zurück und näherte sich langsam der Professorin, die das seltsame Farbobjekt in ihrem Umhang verstaute und ihren Gehstock an sich nahm.

„Sie halten das für die verschrobene Spielerei einer demenzkranken Alten, hab ich Recht …?"

Harry hielt die Luft an und sah sich um. Hinter ihm stand niemand, mit dem sie gesprochen haben könnte. Die Klasse war leer, die Tür verschlossen. Nicht einmal ein Geist war zu sehen.

Führte sie Selbstgespräche?

„Manchmal durchaus, doch in diesem Fall eher nicht …" Die alte Hexe hob den Kopf und ein Paar seltsamer Augen sah direkt in seine Richtung. Vor Überraschung machte Harry einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts. „Ich mag zwar schlecht hören, aber ich kann immer noch gut _fühlen_. Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro!"

Vollkommen verdattert stolperte Harry hinter ihr her, als sie den Klassenraum verließ und auf den Gang hinaus trat. Als er sich beinahe im Saum seines Umhangs verfing, zwang er sich wütend zu mehr Würde.

Sie erreichten das Büro, das ein Duplikat des bunten Klassenzimmers war, und sie sagte: „Jetzt können Sie sich ruhig zeigen!"

Harry zog langsam den Umhang herunter und lächelte schwach.

Professor Merrythougtht kam näher und starrte zu ihm auf. Jetzt erst bemerkte Harry, dass sie zwei verschiedenfarbige Augen hatte – eines war blau, das andere braun. Sie hob ihr Hörrohr an das Ohr und umkreiste ihn einmal, wobei ihr krähenähnlicher Kopf auf und ab wackelte. Hin und wieder schnellte ein spindeldürrer Arm nach vorne, legte sich auf seinen Rücken, befühlte seinen Unterarm, gefolgt von einem gelegentlichen „Mhhhm". Harry fühlte sich einem Stück Vieh auf dem Jahrmarkt nicht unähnlich.

„JA!" stieß sich schließlich aus. „Ein Gryffindor durch und durch!"

Ruckartig streckte sie ihre freie Hand aus und ergriff die seine. „Harry Potter. Ich habe mich schon auf den Moment gefreut, Sie kennen zu lernen!"

„Ähm … guten Abend", murmelte Harry, der sich noch immer nicht sicher war, wie er sein Gegenüber einschätzen sollte.

„Das geht den meisten so!" kicherte die Alte, zwinkerte mit dem blauen Auge und schlurfte auf einen mächtigen weißen Schaukelstuhl zu, auf dem sie sich seufzend niederließ.

„Sie beherrschen Legilimentik!" sagte Harry geradeheraus.

„Ja, oh, ja. Obwohl man kein ausgezeichneter Legilimens sein muss, um Ihre Gedanken zu erraten, Mr. Potter. Sie sind Ihnen buchstäblich auf die Stirn geschrieben."

„Sie konnten meine Stirn sehen unter dem Tarnumhang?"

Sie kicherte. „Sie tragen auch ihr Herz auf der Zunge, junger Mr Potter! Sie erinnern mich an meinen Vater! Ein Gryffindor natürlich. Und meinen Bruder Angus. Oder war es Donald? Ach, es ist schon zu lange her. Leider bin ich die einzige noch Lebende meiner großen Geschwisterschar. Aber nehmen Sie doch Platz! Hier ganz nahe, dann kann ich Sie besser betrachten." Sie deutete auf einen gepolsterten Hocker zu ihren Füßen.

Harry folgte zögernd ihrem Angebot.

„Worüber sprachen wir gerade? Ach ja, der Tarnumhang. Ein besonders hübsches Exemplar übrigens. Meine Schwester Jezebel hat sich immer einen zu ihrem Geburtstag gewünscht. Leider hat sie ihn bekommen. Dafür jedes Jahr eine neue Decke für ihren Dachs. Sie war in Hufflepuff, müssen Sie wissen…" Sie lächelte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Wo war ich?"

„Der Tarnumhang", erinnerte Harry.

„Ja, richtig! Nun, Sie können sicher sein, dass er seinen Zweck bestens erfüllt. Es ist nur einfach so, dass ich die Fähigkeit zur Legilimentik quasi gesehen in die Wege gelegt bekommen habe" Sie sah im direkt in die Augen. „Ich benötige keinen Augenkontakt, um in die Gedankenwelt eines anderen einzutauchen. Mir reicht allein die Nähe."

„Das ist … toll!" stieß Harry bewundernd aus.

„Nicht doch. Ich muss gestehen, dass mir eine gewisse Veranlagung vererbt wurde. Ich war das siebte von dreizehn Kindern. Da hat das Schicksal es gut mit mir gemeint." Sie kicherte erneut. „Meine Mutter hat das natürlich erkannt und die Fähigkeit dementsprechend gefördert. Sie sorgte dafür, dass wir alle, meine 12 Geschwister und ich, unsere Talente weiterentwickelten. Sie war eine Slytherin, meine Mutter. Ich habe sie sehr verehrt …"

„Oh …" war Harrys einzige Reaktion.

„Ja, wir waren eine buntgewürfelte Familie. Jedes Haus war vertreten. Natürlich lief das nicht immer ohne Reibereien. Eigentlich gab es ständig irgendwelche Streitpunkte. Darum hatten wir ja den Magiator …"

„Was?"

„Den magischen Mediator. Ich nenne ihn der Einfachheit halber Maggie…" Sie holte das schleimige Etwas aus ihrem Umhang hervor und betrachtete es liebevoll. „Meine Großmutter war es schließlich Leid, bei jedem Familientreffen auf ihren Lieblingskuchen verzichten zu müssen, weil wir uns außer mit Worten auch mit den gerade verfügbaren Leckereien bombardierten. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie ihn hat. Aber seitdem führten wir ein recht harmonisches Familienleben. Er war jeden Tag im Einsatz. Manchmal forderten wir den Streit geradezu heraus, weil wir wissen wollten, was Maggie für uns auf Lager hat. Sie haben ja ihre Wirkungsweise miterlebt …"

„Er … Sie lässt einem keine große Wahl …" gab Harry zu bedenken.

Sie lächelte breit. „Nun ja, sie kann sehr nachdrücklich sein." Sie legte den Magiator auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch zu ihrer Linken, wo er weiter vor sich hinfunkelte. „ Doch nun zu Ihnen, Harry Potter! Sie sind sicherlich nicht ohne Grund zu unserer kleinen Veranstaltung gestoßen. Sie brauchen meine Hilfe, nicht wahr?"

„Ähm … ja … ich wollte sehen …"

„ … ob es stimmt, was man Ihnen von mir erzählt hat?"

„Ja. Vor allem …" er räusperte sich. „Vor allem möchte ich wissen, ob es möglich ist, dass ich … dass Sie mir …ich meine, als Legilimens beherrschen Sie doch auch die Okklumentik?"

„Durchaus."

Harry stand auf. „Könnten Sie mich in Okklumentik unterrichten?"

Galatea Merrythought erhob sich ebenfalls, ein wenig mühsam, aus ihrem Schaukelstuhl. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sah mit ihren zweifarbigen Augen zu ihm auf. Kein verschmitztes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen, im Gegenteil, die Runzeln in ihrem lebenserfahrenen Gesicht waren ausgeprägter denn je. Ihr Blick verweilte einen Moment lang auf seiner Narbe und suchte dann den seinen.

„Es sehr wichtig, dass Sie ihren Geist verschließen können, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte stumm.

„Ich weiß, wer Ihnen zusetzt", fuhr sie leise fort und die ganze Zeit über ließen ihre Augen ihn nicht los. „Ich habe seine dunklen Fähigkeiten früh erkannt. Ich habe ihn lange genug unterrichtet, um seine erschreckende Genialität zu erkennen. Ich habe Professor Dippet gewarnt, ich riet davon ab, ihn als Schulsprecher in Betracht zu ziehen. Doch war ich auch diejenige, die in ihm verzweifelt nach dem Körnchen Menschlichkeit und Wärme suchte, das jeder Mensch in sich trägt. Irgendetwas, was Hoffnung machte. Ich habe es nicht gefunden. Selbst der Magiator zeigte keinerlei Wirkung bei ihm."

Sie wandte sich ab und drehte Harry den Rücken zu. Eine Pause entstand, in der Harry unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen", sagte sie plötzlich. „Ich bezweifele, dass Sie jemals die Okklumentik beherrschen werden. Wie schon gesagt, Sie tragen Ihr Herz auf der Zunge und Ihre Gefühle in den Augen …"

„Vielleicht irren Sie sich …" erwiderte Harry schnell, nicht gewillt, aufzugeben.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und das übliche Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. „Nein, ich täusche mich nicht. Sie allein sind nicht dazu fähig, Ihren Geist zu verschließen. Aber es gibt da einen Trick …"

„Einen Trick?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja. Meine Mutter hat ihn meiner Schwester Lilibeth verraten. Sie verzweifelte an ihrer Unfähigkeit und eines Abends riet sie ihr, das Eichhörnchen zu rufen …."

„Das …Eichhörnchen …?"

„Ja. Es war ihr Patronus. Was ist Ihr Patronus, Mr. Potter?"

„Mein … es war … es war ein Hirsch. Doch jetzt ist es ein Phönix."

„Ein Phönix?" Ihre Augen waren plötzlich dunkel wie Schwarzkirschen in dem dämmrigen Licht. „Das ist interessant … sehr interessant ... Ein Gryffindor durch und durch!"

Harry schwieg und wartete ungeduldig, dass sie fortfuhr. „Nur wenige Zauberer konnten bisher Gryffindors Phönix für sich beanspruchen. Aber es ist ja nur logisch, oder?" Sie sah ihn an und Harry zuckte etwas ratlos die Achseln.

„Nun – wo waren wir? Ah … die Okklumentik. Probieren Sie es doch einmal mit unserem kleinen Familiengeheimnis: sollte es Ihnen nicht gelingen, Ihren Geist zu verschließen, rufen Sie ihren Patronus hervor! Aber benutzen sie nicht ihren Zauberstab, denn sie brauchen nicht die gestaltliche Variante, sondern eine … nun ja … eine vergeistigte Version, so etwas wie ein mentaler Schatten … ein mentaler Schutzengel!"

„Schutzengel …?"

Sie kicherte. „Eine eher muggelübliche Bezeichnung für den Patronus, nicht wahr? Ihnen dürfte nicht entgangen sein, dass der Patronus nichts anderes ist, als die Spur eines Menschen, dem wir am Herzen liegen."

Harry dachte an die Worte aus Dumbledores Brief „Wir, die wir lieben, hinterlassen Spuren, du musst sie nur erkennen."

„Professor", fragte er aufgeregt – gerade war ihm etwas eingefallen. „Gibt es … halten Sie es für möglich, dass so ein Patronus … oder … Schutzengel oder wie auch immer … auch in anderer Gestalt auftreten kann? Ich meine, können Menschen, anderen, die ihnen am Herzen liegen, eine Art … ähm … Schutzpatron hinterlassen? Ich meine …" Er brach ab, weil er nicht die passenden Worte fand.

„Sicher! Meine Tante Sophie zum Beispiel hat noch als Geist meinen Bruder Clifford jedes Mal vorm Stolpern bewahrt. Er war ein solcher Tölpel…"

„Können das auch Tiere sein? Zum Beispiel - ein Hund?" Er hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an.

„Warum nicht?… Großonkel Louie hat gerne erzählt, dass er während seiner gefährlichen Expeditionen immer von einem Wolf begleitet wurde. Das war der Patronus seines älteren Bruders gewesen, der lange vor ihm starb …"

Sie brach ab, schloss die Augen und rieb sich mit der knochigen Hand die Stirn. „Jetzt bin ich müde", sagte sie unvermittelt. „Die meisten sagen, im Alter braucht man nicht mehr soviel Schlaf, doch bei mir ist das anders. Ich schlafe mehr denn je. .."

„Aber …" Harry trat vor. Er hatte noch so viele Fragen. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach so aufhören …!

„Sie dürfen gerne wiederkommen. Morgen um dieselbe Zeit. Doch jetzt: Gute Nacht! Und beherzigen Sie meinen Rat!"

Unversehens fand Harry sich vor der geschlossenen Tür wieder, aufgebrachter und neugieriger als zuvor. Er hob noch einmal die Hand, ließ sie dann aber langsam sinken. Nun gut – er würde morgen wiederkommen. Ganz sicher! Wer weiß, welche Dinge, diese seltsame Alte ihm noch offenbaren konnte! Vielleicht würde er in dieser Nacht ruhig schlafen können. Vielleicht klappte dieser Patronus-Trick ja wirklich!

In Gedanken versunken trottete er den Gang entlang. In der Eingangshalle hörte er plötzlich einen scharfen Ruf. „Halt! Stehenbleiben! Was machst du um diese Zeit auf den Gängen?"

Zwei Angehörige der Schutztruppe hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf jemanden gerichtet, den Harry noch nicht sehen konnte. Er schlich ein wenig näher.

„Ich suche meine Kugeln", antwortete eine sanfte Stimme, bei deren Klang sich Harry daran erinnerte, dass er Luna den ganzen Nachmittag lang gesucht hatte. Einer der Auroren trat ganz nahe an sie heran und musterte sie scharf. Luna erwiderte den Blick mit freundlichem Gleichmut und Harry musste insgeheim grinsen. Gab es eigentlich irgendetwas, das sie aus der Fassung brachte? „Ich suche schon den ganzen Tag danach. Jetzt hat mir endlich jemand verraten, dass sie dort sind!" Sie zeigte auf die Tür zu ihrer Rechten und Harry erkannte, dass es ein Mädchenklo war

Der Auror trat beiseite und ließ sie durch. „Beeil dich!" befahl er grimmig. „Du weißt, dass sich niemand mehr ab 23.00 Uhr in den Gängen herumtreiben darf!" Kopfschüttelnd sah er zu seinem Partner hinüber und die beiden gingen langsam weiter. Harry beobachtete, wie Luna die Tür öffnete und als die beiden Auroren aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, schlüpfte er hinterher. Luna bückte sich gerade nach ihrer bestickten Tasche, die irgendein Witzbold an eine Toilettenbürste gebunden hatte und er berührte sie am Ellenbogen.

„Nicht erschrecken!" flüsterte er. „Ich bin´s, Harry …"

Luna wandte ihre kreisrunden Augen direkt in seine Richtung. Obwohl sie sich erschreckt haben musste, blieb sie äußerlich ruhig. „Du? Bist du zurück aus Nysberg?"

„Du weißt genau, dass ich nie da war, Luna", zischte Harry, schob sich aus der Kabine in den Waschraum und vergewisserte sich, dass sie wirklich allein waren. Er kam zurück, verschloss die Kabinentür und zog den Tarnumhang vom Kopf.

Einen Moment lang starrten sie einander nur an und Harry räusperte sich verlegen, als er merkte, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wie er ein Gespräch mit Luna beginnen sollte, um es in die geplante Richtung zu bringen. Er hoffte inständig, sie würde die Situation nicht falsch verstehen - die Kabine einer Mädchentoilette war nicht unbedingt der ideale Ort für ein neutrales Gespräch unter Freunden. Er räusperte sich lauter und meinte: „Nun … ähm …"

Zur gleichen Zeit sagte Luna hoffnungsvoll: „Es geht um die DA, ja? Ist das ein neuer geheimer Treffpunkt? Wann kommen die anderen?"

„Ähm …um ehrlich zu sein – ich wollte mit dir allein sprechen. Vielleicht sollten wir … woanders hingehen?" Er fingerte bereits am Türgriff herum, da sagte Luna: „Oh, wir können ruhig hier bleiben, wenn du mit mir allein sprechen willst. Das macht mir nichts …" Sie zupfte an einem ihrer Ohrringe und lehnte sich abwartend an die Kabinenwand.

„Okay…" Harry stopfte eine Hand in seine Hosentasche und versuchte ein Grinsen. Hoffentlich trieb sich nicht auch noch die Maulende Myrte hier herum. Am besten, er kam sofort auf den Punkt. … Nur welchen? _Luna, kennst du einen der Horkruxe, in denen Voldemort Teile seiner Seele aufbewahrt?_ Lächerlich …

Luna deute auf den Tarnumhang über seinem linken Arm. „Ist bestimmt manchmal ganz schön einsam darunter …"

„Mmmh, manchmal … Irgendwann schreib ich vielleicht meine Memoiren: Mein Leben als Nichts oder so …"

Luna lächelte unbefangen zurück. „Das würd ich bestimmt lesen. Wir haben viele Bücher zuhause, weißt du, aber so etwas ist bestimmt nicht darunter …Mein Vater sammelt Bücher und noch tausend andere Dinge. Er ist jetzt in einem Geheimbund, weißt du. Er kämpft gegen Voldemort …"

Die Einfachheit mit der Luna den Namen aussprach erstaunte Harry

„Ja, ich habe ihn kennengelernt", erwiderte er höflich.

Luna senkte ihre Stimme „Er hat eine ganz wichtige Aufgabe", sagte sie verschwörerisch und ihre Augen schienen noch riesiger. „Er verschlüsselt geheime Botschaften im Klitterer. Es geht um Treffpunkte und so was. Nur die Ordensmitglieder kennen den Code."

„Weißt du etwas darüber?" fragte er gespannt.

„Nein, leider nicht. Das ist alles, was ich weiß. Aber ich habe die letzte Ausgabe hier, wenn es dich interessiert" Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte ein Exemplar des Klitterers hervor. Harry blätterte darin herum. Wenn er irgendwelche Hinweise enthalten sollte, musste er ihn genauer unter die Lupe nehmen.

„Du kannst ihn behalten", sagte Luna und griff noch einmal in die Tasche, um eines ihrer Kugelgeflechte hervorzuholen.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Harry und fragte, um das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten: „Was ist das …?"

„Oh" Sie schien erfreut über sein Interesse. „Das wird ein Halstuch für Tyler. Das ist dieses schreckhafte Ferkel, du weißt doch, Neville hat es eingefangen. …."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß." Harry seufzte innerlich. Das war die falsche Richtung - so kam er bestimmt nicht weiter. Luna zupfte an den Kugeln herum und erklärte: „Ich komm aber mit dem Muster nicht ganz klar, aber ich hab doch hier …"

Sie war offenbar der Meinung, er interessierte sich ernsthaft für ihre Handarbeit und Harry blies ungeduldig die Luft aus. Es war wohl sinnvoller, ihre Unterhaltung morgen an einem günstigeren Ort fortzusetzen. Außerdem drängte es ihn, den Okklumentik-Trick von Professor Merrythought auszuprobieren. Er faltete seinen Tarnumhang auseinander.

Mittlerweile hatte Luna die üblichen undefinierbaren Inhalte aus ihrem Umhang hervorgeholt und auf dem Toilettendeckel verteilt. „Ah, da ist es ja!" Sie hielt ein Tuch in den Händen und breitete es aus, um es genauer betrachten zu können. Aus winzigen Perlen war ein blauer Adler auf bronzenem Grund gestickt, darunter waren Buchstaben zu erkennen.

„Mit Perlen ist es ein wenig einfacher, den Schwung des Schnabels krieg ich nicht so hin mit den Kugeln, aber die kleine Sarah möchte unbedingt ein Ravenclaw-Halstuch für Tyler."

„Sehr hübsch. Hast du das auch gemacht?" fragte Harry und wickelte sich in den Tarnumhang, so dass nur noch sein Kopf zu sehen war. „Hör mal, Luna …"

„Nein, das gehörte meiner Mutter", erwiderte Luna und Harry, der sich daran erinnerte, dass es Luna gewesen war, die ihm nach Sirius Tod am meisten Trost gespendet hatte, wartete geduldig ab, dass sie weitersprach.

„Siehst du, das sind ihre Initialen. Venus Davina Ravenclaw."

t.b.c

* * *

Das war´s für heute, bis demnächst ... eure lucinde! 


	13. Spurensuche

Hallo! Ein verspätetes „Frohes neues Jahr" an alle, die es tatsächlich über sich gebracht haben, die Geschichte noch mal aufzurufen, nach der langen, langen, langen Pause … Ich hoffe, es geht euch gut und ich danke all den lieben Reviewern vom letzten Mal, die ich um Verzeihung bitte für die lange Wartezeit.

Ganz besonders möchte ich mich bei der dekad.enten entschuldigen, der ich eigentlich ein viel früheres update in Aussicht gestellt hatte …. Aber - wie so oft kommt es leider anders, als man plant :(

DKub: Vielen Dank für dein review! Natürlich darfst du mich Luci nennen, wie immer du willst (meinetwegen auch „Die-immer-so-viel-Zeit-zwischen-den-updates-verstreichen-lässt"). Ich halse jemandem, der mir so nette Worte schreibt, bestimmt keinen Fluch auf!!! ;) Die Karte der Rumtreiber liegt noch irgendwo im Koffer in Godric´s Hollow, da Hermine ja nur schnell ein paar Kleidungsstücke für Harry zusammen geklaubt hat (wie dumm!) – Und nein, das Tuch ist kein Horkrux, das wäre zu einfach. Aber wenn du weiter liest, wirst du erfahren, nach was sie suchen müssen ….

FrodoBeutlin: Vielen Dank! Nein, das wäre wirklich zu einfach, wenn das Tuch ein Horkrux wäre, oder? Ha, und dein Wunsch, unseren lieben Erzengel wieder zu sehen, wird dir im folgenden Kapitel tatsächlich für einen kurzen Augenblick lang erfüllt …

Arthus: Auch dir vielen Dank! Ja, man sollte die Merrythought im Auge behalten …

Für alle, die nach der langen Zeit Schwierigkeiten haben, sich wieder in den plot hineinzufinden, hier eine Zusammenfassung der letzten 12 Kapitel:

Nach dem Angriff auf den Ligusterweg und dem tragischen Ausgang der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur setzt Harry sich nach Godric´s Hollow ab. Dort sucht er das Grab seiner Eltern auf und findet in den Ruinen des Hauses den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel seines Vaters. Der alte John, bei dessen Tochter Harry Quartier bezogen hat, schenkt ihm eine Flasche Agapin, einen Zaubertrank, den Lilli Potter vor vielen Jahren zubereitet hatte. Das Ministerium, in der Gestalt von Dolores Umbridge in ihrer neuen Eigenschaft als Leiterin der „Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung", überlässt Harry diverse Wertgegenstände, die Mundungus Fletcher aus dem Haus der Blacks gestohlen hatte. Unter ihnen ist ein Becher mit den Initialen R.A.B., was die Vermutung nahe legt, dass es sich dabei um Regulus Black handelt. Doch bevor Harry sich in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz begeben kann, um das Medaillon zu suchen, bringen ihn Ron und Hermine auf Geheiß Moodys in das neue Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Dort wartet Professor McGonogall, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Hogwarts unter ihrer Leitung weitergeführt wird und dort ein Brief von Dumbledore auf ihn wartet. Es kommt zu einem Zwischenfall durch eine Gruppe Unruhestifter, deren Verfolgung Harry aufnimmt. Er erkennt eine von ihnen, Pansy Parkinson, die ihn direkt zu Borgin und Burkes führt. Einmal da, nutzt Harry die Gelegenheit, das frühere Arbeitsfeld von Tom Riddle nach Hinweisen zu durchsuchen und wird fündig: er entdeckt einige Pergamente, die er an sich nimmt und belauscht dabei zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Borgin und dem alten Burke. Fassungslos erkennt Harry den Gegenstand des Gesprächs: es ist das Horkrux-Medaillon. Es gelingt ihm, es zu entwenden. Gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine kehrt er in die Ruine von Godric´s Hollow zurück, um den Horkrux zu zerstören. Das erweist sich als gefährlich, doch abermals kommt ihnen der Zufall zu Hilfe, infolgedessen die Flasche mit dem Agapin, die Harry bei sich trug, zerbricht und der mysteriöse Inhalt den Horkrux zerstört.

Harry beschließt - zumindest für kurze Zeit - nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, um Dumbledores Brief entgegen zu nehmen. Außerdem will er Hinweisen aus den gefundenen Pergamenten nachgehen und endlich die Apparierprüfung ablegen, da sein unerlaubtes Apparieren bereits Abmahnungen des Ministeriums zur Folge hatte.

Der Hogwarts-Express wird unterwegs von Dementoren überfallen und zur Überraschung aller entpuppt sich Harrys neuer Patronus als Phönix. Auch in Hogwarts hat sich Einiges verändert: die Schutzmaßnahmen wurden erneut verstärkt, obwohl die Schülerzahl sich drastisch verringert hat. Zu allem Überfluss ist Percy Weasley vorübergehend als Lehrer für Zaubertränke eingesetzt. Die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist die steinalte Galatea Merrythought, die auch schon Tom Riddle unterrichtet hatte. Sie rät Harry, der immer wieder von Voldemorts Attacken in seine Gedanken heimgesucht wird, seinen Patronus als Schutz gegen das Eindringen in seinen Geist herbeizurufen. Harry bezieht heimlich den Raum der Wünsche, er durchkämmt die Bibliothek und entdeckt in der Verbotenen Abteilung Hinweise auf ein rätselhaftes „Glasherz", das auch schon in Riddles Schriftverkehr mit dessen damaligem Arbeitgeber Caractacus Burke erwähnt wird. In dem Brief, den Dumbledore ihm hinterlassen hat, macht dieser seltsame Andeutungen bezüglich Snape und weist darauf hin, dass Luna Lovegood womöglich der Schlüssel zu einem weiteren Horkrux sein könnte. Als es Harry gelingt, mit Luna zu sprechen, erfährt er, dass ihre Mutter eine geborene Ravenclaw war.

Und so geht´s weiter …

* * *

Kapitel 13: Spurensuche

Harry nahm die Hand von der Türklinke.

„So hieß deine Mutter?" stieß er aus.

„Ja, meine Großmutter hatte eine Vorliebe für Himmelskörper. Mein Onkel hieß Merkurio, ich heiße Luna, nach dem Mond, und unsere …"

„Ich meine den Nachnamen … Ravenclaw …. deine Mutter hieß Ravenclaw?"

„Das war ihr Mädchenname, ja." Luna faltete das Tuch zusammen und steckte es zurück in ihre Tasche. Dann betrachtete sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ihre eigene Arbeit, auf der Harry nun tatsächlich die Umrisse eines Vogels erkennen konnte. Er ähnelte jedoch mehr einem Papageien als einem Adler.

„Das hast du nie erzählt!" meinte er angespannt.

„Ist das denn wichtig?"

„Ähm, nein, nicht unbedingt, aber … das ist doch schon toll, von einem der Gründer Hogwarts abzustammen, oder? Da habt ihr bestimmt das ein oder andere Erinnerungsstück zuhause?"

Lunas ohnehin kugelrunde Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Bist du etwa auch ein Sammler? Gerade hat mein Vater eine Klaue des gerippten Riesenkreischers aus den Highlands mitgebracht. Er hat drei Jahre lang danach gesucht…."

„Oh, ja, aber eigentlich interessiere ich mich nur für die Ravenclaw, weil …. weil …" Harry bemühte sich um die passenden Worte. „ äh… weil ich weiß, dass sie eine sehr kluge Frau war. Sie … hm … hat doch viele Schriften verfasst, oder? In der Bibliothek sind einige Kopien ihrer Werke. Die Trilogie des magischen Zirkels … ist doch von ihr oder?"

„Nein. Die ist von Wilhemina Wibbels. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du gerne liest."

„Oh ja, das tue ich. Habt ihr … vielleicht Niederschriften von Ravenclaw zuhause? Oder …andere wertvolle Dinge? Oder … ähm … vermisst ihr etwas?" Harry glaubte, dass sein Hirn sich, ebenso wie seine Zunge, langsam verknotete. Geschicktes Ausfragen war nicht sein Ding.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun ja, ist vielleicht mal ein wertvolles Stück … abhanden gekommen?"

„Bei uns gehen dauernd Dinge verloren. Meistens ist das nicht mal unsere Schuld. Noch bevor ich geboren wurde, hatte meine Großmutter all ihre Zähne verloren. Das war eine schlimme Sache, denn sie war noch recht jung und kein Zauber half …"

Anfänglich hörte Harry geduldig zu, als Luna beinahe überschwänglich von den Verlusten ihrer Familie berichtete, seien es nun die Zähne ihrer Großmutter oder das Schnupfelexier von Onkel Desmond, die Orientierung ihrer Hauskatze oder der Verstand von Großcousin Hermes. Vielleicht war ja irgendetwas dabei, das ihn weiterbrachte. Vielleicht hatte ja der Nachttopf aus Toulouse oder die beißende Brosche auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit Ravenclaw zu tun …? Luna, erfreut über Harrys offenes Ohr, redete ununterbrochen weiter, während Harry zunehmend Mühe hatte, den Überblick zu behalten: „… weißt du, das Ministerium hat damals taube Ohren gehabt, als mein Vater die Rotfängler ins Spiel brachte. Aber das haben sie ja heute auch wieder, nicht wahr?"

Als er nicht antwortete, kam sie näher und sah ihn besorgt an. „Stimmt was nicht, Harry? …Geht es dir gut?" Sie streckte ihren Arm aus. „Was ist denn mit dir?"

„Nichts", log Harry und schob ihre Hand zurück, während der gefürchtete Schmerz in seiner Stirn einen kaum noch zu verheimlichenden Grad erreichte. „Wir … reden morgen weiter." Er deutete auf die Tür. „Gute Nacht!"

„Aber du wolltest doch …."

Er riss die Tür auf und beinahe grob drängte er sie hinaus. Luna, deren Augen sich diesmal, ein wenig ungehalten, verengten, murmelte: „Ich geh schon, aber das ist nicht sehr nett …"

„Tut mir Leid, aber …. Bis morgen!"

Eilig verriegelte er die Tür, lehnte sich dagegen, presste die Augen ganz fest zusammen und ballte die Fäuste.

_Expecto Patronum!_, flehte er wortlos. … Jetzt würde es sich zeigen …

Und majestätisch erhob sich ein Phönix aus der Asche seiner Gedanken, schüttelte den Staub aus einem prachtvollen Federkleid, während seine perlschwarzen Augen Harrys Kopfhöhle zu durchdringen schienen. Er breitete die schimmernden Flügel aus, die wie zwei goldene Schilde sein Bewusstsein bis an den Rand ausfüllten und ihn abschirmten gegen die Bedrohung, die hartnäckig in seiner Stirnnarbe pochte. Ein Lied, kraftvoll und erhebend, durchdrang ihn, betäubte den Schmerz und die Angst, er fühlte, wie sein Körper sich entspannte, seine Finger ihre Verkrampfung lösten. Am Horizont seines Bewusstseins nahm er ein zorniges rotes Flackern war, doch es jagte ihm keine Angst mehr ein. Als der Gesang allmählich schwächer wurde, war in ihm nur Ruhe und eine unglaubliche Gelassenheit. Langsam verblasste das Rot und das Gold. Es war, als entfernte sich der Phönix, schwebte davon in die Weiten seines Bewusstseins, um sich irgendwo, im hintersten Winkel seines Denkens, zurückzuziehen und auf seinen nächsten Einsatz zu warten. Das brodelnde Feuer in weiter Ferne war erloschen – Voldemorts Angriff auf Harrys Seele gescheitert …

Er öffnete die Augen. Stille empfing ihn. Ein dickbauchiger Wassertropfen klammerte sich wie eine prall gefüllte Zecke an einen der Wasserhähne, als fürchtete er, durch seinen klatschenden Aufprall die Ruhe zu zerstören. „Wow", flüsterte Harry und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. All die zermürbenden, fruchtlosen Versuche, seinen Geist zu verschließen … die quälenden Stunden mit Snape, die eigene Unfähigkeit – weg gewischt mit einem einfachen Trick! Der Rat der alten Merrythought hatte Unglaubliches bewirkt! Gleich morgen würde er sie wieder aufsuchen und ihr danken!

Noch zweimal versuchte Voldemort in dieser Nacht, in Harrys Geist einzudringen. Doch beide Male war er gewappnet, der Phönix in seinem Kopf war bereit und erfüllte seine Gedanken mit der unvergleichlichen Melodie. Dann schlief er ein, tief und fest und so ruhig, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und er träumte von Ginny, die ihn mit einem Grashalm kitzelte … Ginny, die ihre rote Mähne mit einem Kranz aus Heidekraut gegen den vorwitzigen Wind schützte, der neckend durch die Hügel blies. Die Hügel von Godric´s Hollow unter einem eisblauen Himmel. Und über allem schwebte der Gesang des Phönix….

Harry erwachte mit einem Gefühl von Stärke und Zuversicht! Er würde die Horkruxe finden und sie zerstören! Und dann würde er Voldemort gegenüber stehen! Und dann…Der letzte Gedanke sorgte für dunkle Wolken an seinem momentan so morgenfrischen Horizont, darum schob er ihn schnell beiseite. Er würde auf jeden Fall bis zum Ende der Woche in Hogwarts bleiben, um endlich die Apparierprüfung hinter sich zu bringen, denn jetzt, da der Phönix irgendwo in seinem Innern schlummerte, wähnte er die Schule sicher!

Er frühstückte mit Heißhunger und plante den vor ihm liegenden Tag: wenn er am Abend Professor Merrythought aufsuchte, könnte er vielleicht etwas über Riddles Schulzeit erfahren, das ihm weiterhalf. Schließlich war da auch noch die verlockende Aussicht, Ginny - zumindest unter dem Tarnumhang - wieder näher kommen zu können, ohne sie einer direkten Gefahr auszusetzen …

Er verbrachte den Vormittag noch einmal in der Bibliothek, fand aber nichts außer dem Hinweis, dass es sich bei Arieshorn um eine verbotene Zutat kraftbringender Tränke mit schwer abschätzbaren Nebenwirkungen handelte und dass Taisin-Amulette, ebenso wie ein paar andere, in Riddles Briefen erwähnte Gegenstände, nur in schwarzmagischen Büchern behandelt wurden. Gegen Mittag kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass seine Besuche in der Bibliothek mehr oder weiniger Zeitverschwendung waren. Da er mittlerweile glaubte, dass seine Erkenntnisse über das Corvitrum wahrscheinlich nicht zum Gelingen seiner Mission beitrügen, fasste er den Entschluss, die Vormittage bis zur Apparierprüfung am Samstag sinnvoller in „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu verbringen", um dort vielleicht noch den ein oder anderen Zauber von Galatea Merrythought zu lernen, der ihm hilfreich sein könnte.

Er konnte es kaum abwarten, Ron und Hermine die Neuigkeiten bezüglich Luna mitzuteilen, doch als sie sich endlich im Raum der Wünsche trafen, kam Ron ihm zuvor und hielt ihm den „Tagespropheten" unter die Nase.

„Sieh mal, die Umbridge mischt schon wieder kräftig mit. Hier!"

_Wie sicher sind unsere Kinder? _las Harry die Überschrift. _Wie uns berichtet wurde, gab es einen weiteren Dementoren-Angriff innerhalb nur weniger Tage. Diesmal traf es die Schüler, die auf dem Weg in ein neues Schuljahr in Hogwarts waren. In der Höhe von Wisper´s Gate wurde der Zug, trotz massiver Schutzvorkehrungen von einer Hundertschaft Dementoren angegriffen. Es ist schon beinahe unglaublich, dass niemand ernsthaft verletzt wurde, denn die begleitenden Auroren wurden während der Aktion durch bisher ungeklärte Umstände außer Gefecht gesetzt. Erst das Eingreifen der Schutztruppe unter der Leitung von Kommandant Viktor Krum führte letztendlich zur Flucht der Dementoren. Alastor „MadEye" Moody, seines Zeichens altgedienter Veteran der Auroren, der den Hogwarts-Express begleitete, weigerte sich, auf Anfrage Ihres Tagespropheten zu dem Vorfall Stellung zu nehmen._

_Sind unsere Auroren nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren?_

„_Ich habe schon vor einiger Zeit auf die gravierenden Missstände in der Aurorenausbildung hingewiesen", äußerte sich Dolores Umbridge, Leiterin des Amtes zur magischen Strafverfolgung, noch am selben Abend zu den Ereignissen, „doch leider ist Minister Scrimgeour noch nicht auf meine Verbesserungsvorschläge eingegangen. Ich halte insbesondere die Bandbreite der Anwärter für gefährlich: das Reglement lässt noch immer Mischblütler in die engere Auswahl zu. Am Ende gehören noch Zentauren dieser einstigen Mustertruppe an, wo doch jeder weiß, dass diese Wesen uns Menschen alles andere als freundlich gesinnt und es mich nicht wundern würde, wenn sie den dunklen Mächten zugetan sind …_

Kopfschüttelnd ließ Harry das Blatt sinken, während Hermine meinte: „Es hat einen gewaltigen Aufstand gegeben. Einige der Auroren sind noch in der Nacht ausgetauscht worden, weil ihre Zuverlässigkeit angezweifelt wurde."

„Einer schiebt dem anderen die Schuld in die Schuhe. Und wenn Leute wie Umbridge in den passenden Positionen noch weiter ihren Mist herausposaunen, traut sich bald niemand mehr auf die Straße", sagte Ron und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Unwirsch schob Harry den Tagespropheten zur Seite. Ron hatte Recht, aber er musste sich momentan auf das für ihn Naheliegende konzentrieren. „Ich hab wichtigere Nachrichten als Umbridges Geschwafel …", meinte er „…Luna ist eine Ravenclaw."

„Das ist keine Neuigkeit" erwiderte Ron dumpf und faltete den Tagespropheten wieder zusammen. „Oder hast du dich wirklich von ihrem Löwenhut täuschen lassen?"

„Nein. Ich meine, sie stammt richtig von ihr ab. Der Mädchenname ihrer Mutter war Ravenclaw."

„Das _ist_ eine Neuigkeit!" sagte Hermine

„So wie Dumbledore es in seinem Brief erwähnt hat, können wir also ziemlich sicher sein, dass Voldemort irgendetwas von Ravenclaw an sich bringen und es in einen Horkrux verwandeln konnte. Und Luna muss wissen, was. Zumindest könnte sie uns auf die richtige Spur führen. Wir müssen einfach versuchen, sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, das sich um ihre Herkunft dreht. Nur so können wir etwas herausbekommen. Gestern Abend habe ich sie erwischt und sie hat mir gesagt, dass ihre Familie schon immer alles Mögliche gesammelt und auch wieder verloren hat. Leider wurden wir unterbrochen, weil …."

„Weil was …?" fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„ … weil Voldemort wieder versucht hat, mich zu finden."

„Und … hat er …?" Die Angst vor der Antwort schwang deutlich in Hermines Frage mit.

„Nein!" Hermine und Ron warfen sich einen erleichterten Blick zu und Harry fuhr fort: „Professor Merrythought hat mir einen Trick verraten. Es geht mit dem Patronus. Ich war erst skeptisch, aber – es war wie …'" er suchte händeringend nach dem passenden Wort. „ …. wie ein Wunder!"

„Wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte …."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wichtig ist, dass es funktioniert hat. Die Merrythought ist einfach klasse! Heute Abend werde ich wieder zu ihr gehen. Ich glaube, sie kann mir noch Einiges zeigen!"

„Harry, ich bin so froh! Wir alle haben unsere Meinung von ihr geändert, nicht wahr, Ron?"

„Ähm, ja klar. Also diese Strafarbeit, die war schon krass … Aber sie lässt uns viele praktische Übungen machen. Am Wochenende will sie für alle, die die Apparierprüfung bestanden haben, einen bunten Abend veranstalten. Weil sie meint, dass jeder Lichtblick in dunklen Zeiten gebührend gefeiert werden muss!" grinste Ron.

„Ich glaube, sie ist das Beste, das Hogwarts im Moment passieren kann", bestätigte Harry. „Wegen Luna …ich möchte nicht, dass sie Verdacht schöpft, also müssen wir so vorsichtig wie möglich vorgehen!"

„Hermine, du könntest doch wieder Elfenhüte stricken. Da kannst du ihr beim Strickmusteraustauschen gleichzeitig auf den Zahn fühlen!" schlug Ron vor.

„Mmm .. ." Hermine wirkte nicht begeistert, ihre Versuche, den Hauselfen die Freiheit zu erstricken, waren hoffnungslos am Unwillen der Elfen gescheitert. „Okay, ich werde es nachher probieren!" Sie sah kurz auf ihre Uhr. „Jetzt muss ich zu Viktor … wegen der Übersetzung. Bis später!"

Und schon war sie verschwunden. Ron sah ihr nach. „Wie kann sie diesem Krum nur so vertrauen? Ich finde sein ganzes Verhalten total zwielichtig…"

„Hm, kann ich nicht sagen. …" Harry hockte sich auf das Bett und holte den Klitterer vom Nachttisch, den er gestern Abend von Luna bekommen hatte. Sein Blick blieb an dem Bild eines blasslila Memos aus dem Ministerium mit der Aufschrift _Kurzmitteilung_ hängen, das sich zu einem pfeilspitzen Flieger zusammengezogen hatte und krampfartig hin und her zuckte. _Agressiver Memo-Flieger attackiert Attaché, _stand darunter.

„Ich trau dem Typen nicht. Seine Beziehungen zu Kakaroff sind doch immer noch ungeklärt. Er … er redet ja nicht mal Englisch mit einigen anderen aus der Schutztruppe" sinnierte Ron weiter über Krum.

Harry sah auf. „Ehrlich, Ron, findest du nicht, dass du deine Eifersucht übertreibst?""

„Eifersüchtig? Wie kommst du denn darauf? - Ich meine … warum sollte ich das sein?"

Harry antwortete nicht sofort, sondern widmete sich wieder dem Klitterer und überflog den Artikel, um Ron die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Frage ehrlich zu beantworten, ohne sich eine Blöße geben zu müssen. … _Eine Quelle aus dem Ministerium vertraute dem Verfasser dieses Artikels an, dass die ungewohnte Aggressivität des Memos höchstwahrscheinlich die Folge einer allergischen Reaktion auf die Einführung neuer, kostengünstiger Tinte aus den Ardennen sei _… Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob Lunas Vater in diesem Artikel irgendeine geheime Nachricht verschlüsselt hatte – wenn ja, hatte er absolut keine Ahnung, welche … Als Ron nichts sagte, lugte Harry vorsichtig unter seinem Haar hervor und sah, dass sein Freund mit zusammen gepressten Lippen vor sich hin starrte.

„Ist es so auffällig?" fragte er endlich und Harry legte den Klitterer beiseite und widmete Ron seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Vielleicht nicht unbedingt für Hermine … . Warum sagst du es ihr nicht einfach?"

„Was genau?"

„Na, dass du sie liebst …"

„Mann, das ist… ähm … nicht so einfach …Hast du das schon zu Ginny gesagt?"

„Nein", gab Harry zu und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. „Aber sie weiß es."

„Bist du sicher?"

Die Frage hielt sich hartnäckig in Harrys Kopf, als Ron schon längst gegangen war. Er verspürte eine aufkeimende Unruhe – was, wenn Ginny, besonders in Anbetracht der letzten Ereignisse wirklich nicht wusste, was sie ihm bedeutete? Warum hatte Ron so zweifelnd reagiert, obwohl Harry sich so sicher war? Die urplötzlich aufgestiegenen Zweifel trieben ihn durch das Schloss; er musste unbedingt mit ihr sprechen. Er entdeckte Hermine und Krum, die sich neben einer steinernen Säule leise miteinander unterhielten. Der ehemalige Durmstrang-Schüler war offensichtlich gerade von seinem Einsatz zurück. Vorsichtshalber beobachtete Harry Hermine einen Moment länger als nötig, doch, wie erwartet, entdeckte er keinerlei Anzeichen für innigere Gefühle an ihr – soweit er überhaupt in der Lage war, solche Anzeichen zu deuten.

Vor dem Bild der Fetten Dame fand er schließlich Ginny, die, wie üblich von anderen umringt, in einer gestenreichen Diskussion steckte. Harry schlich näher heran – es ging um Quidditch.

„Vielleicht sollten wir es mit Seamus probieren. Dann würde nur noch ein Jäger fehlen und wir hätten eine Mannschaft zusammen!" meinte sie gerade.

„Wie wärs mit Paul Vanhoudt? Der ist zwar noch nicht großartig aufgefallen, aber sein Vater spielte bei den London Lions, so weit ich weiß", schlug Demelza Robbins vor.

„Aber das Talent hat er ihm nicht weiter vererbt. Hast du ihn fliegen sehen?" Deans Bemerkung ließ Harry verwundert aufhorchen. Ihm war nicht bewusst geworden, dass Dean sich über den Sommer in einen erstklassigen Flieger verwandelt hatte.

„Das Wichtigste ist doch, erst mal eine Mannschaft zusammen zu bekommen. Wie steht es mit den anderen? Sind die schon komplett?" lenkte Ginny ein.

„Bei den Ravenclaws sieht es ganz schlecht aus. Von den Hufflepuffs weiß ich nichts, aber die Slytherins sind nicht besser dran als wir …

„Ich werde jetzt mit Seamus sprechen", bestimmte Ginny und an die Fette Dame gewandt: „Magiator".

„Tst, tst – das stimmt schon", antwortete das Bildnis und rollte die Augen. „Aber frag mich bitte nicht, was das sein soll! Seit Dumbledore sich zu unseresgleichen gesellt hat, sind nicht mal mehr die Passwörter das, was sie einmal waren. Achje …" Sie schniefte, aber schwang zur Seite, um die Gryffindors einzulassen. Harry kam ganz nahe an Ginny heran und flüsterte: „Komm in den Raum der Wünsche", gerade als sie durch die Öffnung schlüpfen wollte. Schnell wich er zurück und wartete ein paar Schritte entfernt.

„Was ist, Ginny, warum gehst du nicht durch?"

„Ahm … ich hab noch was vergessen. Dean, sprich du doch schon mal mit Seamus! Ich … komme gleich nach …."

Kaum in den Raum der Wünsche zurückgekehrt, bemerkte Harry, dass dieser sich verändert hatte; schwere, dunkle Vorhänge hingen vor den verzauberten Fenstern, Kerzen standen auf dem Tisch neben zwei Gläsern und einer Karaffe mit dunkelrotem Inhalt. Fasziniert nahm er die leise Musik wahr, die von irgendwoher an sein Ohr drang, doch als er mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen auf das eindeutig verbreiterte Bett starrte, öffnete sich die Tür.

„Bist du verrückt?" fragte Ginny und Harry wirbelte schuldbewusst herum. „Das war ganz schön riskant! Ich hoffe, es ist das Risiko wert."

„Oh …ja", erwiderte Harry rau. „Das ist es …" Er beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen, doch Ginny wich ihm aus.

„Moment", meinte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust wie vorhin Ron. „Was ist jetzt anders als vorgestern Abend?" Sie sah ihn beinahe herausfordernd an.

„Sagen wir einfach, in der Zwischenzeit ist etwas geschehen, dass es mir erlaubt, ähm … uns erlaubt …" Harry, leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht durch ihre ablehnende Haltung, geriet ins Stocken.

„Was? Dürfen wir uns jetzt küssen, wenn _dir_ danach ist …?"

„Nein! Ich meine, … das verstehst du falsch! Ich wollte nur …" Das Gespräch lief anders, als geplant.

„Wie soll ich etwas verstehen, von dem du mir nichts erzählst?" Ginny gab ihre trotzige Haltung auf und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch jetzt war es Harry, der abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Warum fängst du schon wieder damit an, Ginny?"

„Das fragst du mich?" In ihren Augen tanzte der Widerschein der Kerzen, wie glühende Bernsteine funkelten sie, als sie die Frage wiederholte: „Das fragst du mich wirklich?"

Harry ließ seine Arme sinken und ergriff ihre Hände in einem erneuten Versuch, sie an sich zu ziehen und dieses Mal wehrte sie sich nicht. „Tut mir Leid", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

„Ich bin sicher, ich könnte dir helfen. Sag mir doch endlich, was du vorhast!" Ginny bog den Kopf zurück, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte und fügte, als Harry schwieg, leise hinzu: „ Bitte!" Dann folgte ein kurzes, unfrohes Lachen als Reaktion auf ihre eigenen Worte „Siehst du – soweit hast du mich schon: ich fange an zu betteln, damit du mich endlich einweihst …" Unwillig schüttelte sie eine Haarsträhne zurück ins Gesicht, die Harry, in Ermangelung passender Worte, hinter ihr Ohr gestrichen hatte. „Ich … ich würde alles stehen und liegen lassen, wenn du mir nur … einen Finger reichen würdest …" murmelte sie und senkte den Kopf, weil die Antwort schon in Harrys Augen zu lesen war.

„Ich weiß …", entgegnete er unglücklich. „Genau darum kann ich dir nichts sagen. Weil ich dich …"

„… schützen will. Ist mir bekannt!" Wieder löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und starrte ihn an mit demselben entschlossenen Blick, mit dem sie ihn im letzten Schuljahr dazu gebracht hatte, vor den versammelten Gryffindors seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. „Aber ich brauche keinen Schutz, Harry. Wenn du daran zweifelst, dann frag meine Brüder …Ich hab zu lange auf dich gewartet, als dass ich mich jetzt einfach so abschieben lasse! Seit … seit der Beerdigung habe ich gehofft, dass du mich einweihst! Doch du lässt mich außen vor …" Sie atmete tief ein und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich werde da sein, an deiner Seite! Egal, wie sehr du dich wehrst!"

„Ginny …"

„Ich muss zurück zu unserem Team. Wenn du es dir anders überlegt hast, gib mir Bescheid!"

Und dann war sie fort. Wie vor zwei Tagen, wie im Fuchsbau. Die Musik hatte aufgehört, zu spielen, die Kerzen waren erloschen. Durch die verzauberten Fenster kam eine kühle Brise, die Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, aber dafür sorgte, dass sein Kopf wieder klar wurde und seine Entschlossenheit, Ginny keinerlei Gefahren auszusetzen, egal, wie sie zu diesem Thema stand, war größer, als zuvor.

Mit gedämpfter Laune verließ er den Raum der Wünsche. Auf dem Flur zur Krankenstation wurde er von Professor Flitwick überholt, der einen jammernden Erstklässler, aus dessen Ohren zappelnde Tentakel wuchsen, hinter sich her zog. Madam Pomfrey kam ihnen bereits entgegen und schlug die Hände zusammen.

„Schon wieder einer von den neuen Ollivander-Stäben!", wisperte der kleine Zauberer aufgebracht. „Bereits der dritte Fall …"

„Herrje. Das sieht schlimm aus." Die Heilerin zupfte vorsichtig einen der Fangarme von ihrem Handgelenk, der sich blitzartig darum geschlungen hatte, als sie den bedauernswerten Schüler genauer unter die Lupe nehmen wollte.

„Ein einfacher Schwebefluch. Und das kam dabei heraus!"

Madam Pomfrey legte dem schluchzenden Gryffindor tröstend den Arm um die Schultern, wobei sie mit der anderen Hand immer wieder die gierigen Wucherungen beiseite schieben musste. „Das kriegen wir wieder hin" meinte sie, doch der zweifelnde Blick, den sie dem Professor für Zauberkunst zuwarf, sagte etwas anderes und die leise geflüsterten Worte bestätigten dieses: „Ich fürchte, das ist der nächste Fall für St. Mungos. Die haben mittlerweile eine eigene Station für Ollivanders Opfer!"

Nachdenklich setzte Harry seinen Weg fort. Was war los mit Ollivander? Die wenigen Male, bei denen sie aufeinander getroffen waren, hatten den Einruck eines sehr kompetenten Mannes vermittelt, der sein Handwerk absolut verstand. Und jetzt sprach man von seinen „Opfern"? Irgendetwas musste mit ihm geschehen sein in der Zeit seines Verschwindens … schließlich hatte Harry selbst gesehen, wie einer von Ollivanders neuen Zauberstäben ein heilloses Durcheinander im Laden der Weasleys angerichtet hatte.

Auf einer Bank hinter der Statue eines Fauns, aus dessen grinsendem Maul ständig goldene Blasen in den Gang hinaus trieben, entdeckte er Luna und Hermine über ihre Handarbeiten gebeugt und er setzte sich vorsichtig neben Hermine. „Ich bin´s", wisperte er, nachdem er sie freundschaftlich in das Bein gezwickt hatte. Sie nickte unmerklich und strich über einen halbfertigen, wollenen Schal, der auf ihren Knien ausgebreitet lag.

„Ich glaube aber doch, dass dieses Kugelklöppeln sehr schwierig ist, Stricken ist einfacher. Auch, wenn man es ohne zu zaubern versucht", sagte sie zu Luna und ließ die Nadeln leise klirrend gegeneinander schlagen „Das Muster da ist bestimmt schon uralt …."

„Das hat mir meine Mutter gezeigt und die hat es von meiner Großmutter. Weißt du, Granny hatte sich sehr zurückgezogen wegen ihrer Zahnprobleme und hat sich dann lieber mit Handarbeiten und allerlei Experimenten beschäftigt. Und meine Mama hat viel von ihr gelernt."

„Deine Familie stammt von Ravenclaw ab", bemerkte Hermine nebenbei und als Luna sie ansah, fügte sie hinzu: „Harry hat es mir erzählt."

„Ja. Komisch, dass dich das jetzt auch interessiert. Warum?"

„Ähm …ja, weißt du … das ist …" Während Harry noch überlegte, wie er Hermine aus der Verlegenheit helfen konnte, kam ihm jemand anderes zuvor. Ginny, die doch eben so eilig zu ihrer Teambesprechung aufgebrochen war, näherte sich den Mädchen. Sie wirkte aufgewühlt und Harry, der sich seiner Schuld an ihrem Zustand bewusst war, beobachtete sie mit angehaltenem Atem und dem Wunsch, sie unverzüglich in die Arme zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig, war er froh, dass er seinen Tarnumhang trug.

„ …tschuldigung, Luna", kam es über Ginnys Lippen. „Ich wollte nicht stören. Aber … kann ich dich gleich kurz sprechen, Hermine?"

Als Hermine nickte, fügte sie leise hinzu. „Ich bin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis gleich."

Luna sah ihr nach. „Ginny ist nicht mehr die alte, seit sie und Harry Schluss gemacht haben", meinte sie teilnahmsvoll zu Hermine. „Kennst du den Grund?"

„Hm, wahrscheinlich haben sie sich gestritten. Sag mal, Luna, dieses Muster von Ravenclaw …"

Doch Lunas Blick hing gedankenvoll in der Richtung, in der Ginny verschwunden war. „Weißt du …Harry sollte ihr einen Strauß „Vergibmirdoch" pflücken, die haben einen besonderen Zauber. Ihr Duft stimmt milde und so ist es viel leichter, einen Streit zu vergessen. Die wachsen unten am See, ihr Blau ist etwas dunkler als das der „Vergissmeinnicht", man kann sie ganz gut auseinander halten. Aber nicht mit den lilafarbenen verwechseln! Das sind „Dukannstmichmal" – die haben eine ganz andere Wirkung! Meinem Vater ist das mal passiert und die Dinge, die meine Mutter zu ihm gesagt haben muss, hat er mir bis heute verschwiegen …"

„Luna, deine Mutter war doch eine geborene Ravenclaw und …."

Luna widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder Hermine: „Zacharias Smith stammt von Helga Hufflepuff ab und darum macht niemand einen Aufstand, obwohl er das wohl gern hätte …. Professor Flitwick ist ein Nachfahre von Gothbeard dem Zwergenkönig und …"

„Tatschlich?" Hermine zwinkerte irritiert, überlegte kurz und sagte dann langsam, als ob sie jedes Wort genau abwöge: „Hör mal, Luna, ich will ehrlich zu dir sein … Professor McGonogall hat mir, nun ja …weil ich ganz gute Noten habe … nun … sie überlegt, ob ich im nächsten Jahr einen Posten als … Hilfslehrerin in Hogwarts annehmen kann …"

„Tatsächlich?" Nun war es an Luna, mit den Augen zu zwinkern.

„Ja … weißt du … für … ähm … Zaubereigeschichte. Professor Binns ist ja nun, wie du weißt, ein Geist und … und die Schulleiterin findet, es ist an der Zeit, dass der Unterricht eine …ähm … lebendigere Qualität bekommt. Es ist alles noch ganz geheim, um … um keinen Neid hervorzurufen, verstehst du…"

„Oh, ich verstehe. Dann gratulier ich dir."

„Noch ist es dafür zu früh. Ich … ich muss natürlich so eine Art … Diplomarbeit bis zum Ende des Jahres abgeben. Und … und der Titel lautet …." Hermine machte eine dramatische Pause und auch Harry hielt erwartungsvoll den Atem an. „ …Hogwarts und die geheimen Verschwörungstheorien um die Hinterlassenschaften der Gründer!"

Luna, wie erwartet entflammt für das Thema, legte begeistert ihre Handarbeit zur Seite. „Wow. Das klingt aufregend!"

„Nicht wahr?" Hermine schien richtig in Fahrt zu kommen. „Wie gesagt, es muss ganz geheim bleiben, denn wenn ich diese Diplomarbeit verpatze, ist es doch schrecklich peinlich für mich, verstehst du? Ich habe schon viel Material gesammelt, nur von Ravenclaw habe ich gar nichts. Und als Harry mir sagte, dass du von ihr abstammst, da dachte ich …"

„Achso, er wollte dir helfen! Ich wurde gestern Abend nicht schlau aus ihm, er war schon ein wenig seltsam. Und auch nicht sehr freundlich, denn ganz plötzlich hatte er kein Interesse mehr an unserem Gespräch … Aber dass er dir helfen will, ist wirklich nett von ihm. Besonders, weil er doch nicht mal Zeit hat, am Unterricht teilzunehmen …"

Harry verzog das Gesicht unter seinem Tarnumhang und Hermine blinzelte erneut. „Ähm … ja, das war nett von ihm. Also, Luna …" Sie richtete sich auf und räusperte sich mehrmals, bevor sie fortfuhr: „…weißt du von irgendetwas, das Rowena Ravenclaw gehörte und das auf recht geheimnisvolle Art verschwunden ist?"

Auch Harry richtete sich auf und er hätte Hermine am liebsten umarmt für ihre Vorgehensweise. Vielleicht lag ein gewisses Talent zum Verhören in den weiblichen Genen verankert …?

„Ja", antwortete Luna schlicht.

„Du weißt etwas?" flüsterte Hermine. Dann wurde sie sich ihres allzu begierigen Tonfalls bewusst, räusperte sich erneut und fragte dann klar und deutlich: „Was denn?"

„Ich weiß um eine riesige Verschwörung, die bis heute nicht aufgeklärt ist! Mein Vater hat gleich erkannt, dass die Rotfängler etwas damit zu tun hatten. Denn das war ja ganz offensichtlich, weil meine Großmutter seit dem Diebstahl unter ständigem Zahnfleischbluten litt. Doch weder heute noch damals wollte uns jemand Glauben schenken. Es hieß, wir hätten sie nur verlegt, weil bei uns ja ständig etwas verloren ging. Das sagen sie, seit mein Urgroßvater eine gesamte Auroren-Einheit hinter seinem Monokel herjagte, weil zu der Zeit Horden von Glasfressern die Gegend unsicher machten, du weißt, diese Biester, die alles Gläserne zu Asche werden ließen . Nun … mein Großvater hatte sein Monokel nur versehentlich mit einem Unauffindbarkeitszauber verhext, aber seitdem gilt unsere Familie in ministerialen Kreisen nicht als zu glaubwürdig …."

„Und _was_ hat das Zahnfleischbluten deiner Großmutter verursacht?"

„Tja, dieser Zauber war schon heftig. Wir dachten, vielleicht war das auch wieder so eine seltsame Version eines Unauffindbarkeitszaubers, doch wir haben das Haus und die Gegend immer wieder abgesucht. Auch Jahre später noch, jeden Stein haben wir umgedreht, jedes Nest durchsucht. Aber – die wurde bestimmt nicht verlegt. Sie wurde gestohlen!"

„_Was _… wurde gestohlen, Luna?"

„Na, die Feder …"

„Eine Feder?"

„Ja, die Schreibfeder Rowena Ravenclaws. Meine Familie hatte sie in einer kleinen Schachtel über Jahrhunderte aufbewahrt und niemals hat jemand großes Interesse daran gezeigt. Ich weiß nicht, was die Rotfängler sich von ihr versprachen, aber sie waren ja bekannt für ihre Pamphlete, die ihre Opfer mit vergifteter Tinte aus dem Weg räumten…"

„Eine Schreibfeder?" wiederholte Hermine, sichtlich zweifelnd.

„Das war schon eine besondere Feder. Eine blau-schwarze Homorvus-Feder. Ich weiß, Rowena hat viele Bücher verfasst. Sie war eine kluge Frau. Aber mit dieser Feder hat sie nur ein einziges Buch geschrieben. Niemand hat sie danach wieder benutzt, weil … Sieh mal, ist das nicht Trevor?" brach sie plötzlich ab und zeigte auf die Kröte, die behäbig vor ihren Augen über den Boden hüpfte. Kaum hatte Luna die Frage gestellt, erschien auch Neville, der seinem Tier in einigem Abstand, aber demselben Tempo, folgte.

„Hi Luna, hallo Hermine. Habt ihr Tyler gesehen? Ihr wisst schon, dieses Ferkel … es ist schon wieder verschwunden, doch diesmal scheint Trevor keinen blassen Schimmer zu haben, wo er sich verkrochen hat …"

Luna erhob sich hilfsbereit. „Ich helfe euch suchen! Denn schließlich wollte ich mal probieren, ob es passt …" Sie hielt das kugelgeklöppelte Tuch in die Höhe. „Hermine, entschuldige, aber Tyler ist im Moment wichtiger. Dieses Ferkel ist so entsetzlich schreckhaft und ich möchte nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert. Wir können ja später weiterreden, ja? Bis dann …."

Hermine, nicht erfreut über die Störung, runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber doch. „Ja, aber bestimmt, Luna. Bis später … und viel Glück bei der Suche!"

Sie erhob sich und zischte dann, an Harry gewandt: „Hast du alles gehört?"

„Ja, hab ich", zischte Harry zurück.

Hermine beobachtete Lavender Brown, die in diesem Moment an der Seite des neuen Lehrers für Astronomie, Professor Lopez, den Gang passierte. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer nickte freundlich, doch Lavender schien Hermine nicht bemerken zu wollen. Vielleicht aber hing sie wirklich so gebannt an den Lippen des Professors, der mit weit ausladenden Gesten eine bestimmte Planeten-Konstellation erklärte.

„Ja, Professor, Venus und Mars – genau das habe ich auch schon immer vermutet …" flötete die Vertrauensschülerin und hatte dabei Mühe, den schwingenden Armen des Professors auszuweichen.

„Komm mit", meinte Hermine, als die Beiden außer Sichtweite waren und Harry folgte ihr gehorsam durch eine Tür ein paar Schritte entfernt. Der Raum entpuppte sich als eine Art Besenkammer, zumindest war er mit den unterschiedlichsten Geräten voll gestellt. Erstaunlich, wie gut sich Hermine – auch ohne die Karte der Rumtreiber – in den Abstellkammern des Schlosses auskannte ….

„Kann das ein Horkrux sein?" fragte sie, als die Tür geschlossen war.

„Natürlich ist das möglich" erwiderte Harry. „Aber wir müssen Genaueres wissen über diese Feder. Wann sie gestohlen wurde und die näheren Umstände. Deine Diplom-Geschichte war übrigens genial, Hermine! Ich würd dich glatt einstellen!"

„Ich hab noch etwas!" lächelte Hermine geschmeichelt, griff in ihren Umhang und holte das Pergament mit den bulgarischen Vokabeln hervor. „Wie ich vermutet habe – _сърце_ bedeutet Herz, um genau zu sein steht da „Kaltes Herz", ein Synonym für das Corvitrum."

„Ja, das leuchtet ein. Denn es war ja wohl Riddles Aufgabe in Sewniza nach diesem Corvitrum zu suchen und dieser Zettel sollte ihm wohl helfen, sich dort zurechtzufinden. Aber ich fürchte, das sagt nicht viel über einen eventuellen Horkrux aus. …"

„Gestern hast du noch ganz anders gedacht."

„Schon, aber mit Luna haben wir eine viel heißere Spur!"

„Aber es gibt noch ein paar interessante Hinweise auf diesem Zettel. Sieh mal hier. Das ist das bulgarische Wort für Antiquar. Und weißt du, was Viktor mir gesagt hat? Karkaroff stammt aus Sewniza und sein Vater hatte ein Antiquariat …"

„Wow. Von daher kannten sie sich. Wahrscheinlich haben sie gemeinsam beschlossen, Burke übers Ohr zu hauen."

„Ja … und das hier …" Sie sah ihm gespannt in die Augen, damit ihr seine Reaktion nicht entging. „ … bedeutet Vogelfrau. Ein anderes Wort für Harpie …."

„Harpie", wiederholte Harry und nahm ihr den Zettel ab. Neben den bulgarischen Begriffen hatte Krum mit enger gerade Schrift die englische Bedeutung vermerkt. Bis auf die von Hermine erwähnten Worte stand nicht viel Interessantes darauf, hauptsächlich Floskeln für den täglichen Gebrauch, wie „Guten Tag" oder „Vielen Dank".

„Wie hängt das alles zusammen?" murmelte er.

„Viktor hat mir auch erzählt, dass die Gegend um Sewniza berüchtigt war für die umgebenden Sümpfe. Und in denen sollten viele Jahrhunderte lang Harpien gehaust haben, bis sie eines Tages verschwunden waren! Auch von so einem „Kalten Herz" hat Viktor gehört. Er meint, jeder, der noch einigermaßen bei Verstand ist, sollte die Finger davon lassen …"

„Das Herz eines Rabenmenschen, eine der Harpie verwandten Kreatur, der Inbegriff an Kaltblütigkeit …" zitierte Harry aus den „Mythen der Macht".

„Ich glaube, wir sollten dieses Corvitrum nicht unberücksichtigt lassen. Aber …" Hermines Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich auf schwer zu durchschauende Weise. „ … ich muss jetzt, Harry. Ginny wartet sicherlich. Lass uns heute Abend noch mal in Ruhe darüber reden, ja?"

„Ja, heute Abend."

„Ich bin übrigens nach wie vor der Meinung, dass du Ginny alles erzählen solltest. Sie hat es verdient." Hermine war schon an der Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umwandte und hinzufügte. „Außerdem glaube ich, du machst einen großen Fehler, wenn du es nicht tust!"

- - -

_Eine Schreibfeder, Harpien in Sewniza, gläserne Herzen, Rabenmenschen …_ Immer wieder vergegenwärtigte Harry sich die Dinge, die er in kürzester Zeit erfahren hatte. Lunas Offenbarungen, Krums Übersetzungen …. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es einen Zusammenhang gab zwischen diesen Dingen, nur welchen? Es war, als fehlte nur ein winziges Glied in einer langen Kette, nur kam er einfach nicht darauf, welches …. Er merkte kaum, wie die Zeit verging, so sehr war er in seine Überlegungen vertieft. Erst als Dobby ihm eilfertig das Abendessen servierte, erhob er sich, schlang – Dobby zuliebe – ein paar Happen hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Ort, den er seit seiner Ankunft gemieden hatte. Er nahm den Spiegel mit, für den Fall, dass Ron und Hermine sich schon bald mit ihm im Raum der Wünsche treffen wollten.

Der Abend dämmerte über den menschenleeren Schlossgründen. Die Schüler waren noch beim Abendessen in der großen Halle, der See lag dunkel und ruhig inmitten seiner Ufer. Sollten nicht hier die Blumen wachsen, die angeblich „milde" stimmten, wie Luna es ausgedrückt hatte? Wie hießen sie … _Vergibmirdoch_? Wenn er schon auf dem Weg war, konnte er auch gleich einen Strauß für Ginny pflücken. Vielleicht half ihr Zauber ja wirklich … Er hockte sich in das feuchte Gras und begann zu suchen. Tatsächlich fand er einzelne blaue Blüten zwischen dem satten Grün, auf die die Beschreibung zutraf. Neugierig schnupperte er daran und wartete auf die Wirkung, spürte jedoch nichts. Unverdrossen pflückte er weiter, bis eine Bewegung zu seiner Rechten ihn ablenkte. Er erhob sich und sah eine dunkle Gestalt über die Schlossgründe eilen. Aufmerksam folgte er ihren Bewegungen mit den Augen, nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass er vollständig unter dem Umhang verborgen war, doch dann erkannte er Percy. Ein Auror näherte sich ihm von der Seite, sie unterhielten sich kurz. Der Auror deutete auf irgendetwas über ihnen, Percy schüttelte den Kopf, dann ging er weiter. Vielleicht war er auf dem Weg ins Ministerium zur Sonderschicht? „Sesselkleben" – wie Ron es ausgedrückt hatte. Harry sah ihm nach, bis Percys Umrisse mit der Umgebung verschmolzen. Der Auror setzte seinen Weg in die andere Richtung fort. Dann war niemand mehr zu sehen, doch Harry verharrte noch ein paar Sekunden lang unbeweglich im Gras. Aus dem See drang leiser Gesang zu ihm herüber. Es war eine eigenwillige Melodie und kaum von dem leichten Plätschern der Wellen an den Uferrand zu unterscheiden. Dumbledore hatte Meerisch gesprochen, er hätte das Lied der Meermenschen verstanden. Bei dem Gedanken gab Harry sich einen Ruck und drehte sich um, seinem ursprünglichen Ziel entgegen.

Weiß schimmerte das Grabmal im Halbdunkel des Septemberabends und Harry spürte, wie sich irgendetwas in ihm löste. Er legte den Strauß „Vergibmirdoch" auf die kühle Erde und richtete sich dann auf, um stumme Zwiesprache zu halten mit dem Mann, der so viel mehr für ihn gewesen war, als ein Schulleiter.

Es war einfacher, als er gedacht hatte. Seine Gedanken schienen sich wie von selbst zu entwirren und es wurde ihm plötzlich so leicht ums Herz wie am Morgen, als er aufgewacht war in dem Bewusstsein, dass Voldemorts Eindringen in seine Seele gescheitert war. Er hob den Kopf und horchte auf. Ihm war, als hätte ein eigenartiger Klang das sanfte Klagen der Meermenschen durchbrochen. Ein anderes Lied von weit, weit her. Oder war es tatsächlich der Gesang des Phönix, irgendwo in seinem Kopf?

„Haben Sie einen Grund, Abbitte zu leisten?"

Harry fuhr herum. Neben ihm stand, ebenso weiß leuchtend wie der Grabstein, gebückt wie eine Waldhexe, Galatea Merrythought und deutete mit ihrem Gehstock auf den Strauß _Vergibmirdoch _zu seinen Füßen. Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören. Entweder war sie die ganze Zeit in der Nähe gewesen oder sie musste über den Boden geschwebt sein. Einen Moment lang geriet er in Panik, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, sondern wahrscheinlich seine Gedanken „gefühlt" hatte.

„Ich bin schon ein Weilchen hier. Sie haben mich gar nicht wahrgenommen", beantwortete sie seine unausgesprochene Frage und Harry ärgerte sich über einen weiteren Beweis seiner mangelnden Aufmerksamkeit ….

„Es liegt sicherlich an meiner weißen Robe. Da haben Sie mich einfach nicht gesehen neben dem Stein ... Wissen Sie, ich trage immer Weiß, seit meinem 80. Lebensjahr. Das macht jung!" Sie kicherte krächzend. Die Falten in ihrem Gesicht wirkten in der Dämmerung wie tiefe Schluchten in einer Felslandschaft. „Und ja, ich habe auf das Abendessen verzichtet. Liegt mir immer zu schwer im Magen in der Nacht. In meinem Alter braucht man nicht mehr so viel …"

„Professor, ich wollte sowieso zu Ihnen …", begann Harry, der sich wieder gefasst hatte, doch sie hob die Hand und führte erst ihr Hörrohr an den Kopf, bevor sie aufmunternd in seine Richtung lächelte. Seltsam, dass sie ein Hörrohr brauchte, wenn er sprach, dass sie aber seine Gedanken ohne Probleme „verstehen" konnte …

„ … ich wollte mich noch bei Ihnen bedanken. Für den Tipp mit dem Patronus. Es …. hat funktioniert", fuhr Harry fort.

„Das freut mich, mein Lieber. Es gibt nur einen kleinen Haken …"

Harry fixierte sie stirnrunzelnd unter seinem Umhang.

„Einmal drin in Ihren Gedanken, räumt der Patronus ungern sein warmes Plätzchen. Und jeder, der sich in der Okklumentik auskennt, weiß, dass Sie nicht wirklich in der Lage sind, Ihren Geist zu verschließen, sondern dass Ihnen irgendjemand trickreich auf die Sprünge geholfen hat. Und er beginnt zu überlegen, wer das sein könnte … Ich für meinen Teil würde das wohl tun!"

„Oh … aber dann …"

„Nicht doch! Kein Grund zur Sorge! Es dürfte schwer fallen, das heraus zu bekommen. Sie sind der Erste, dem ich diesen Trick verraten habe …zumindest soweit ich mich erinnern kann!" Wieder lachte sie rau.

„Hat Vol … Tom Riddle Okklumentik von Ihnen gelernt?"

„Oh nein, das gehört nicht zum Lehrplan. Das muss sich jeder selbst aneignen, und nur Wenige sind dazu in der Lage …"

„Professor, wie …wie war er früher? Ich meine, Sie haben ihn doch unterrichtet. Was waren seine Stärken oder – viel wichtiger – seine Schwächen …?" fragte Harry und schaute sich um, ob auch niemand ihr Gespräch belauschte.

Die Hexe schwieg eine lange Zeit und Harry wollte die Frage gerade wiederholen, weil er glaubte, dass sie sie vielleicht nicht verstanden hätte, doch da begann sie zu sprechen:

„Er war der Einzige, dessen Gedanken mir verschlossen blieben. Und das allein machte mich argwöhnisch! Oh ja, er beherrschte die Kunst des Verstellens besser als jeder andere vor ihm. Sein Hunger nach Macht war unstillbar, gab es eine Aufgabe, so übernahm er sie freiwillig, gab es einen Posten zu besetzen, er war der Bereitwilligste, gab es irgendetwas, das Anerkennung mit sich brachte – er war dabei." Sie machte eine Pause und sah in den Abendhimmel, als stünden darin ihre Erinnerungen geschrieben. „Ja", meinte sie dann triumphierend, als hätte sie gefunden, was sie suchte, „ … da fällt mir noch etwas ein: er war außerordentlich einfallsreich im Variieren und Erfinden neuer Zauber. Ich erinnere mich … tatsächlich – wissen Sie, soviel ist mir entfallen, aber an manches erinnere ich mich, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre - es gab da eine Schülerin, die ihn anhimmelte, was sag´ ich, es waren viele, aber diese eine war besonders … nun … _aufdringlich… _", sie wackelte mit dem Kopf und gluckste dabei, so dass Harry ein entnervtes Räuspern gerade noch vermeiden konnte. „Das belustigte ihn zuerst, wurde ihm aber schnell lästig, glaube ich. Er verabredete sich mit ihr an der Eulerei, ich habe die Beiden überrascht. Das Mädchen war vollkommen aufgelöst, Blut lief aus ihrem Mund. Von dem Tag an litt sie an grauenvollem Zahnfleischbluten … kein Zauber half …"

„Zahnfleischbluten …?" unterbrach Harry, doch Galatea Merrythought fuhr fort, als hätte er nichts gesagt.

„Das arme Ding ist nur ein Jahr später gestorben. Aber dieses Jahr war die Hölle für sie …" Sie unterbrach sich und starrte auf den Grabstein. Harry schwieg betroffen. „Natürlich konnte Tom Riddle glaubhaft versichern, dass er damit nichts zu tun hatte. Beinahe alle nahmen es ihm ab. - Ich denke, es gab nur ein echtes wahres Gefühl in ihm, das war der Hass. Wenn er jemanden hasste, reichte es ihm nicht, ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er musste ihn … zerstören …" Sie holte tief Luft, als hätte das lange Reden sie erschöpft, und verlagerte ihr Gewicht noch ein wenig mehr auf den Gehstock, dann fuhr sie fort:

„Und dieser Hass ließ ihn blind werden für die Tatsache, dass jeder Pol einen Gegenpol hat, jede Empfindung eine konträre Emotion. Es war ihm vollkommen entfallen, dass am anderen Ende des Hasses die Liebe existiert, ebenso stark, ebenso mächtig. Und das war sein einziger wunder Punkt."

_Na, wunderbar_, dachte Harry. … _Soll ich ihn vielleicht zu Tode lieben?_

Er hatte es nicht denken wollen, doch der Satz hatte sich, beinahe trotzig, in seinen Kopf geschlichen, weil es immer auf ein und dasselbe hinauslief. Auch als Dumbledore noch gelebt hatte. _Du kannst lieben_, hatte er gesagt. Ja, und? Das konnten so viele andere Menschen auch, das war doch keine Waffe!

„Tut mir leid", meinte er laut, weil er sicher war, dass sie alles mitbekommen hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was das Schicksal für sie bereit hält", entgegnete Professor Merrythought, nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt von seinen Gedanken. „Ich kann nicht hellsehen, doch nach allem, was ich über Sie gehört habe und nach den wenigen Momenten, in denen sich mir Ihr Geist offenbart hat, bin ich überzeugt davon, dass Sie von diesem starken und mächtigen Gefühl in beeindruckendem Maße erfüllt sind. Wie das zu einer Waffe werden kann … das können nur Sie selbst wissen!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte auf ein weiteres „Wunder" gehofft, wie der Patronus als Schutz gegen die Legilimentik, irgendein Zauber, etwas, mit dem Voldemort niemals rechnen würde. Ein Trank vielleicht, ein besonderer Bann. Irgendetwas, das er mit einem Namen benennen und irgendwie erlernen könnte. Doch alles, was er gehört hatte, war nur eine Wiederholung dessen, was Dumbledore ihm schon vor langer Zeit offenbart hatte.

Er versuchte, die aufkommende Verzweiflung nieder zu ringen, als plötzlich jemand seinen Namen flüsterte. Er schreckte auf; eine Stimme rief nach ihm aus dem Spiegel in seiner Jackentasche. Nach einem unauffälligen Blick auf die Professorin entschloss er sich, nicht zu reagieren. So hatte er es abgemacht mit Ron, damit dieser wusste, dass die Gelegenheit ungünstig war. Leider musste es dringend sein, denn die Stimme – es war Hermines - hielt sich nicht an die Abmachung und im selben Moment hob Galatea Merrythought ihr Hörrohr in Position.

„Rief da nicht jemand?"

„Ich habe nichts gehört … Ähm, was ich noch fragen wollte…"

„_Harry Potter, melde dich_!"

„Das ist einer dieser überaus zweckmäßigen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel, nehme ich an? Es scheint dringend zu sein. Ich lasse Sie besser allein. Es wird Zeit, dass ich Maggie füttere … Aber vergessen Sie nicht, das Gespräch zu löschen!"

„Löschen?" fragte Harry erstaunt, während er förmlich fühlte, wie Hermine am anderen Ende des Spiegelweges angespannt auf ihn wartete.

„Ja. Mit dem Deleto-Zauber. Sonst kann jeder, der den Spiegel findet, ihre Aufzeichnungen verfolgen und das ist nicht immer angenehm, oder?" Sie zwinkerte ihm mit dem blauen Auge zu.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", murmelte Harry und als sie sich langsam von ihm entfernte, rief er leise hinterher: „Danke für den Hinweis!"

„Was ist denn?" meldete er sich endlich und starrte besorgt in Hermines unheilvolle Miene.

„Bill war hier und hat Ron und Ginny mitgenommen. Die Zwillinge wurden in ihrem Laden überfallen. Es sieht nicht gut aus!"

- - -

In hastigen Sätzen berichtete ihm Hermine, dass der Scherzladen in der Winkelgasse von Todessern angegriffen worden war. Noch konnte niemand sagen, ob der Fideliuszauber gebrochen wurde, doch sprach alles dafür, dass die Zwillinge Opfer ihres eigenen Übermuts geworden waren und mit dem Angriff bei Tageslicht ein Exempel statuiert werden sollte – etwas, das Molly Weasley schon immer befürchtet und das sich jetzt bewahrheitet hatte. Beide Brüder waren schwer verletzt in das St. Mungos gebracht worden, wo man mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete.

Eine lange Zeit des Wartens begann, in der Harry und Hermine abwechselnd den Raum der Wünsche durchquerten. Nur ab und zu sprachen sie über Luna und die Ravenclaw-Feder, über Sewniza und das Corvitrum, doch dann verfielen sie wieder in gedankenvolles Schweigen …

Kurz vor Mitternacht öffnete ein betrüblich blickender Dobby die Tür für Ginny und Ron. Beide waren sehr blass unter ihrem roten Haar und ihre Gesichter wirkten bedrückt.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" fragten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig und Harry nahm Ginny in den Arm, die das anstandslos zuließ, während Hermine besorgt zu Ron hinüber sah.

„Nicht so gut." antwortete dieser kopfschüttelnd. „Sie sind nicht bei Bewusstsein. Fred hat mehrere Schockflüche abbekommen – es ist noch zu früh, um etwas über die Folgen sagen zu können. Doch … George …" er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu seiner Schwester hinüber, die leise aufschluchzte und sich nicht wehrte, als Harry sie vorsichtig zum Bett führte und sanft niederdrückte.

„ … er liegt im Koma. Sie können nicht einmal etwas über die Zauber sagen, die ihn getroffen haben …"

„Neue unbekannte Zauber? Da kenn ich jemanden, der darauf brennt, sie alle endlich anzuwenden!" schleuderte Harry zornig in den Raum, Ginny zuckte zusammen und sah zu ihm auf.

„Weiß man Genaueres über den Angriff?" fragte Hermine zögernd.

Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Man kann noch nichts über den genauen Ablauf sagen, weil die Beiden nicht ansprechbar sind. Der Fideliuszauber wurde aber nicht gebrochen. Es war wohl, weil sie den Todessern schon längere Zeit ein Dorn im Auge waren. Sie waren zu sechst, leider war niemand vom Orden im Hauptquartier. Außer Fred und George befanden sich noch zwei Kunden im Laden, die es nicht überlebt haben. Es gab mehrere Zeugen von der Straße, die gesehen haben, wie die Todesser vor dem Haus erschienen und das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen. Sie machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe, Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen. Im Gegenteil! Doch niemand griff ein. Sie haben sich alle feige versteckt!" stieß Ron bitter aus.

„Sie hatten Angst …" murmelte Hermine und Ron presste die Lippen zusammen und ließ sich neben Ginny nieder, die mit geschlossenen Augen dasaß.

„Als endlich jemand vom Orden kam, war alles schon vorbei, der Laden vollkommen zerstört …"

„Sie waren so sicher, dass ihnen niemand was anhaben kann"', flüsterte Ginny und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Harry fing ihren Blick auf: „Niemand ist sicher, hört ihr? Niemand!" Er starrte einen nach dem anderen an. „Darüber müsst ihr euch im Klaren sein!"

„Wenn niemand sicher ist, …", begann Ginny mit erstaunlich fester Stimme und der Blick, mit dem sie Harry fixierte, war nicht mehr tränenfeucht, sondern klar und gefasst. „ ... dann verstehe ich nicht, warum ich nicht eingeweiht werde in eure Pläne." Sie erhob sich vom Bett.

„Das tut jetzt wirklich nichts zur Sache", antwortete Harry abweisend.

„Oh, doch", gab Ginny zurück. Ron und Hermine wechselten einen betretenen Blick. „ … das gehört sehr wohl zur _Sache_, wenn du damit den Kampf gegen Voldemort meinst! Glaubt ihr, ich sehe tatenlos zu, wie meine Familie zugrunde gerichtet wird? Glaubst _du_ …", sie wandte sich an Harry, „ … ich sehe tatenlos zu, wie du dem Tod entgegen gehst? Denn darauf läuft es doch hinaus, oder? Darauf läuft es hinaus, nicht wahr, Harry?"

Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm und hatte die Arme gehoben, als wäre sie kurz davor, ihn durchzuschütteln, doch Harry, der ihr mit mahlendem Unterkiefer zugehört hatte, wandte den Kopf ab und starrte in das Kaminfeuer.

„Ginny, komm, lass uns schlafen gehen!" Ron hatte sich erhoben und wollte seiner Schwester den Arm um die Schultern legen, doch sie stieß ihn weg.

„Ja", sagte sie, unerwartet ruhig. „Ich gehe schlafen. Aber nicht, weil du das willst, sondern weil ich müde bin. In jeder Hinsicht. Gute Nacht."

„Tja, ich geh dann auch schlafen", murmelte Ron, nachdem Ginny den Raum verlassen hatte. „Kommst du, Hermine?" fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry, der noch immer in die Flammen starrte.

„Ich komme", entgegnete Hermine. „Aber eins muss ich noch loswerden, …" Sie tippte ihm auf die Schulter und Harry löste endlich den Blick vom Kamin.

„Manchmal bist du ein Idiot, Harry! Gute Nacht …"

- - -

Nachdem alle gegangen waren, nahm Harry die mittlerweile ausgedörrten _Vergibmirdoch_ vom Tisch, auf dem sie die ganze Zeit unbeachtet gelegen hatten. Er betrachtete die hängenden Blütenköpfe, dann steckte er sie in die Karaffe mit Wasser, die auf dem Kaminsims stand. Nur Sekunden später begannen die schlaffen Blätter, sich aufzurichten und einen betörenden Duft zu verströmen. Er hockte sich vor dem Feuer auf den Boden und beobachtete, wie die seltsamen Blumen sich wieder zu ihrer vollen Schönheit entfalteten.

Jetzt hatte es auch die Weasley-Zwillinge getroffen. Wer würden die nächsten sein? Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass Ginny Recht hatte; sie war derselben Gefahr ausgesetzt wie alle anderen. Nur - es war _eine_ Sache, wenn man die Gefahr förmlich herausforderte und eine _andere_, wenn man eine gewisse Distanz zu ihr wahrte. Denn darin lag doch der Unterschied – in den Überlebenschancen … Und Ginny sollte jede Chance haben, die verfügbar war! Mit anderen Worten: er würde sie nicht freiwillig mitnehmen auf dem Weg, den er gehen musste – egal, wie seine Freunde darüber dachten. Schlimm genug, dass Ron und Hemine ihn begleiten wollten …

Nachdem der Duft der _Vergibmirdoch_ verflogen war, erhob sich Harry mühsam und trottete hinüber zum Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel, den er auf dem Nachttisch deponiert hatte, neben den Zitronendrops, die einmal Dumbledores Brief gewesen waren. Die Worte Professor Merrythoughts kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn und er tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf die glänzende Fläche und probierte verschiedene Sprüche aus, mit unterschiedlichen Ergebnissen. Als er versuchsweise „Aparecium" murmelte, erschien tatsächlich Hermines Kopf im Glas, die seinen Namen rief! Er musste Ron und Hermine unbedingt darauf hinweisen, auch in ihrem Spiegel die einzelnen Gespräche zu löschen! Er ließ den kurzen Wortwechsel noch einmal ablaufen, dann murmelte er „Deleto" und das Bild verschwand, so löschte er die Aufzeichnungen ihrer Gespräche zurück bis zum ersten Ausprobieren in Godric´s Hollow. Als er auch dies gelöscht hatte, wollte er den Spiegel schon beiseite legen, doch – er konnte später nicht mehr sagen, was es war, vielleicht nur ein Gefühl – dann hob er ihn wieder auf. Wie unter Zwang tippte er an das Glas, flüsterte „Aparecium", starrte gebannt auf die gasige Oberfläche und im selben Moment, als sich ein Gesicht aus dem Nebel verdichtete, wusste er, wessen Augen ihm unter verstrubbeltem schwarzem Haar entgegen starrten.

„_Sirius Black! - Hörst du mich, Mann?" _

Das Gesicht verschwand und machte einem anderen Platz, graue Augen unter gerunzelten dunklen Brauen, die ebenso verwundert wie besorgt blickten – Sirius.

„_Ja! Ja, ich bin hier. Alles okay bei euch?"_

Nun kam wieder sein Vater zum Vorschein, seine Stimme klang gepresst und unüberhörbar angespannt.

„_War ein bisschen schwierig heute, mit all den Kindern in ihren Kostümen …Ist Peter bei dir?"_

„_Nein, nachdem er hier rumgejammert hat, dass ihm die ganze Sache zu heiß wird und er die Verantwortung nicht mehr tragen wollte, hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Dabei hätte er mir vor kurzem noch am liebsten die Füße geküsst, weil wir ihm zutrauen, ein Geheimnis zu wahren. Ich hatte noch nicht mal Gelegenheit, Dumbledore von dem Tausch zu erzählen …"_

„_Er war so merkwürdig, als er bei uns war. Er hat uns gesagt, dass er nicht mehr bleiben will, weil du ihm eine Spritztour auf deiner Maschine versprochen hast …"_

„_Die ist erst seit einer Stunde wieder funktionsfähig. Hab diesen neuen Drachenmist-Brennstoff probiert und das hat mir beinahe den Motor zerfetzt ..." _Sirius machte eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung, im Hintergrund sah man kurzzeitig Chrom aufblitzen. „ … _aber das wusste er …"_

Harry nahm ein leises Summen im Hintergrund wahr, eine Melodie, die ganz tief in ihm etwas anrührte. Ein schmales Frauengesicht erschien jetzt im Spiegel, von dichtem rotem Haar umrahmt und ein Paar mandelförmiger, grüner Augen sahen in ein anderes von derselben Farbe, doch Lilli Potter konnte ihren Sohn nicht sehen, sie war nicht wirklich am anderen Ende des Spiegels, sie war nur eine Aufzeichnung. Und dann erschien für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gesicht eines kleinen Kindes – ein Baby noch, mit schwarzem Haar, das ihm wild in die glatte, unversehrte Stirn wuchs. Es jauchzte laut. „_Harry will dir gute Nacht sagen, Sirius …"_

Der Sirius im Spiegel lachte, wobei sich tausend kleine Falten unter seinen Augen bildeten. „_Gute Nacht, junior. Bald lass ich dich auf meinem Motorrad reiten_ …"

„_Sirius, glaubst du, dass Peter …?" _Lilli Potter ließ die Frage offen, doch alle Anwesenden, Harry eingeschlossen, wussten, was sie meinte.

Sirius Gesicht erschien erneut und sein Blick war unergründlich unter seinen zusammen gezogenen Brauen, sein Unterkiefer mahlte, doch er versuchte, seiner Stimme einen beruhigenden Klang zu geben

„_Lilli, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es gibt sicherlich eine Erklärung, aber ich komme sobald ich kann! Ich hab Anweisung von Dumbledore, auf Hagrid zu warten. Es gab Hinweise, dass ein Angriff auf die Longbottoms geplant ist. Remus und ein paar andere sind bereits auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Doch ich setz mich ab, sobald Hagrid hier auftaucht, okay? Seid nur besonders vorsichtig in der Zwischenzeit, versprochen?"_

Lilli nickte. Dann gab sie den Spiegel an ihren Mann weiter, doch bevor dieser etwas sagen konnte, hörte man ihre Stimme erneut in seinem Rücken. _„Jimmy, war das Gartentor nicht zu?" _

„_Natürlich. Ich habe es vorhin geschlossen."_

„_Aber es ist offen …"_

James Potter wandte seine Augen einen Moment lang ab. Dann flüsterte er eindringlich in den Spiegel: „_Tatze, ich werd mal nachsehen. Du musst Dumbledore Bescheid geben, dass ihr getauscht habt! So schnell wie möglich …" _Er wandte sich erneut ab_. „Lilli, besser du bringst Harry jetzt nach oben. Verriegle die Zimmertür!"_

Für einen Moment wurde das Bild unscharf, als ob jemand den Spiegel schnell hin- und herbewegte, dann meldete sich Sirius wieder.

„_Krone, was ist denn los? Kannst du was erkennen?"_

„_Nein, da ist niemand … Irgendwas stimmt nicht … Ich mach Schluss, Tatze. Ich melde mich gleich noch mal …" _Die Stimme James Potters war, obwohl er flüsterte, aufs äußerste angespannt. Und dann war sein Gesicht verschwunden.

„_James? Sei vorsichtig, Mann! Ich komme bald!" _rief Sirius eindringlich, dann war auch sein Gesicht nichts weiter als eine glatte Spiegelfläche.

Harry schluckte. Seine Kehle war trocken. Er hob den Zauberstab erneut und murmelte „Aparecium" … Wieder und wieder erlebte er die letzten Minuten im Leben seiner Eltern, hörte ihre Stimmen, sah die Anspannung in ihren Augen.

Und er schaffte es nicht, die letzte Aufzeichnung zu löschen.

- - -

„Du hast ihm zuviel beigebracht!"

„Herr, ich versichere Euch, Potter _war_ und _ist_ niemals in der Lage, Okklumentik zu beherrschen." Trotz der Anschuldigung, die ihm entgegenschlug, war die Stimme Severus Snapes´ ruhig und gelassen, ebenso wie seine Haltung. Er war der Einzige, der es sich erlauben durfte, bei einem derartigen Vorwurf nicht im Staub auf den Knien zu kriechen.

„Und doch hat er es geschafft", Lord Voldemort senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern und sein Blick bohrte sich in die schwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers. „ … sich mir zu verschließen … Wie?"

„Er kann es nicht allein. Jemand muss ihm geholfen haben …" Snape erwiderte den Blick, ohne den Kopf zu senken, während Voldemorts Mundwinkel sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln verzogen.

„Aber wer, Severus? Wer schickte ihm …" Langsam hob er den Zauberstab, eine kleine, unmerkliche Bewegung, und schon zeichneten sich die schimmernden Umrisse eines prachtvollen Vogels ab, der wie eine zarte rotgoldene Wolke über den beiden Männern hing. Die Schlange, die eingerollt zu Füßen des Dunklen Lords gelegen hatte, hob den Kopf und zischelte auf – im selben Moment verpuffte das Gebilde und nur noch leichter Rauch schwebte über ihren Köpfen. „ … den Phönix?"

In diesem Moment gelang es Snape nicht, seine Überraschung zu verbergen. „Der Phönix? … Wie ist das möglich? Dann hat Dumbledore…"

„Jaaaah!" Das Wort war kaum mehr als ein Hauch, ein eisiger Hauch. „Dumbledore! Und jetzt auch Potter … Aber vielleicht war es auch nur ein Trick? Ein dummer kleiner Trick?"

Die Schlange glitt nun unruhig zwischen den Füßen der Beiden über den Boden. Voldemort drehte sich langsam um und durchquerte mit langen Schritten den Raum. Snape, der den Kopf gesenkt hatte, beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Vor einem Haufen zerbrochener Kisten, die in einer Ecke gestapelt waren, blieb die hochgewachsene Gestalt stehen.

„Ein alter, dummer Trick …" zischte Voldemort. Plötzlich drehte er sich um, eine Ratte huschte in Todesangst unter einem alten, mottenzerfressenen Sack hervor und kreischte laut. Die Schlange riss ihr gewaltiges Maul auf und schon war es still.

„Wie dumm, nicht wahr, Nagini?", flüsterte ihr Gebieter. „Als ob er sich vor mir verstecken könnte …"

t.b.c.

* * *

Anm.: Ich bin mir wohl bewusst, dass durch die lange Wartezeit viele von euch das Interesse an der Story verloren haben ... Sollte aber dennoch der ein oder andere dabei geblieben sein, so würde ich mich wahnsinnig über ein Feedback freuen ... Für Kritik, Anregungen und Hinweise bin ich jederzeit mehr als dankbar!

Bis - hoffentlich - bald,

eure lucinde


	14. Picknick im Mondschein

Hallo, da bin ich wieder. Und tatsächlich schneller, als beim letzten update! "stolzbin"

Leider ist das Kapitel sehr gestrafft, weil ich endlich vorankommen will, denn schließlich gebe ich mich immer noch der Illusion hin, vor dem 21. Juli fertig zu werden! Ich hoffe dennoch, dass es dem Lesevergnügen keinen Abbruch tut …

Mein Dank gilt wie immer allen Reviewern! Bitte macht weiter so!

Frodo Beutlin: Vielen Dank! Ja, ich mag Luna sehr und darum hat sie auch noch den ein oder anderen Auftritt ;-)

DKub: Vielen lieben Dank auch an dich! Ich denke schon, dass Luna auch bei JKR eine Rolle spielen könnte … trotzdem wird sie sicherlich einen ganz anderen Handlungsstrang entwickeln und ich kann es selbst kaum abwarten! (Dauert ja nicht mehr allzu lange!)

Ich hoffe, bis dahin habt ihr noch Lust auf diese Geschichte …

* * *

Kapitel 14: Picknick im Mondschein

„_James? Sei vorsichtig, Mann! Ich komme bald!" _

Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie oft der die letzten Worte seines Paten aufgerufen hatte, bis es ihm endlich gelang, den Spiegel zur Seite zu legen. Das letzte Mal hatte er Sirius unwillkürlich entgegen geflüstert: „Bitte beeil dich, …" und beinahe schien es, als hätte der Blick der grauen Augen für einen Lidschlag lang auf ihm geruht, doch nachdem das Gesicht sich erneut in silbriges Glas aufgelöst hatte, schrieb er dies der vorgerückten Stunde zu.

Als er Ron und Hermine am nächsten Morgen darauf hinwies, alle Aufzeichnungen aus ihrem Spiegel zu entfernen, waren sie ebenso überrascht wie er. Auf ihrem Exemplar fanden sich jedoch keine Gesprächsfetzen aus der Vergangenheit. Sirius musste alles gelöscht haben. Sein Vater dagegen hatte den Spiegel wahrscheinlich rasch in den Wandverschlag gelegt, mit dem Vorhaben, Sirius in den nächsten Minuten wieder zu kontaktieren. Ein Vorhaben, das auszuführen er niemals mehr in der Lage gewesen war …

Harry erzählte seinen Freunden nichts von dieser Aufzeichnung. Es gab Dinge, die er für sich behalten wollte, außerdem war der Zustand der Zwillinge im Moment vorrangig. Ron war mit seinen Gedanken eindeutig bei ihnen, als Harry, unbemerkt von den anderen, in seinem Windschatten in das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste schlüpfte. Die letzte Reihe war leer und so setzte er sich an den äußersten Rand, verborgen unter seinem Umhang.

Galatea Merrythought – wie immer in Weiß – erschien, wackelte ganz kurz mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung und wartete gelassen, bis Ruhe einkehrte, was innerhalb von Sekunden nach ihrem Eintreten geschah.

„Meine Lieben, " krächzte sie gutgelaunt, „ich muss Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich meine Pläne für den Bunten Abend am Samstag geändert habe … Oh, nein, kein Grund, enttäuscht zu sein! Nach Rücksprache mit Firenze, der eine schöne klare Vollmond-Nacht für diesen Termin in Aussicht gestellt hat, bin ich nun der Meinung, dass ein Mondschein-Picknick eine viel lustigere Idee wäre. Natürlich nicht nur für die Häuser der Gryffindors und Slytherins, sondern für alle Prüflinge … auch diejenigen, die vielleicht nicht in den Genuss einer bestandenen Prüfung kommen werden …kurzum alle Siebtklässler."

„Aber es ist bereits September … Das Gras wird nass sein", empörte sich Pansy Parkinson und rümpfte die Nase. „Ich wäre viel lieber in der Großen Halle geblieben …"

„Oh, Miss … äh … Parkson …wenn nicht der Vollmond Ihr junges Blut in Wallung bringt, dürfen Sie gerne meinen Nierenwärmer ausleihen … Er ist aus feinster Yak-Wolle, dreifach gewickelt. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass damit eventuell von Feuchtigkeit bedrohten Körperteilen die notwendige Trockenheit zuteil kommen wird …"

Die ganze Klasse lachte und Pansys blasse Gesichtshaut färbte sich rosa. Sie versuchte einen gelangweilten Augenaufschlag, der kläglich misslang.

„Oh, ich erinnere mich noch genau an mein letztes Mondscheinpicknick anno 1935. Es war wundervoll", schwärmte die Professorin. „ Wir hatten einen Chor aus Myrthenfeen und die Brajec-Brüder spielten auf dem Akkordeon … Ich werde dieses Mal den überaus charmanten Professor Lopez bitten, uns auf der Laute zu begleiten. Ich habe gehört, er sei ein Virtuose auf diesem Gebiet …"

„Ja! Oh ja, das stimmt!" begeisterte sich Lavender Brown. „Gestern Abend habe ich ihn spielen hören … als ich ihn um die Meinung zu meiner Hausarbeit bat … die Klänge waren einzigartig - wie … wie aus einer anderen Sphäre…!"

„Und da bist du auch gleich hingesegelt, oder…?", konnte Seamus sich nicht verkneifen zu bemerken. „Nur bist du noch nicht wieder gelandet!"

Nun grölte die gesamte Klasse über Lavender, Pansy, froh, dass die Aufmerksamkeit sich nicht mehr auf sie konzentrierte, am lautesten und Professor Merrythought sah sich genötigt, mahnend die Hand zu heben.

„Wie gesagt, sein Können wurde schon von anderen bestätigt. …Doch kommen wir zu unserer heutigen Stunde. Ich möchte Ihnen einen Zauber zeigen, den wahrscheinlich nur einige Wenige von Ihnen ausführen können, weil es dazu enorme Konzentration, mentale Stärke und einen unvorhersehbaren Faktor braucht." Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass die Professorin sich direkt an ihn wandte und so hörte er gespannt zu.

„Ich meine die Stablose Magie. Sie werden sie nicht für die Prüfung benötigen, dennoch möchte ich sie Ihnen nicht vorenthalten. Man kann sie nicht erlernen, doch sollten Sie alle zu ergründen versuchen, ob die Vorraussetzungen dafür nicht auch in Ihnen schlummern. Denn jeder, der schon einmal ohne Zauberstab in einer bedrohlichen Situation war, kann bestätigen, dass sie lebensrettend sein kann …Vielleicht hat schon jemand von Ihnen ein Erlebnis gehabt?"

Harry sah sich um. Er selbst hatte als Kind schon Unerklärliches erlebt, doch damals nicht gewusst, was mit ihm geschehen war und er wusste auch von Neville, dass ihm Ähnliches passiert war. Doch Neville meldete sich nicht.

„Meistens bedarf es einer Extremsituation …", fuhr die Professorin fort. „Es geschieht dann ohne eigenes Zutun. Doch …" sie lehnte ihren Gehstock an das Pult, legte den Zauberstab und das Hörrohr darauf und stellte sich für alle gut sichtbar in die Mitte des Raumes. „ … manchen von uns gelingt es tatsächlich, die starken Emotionen, die normalerweise als Auslöser für die Stablose Magie gelten, zu bündeln und auf ein bestimmtes Ziel zu konzentrieren, _ohne_ in akuter Lebensgefahr zu sein. Das nennt man _Bewusste Stablose Magie_. Bitte warten Sie einen Augenblick …"

Sie verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust und schloss die Augen. Ihre Stirn bekam einige zusätzliche Falten und die schneefarbenen Brauen schienen über ihrer Nasenwurzel zusammen zu wachsen. Ein paar Sekunden lang geschah nichts, doch plötzlich löste sich das weiße Hogwarts-Banner von der Wand, wehte hinüber zu der kichernden Lavender und bedeckte sie wie ein Leichentuch. Kreischend kämpfte sie sich darunter hervor, während auch die Bilder an den Wänden sich lösten und quer durch das Klassenzimmer segelten, Tintenfässer sausten knapp über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg und zerschellten, wobei sie überall bizarr geformte Flecken hinterließen, der Gehstock der Professorin zischte wie ein Speer gegen die rückwärtige Wand und schraubte sich federnd in das Holz der Tür. Ein fasziniertes „Oh" scholl aus mehreren Schülerkehlen gleichzeitig.

Galatea Merrythougt öffnete die Augen und schwankte; Hermine erhob sich halb von ihrem Platz, doch sie winkte mit einem Lächeln ab. „Dieser Zauber ist sehr anstrengend und vielleicht nicht mehr für mein Alter geeignet. Sie sehen aber, es ist möglich … Derjenige, der die Stablose Magie mit Absicht benutzen will, muss außer dem entsprechenden Talent auch über eine enorme Willenskraft verfügen und wissen…" Sie schlurfte zurück zum Pult und hob den Zauberstab auf. „ … was Ausweglosigkeit bedeutet …"

Sie schwieg und ihr Blick hing für eine Weile gedankenverloren in der letzten Reihe. In dem Moment wusste Harry, dass er den Zauber üben würde bis zur Erschöpfung.

„Doch wenden wir uns jetzt wieder den erlernbaren Defensivzaubern zu …"

Als sie nach Beendigung der Stunde – die Schüler unterhielten sich noch immer tuschelnd über die eindrucksvolle Demonstration der Greisin - das Klassenzimmer verließen, eilte Professor McGonogall auf Ron zu und nahm ihn beiseite. Harry wartete im Hintergrund. „Mr Weasley, Ihre Mutter hat mich gebeten, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass der Zustand Ihrer Brüder unverändert ist …"

Ron nickte und die Schulleiterin klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter, dann hob sie ihre andere Hand, in der sie einen fleckigen, schon sehr mitgenommenen Brief hielt und senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern: „Bitte geben Sie dies … Sie –wissen-schon-wem … Das ist ein Schreiben aus dem Ministerium. Die Eule ist tagelang über Hogwarts gekreist bis Hagrid sie endlich eingefangen hat. Vollkommen erschöpft, das arme Tier…"

„Ich bin hier", sagte Harry leise.

„Oh, …gut … Ich …." Sie sah sich um und ihre Stimme war kaum noch hörbar, als sie aus den Mundwinkeln wisperte: „Hören Sie, ich habe alles für den Samstag arrangiert …. Sie werden allein in meinem Büro die Prüfung ablegen …"

„Vielen Dank …"

Sie entfernte sich und während Ron Hermine mit unverhohlener Skepsis fragte: „Was hältst du eigentlich von dem Mondscheinpicknick?" zog Harry sich in eine Nische zurück und öffnete im spröden Licht einer Fackel den Brief aus dem Ministerium.

„Ist doch mal was anderes …Was steht in dem Schreiben?" fragte Hermine leise in Harrys Richtung.

„Ach, schon wieder eine Vorladung. Mundungus wird der Prozess gemacht und ich soll aussagen …"

„In der Öffentlichkeit?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich hingehe …Hey – da ist Luna, …"

Ron und Hermine spurteten gleichzeitig los und nahmen die Ravenclaw, aus deren Haarknoten im geklöppelten Kugelnetz einige widerspenstige Strähnen in alle Richtungen abstanden und ihr somit das Aussehen eines Staubwedels verliehen, in ihre Mitte. Hermine dirigierte sie um die Ecke, zwei Stufen in einen tiefer gelegten Korridor herab, auf eine der vielen unerforschten Türen des Schlosses zu. Harry folgte ihnen und musste einen Hustenkrampf unterdrücken, als er in den schmalen Raum stolperte, der dieses Mal angefüllt war mit staubigen Pergamenten, Pulvern und Kreiden.

Hermine verriegelte die Tür, Harry zog sich den Tarnumhang herunter und bemerkte: „Schon wieder so eine Abstellkammer, Hermine …. Woher kennst du die alle?"

„Hallo Harry, du bist noch hier?" begrüßte ihn Luna und Hermine antwortete: „Die kenne ich alle aus unserem ersten Schuljahr. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich mich darin versteckt hatte, um wieder über irgendeine dämliche Bemerkung über mich nachzugrübeln ..."

„Niemand sollte deine Tränen sehen …", murmelte Luna, die zu wissen schien, wovon sie sprach. Hermine reckte das Kinn vor und erwiderte mit einem kleinen Lächeln:

„Ja, das stimmt …"

„Wenn ich je eine dieser Bemerkungen gehört hätte …", brummte Ron und wartete auf Hermines Reaktion. Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen – offenbar hatte Ron vergessen, dass einige dieser Bemerkungen von ihm gekommen waren.

Doch statt einer Antwort hakte Hermine Luna unter und zog sie zu einem Sack in der Ecke, aus dem es merkwürdig knirschte, als sie sich darauf nieder ließen. „Also, Luna, würdest du uns noch einmal ganz ausführlich die Geschichte vom Diebstahl der Ravenclaw-Feder erzählen …?"

„Ihr _beide_ wollt Hermine bei ihrem Diplom helfen?" Luna sah von Ron zu Harry und wieder zurück. „Schön, wenn man solche Freunde hat …"

„Dasselbe würden wir für dich tun, Luna!" sagte Harry mit dem Brustton der Überzeugung. Luna nickte ernsthaft und begann, mit einer der widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen zu spielen.

„Also, ich erzähl euch gern wie´s war … Es geschah auf der Hochzeit meiner Großeltern. Mein Großvater war ein Fluchfinder, er suchte überall auf der Welt nach unbekannten Zaubern, um sie zu katalogisieren und auf ihre Verwertbarkeit zu prüfen, er war ständig unterwegs und kannte unheimlich viele Leute. Darum war die Gästeliste war so lang, dass sie mehrere Seiten füllte und irgendwann verloren sie den Überblick. Meine Großmutter sagte immer, dass mehr Menschen anwesend waren als beim berühmten Cup-Finale der London Tigers gegen Celtic Glasgow. Irgendwann im Lauf des Abends wurde ihr alles zuviel und sie wollte sich in die Bibliothek zurückziehen, um ein wenig zu verschnaufen. Als sie die Tür öffnete, traf sie ein heftiger Schlag … alles, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war ein grelles Licht, dann wurde sie ohnmächtig. Als sie aufwachte, blutete sie aus dem Mund, ihr Zahnfleisch war wie eine offene Wunde. Es war grässlich, vor allem, weil sie daraufhin ihre Zähne verlor und nichts half … Von da an führte sie ein sehr zurückgezogenes Leben und mein Großvater machte das nicht sehr lange mit. Er verließ sie zwei Jahre später, noch bevor meine Mama geboren wurde. Großmutter nahm wieder ihren Mädchennamen an. Als meine Mum meinen Daddy in ihr Haus brachte, hat er versucht, sie mit einem Wechselzauber von ihrer Qual zu befreien, doch es half nichts, außer, dass er seitdem selbst Zahnprobleme hat, du hast ihn ja kennen gelernt, Harry …"

Harry nickte schnell, er erinnerte sich vage, dass ihm an Mr Lovegood nicht nur der Schachbrett-Umhang, sondern auch die Unregelmäßigkeit seiner Zähne aufgefallen war …

„Naja, den Verlust der Feder haben sie erst am nächsten Tag bemerkt, als mein Urgroßvater sie einem der Übernachtungsgäste zeigen wollte. Bei den vielen Leuten hatten sich die Diebe leicht unter die Gäste mischen können, ohne aufzufallen. Als mein Vater von dieser Geschichte hörte, hat er gleich gewusst, dass es die Rotfängler waren, wegen des Zahnfleischblutens. Ihr müsst wissen, sie wollen die gesamte Zaubererwelt in eine gebisslose Masse verwandeln, damit sie allein die riesigen Vorratskammern, die unter dem Ministerium lagern, plündern können …" Sie schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde und hoffte auf ein Zeichen der Zustimmung.

Harry räusperte sich nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Ron und Hermine. „Luna, kannst du uns die Feder beschreiben. War irgendetwas … Auffälliges an ihr? Je mehr wie über die Feder wissen, desto eher … ich meine, desto mehr kann Hermine schreiben …"

„Sicher kann ich dir die Feder beschreiben … Wir haben ein Bild davon bei uns zuhause. Sie war blau-schwarz, mit winzigen bronzenen Flecken an der Unterseite. Wie eine Hormorvus-Feder eben aussieht….Ihr kennt doch die Abbildungen der Rabenmenschen, oder?"

„Der …was …?"

„Rabenmenschen. Rowena Ravenclaw hat die Feder von einem Homorvus, einem Rabenmenschen, es war ein Geschenk …"

Natürlich! Seit gestern hatte Harry gerätselt, was das fehlende Bindeglied zwischen der verschwundenen Schreibfeder und Voldemorts Aufenthalt im bulgarischen Sewniza war; _Homorvus _… Jetzt erinnerte sich Harry auch, dass er diese Bezeichnung in den Mythen der Macht gelesen hatte! Noch wusste er nicht, ob das irgendeine Bedeutung für ihn hatte, doch seltsam war es schon, dass es eine Verbindung gab zwischen einem eventuellen Horkrux und dem Corvitrum …

„Ein Rabenmensch hat ihr die Feder geschenkt?" fragte er langsam. „Aber soweit ich weiß, sind das doch ganz besonders grausame Kreaturen."

„Normalerweise schon, bis auf eine Ausnahme! … Es war nämlich so, dass nur _einmal _in der Geschichte der Rabenmenschen einer von ihnen menschliche Gefühle gezeigt hat. Er hieß Nevarro und er sah auf einem Beutezug die junge Rowena und statt sie zu töten, verliebte er sich in sie. Ob ihr´s glaubt oder nicht - Rowena erwiderte seine Gefühle. Doch sowohl der Clan der Homorvi als auch die Ravenclaws waren vehement gegen diese Verbindung. Es gab einige grausame Kämpfe und schließlich war es Rowena, die schweren Herzens den Entschluss fasste, die Verbindung zu lösen. Das war sehr schmerzlich für sie beide … Nevarro schenkte ihr eine seiner Federn als Zeichen seiner unsterblichen Liebe, dann riss er sich vor ihren Augen das Herz aus der Brust und starb. Tragisch, nicht?" Luna hatte die Hände ineinander verschlungen und zitterte wie unter einem kalten Schauer. Sogar Ron starrte wie gebannt auf die Erzählerin. „Das Erstaunliche war, dass sein Herz aus menschlichem Gewebe bestand, denn ihr müsst wissen: Rabenmenschen haben normalerweise Herzen aus Glas und sind zu keinerlei Gefühlen fähig …"

„Davon haben wir gehört", flüsterte Harry nach einem Blickaustausch mit Ron und Hermine.

„Oh … ich dachte, das glaubt ihr mir nicht …" Luna lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück und plauderte weiter. „ Naja, Rowena schwor daraufhin, sich nie wieder zu verlieben und widmete sich dem Sammeln und Weitergeben von Wissen. Sie gründete Hogwarts mit drei anderen begnadeten Zauberern. Den Rest kennt ihr ja …"

„Das steht aber nicht in der Geschichte Hogwarts", murmelte Hermine schließlich.

„Natürlich nicht. Das hat mir meine Mutter erzählt und die hat es von ihrer Mutter und die wieder von ihrer … Das findet man nicht in Geschichtsbüchern. Wenn man so etwas niederschriebe, würde es wahrscheinlich ebenso verschwinden, wie der Inhalt des Buches, das mit dieser Feder verfasst wurde. Einer meiner Vorfahren hat es dem Ministerium schon vor Jahrhunderten zu Forschungszwecken zur Verfügung gestellt. Nur dass sie jetzt nichts mehr zum Forschen haben, denn, wie gesagt, seit einiger Zeit sind die Worte aus dem Buch verschwunden …"

„Verschwunden?" Harry, bereit für eine weitere unglaubliche Luna-Geschichte, ließ sich nun ebenfalls auf einem der Säcke nieder.

„Ja, es steht nichts mehr darin geschrieben, die Seiten waren eines Tages leer wie ein See in der Wüste. So hat es mir jedenfalls mein Vater erzählt. Die Buchstaben hatten sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst … und das Komische ist, das geschah ungefähr um den Zeitpunkt herum, an dem die Feder aus dem Haus meiner Großmutter gestohlen wurde. Daddy hat das Ministerium mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, doch niemand wollte auf ihn hören. Sie sagen, das Verschwinden der Worte hätte etwas mit dem ureigensten Geheimnis dieses Buches zu tun …"

„Wovon handelte das Buch?" fragte Harry.

„Oh, kannst du dir das nicht denken?" entgegnete Luna und lächelte. „Es handelte von den Geheimnissen der Liebe …"

„Ein Liebesroman?" Rons Grimasse war eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und angestrengt verkniffenem Prusten.

„Sicher nicht", meinte Luna unberührt. „Ich glaube, darin setzt sie sich mit den ungeklärten Mysterien eines uralten Zaubers auseinander. So hat es mir jedenfalls mein Daddy erklärt. Der weiß viel mehr darüber. Ich kann ihm schreiben und ihn bitten, mir Genaueres mitzuteilen …"

„Dann ist es wahrscheinlich in dem verschlossenen Raum der Mysterienabteilung …"murmelte Harry, mehr zu sich selbst, und bevor einer der anderen Fragen stellten konnte, fuhr er fort: „Es könnte also durchaus sein, dass die Schrift wieder zu lesen ist, wenn … wenn die Feder und das Buch wieder zusammen kommen, oder? Hat … hat denn niemand versucht, anhand des Buches die Feder zu suchen?"

„Nein, wie gesagt, man ging davon aus, dass der Verlust der Worte nur ein weiteres Geheimnis dieser rätselhaften Kraft ist, die das Buch beschreibt."

Harry erhob sich unvermittelt. „Luna, ich danke dir vielmals. Du hast uns sehr geholfen …"

„Hab´ ich gern gemacht. Schreibst du denn auch an einem Diplom, Harry?"

„Ähm … Luna, ich glaube es wird Zeit für das Mittagessen." Hermine erhob sich ebenfalls. „Zeig mir vorher doch noch mal Tylers Halstuch, ja? … Bis später, Jungs!"

Harry hielt Luna an der Tür noch einmal zurück. „Bitte erzähl niemandem von diesem Gespräch, ja? Und es wäre gut, wenn du die Feder vor keinem anderen erwähnen würdest …"

„Kein Problem, Harry. Das interessiert sowieso niemanden …"

Als die Mädchen gegangen waren, wandte Ron sich mit einem zweifelnden Blick an Harry. „Glaubst du ihr?"

Harry nickte langsam. „Ja, ich denke das ist die richtige Spur. Und … irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieses Buch … es könnte uns vielleicht zu der Feder bringen …und damit zu einem weiteren Horkrux …"

„Hm … das hätten die doch schon früher probiert. Du hast doch gehört, die Buchstaben sind verschwunden, weil das Buch einen eigenen Zauber besitzt. Wahrscheinlich ist nach all den Jahrhunderten einfach nur die Tinte verblasst."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. Im Moment konnten sie nur spekulieren. Ron machte Anstalten zu gehen, doch irgendetwas schien ihm noch auf der Seele zu brennen. Er druckste ein wenig herum und meinte schließlich:

„Harry … gestern Nacht, da … hat Hermine … Ich meine, ich war ziemlich fertig wegen Fred und George und sie hat …ähm, also ich glaube, sie …" er brach ab und sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an. Harry, der nachdenklich ein Kreidestück zwischen seinen Fingern zerrieb, nickte abwesend.

„Also, am Samstagabend auf diesem Picknick, da sag ich´s ihr", setzte Ron von neuem an. „Ich meine, Mondschein und Musik und so … das mögen sie doch, oder …?"

Harry nickte noch einmal und hob schließlich den Kopf. „Sicher … das ist bestimmt ein guter Zeitpunkt, Ron. Vielleicht musst du gar nichts sagen …" Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Ron bei Lavender Brown derart zögerlich gewesen war.

„Meinst du nicht?" fragte sein Freund, sichtlich erleichtert. „Auch nicht bei Hermine?"

Harry drehte sich seufzend um. „Ron", sagte er und hatte Mühe, ernsthaft zu bleiben. „Tu es einfach!"

- - -

Nur kurze Zeit nachdem sein Freund gegangen war, verließ auch Harry die Abstellkammer. Die Sache mit den verschwunden Worten ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Es konnte doch kein Zufall sein, dass der Inhalt eines Buches, das den Zauber der Liebe thematisierte, zur gleichen Zeit verschwand wie die Feder, mit der das Buch geschrieben worden und die außerdem noch das einzige Relikt einer ungewöhnlich tragischen Romanze der Verfasserin gewesen war. Buch und Feder verband ein besonderer Zauber, da war er sicher …

Auf dem Weg in den siebten Stock sah er Ron mit Percy in der Nähe der Großen Halle stehen und es hatte den Anschein, als sei ihr Gespräch alles andere als brüderlich. Percy hatte schulmeisterlich den Finger gehoben und sagte etwas, das Harry nicht verstand, doch Ron machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die Stimme zu senken oder die Wut darin zu unterdrücken. Harry nahm den Fuß von der Treppe und kam näher.

„Wann sollte ich die Hausaufgaben machen? Ich war bis spät in der Nacht im Hospital. Der einzige, der fehlte, warst _du_!"

Percy sah sich kurz um und dann wurde auch seine Stimme lauter: „Ich hatte eine dringende Sitzung. Außerdem hätte meine Anwesenheit wohl nichts an ihrem Zustand geändert…"

„Diese …. _Sitzung… _war wichtiger, als das Leben deiner Brüder?" Harry, der Rons Anzeichen für eine bevorstehende Explosion kannte, ahnte, was folgen würde. Einige Schüler auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen waren stehen geblieben und verfolgten interessiert die lautstarke Auseinandersetzung zwischen einem Lehrer und einem von ihnen.

„Sie haben sich, wenn du ehrlich bist, selbst zuzuschreiben, was geschehen ist. Hätten sie nicht durch ihre …" entgegnete Percy.

Weiter kam er nicht. Ron hatte sich mit einem tief in seinem Innern entstandenen, wütenden Gebrüll auf ihn gestürzt. Percy, völlig überrumpelt von dieser Attacke, riss es von den Beinen und die beiden wälzten sich ringend auf dem Boden. Sofort erschien Peeves aus dem Nichts, um sie gegeneinander aufzustacheln: „Weasley haut ihm eine rein, doch Weasley wird Verlierer sein!" Der Lärm zog im Handumdrehen weitere Schaulustige herbei, die mit großen Augen den Kampf zwischen den ungleichen Brüdern beobachteten. Harry kämpfte mit dem widerstreitenden Verlangen, die beiden Streithähne zu trennen und der Gefahr, seine Tarnung zu verlieren. Doch gerade, als er entschlossen nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte, stürmte Professor McGonogall aus der Halle, schleuderte einen Fluch zwischen die Brüder, der beide blitzartig und mit lautem Heulen auseinander fahren ließ.

„Professor Weasley, Mr Weasley, was fällt Ihnen ein …," empörte sich die Schulleiterin und ihr Blick allein reichte, um die umherstehenden Schüler zurück in die Große Halle zu treiben.

„Etwas Derartiges ist mir in meiner gesamten Laufbahn noch nicht vorgekommen!"

„Frau Direktor, verzeihen Sie, ich wurde angegriffen …" stammelte Percy, wischte sich eilig das Blut von der Nase und versuchte, so gut es ging, seinen Umhang zu richten.

Ron, der sich seine Fingerknöchel rieb, schickte ihm einen mörderischen Blick. „Er hat Fred und George beleidigt …"

„Schweigen Sie!" Professor McGonogalls Stimme war frostig, doch die Geste, mit der sie ihre Brille zurechtrückte, wirkte müde. „In mein Büro. Alle beide!"

Ron musste seinen Wutausbruch gegenüber einem Lehrer - auch wenn dieser sein Bruder war - mit einer harten Strafe bezahlen. Zu einer anderen Zeit wäre er sicherlich von der Schule geworfen worden – so gab es für ihn einen zehnseitigen Aufsatz und eine Woche lang jeden Abend Strafarbeit im Kerker mit allerlei Aufräum- und Reinigungsarbeiten der widerlichen Art. Die Mondscheinpartie war selbstverständlich für ihn gestrichen und somit die günstige Gelegenheit, Hermine im Mondschein endlich seine Liebe zu gestehen. Harry empfand großes Mitleid mit seinem Freund, so dass er Ron die Zeit mit dem Spiegel zu verkürzen versuchte, denn weil Percy Hogwarts am Abend wieder verließ, um im Ministerium Überstunden zu schieben, konnte ihn niemand beaufsichtigen und er wurde für die Dauer seiner Strafarbeit „passwortgeschützt" im Kerker eingeschlossen. So hatten sich auch James und Sirius während ihrer Strafarbeiten miteinander unterhalten und wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären, hätten sie sicherlich auch genauso viel Spaß dabei gehabt wie sein Vater und sein Pate …

- - -

Die Zeit bis zum Samstag verging wie im Flug. Immerhin gab es eine gute Nachricht in den verbleibenden Tagen bis zur Prüfung: zumindest Fred war wieder ansprechbar und auf dem Weg der Besserung. Georges Zustand allerdings war unverändert.

Harry übte sich jeden Abend in Bewusster Stabloser Magie, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er rief sich die unerklärlichen Ereignisse seiner Kindheit ins Gedächtnis zurück – einmal zum Beispiel hatte er sich auf dem Dach der Schule wiedergefunden, als er auf der Flucht vor Dudley und seiner Bande gewesen war. Es hatte mehrere Begebenheiten dieser Art gegeben, Situationen, die ausweglos schienen und die sich auf wundersame Weise für ihn zum Guten gewandelt hatten; doch es war etwas anderes, ohne die Anspannung einer direkten Bedrohung vor dem knisternden Kaminfeuer im Raum der Wünsche zu üben.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts kein Quidditch gespielt werden würde. Keinem der vier Häuser war es gelungen, eine Mannschaft auf die Beine zu stellen. Der Vorschlag Professor Merrythoughts, die Mannschaften der Slytherins und Gryffindors zusammen zu legen, wurde von den Schülern mit wilden Protesten und von der Schulleiterin mit einem Einsehen abgelehnt. Harry, der nachfühlen konnte, wie enttäuscht Ginny sein musste, hätte sie gern getröstet, doch wann immer er sie sah - sie war nie allein. Es war, als hätte sie einen Schutzwall aus Mitschülern um sich aufgebaut, damit er ja nicht an sie herankam.

Am Freitagabend begann Professor Merrythought, das Gras am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees mit Zaubersprüchen für die nächste Nacht zu präparieren und Dobby erzählte, dass die Elfen in der Küche geheimnisvolle Köstlichkeiten vorbereiteten. Professor Lopez übte für alle hörbar eine eigene Komposition ein, wobei Harry hoffte, dass er diese bis zum Samstag auch wirklich beherrschte, denn obwohl er kein Kenner war, erschienen ihm manche Töne, die der schwarzhaarige Professor seiner Laute entlockte, sehr gewagt. Die Gryffindors verzierten zusammen mit den Slytherins in der großen Halle Lampionblumen mit selbst gestalteten Mustern, damit auch für die passende Beleuchtung gesorgt war. So mancher Farbklecks landete dabei auf dem Nebenmann, wenn dieser dem jeweils anderen Haus angehörte und als dieses in eine regelrechte Farbschlacht ausartete, erschien Professor Merrythought mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und dem Magiator in der Hand am Tatort und im Nu kehrte Ruhe ein.

Am Samstagmorgen reiste die Prüfungsdelegation an, die aus Wilkie Twycross und einer beträchtlichen Anzahl der Ministerialgardisten, zwischen denen der ohnehin schon durchscheinend wirkende Zauberer kaum wahrzunehmen war, bestand. Die Hogwarts-Schutztruppen hatten sich gleichmäßig um das Schloss verteilt, denn schließlich musste für die Zeit der Prüfung der Apparierschutz aufgehoben werden. Es hieß, zusätzlich sei zu dieser Zeit ein neu entwickelter „Alarmierungsfluch" über das Schloss gelegt worden, der jedes erneute Eindringen in das Gelände mit einem schrillen Heulen publik machte. Die Prüfung selbst war vereinfacht worden: die Zugelassenen mussten von der großen Halle aus an den Rand des Schwarzen Sees apparieren, einen Strauß Seetang pflücken und diesen als Beweis wieder zurückbringen.

Harry wartete, wie mit Professor McGonogall vereinbart, im Schulleiter-Büro und während der Dumbledore auf dem Porträt genüsslich an einem Zitronenbonbon lutschte, überlegte er seine nächsten Schritte. Eigentlich hatte er sofort nach der Apparier-Prüfung das Schloss verlassen wollen, doch Ron hatte ihn gebeten, wenigstens bis zum Ende seiner Strafarbeit zu warten, damit sie gemeinsam das weitere Vorgehen besprechen konnten. Er hatte nur zu gern eingewilligt, denn ohne die Angst vor einem Gedankenüberfall fühlte er sich in Hogwarts beinahe wie früher – beinahe wie zuhause. Das lag nicht nur daran, dass er sich hier in Ginnys Nähe wusste oder eine Hexe wie Galatea Merrythought ihm auf ihre leichte Art die verborgenen Geheimnisse der Magie näher brachte, sondern auch daran, dass diese Schule ihn aufgefangen hatte und ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er jetzt war … Selbst an das Leben unter dem Tarnumhang könnte er sich gewöhnen. Außerdem war er fest entschlossen, das Schloss nicht zu verlassen, bevor Ron nicht endlich ein klärendes Gespräch mit Hermine geführt hatte! Wenn nötig, würde er etwas nachhelfen – bevor er ging, sollte aus seine beiden besten Freunden endlich ein Paar geworden sein – mit oder ohne Picknick!

Das Bildnis Dumbledores war jetzt leer und Harry entdeckte ihn in dem Gemälde von Phineas Nigellus, der mit blasierter Miene das ihm angebotene Lutschbonbon ablehnte, was daraufhin rasch im Barte Dumbledores verschwand. Harry grinste und setzte seine Gedanken fort. Der Prozess gegen Mundungus Fletcher war für den 20. September angesetzt und er beabsichtigte, entgegen seiner ursprünglichen Überlegungen, auch dann zu erscheinen. Davon hatte er seinen Freunden noch nichts gesagt. Und auch nicht, dass er die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, um irgendwie in den verschlossenen Raum in der Mysterienabteilung zu gelangen …

„Wir haben hier noch einen besonderen Prüfling, Wilkie," hörte er schließlich die Stimme Professor McGonogalls und er erhob sich schnell. Mr Twycross, der Prüfer, war entweder eingeweiht oder er verstand es gut, seine Verwunderung zu verbergen. In jedem Fall war Harrys Prüfung lächerlich einfach; er musste nur vom Büro aus in die große Halle apparieren, den Korb mit dem eingesammelten Seetang holen und wieder zurück in das Büro bringen.

„Obwohl die Halle leer sein sollte, nehmen Sie vorsichtshalber diesen hier, " sagte die Schulleiterin mit einem Seitenblick auf den Prüfer und reichte ihm den Tarnumhang, den er über eine Stuhllehne geworfen hatte. Die große Halle war tatsächlich leer, als er unter dem Umhang hineinapparierte. Er sah sich kurz um, griff nach dem Korb auf einem der Tische und schon war er wieder zurück. Nachdem er seine Urkunde erhalten hatte, deutete Professor McGonogall ihm an, den Umhang erneut umzulegen. Dann belegte sie Wilkie Twycross mit einem Oblivate-Fluch, griff dem daraufhin Verwirrten unterstützend unter die Ellenbogen und führte ihn mit einem freundlichen: „Ich hoffe, der Tee hat Ihnen geschmeckt, Wilkie …" hinaus.

Nach Abschluss der Prüfung leerte sich das Gelände wieder und eine entspannte Stimmung als Folge der vorherigen, aber gut überstandenen Anspannung, legte sich über das Schloss. Die meisten Siebtklässler begaben sich in die Gemeinschaftsräume, um sich äußerlich auf die Mondscheinpartie vorzubereiten; Professor Merrythought hielt einen sehr langen Nachmittagsschlaf, um genug Energie für den Abend zu tanken; Ron, der seine Prüfung diesmal ohne Probleme bestanden hatte, schrieb an seinem Aufsatz, Harry übte Bewusste Stablose Magie und hielt zwischendurch nach Ginny Ausschau. Als es endlich dunkel wurde und tatsächlich der volle Mond sein ziemlich blasses Licht über dem Schloss aufgehen ließ, stieg Ron hinab in den Kerker für eine weitere Strafarbeit. Harry lehnte Hermines Vorschlag, wenigstens aus der Ferne bei den Vergnügungen am See zuzusehen, ab und blieb stattdessen im Raum der Wünsche, um Ron über den Spiegel aufzumuntern.

Sie hatten gerade eine Kommunikationspause eingelegt, weil Ron sich endlich seinen Aufgaben widmen wollte, da schreckte Harry keine fünf Minuten später aus seinem Dösen, das erfüllt war mit angenehmen Gedanken an eine rothaarige Hexe, auf.

„Hey Harry, hör mal!", meldete sich Ron im Spiegel „In einer der Truhen unter den Blutegeln hab´ ich eine alte Rezeptesammlung gefunden. Ich hab nur so durchgeblättert und da ist doch tatsächlich eine Beschreibung drin von diesem Trank, der den Medaillon-Horkrux zerstört hat …"

„Agapin …" gab Harry, wieder hellwach, zurück.

Ron senkte den Kopf, um sich noch einmal von der Richtigkeit des Namens zu überzeugen, dann meinte er: „Ja genau! Aber – das ist noch nicht alles … unten drunter steht noch ein Zusatz und eine Unterschrift …"

„Nun mach´s nicht so spannend, Ron!"

„Ja, also - da steht noch … ich lese mal vor … _Zusatz vom 12.März 1979: Außerdem füge man noch sieben Tropfen eigenen Blutes hinzu, denn nur so entfaltet der Trank seine ganze Wirksamkeit. gez. Lily Potter, Professorin für Zaubertränke _…Harry hörst du mich? Bist du noch da?"

„Was … steht da …?" Harrys Zunge schien irgendwie am Gaumen zu kleben. Es bereitete ihm große Mühe, zu sprechen.

„Warte, ich zeig´s dir …!" Ron hielt die Seite eines kleinen Büchleins in den Spiegel, so dass Harry deutlich die Worte erkennen konnte, die unter der letzten Zutat „_fein zerriebenes Johanniskraut"_ standen:

_Lily Potter, Professorin für Zaubertränke._

„Das hat mir niemand gesagt …"

„Vielleicht, weil du nie gefragt hast?"

„Ich … muss mit Hagrid reden …"

„Hey, Mann, überstürz jetzt bloß nichts! In zwei Stunden bin ich erlöst und dann besprechen wir alles Weitere, okay?"

„Ja … Ich werd trotzdem mit Hagrid reden. Ich hätte es schon längst tun sollen. Tut mir Leid, Ron, ich mach jetzt Schluss. Wir treffen uns nachher, versprochen …"

„Harry! Vergiss nicht, das Gespräch zu löschen!"

Die Gedanken überschlugen sich Harrys Kopf und er achtete kaum auf den Weg, als er, den Tarnumhang nachlässig übergeworfen, durch die Gänge des Schlosses eilte. Seine Mutter war also Lehrerin für Zaubertränke gewesen. Eine sehr junge zwar, doch hatten nicht alle immer wieder bestätigt, was für eine außerordentlich begabte Hexe sie gewesen war? Dann hatte Snape die Prophezeiung belauscht und seine Eltern waren gezwungen gewesen, sich zu verstecken. Und der Weg nach Hogwarts war frei geworden für den Verräter …Noch etwas, das Dumbledore ihm verschwiegen hatte. Der Hass gegen den ehemaligen Meister der Zaubertränke erreichte schwindelnde Höhen.

Warum hatte ihm das niemand gesagt?

Als er den Rasen betrat, drang unten vom See fröhliches Lachen zu ihm herüber, die bunten Lampions überstrahlten in ihrer Helligkeit den bleichen Vollmund. Lautenklänge mischten sich darunter, doch Harrys Gedanken weilten in der Vergangenheit. War Snape am Ende derjenige gewesen, den der alte John an Voldemorts Seite in der Halloweennacht in Godric´s Hollow gesehen hatte – und nicht Wurmschwanz, wie er bis jetzt angenommen hatte? Immer wieder Fragen und keine Antworten. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wollte nach links in Richtung Hagrids Hütte gehen, als etwas Ungewöhnliches seine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Ein bläulicher Schimmer hing am westlichen Abendhimmel - ungefähr da, wo sich das Tor befand. Gehörte das zu den Überraschungen, die Galatea Merrythought für das Picknick geplant hatte? Er sah hinüber zum Seeufer, doch niemand dort schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Kurzfristig änderte er seine Pläne und hielt misstrauisch auf das Tor zu. Das blaue Flirren hatte sich zu einer Art Welle verdichtet, die langsam, aber stetig, näher flutete. Seltsam auch, dass kein Angehöriger der Schutztruppe in der Nähe war. Harry ging schneller. Dann erstarrte er.

Jemand stand am Tor und öffnete es. Harry war nahe genug, um erkennen zu können, dass es Percy war. Schwarze Schatten quollen durch die Öffnung. Fünf, zehn … nein mehr … immer mehr!

Mit einem Schlag war er zurück in der Gegenwart, wirbelte herum und rannte los, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, während der Tarnumhang wie eine lästige Schlingpflanze nach seinen Knöcheln schnappte ….

tbc.

* * *

So, Schluss mit der Beschaulichkeit in Hogwarts. Das nächste Kapitel wird, wie ihr euch denken könnt, wieder etwas unruhiger .. Also bleibt dran!

Bis bald  
lucinde


	15. Habichdich

Hallo!

Spät wie immer, aber schließlich doch online: das nächste Kapitel …Ich fange gar nicht erst an, die Gründe aufzuzählen, warum es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat, darum jetzt schnell die Antworten auf die reviews ohne reply-button -

DKub: Dankeschön und oha, du hast also meinen zweiten Vornamen herausgefunden  Tja, ich cliffe gerne, aber dem folgenden Kapitel bleibt er erspart (na ja, mehr oder weniger) … Du hast übrigens Recht, was Percy betrifft …

frodobeutlin: Vielen Dank auch dir! Ich weiß nicht, ob es Rabenmenschen in der Mythologie gibt – diese hier habe ich mir ausgedacht. Die fliegenden Frauen sind Harpyien (oder Harpien, wie ich sie der Einfachheit halber nenne) und die kommen zwar in diesem Kapitel nicht, aber dafür später bestimmt noch einmal vor … Und ich dank dir schön, dass du dann doch keine finsteren Gestalten an meine Haustür geschickt hast (sichschnelldenSchweißabwischt) !!

Arthus: Vielen Dank für deine reviews. Ja, auch du hast mit deiner Vermutung Recht! Und du kannst beruhigt sein. Dem Kleeblatt geschieht nichts. Noch nicht …

Vielen Dank noch mal an alle, die mir ein Feedback hinterlassen haben!! Auch wenn ich versuche, mich nicht davon abhängig zu machen – es tut doch so, so, so gut ….

Noch eine Anmerkung zum Titel des Kapitels: ich habe ihn geklaut aus dem Buch „Ihr kennt mich nicht" von David Klass (ein wundervoll geschriebener Jugendroman, wirklich empfehlenswert!). Im Original lautet er „Gottcha" – viel besser, aber na ja …

Und noch etwas: dieses Kapital ist auch um eine endgültige Bearbeitung herumgekommen, darum sind manche Formulierungen vielleicht seltsam, aber ich wollte nicht länger warten! Und es ist wieder sehr lang.

* * *

Kapitel 15: Habichdich 

Am See waren einige der Siebtklässler gerade im Begriff, Decken und Körbe in ein am Ufer wartendes Boot zu verstauen. Hermine, ein Rebe voll Trauben in der einen, in der anderen Hand eine Schale mit Obst, war die erste, die Harry fassen konnte. Er umkrallte ihren Arm und sie ließ einen kleinen, erstickten Schrei hören, als er ihr entgegen schleuderte:

„Todesser! Drüben am Tor! Weg mit euch!"

Hermine reagierte so schnell, als hätte sie nur auf diesen Moment gewartet. Sie wirbelte herum, ließ achtlos Schale und Weintrauben fallen, formte die Hände zu einem Trichter und stieß gedämpft, aber für alle hörbar, aus: „Todesser! Lauft!" Der alarmierende Ton verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht: Neville, der an ihrer Seite gestanden hatte, ließ seinen Becher Kürbissaft fallen und flüsterte totenbleich: „ Was … Harry, bist du das …?" Lavender und Lisa Turpin aus Ravenclaw klammerten sich gleichzeitig an die Seiten des südländischen Astronomie-Professors, dessen Laute zitternd schepperte, Seamus daneben verschluckte sich an einer Melonenscheibe und wurde von einem Hustenkrampf geschüttelt, Dean Thomas und Anthony Goldstein, die eben noch das Boot beladen hatten, waren die ersten, die ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und hektisch im Schein der bunten Lampions zwischen Hermine und den dunklen Schlossgründen hin und her fuchtelten. Harry stürzte weiter, auf Professor Merrythought zu, die wie ein Gespenst in ihrer weißen Robe inmitten von Körben und dickbauchigen Flaschen stand, den Blick gen Westen gewandt.

„Seid leise! Lichter aus, es ist viel zu hell!" verlangte Hermine in seinem Rücken.

„Da seht mal!" Pansy Parkinson drängte den noch immer nach Luft schnappenden Seamus zur Seite und deutete auf irgendetwas auf dem Boden, das ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Zu spät erkannte Harry, dass es seine Turnschuhe waren. Wie ein Blitz war sie bei ihm und griff aufs Geratewohl ins Nichts, erhaschte seinen Umhang, bevor er ausweichen konnte und zerrte ihn mit Triumphgeschrei herunter.

Sie starrten sich an.

„Potter. Es ist Harry Potter!" keifte sie los. „Er ist HIER! Ich hab …" Sie verstummte, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und dem Tarnumhang in der ausgestreckten Hand, steif wie ein Garderobenständer. Galatea Merrythought wandte den Zauberstab von ihr ab und richtete ihn nun auf die Lampions, die zuckend erloschen.

Crabbe, Goyle und Theodore Nott griffen im selben Moment in ihre Umhänge. Nott war der Schnellste von ihnen, doch Neville war noch schneller. „Expelliarmus …" rief er und schwenkte dann hinüber zu Crabbe und Goyle, die erst mal gar nichts taten und unschlüssig von Nott, der sich die Hand hielt, zu der versteinerten Pansy hinüber glotzten.

„Was soll das alles, ich versteh nicht …" Professor Lopez strich irritiert über die leise wimmernden Saiten seines Instruments. Lavender hing noch immer an seinem Arm; die Hand auf den Mund gepresst, starrte sie auf Harry, wie alle anderen auch.

„Todesser! Mindestens zwei Dutzend und sie sind gleich hier!" stieß er aus. Sein Anblick löste bei den Anwesenden offenbar mehr Bestürzung aus, als die nahende Bedrohung. Dean kam langsam näher. „Warst du die ganze Zeit hier, Harry?"

Sie drängten sich um ihn, ihre Gesichter, bleiche Masken aus Verwunderung und Furcht, zuckten zwischen ihm und der angrenzenden Dunkelheit hin und her. Die mondbeschienenen Wellen des Sees plätscherten leise gegen das Ufer, die Zauberstäbe von Neville und jetzt auch Hermine waren noch immer auf Crabbe, Goyle und Nott gerichtet.

„Was ist das?" raunte eine zaghafte Stimme und alle sahen hinüber zu dem bläulichen Flirren im Schwarz der Nacht, das wie ein riesiges Spinnengewebe den Westteil des Geländes überspannte und sich immer weiter auszubreiten schien.

„Sofort ins Schloss!" krächzte Galatea Merrythought und winkte ungeduldig mit dem Hörrohr.

„Aber der Weg ist viel zu weit. Das schaffen wir nie …" In Lavenders Stimme schwang unüberhörbar Hysterie.

„Es gibt eine Abkürzung." Die knochigen Finger der Hexe gruben sich in Harrys Oberarm und ihre verschiedenfarbigen Augen funkelten ihn an. „Führen Sie sie zu Albus´ Grab. Dort rufen Sie den Phönix …"

„Ich versteh nicht …." murmelte Harry.

„Ihren Patronus! Rufen Sie ihn! Er zeigt Ihnen den sichersten Weg ins Schloss! Sorgen Sie dafür, dass alle Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben. Enrico …" Sie winkte den noch immer fassungslosen Professor Lopez heran. „Bringen Sie die übrigen Schüler zu ihren Schlafsälen! Sie dürfen diese auf keinen Fall verlassen! Haben Sie mich verstanden? Los jetzt!"

Harry zögerte. „Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Ich bin viel zu langsam. Beeilen Sie sich. Sie könnten es schaffen und die anderen im Schloss warnen. Und was immer dieses Ding da anrichtet …", ihr Blick fiel wieder auf die Wolke, „ ….halten Sie sich fern davon!" Sie richtete sich auf und wandte sich an die Umstehenden. „Folgen Sie Potter! Er führt Sie ins Schloss. Wenn Sie die Gemeinschaftsräume erreichen, bleiben Sie in Merlins Namen darin!" Nun musterte sie die Slytherins, einen nach dem anderen, wie ein Raubvogel eine Handvoll Hamster. „Wer meint, die Seiten wechseln zu müssen, der kann das JETZT tun!" Crabbe und Goyle tauschten unschlüssige Blicke, Nott straffte die Schultern, doch Blaise Zabini trat aus dem Hintergrund hervor, zog den Tarnumhang aus Pansys steifen Fingern und reichte ihn wortlos an Harry weiter. Millicent Bulstrode folgte ihm hastig.

„Da!" flüsterte Hermine und alle sahen in die angegebene Richtung. Jetzt konnte man die Umrisse der Gestalten ausmachen, die im Schutz des blauen Schattens auf das Schloss zueilten. Aus dunklem Nachthimmel schossen überraschend zwei Flieger auf die Angreifer zu, doch kaum gerieten sie in den Dunstkreis der rätselhaften Wolke, begannen ihre Besen zu trudeln und stürzten schließlich wie Meteoritensplitter zu Boden.

„Viktor hat heute Nacht Dienst", hauchte Hermine und Harry, der für einen Atemzug lang befürchtete, sie wolle in die Dunkelheit stürzen, um ihn zu warnen, ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie fest. Dann wandte er sich an seine ehemaligen Mitschüler: „Los jetzt! Kommt!"

Er setzte sich in Bewegung, die anderen liefen ebenfalls los, er konnte ihre hastigen Atemstöße in seinem Nacken spüren. Auf halbem Weg sah er sich noch einmal um; Pansy stand noch immer regungslos da, doch auch Crabbe, Goyle und Nott schienen sich nicht mehr zu bewegen. War es eine Täuschung oder dematerialisierten ihre Körper? Offenbar hatte die Professorin sie desillusioniert. Sie selbst aber leuchtete noch immer weiß in der Dunkelheit. Er blieb stehen, doch sie gab ihm ein ungeduldiges Zeichen, weiter zu gehen.

„Und jetzt?" keuchte Lavender, als sie Dumbledores Grab erreicht hatten. Harry trat näher, berührte den kühlen, weißen Stein. „Expecto Patronum….", wisperte er und der Phönix formte sich aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes; ein schmaler Riss, der langsam breiter wurde, spaltete knirschend das Gestein, grad so, als öffnete das Grab seine Pforten. Lavender schrie auf, doch Professor Lopez legte ihr geistesgegenwärtig die Hand auf den Mund. „Steigen Sie hinab!" drängte er Harry, der seinem langsam verblassenden Patronus hinterher starrte. Er gab sich einen Ruck und stieg die grob behauenen Stufen hinab, die sich vor ihm aufgetan hatten. Hermine war die nächste, dann folgte einer nach dem anderen. Hinter dem Professor schloss sich die Spalte im Stein wieder und überließ sie tiefschwarzer Dunkelheit. Ein mehrstimmiges „Lumos" offenbarte den vor ihnen liegenden Gang: es roch nach feuchter Erde, Wasser tröpfelte von irgendwo über ihnen auf ihre Köpfe oder sammelte sich in Rinnsalen, die in glitzernden Netzen die Wände überzogen und in denen sich das Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe hundertfach brach.

„Okay, gehen wir!" Harry marschierte los; wie eine Schlange krümmte sich der Weg dann und wann und da es nur eine Richtung gab, ohne verwirrende Kreuzungen oder Seitengänge, war es unmöglich, sich zu verlaufen. Er verschwendete kaum Gedanken an den Ursprung dieses Ganges. Vielleicht war er schon immer da gewesen, vielleicht aber hatte ihn eine rätselhafte Magie nach Dumbledores Tod durch die Erde gegraben, doch augenblicklich zählte nur, wie schnell sie auf diesem Wege die Gemeinschaftsräume erreichen und die anderen warnen konnten.

Was, wenn die Meute bereits das Schloss erreicht hatte? Was war mit Galatea Merrythought und den Zurückgebliebenen?

„Schneller!" drängte er. Sein Atem kam stoßweise im Takt der Schritte hinter ihm. Er sah sich kurz nach Hermine um – sie eilte konzentriert, den Blick fest nach vorn gerichtet, neben ihm durch die Dunkelheit.

„Und wenn wir ihnen direkt in die Arme laufen?" jammerte Lavender. „Ich weiß, wie sie Susan Bones Tante zugerichtet haben. Es hat mehrere starke Zauber gebraucht, um sie eindeutig zu identifizieren …"

„Sei still!" herrschte Hermine sie an. „Du machst sie am Ende noch aufmerksam mit deinem Gejammer!" Die Aussicht genügte, um Lavender sofort zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich glaube, wir sind schon im Schloss", meldete Harry, keine zwei Minuten später. Vor ihm lag eine Wendeltreppe, die sich in ferne Höhen schraubte. Vielleicht waren sie im Innern des Nordturmes?

„Hier ist das Ende …" flüsterte Hermine, als sie nach einem quälend langen Aufstieg vor einer Wand standen, die ein Weitergehen unmöglich machte. „Wie kommen wir raus?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern, drückte versuchsweise gegen die steinerne Fläche – und wie eine Tür schwang diese unvermittelt auf. „Vorsichtig", mahnte Hermine, als Harry hindurch kletterte, doch ihre Warnung war überflüssig: sie standen dem Porträt der Fetten Dame direkt gegenüber - niemand war zu sehen.

Die anderen zwängten sich, überrascht wie Harry, an ihm vorbei. Professor Lopez verschloss die Öffnung mit einem Zauberspruch und nichts in der makellos weißen Wand deutete einen Geheimgang dahinter an.

„Gehen Sie und bleiben Sie da drin, was auch geschieht …" riet er den Gryffindors . „Sie kommen mit mir!" befahl er den übrigen, die nicht lange zauderten und sich, dicht aneinander gedrängt, sofort in Bewegung setzten.

„Aber wir müssen die Schulleiterin warnen. Und alle anderen", hielt Harry ihn zurück.

„Das mache ich. Bringen Sie sich in Sicherheit!"

„Oh, was ist das für ein Aufruhr?" erkundigte sich die Fette Dame, nichts Gutes ahnend, und die in grünen Samt gewandete Dürre an ihrer Seite blickte verwirrt auf die Gryffindors herab. „Geh lieber zurück in dein Bild, Clothilde, da scheint etwas passiert zu sein…"

„Magiator…" unterbrach Dean fordernd und sie schwang so hastig zur Seite, dass ihr Besuch beinahe aus dem Bild stolperte. Harry winkte alle hinein und nachdem er der Fetten Dame eindringlich eingeschärft hatte, ja niemanden hereinzulassen, schlüpfte er selbst durch die Öffnung.

Ginny, die mit zwei anderen Gryffindors am Kaminfeuer gesessen hatte, erhob sich langsam und starrte ihnen entgegen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als sich Harry, für alle sichtbar, mit den anderen in den Raum drängte, sie sagte aber nichts, sondern sah ihn nur unverwandt an.

Noch bevor irgendjemand die Möglichkeit einer Frage hatte, schluchzte Lavender: „Todesser, sie sind _hier_ …."

Ein Erstklässler in einem der Sessel schrie laut, zwei andere sprangen so abrupt auf, dass der Tisch mit dem Zaubererschach umstürzte und die Figuren laut schimpfend über den Boden rollten.

„Das ist Harry Potter …" sagte eine Stimme von irgendwo und schlagartig war es still bis auf das Tappen nackter Füße, die die Treppen aus den Schlafsälen nach unten schlichen. Der Lärm hatte endlich auch die aufgeschreckt, die schon zu Bett gegangen waren.

„Hört zu!" Harry hob die Hände, während sich die aufgebrachten Gryffindors um ihn scharten. „Ja, es stimmt, ich habe sie gesehen …." Ein Raunen zog durch die Zuhörer, als sie versuchten, sich der Bedeutung dieser Worte klar zu werden. „Aber hier seid ihr sicher …" setzte Harry angesichts der weit aufgerissenen Augen der jüngeren Schüler nach. „ …solange ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum nicht verlasst!"

„Wir lungern doch nicht untätig hier rum", konterte Seamus und trat vor „Sie wissen nicht, dass wir gewarnt sind, oder? Der Überraschungsmoment ist auf unserer Seite!"

„Du bleibst hier, kapiert? Was glaubst du denn, wer die sind?"

„Hast du uns nicht beigebracht, wie man sich verteidigt?" Dean sprang Seamus zur Seite. „Oder war das alles nur ein netter Zeitvertreib?"

„Professor Merrythought hat uns befohlen, hier zu bleiben" antwortete Neville. „Hast du das schon vergessen?"

Ein Zweitklässler meinte aufgeregt: „Sie kommen doch hier nicht rein, oder?"

„Wenn die wollen, kommen die überall rein! Die lassen sich doch nicht durch ein Passwort aufhalten …"

„Halt die Klappe, Seamus!" zischte Ginny. Sie war unmerklich an Harrys Seite gehuscht und beugte sich jetzt mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln zu dem Zweitklässler herunter. „Natürlich kommen sie hier nicht rein!"

Seamus verschränkte unwillig die Arme vor der Brust und schob den Unterkiefer vor.

„Aber mein Bruder … er … ist noch nicht wieder zurück … er wollte in die Bibliothek", meldete sich die besorgte Stimme Dennis Creeveys.

„Ich bin hier, keine Sorge!" tönte es von der anderen Seite und während die Creevey-Brüder ihre glückliche Wiedervereinigung feierten, sah Harry auf Hermine, die genau dasselbe zu denken schien, wie er. Er trat neben sie. „Ich gehe zu Ron!"

„Ich komme mit", bestimmte Ginny.

„Auf keinen Fall!"

„Ich komme mit! Ron ist auch mein Bruder …."

„Hör mal, Ginny, ich glaube, wir brauchen uns um ihn keine Sorgen machen …", mischte sich Neville ein und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Niemand, der das Passwort nicht kennt, kommt in den Kerker. Perc … ähm …Professor Weasley hat darauf bestanden, ihn einzusperren, damit er sich nicht vor der Strafarbeit drücken kann, wenn er am Abend das Schloss verlässt ..."

Harry nickte, ohne Ginny oder Hermine anzusehen. Er konnte ihnen nicht sagen, dass ausgerechnet Percy es gewesen war, der die Todesser eingelassen hatte. So wenig er Percy auch mochte, so wenig konnte er sich aber auch vorstellen, dass aus ihm plötzlich ein Anhänger Voldemorts geworden war … Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn mit einem Imperius-Fluch gefügig gemacht. Nichtsdestotrotz stellte er eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr dar.

„Ginny, hör zu", flüsterte er nach kurzem Zögern und nahm sie zur Seite. Hinter ihnen begannen die Gryffindors, auf Anweisung von Seamus, Barrikaden aus Sesseln und umgedrehten Tischen um das Porträtloch zu postieren. „Ich gehe nur in den Raum der Wünsche – das ist nicht weit. Da ist der Spiegel, mit dem ich Ron warnen kann! Er ist relativ sicher im Kerker, aber er muss wissen, was los ist …Sobald ich ihn gewarnt habe, bin ich wieder zurück! Du wirst hier mehr gebraucht." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf die furchtsamen Erstklässler, die von Seamus hinter einen Paravent dirigiert wurden, dann aber den Platz mit Dennis Creevey und Jimmy Peakes tauschen und sich zwischen zwei mächtige Eichenschränke quetschen mussten. Ginny öffnete den Mund, schien es sich aber anders zu überlegen und nickte langsam. Ihre Augen waren dunkel und brennend.

„Nimm den Tarnumhang! Du weißt, dass sie dich nicht kriegen dürfen …" Hermine zeigte auf den Umhang, den er, seit Pansy ihn unten am See enttarnt hatte, ungenutzt unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. Ihr stummes „noch nicht" verstand er sehr wohl.

Er wickelte sich in den luftigen Stoff, drehte sich um und stieg durch das Porträtloch, bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte. Der Flur war leer, glücklicherweise lag der Raum der Wünsche auf demselben Stockwerk. Nachdem die Fette Dame ihm ein weiteres Mal beim Maler ihres Bildnisses geschworen hatte, niemanden ohne Passwort einzulassen, lief er los. Er erreichte sein Ziel ohne Hindernisse. Dobby stand wie immer Wache vor der Wand gegenüber Barnabas dem Bekloppten, der gerade gebeutelt aus dem Gemälde kroch, während die Trolle gelangweilt ihre Tutus zerfetzten.

Harry hob für einen Moment den Umhang. „Dobby, hör genau zu: Todesser sind hier in Hogwarts, zwei Dutzend mindestens! Du musst zur Schulleiterin und sie warnen!"

Dobbys riesige Augen fielen ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf. „Was sagt Harry Potter? Harry Potter muss sich irren!"

„Leider irre ich mich nicht. Schnell, sag jedem Bescheid, den du antriffst!"

Dobbys Unterlippe begann heftig zu zittern. „Nein, nein. Das kann nicht sein, Harry Potter machte böse Scherze mit Dobby! Dobby und alle anderen werden so gut bewacht, nein, nein…"

Harry packte den Hauselfen unsanft bei den Schultern. „Dobby! Das ist kein Scherz! Geh schon!"

Jetzt endlich nickte Dobby, seine Ohren zitterten mittlerweile mit der Unterlippe um die Wette.

„Pass auf dich auf …" mahnte Harry, als er mit einem letzten furchtsamen Blick disapparierte.

Als der Elf verschwunden war, glitt Harry in den Raum der Wünsche. Er rief Rons Namen in den Spiegel, doch erst beim dritten Mal erschien dessen Gesicht auf der anderen Seite. Er drückte einen Stofffetzen gegen seine Augen. „Harry? Ich hab versucht, mit dir zu sprechen, aber ich konnte dich nicht erreichen…"

„Ich hab den Spiegel hier vergessen … Ron, pass auf: Todesser sind auf dem Gelände, wahrscheinlich sind sie inzwischen im Schloss…Sie haben irgendwie die Schutztruppen lahmgelegt. Du musst dich in Sicherheit bringen, verstanden?"

„Was? … Wer?"

„TODESSER, Ron. Verdammt!"

Ron stieß einen Schwall Verwünschungen aus, die Mundungus Fletcher die Schamröte ins Gesicht getrieben hätten; er nahm für einen kurzen Moment das Tuch vom Gesicht und Harry konnte erkennen, dass die Region um seine Augen gerötet und geschwollen war.

„Was ist mit deinen Augen, Mann?"

„ … da war diese Tube, ich hab sie nur beiseite legen wollen, dann ist mir das Zeug in die Augen gespritzt. Ich … kann nichts mehr sehen, es brennt wie Feuer…Harry, ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht … Percy hat ihn mir abgenommen, damit ich nicht in Versuchung gerate, ihn zu benutzen …"

„Halt aus, ich komme runter!"

Und schon war er draußen, zog den Tarnumhang noch enger um sich, lief den Gang entlang auf die schwankenden Treppen zu und lauschte angespannt. Ein spitzer Schrei und aufgebrachte Rufe bestätigten seine Vermutung: die Todesser waren inzwischen in das Schloss eingedrungen. Die Schreie kamen aus einem der unteren Stockwerke. Aufmerksam schlich er die Stufen hinab, eine nach der anderen, und hoffte, dass die sich ständig bewegenden Treppen ihm günstig gesinnt waren. Auf der Höhe der fünften Etage sah er sie dann: zwei Maskierte sprangen die Stufen der unter ihm liegenden Treppe hinauf! Er visierte den ersten von ihnen an, der Stuporfluch ließ ihn gegen den hinter ihm Laufenden schlagen, sie verloren das Gleichgewicht, stürzten mehrere Stufen hinab und blieben beide reglos auf dem Treppenabsatz liegen. Harry hatte keine Zeit nach ihnen zu sehen, denn aus dem Stockwerk unter ihm gellten erneut Schreie zu ihm hoch. Er machte einen Satz auf eine vorbeischwebende Treppe und hechtete auf den Lärm zu. Vor dem schmalen Flur, der zur Bibliothek führte, duellierte sich eine Auror mit einem Todesser, Harry schoss einen Lähmungszauber auf ihn ab. Der Auror sah sich überrascht nach seinem unsichtbaren Helfer um, doch in dieser Sekunde tauchte in seinem Rücken ein weiterer Angreifer auf. Mit noch immer überraschtem Blick fiel der Auror, ein junge Frau, wie Harry jetzt erkannte, vornüber. Bevor Harry den zweiten Todesser mit einem Zauber bremsen konnte, war dieser in dem schmalen Gang verschwunden. Harry folgte ihm, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie er eine wimmernde Schülerin grob vor sich her stieß. Harrys Zauber setzte ihn endlich außer Gefecht; das Mädchen schluchzte auf und stolperte verängstigt in Richtung Bibliothek davon.

Unten in der Halle hatte sich der Lärm verstärkt, jemand grölte wie im Feuerwhiskey-Rausch. Harry sah die Treppenflucht nach unten in die Tiefe, dann sprang er die restlichen Stufen hinab. Durch die Spalten des Geländers beobachtete er, was in der Eingangshalle vor sich ging: ein halbes Dutzend Todesser hatte sich um zwei Angehörige der Schutztruppe gruppiert und malträtierte sie mit ihren Flüchen. Harry nagte an den Lippen und überlegte hastig - wenn er jetzt einen Fluch abfeuerte, machte er nur auf sich aufmerksam und konnte nicht mehr unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei auf dem Weg in die Kerker! Die Schreie der Gequälten drangen zu ihm hoch; er konnte ihren Schmerz fühlen. Er streckte sich ein wenig und visierte die Stundengläser mit den bunten Edelsteinen an. Eines nach dem anderen zersprang; die Rubine, Smaragde, Saphire und Citrine hüpften glitzernd über den Boden wie von einer gewaltsam zerrissenen Glasperlenkette und ergossen ihre Farbenpracht über den grauen Stein. Die Todesser waren tatsächlich einen Moment lang abgelenkt; zwei von ihnen nahmen ihre Zauberstäbe von den am Boden Liegenden, einer der Gefangenen nutzte die Chance und kroch langsam auf seinen Zauberstab zu. Harry feuerte einen weiteren Fluch auf den großen Eberkopf über dem Eichenportal, der krachend auf den Steinfliesen zerbarst; die Todesser wurden unruhig, wirbelten herum, der Kriechende hatte endlich seinen Zauberstab erreicht und feuerte einem der Angreifer in den Rücken. Vom Treppenabsatz über sich hörte Harry andere Rufe – zwei Auroren waren von irgendwo erschienen und attackierten die Todesser. Harry zögerte nicht länger. Im folgenden Fluchgewitter sprang er die restlichen Stufen hinab, geduckt und wie ein Slalomläufer eventuellen Querschlägern ausweichend, hechtete schließlich um die Ecke, den Tarnumhang mühsam am Flattern hindernd, auf die Kerker zu. Er bezweifelte, dass Professor Lopez die anderen Schüler in der kurzen Zeit in Sicherheit hatte bringen können – wahrscheinlich waren sie abgefangen und irgendwo zusammen getrieben worden. Er würde sich später darum kümmern …

Ohne weitere Hindernisse erreichte er die Kerker. Hier unten war es still, keine Seele weit und breit. Harry klopfte gegen die Tür des Verlieses, in dem sein Freund den Strafdienst versehen musste.

„Ron! Ron hörst du mich?" Keine Reaktion. Er klopfte heftiger.

„Harry?" wisperte eine Stimme von der anderen Seite. „Bist du das?"

„Ja ich bin´s. Wie lautet das Passwort?"

„_Bruderliebe_. …"

„Was …?"

„Das ist das Passwort! _Bruderliebe_. Idiotisch, ich weiß …!"

Harry ersparte sich eine Bemerkung und ließ die Tür aufschwingen. Ron stand neben einem Tisch und hielt eine abgebrochene Flasche als Waffe in Brusthöhe von sich gestreckt, mit der anderen presste er noch immer das Tuch gegen die Augen. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als Harry ihm auf die Schulter schlug.

„Mann, ich bin froh, dass du da bist! Pass auf, die Tube muss hier irgendwo auf dem Boden liegen. Das Zeug spritzt meterweit ohne dein Zutun …" Tatsächlich sah Harry unweit von Ron eine unauffällige graue Tube auf dem Boden liegen, aus deren Öffnung kleine rosa Blasen perlten.

„Komm, ich versuche dich unter dem Tarnumhang zur Pomfrey zu bringen …"

„Spinnst du? Sie sind doch bereits im Schloss, oder?"

Als Harry bejahte, fuhr er fort: „Ich brauche meinen Zauberstab. Er ist in Percys Büro … in Snapes altem Büro …"

Harry überlegte kurz, zog sich den Umhang vom Kopf und warf ihn über Ron. „Warte hier …"

Er hastete aus der Tür – wobei er dankbar registrierte, dass noch immer keiner der Angreifer zu sehen war - auf Snapes ehemaliges Büro zu, stieß die Tür auf und versuchte es vergeblich mit einem „Accio Rons Zauberstab". Dann stürzte auf den Schreibtisch zu und zog die Schubladen eine nach der anderen auf, wandte sich um, öffnete die Vitrine dahinter, zog auch dort die Schubladen auf, durchforstete sie hektisch und wurde endlich fündig. Schnell nahm er Rons Zauberstab an sich, hastete zur Tür, vergewisserte sich, dass der Gang noch immer leer war und lief zurück in das Verlies, wo er abrupt stoppte; Ron lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden, sichtbar, die Hand mit dem Tuch seltsam abgewinkelt, als hätte er jemandem damit winken wollen.

Im selben Moment riss es die Zauberstäbe aus Harrys Hand und noch bevor er realisierte, was mit ihm geschah, hatten ihn magische Fesseln wie ein Paket umschnürt und weder seine heftige Gegenwehr noch sein Fluchen änderten etwas an der Tatsache, dass er in der Falle saß.

„_Habichdich!._"

Harry fühlte, wie sich die Spitze eines Zauberstabes hart zwischen seine Schulterblätter bohrte. Dann kam jemand langsam um ihn herum; erst war nur die schwarze Kapuze über einem maskierten Gesicht zu sehen, dann blätterte sich der Rest des Körpers aus dem Tarnumhang, der eigentlich Ron hätte verbergen sollen. Der Zauberstab zielte nun auf Harrys Stirn, bleiche Finger nestelten an der Maske und zogen sie herunter.

„Ich wusste, _ich_ bin derjenige, der dich findet!"

Draco Malfoys ohnehin blasser Teint war zu einem kalkigen Weiß mutiert, sein Gesicht wirkte ausgezerrt, die Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen. Obwohl er die Lippen abfällig geschürzt hatte, war die Aura der Überheblichkeit, die ihn all die Jahre wie ein Schatten umweht hatte, verschwunden. Statt ihrer lag etwas anderes in seinem Blick – etwas, dass Harry als kleiner Junge in den einsamen Nächten unter der Treppe bei den Dursleys empfunden hatte … und er wusste in diesem Moment, trotz seiner wenig aussichtsreichen Lage, dass Malfoy bestimmt nicht derjenige sein würde, der seinem Weg ein Ende setzte …

„Weasleys Bruder erzählte uns bereitwillig von dem guten Ronny in den Kerkern und ich hab mir so gedacht, wo _eine_ Ratte ist, da ist die _andere_ sicher nicht weit. Da mir keiner glauben wollte, darf ich die Ehre, dich gefunden zu haben, für mich allein beanspruchen, Potter. Willst du mir nicht gratulieren?"

„Harry Potter? Der ist in London, habt ihr das nicht gewusst?"

Die Bemerkung bescherte ihm eine äußerst schmerzhafte Erfahrung - der Slytherin war ein gelehriger Schüler der Dunklen Künste geworden. Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, doch sein Hirn arbeitete bereits fieberhaft weiter auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg.

Malfoy atmete schnell. „Schwach, Potter, ganz schwach …" Er legte in gespielter Nachdenklichkeit einen Finger an die Stirn. „Was meinst du – wie oft hältst du den Cruciatus aus, bevor ich dich dem Dunklen Lord übergebe …?"

„Sicher besteht er auf einer unbeschädigten Lieferung…", murmelte Harry, während er all seine Gedanken auf das Ziel konzentrierte, die Gläser aus dem Regal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand irgendwie in Bewegung zu setzen - die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm eingefallen war. Noch nie war es ihm bisher gelungen, die Stablose Magie bewusst einzusetzen. Aber er brauchte sie jetzt! Und _wie _er sie brauchte!

_Bewegt euch! Bewegt euch! Bewegt euch!_

„Dein Humor ist so erbärmlich wie deine Blutlinie, Potter! … Glaub mir, alles ist erlaubt, so lange du nur am Leben bleibst. Zum Beispiel _das_ …" Er presste den Sectumsempra-Fluch heraus, im selben Moment, in dem eine Handvoll gläserne Phiolen durch den Raum flog, direkt auf ihn zu. Eine davon traf seinen Hinterkopf, er schwankte und der Fluch traf Harry, der sich ahnungsvoll geduckt hatte, an der bereits im Haus der Dursleys verletzten Schulter. Er ging zu Boden, doch auch Malfoy, benommen durch das Fluggeschoss, sank auf die Knie. Harry zog seine Beine an den Bauch und schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft gegen Malfoys Körpermitte. Der japste und klappte wie ein Taschenmesser zusammen.

Robbend wälzte sich Harry über den Boden auf seinen Zauberstab zu, der zusammen mit Rons zu dessen Füßen lag und hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgeseufzt, als er ihn endlich zwischen seinen Fingern fühlte. Doch er konnte sich nicht lange freuen, denn kaum hatte er die Fesseln gelöst, spürte er einen scharfen Schmerz im Handgelenk und konnte nur noch zusehen, wie der Stab ein weiteres Mal von ihm fortwirbelte. Und dann folgten die unendlich qualvollen Empfindungen des Cruciatus-Fluches. Empfindungen, für die es keine Worte gab und die ihn vor dem Slytherin am Boden zucken ließen wie eine Puppe in Flammen.

„ …jetzt wird er sehen…", drang es irgendwann zu ihm durch. „ … dass ich seiner würdig bin … "

Stöhnend versuchte Harry, seine zitternden Hände unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Vor ihm lag die Tube mit der ätzenden Flüssigkeit, die Ron das Augenlicht genommen hatte; wie ein Ertrinkender tastete er danach, richtete den Oberkörper ein wenig auf, während Malfoy weiter vor sich hin redete, als wäre er im Fieberwahn.

„Er wird mich belohnen … Ich … _ich _habe dich gefunden, Pott …"

Die rosige Flüssigkeit spritzte in sein Gesicht, er zuckte zurück, schrie auf und schlug die Hände davor. Harry kämpfte sich auf die Knie. Er kroch auf allen Vieren dorthin, wo er seinen Zauberstab vermutete, doch Malfoy der ächzend in seine Richtung torkelte, eine Hand auf die Augen gepresst, feuerte mit der anderen ganze Fluchsalven auf ihn ab – einer der Flüche traf, Harrys Beine zuckten unkontrolliert, schlugen in ihrem wilden Taumel gegen Malfoy, der, blind wie er war, das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er stürzte auf Harry, der umklammerte instinktiv seinen Zauberstabarm und ineinander verkeilt rollten sie über den Boden, durch die Scherben und Flüssigkeiten, die sich mittlerweile zu einer sumpffarbenen Brühe vermischt hatten. Malfoy, obwohl noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen, kämpfte mit der Kraft eines Wahnsinnigen, Harry, noch immer benebelt durch den Kraftakt der Stablosen Magie und den erlittenen Cruciatus, mit der Wut des Überrumpelten. Als er seinen eigenen Zauberstab in unmittelbarer Nähe entdeckte, nutzte er den Vorteil des Sehenden, wich Malfoys umherfliegender Faust aus und griff zu. Keuchend richtete er den Zauberstab auf seinen Gegner, der in Sekundenschnelle entwaffnet und paralysiert war.

„Was…" knurrte er durch aufgeplatzte Lippen. „ war noch mal deine Belohnung …?"

Ein Schatten verdunkelte das Fackellicht, das gespenstisch tanzend in den Raum drang. Harry hob den Kopf und den Zauberstab gleichzeitig und er wusste, trotz der Maskierung, wer vor ihm stand. Die jahrelangen Demütigungen, die schrecklichen Ereignisse und Wahrheiten der letzten Monate hatten seine Sinne geschärft für die Nähe dieses Mannes - ein ursprüngliches Gefühl kochte in ihm auf, heiß und brodelnd …

Der Mörder Dumbledores.

Der Verräter.

Snape.

Ihre ungesagten Zauber entsprangen zeitgleich den drohend erhobenen Stäben, die Flüche trafen sich in der Luft, prallten gegeneinander, zwei rote Blitze, die in einer gewaltigen Kaskade explodierten und zischende Flammen durch den Kerker jagten, die unaufhaltsam zerstörten, was ihnen im Weg war. Schüsseln zerbrachen, Kessel stürzten scheppernd auf den Boden, Phiolen und Flaschen schossen scharfe Splitter durch die Luft und noch immer kreiselte das Zentrum ihrer ineinander verschmolzenen Flüche über ihnen und ließ glühende Funken auf sie regnen. Harry duckte sich hinter Malfoys Körper, auch sein Gegenüber schien überrascht durch den unglaublichen Energiesturm; direkt neben ihm riss ein Sack knirschend in zwei Teile und das weiße Pulver darin rieselte in die schillernden Pfützen auf dem Boden. Vielleicht war Snape abgelenkt durch die schäumende Fontäne, die daraufhin mannshoch zu seiner Rechten aufschoss, vielleicht aber war Harry auch eine winzige Sekunde schneller - er schleuderte den nächsten Fluch als Erster. Snapes Zauberstab entglitt seiner Hand, er stolperte in eine Destillierkonstruktion auf dem Regal am Eingang. Harry war sofort bei ihm, zu allem bereit. Triumph und Hass mischten sich zu einem giftigen Gebräu in seinen Venen, er hielt den Zauberstab wie ein Messer an Snapes Kehle gepresst.

Da war er, der Mann, den er vielleicht ebenso hasste wie seinen Meister selbst. Nur einen Lidschlag lang von seinem verdienten Ende entfernt. Es war so leicht.

_Tu es!_ … _Jetzt!_

Er leckte sich über die blutenden Lippen , atmete heftig ein und aus. Zweimal. Dreimal.

Snape schob sich langsam an der Wand entlang in eine aufrechte Position. Dann hob er ebenso langsam eine Hand und löste seine Maske. Harry beobachtete ihn, während Snapes schwarze Augen über seiner Hakennase glitzerten.

Hinter ihnen zersprangen weitere Gläser und ergossen ihren Inhalt auf den Boden, jedoch das wütende Fauchen der Fluchblitze war verstummt, nur hier und da zischte oder heulte es kurz auf.

Der Mörder Dumbledores …

„Na los, Potter …" flüsterte der leise. „So eine Gelegenheit gibt es nur einmal …" Harrys Griff um den Zauberstab war so fest, dass er meinte, seine Finger nie wieder bewegen zu können. „Traust du dich nicht?"

Snape verhöhnte ihn - selbst im Angesicht des Todes. Das Blut in Harrys Adern kroch wie glühende Lava durch seinen Körper.

_Na los, Potter …Traust du dich nicht …?_

Harry öffnete den Mund, aber seine Stimme schien verloren gegangen.

_Na los, Potter …_

Er schaffte es nicht … Er schaffte es nicht, den tödlichen Bann über diesen Mann zu sprechen, der ihn doch mit jedem Atemzug dreifach verdient hätte. Die Erkenntnis brachte ihn zur Verzweiflung. Der Laut, der sich tief aus seiner Brust hinausschraubte, glich dem Schnauben eines waidwunden Tieres. Erneut knallte irgendwo Glas auf Stein und das Klirren bohrte sich wie Messerstiche in seine Ohren.

Snapes Augen ließen ihn nicht los. Ein winziges Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen.

„Dumbledore hat Ihnen vertraut …" würgte Harry mühsam hervor. „Mehr als jedem anderen …"

„Das lag in meiner Absicht", entgegnete Snape und löste sich von der Wand. Sofort war Harrys Zauberstab wieder an seiner Kehle.

„Er … er war vielleicht Ihre einzige Chance …" Harrys Stimme schwankte.

_Verdammt.__Warum tust du es nicht?_

„Was weißt du schon", stieß Snape aus.

„Ich weiß alles. Ich weiß, dass Sie meine Eltern verraten haben. Und dann haben Sie die Stelle meiner Mutter angetreten. Sie … sind ein verfluchter Verräter. Und … ein Mörder. Ein Mörder!"

„Warum tötest du mich dann nicht?"

„Ich werde Sie töten!" Harry schrie es beinahe heraus. Die Verachtung im Gesicht seines Gegenübers war kaum noch zu ertragen.

„Jetzt?" Snape zog eine Braue in die Höhe.

„JA" heulte Harry auf, „Jetzt!"

Er spannte die Muskeln an, schloss die Augen für die Dauer eines stolpernden Atemzuges - ganz kurz nur, um all seinen Mut, seine Kraft, seinen heißen Zorn für einen einzigen todbringenden Zauber zu sammeln; vielleicht aber auch, um eine weitere winzige Ewigkeit lang Aufschub zu gewinnen vor diesem Fluch, den er doch nicht fähig war, über einen Menschen zu sprechen – und als er die Augen öffnete und Snapes Zauberstab wieder fest in dessen Hand liegen sah, erkannte er die für ihn niederschmetternde, aber unumstößliche Wahrheit: er konnte ihn nicht töten …!

„Expelliarmus", flüsterte der ehemalige Tränkemeister beinahe sanft und bevor Harry reagieren konnte, hing er kopfüber in der Luft, ebenso wie damals Snape in dessen Erinnerung. So sehr er auch mit den Armen ruderte und versuchte, den Fluch irgendwie abzustreifen, änderte das doch nichts daran, dass sich blitzschnell die Situation zu seinen Ungunsten geändert hatte und nun _er_ der Ausgelieferte war. Snape kam näher und betrachte eine Weile mit unbeweglichem Gesicht Harrys beinahe lächerlich anmutenden Versuche, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu fühlen. Seine pure Gegenwart vereitelte jeden Gedanken an Stablose Magie, auch der herbeigeflehte Phönix in Harrys Kopf schien selig in einem Nest aus falscher Sicherheit zu schlummern …

„Potter", sagte Snape und Harry unterbrach für einen Moment seine Bemühungen gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen und blinzelte in sein verdrehtes Gesicht. „ … das, was du planst, wird dir nie gelingen …."

Harry schlug mit den Armen nach ihm. „Lassen Sie mich runter!", zischte er zwischen heftigen Atemstößen.

„Du glaubst, du bist der Auserwählte, weil Dumbledores Verstand tragischerweise von seinen Emotionen benebelt wurde. Aber … " Er murmelte etwas und Harrys Bewegungen froren ein, sein wütender Aufschrei blieb ihm im Hals stecken, doch konnte er mit ansehen, wie sein eigener Zauberstab klackernd in einem dickbauchigen Gefäß verschwand. „ … dazu braucht es mehr als eine zweifelhafte Prophezeiung."

Malfoy rührte sich stöhnend. Snape warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn, dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry: „Dazu braucht es Fähigkeiten, die du nicht hast … niemals haben wirst." Seine Augen waren unergründlich wie immer und seine Stimme kalt, doch vermeinte Harry eine gewisse Eindringlichkeit daraus zu hören, während ihm selbst das Blut kochend durch die Venen pulsierte. „Sieh, wie weit du gekommen bist! Such dir ein Loch am Ende der Welt und verkriech dich dort, bevor du noch mehr Unheil anrichten kannst!"

„Ich kann nichts sehen …Potter … wo bist du? Ich krieg dich …." Malfoy versuchte, aufzustehen.

Snape glitt zu ihm hinüber, packte seinen Kopf und untersuchte seine Augen.

„Snape … sind Sie das? Potter … er ist hier … irgendwo. Ich hab ihn gefunden! Ich … Verdammt, wie das brennt." Snape ließ ihn los und ging zu einem der Regale, griff zielstrebig nach einer der wenigen unbeschädigten Flaschen, ohne auf die Etikettierung zu achten und träufelte dem sich widerstrebenden Draco, den er kurzerhand mit einem Lähmungsfluch belegte, etwas davon in die Augen. Dann löste er den Fluch, Malfoy schüttelte sich wie ein begossener Pudel, blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah dann durch einen Tränenfilm zu Snape auf. Schließlich wandte er den Kopf, sein Blick fiel auf Harry in seiner unwürdigen Position und ein gemeines Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

Schritte hallten auf dem Steinboden und Stimmen waren aus dem Gang zu hören. Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf Harry. Dann geschah etwas, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. Etwas, das er schon einmal erlebt hatte; sein Körper wurde von einem merkwürdigen Kribbeln erfasst, seine eigene Hand, die durch den Lähmungsfluch unbeweglich vor seinen Augen verharrte hatte, war nicht mehr zu sehen … Snape hatte ihn desillusioniert.

„Was machen Sie da?" hörte er Malfoy mit erregter Stimme fragen. Snapes Antwort war ein leises „Obliviate", dann bogen zwei weitere maskierte Todesser in den Kerker ein.

„Ist er hier?"

Die beiden stellten sich neben Snape, warfen einen kurzen Blick auf den leblosen Ron am Boden und auf Malfoy, der sich die Stirn rieb.

„Hey, ein schönes Chaos habt ihr angerichtet! Wir haben ein paar von ihnen zusammen getrieben und sind mit der Befragung angefangen …Fourné und Lestrange beschäftigen sich mit McGonogall."

„Zwecklos", kam es von Snape zurück. „Potter ist nicht hier. Er war nie hier!"

„Nicht hier? Der Dunkle Lord selbst …"

„Er ist nicht hier", wiederholte Snape schärfer. „Es war ein Irrtum …"

„Was fällt dir ein, Snape? Er täuscht sich nie!"

„Wir brechen die Aktion ab!"

„Das werden wir nicht. Unser Auftrag lautete, Potter …."

„Und ich sage, es war ein Trugschluss. Potter ist nicht hier! Ich garantiere dir, dass dem kleinen Wiesel da nichts anderes übrig blieb, als mir die Wahrheit zu verraten! Ich habe ihn bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit befragt! Weg jetzt!"

Ein fernes Heulen drang zu ihnen durch und alle Köpfe wandten sich in die Richtung, aus der es kam.

„Das sind Greyback und sein Clan. Die können es kaum erwarten, sich richtig auszutoben …"

Snapes bis dahin gedämpfte Stimme wurde um einige Nuancen lauter. „Sie sind nur zur Ablenkung da. So lautet der Befehl!"

„Glaubst _du_! Du bist nicht der einzige Günstling unseres Herrn! Keiner von uns will jetzt schon wieder verschwinden. Der Spaß fängt doch gerade erst an … Ein Großteil der Schutztruppen ist ausgeschaltet. Ich sehe keine Veranlassung, so plötzlich abzubrechen. … Crabbe und Amycus nehmen sich den Gemeinschaftsraum vor. Da werden wir ja sehen, ob die Kinder nicht etwas anderes erzählen als der Rotkopf. Waren sie nicht befreundet? Vielleicht hat er dir nicht die Wahrheit geflüstert …" Er schlenderte hinüber zu Ron, stieß ihm mit dem Fuß in die Seite, dann ging er weiter durch den Raum, nahm die ein oder andere Flasche in die Hand. Der andere Todesser war an der Tür stehengeblieben und beobachtete abwechselnd ihn und Snape, der langsam den Zauberstab hob.

„Ist das hier nicht dein ehemaliges Betätigungsfeld, Snape? Nette kleine Gifte, nicht wahr? Wir könnten das eine oder andere an ihnen auspobieren …"

„Stell das ab!"

„Warum? Es wurde uns nicht untersagt, ein wenig Spaß zu haben…" Der aufsässige Todesser stand jetzt direkt vor Harry, dem ein Gestank nach Moder und Fäulnis entgegen schlug, als er wie ein Tier schnüffelnd den Kopf nach vorn reckte. Irgendetwas veranlasste ihn, misstrauisch die Hand zu heben … gleich würde er ihn berühren können … Da zischte ein grünes Licht durch den Raum und er sackte lautlos in sich zusammen. Snape senkte den Zauberstab.

„Was hast du getan?" flüsterte der Todesser an der Tür.

„Du hast es gesehen."

„Aber … aber er wollte doch nur Potter …"

„Und der ist nicht hier! Zweifelst auch du an meinen Worten?"

„Nein …nein, aber wie willst du das dem Dunklen Lord erklären?"

„Ich muss nichts erklären. Er weiß, dass ich nur seinen Befehlen folge. Das ist alles, was zählt!"

„Befehl … wie …wie lautet der Befehl?" meldete sich Draco, offenbar vollkommen durcheinander aufgrund des Vergessenszaubers.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte der Dritte.

„Der da hat ihm ein bisschen zugesetzt, bevor ich kam …." Er deutete auf Ron, der immer noch wie tot am Boden lag. „Geh´n wir. Mittlerweile wird Verstärkung unterwegs sein und ich habe keine weitere Cumulus-Tinktur mehr …."

Snape hob erneut den Zauberstab, eine Schlange erwuchs aus der Spitze und kroch blitzschnell um die Mauern davon. Dann packte er den ächzenden Draco am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich aus dem Raum. Der letzte Maskierte zögerte noch, doch nach einem weiteren Blick auf den toten Körper am Boden folgte er ihnen.

Und ebenso wie in der verhängnisvollen Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm, als er Dumbledores Leben nahm, ließ Snape Harry zurück - stumm, zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt, ebenso hasserfüllt, doch verwirrter als jemals zuvor ….

- - -

Warum hatte Snape gelogen? Warum hatte er ihn, Harry, verleugnet, ja sogar durch einen Fluch vor den Augen der anderen Todesser verborgen? Warum riskierte er die Inquisition durch Voldemort, um ihn zu schützen? Oder wollte er den Bonus, ihn gefunden zu haben, für sich beanspruchen, wie zuvor Malfoy, und später wiederkommen, um ihn dann allein seinem Herrn zu präsentieren? Vielleicht hatte dieser eine ganz besondere Ehre versprochen? Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto wahrscheinlicher schien Harry diese Möglichkeit. Er musste hier weg! Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Ron noch immer unbeweglich auf dem Boden liegen. _Verdammt _…

Noch etwas anderes wurde ihm in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst: auch _dieser _Angriff wurde nur seinetwegen inszeniert. Genauso wie in der Nacht von Bills Hochzeit …wie am Ligusterweg oder dem Hogwarts-Express. Sie waren nach Hogwarts gekommen, weil sie glaubten _ihn _hier zu finden. Und das, obwohl er die Schule so sicher geglaubt hatte ….

Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er so hing - wie eine versteinerte Fledermaus – wie Stunden kam es ihm vor. Heiße Wellen des Zorns verschlimmerten den kaum erträglichen Zustand, Zorn auf sich und die entgangene Chance. Irgendwann wandelte sich der Zorn in Verzweiflung. In genau diesem Moment huschten erneut drei Gestalten in den Kerker.

„Oh nein…" Hermine stürzte auf den leblosen Körper Rons zu, kniete sich nieder, strich vorsichtig über sein Haar. Ihr „Enervate" war beinahe geschluchzt. Ginny und Neville folgten ihr, sich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten drehend. Erleichtert hörte Harry Rons Stöhnen.

„Ron … Ron … du lebst… ich dachte …oh Ron …" Hermine bedeckte sein Haar mit einer beachtlichen Anzahl von Küssen und die schienen Wunder zu wirken.

„ … mine, bist du das?" krächzte Ron.

„Ja, ich bin´s und Ginny und Neville! Was … was ist mit deinen Augen?"

„… Ich kann nichts sehen. Es brennt so sehr!"

„Warte", Hermine nahm ihm das Tuch aus der Hand, murmelte Aguamenti und beträufelte es mit dem Wasser aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, während Ginny seine Schultern stützte.

„Ron, wo ist Harry?"

_Hier! Hier bin ich doch! _wollte Harry schreien, doch die Zunge klebte am Gaumen und die Anstrengung trieb ihm zusätzliches Blut in den Kopf.

„Er ... wollte meinen Zauberstab holen, dann … dann weiß ich nichts mehr."

Hermine legte ihm das Tuch erneut über die Augen, Ginny stand auf und sah sich suchend um.

„Dein Zauberstab ist hier!" Sie bückte sich, nicht weit von Harry entfernt, erhob sich wieder und machte einen Schritt in die Richtung, in der er hing. „Dann muss er hier gewesen sein …"

_Komm, komm zu mir, Ginny, ja … so ist es richtig … weiter … noch einen Schritt …!_

Sie stieß gegen den unsichtbaren Widerstand seines Körpers und wich erschrocken zurück. „Hier ist was …", flüsterte sie und hielt ihren Zauberstab bereit. Dann hob sie die Hand erneut, tastete ins Nichts, fühlte endlich sein Haar, seine Stirn, seine Brille, die schief, doch wie festgewachsen, auf seiner Nase klebte.

_Komm schon, Ginny_ …, bat Harry wortlos, _erkennst du mich nicht?_

„Finite Incantatem", wisperte sie. Der Zauber entließ ihn aus seinem Griff; schmerzhaft landete Harry auf dem harten Steinboden und blieb einen Moment lang wie betäubt liegen.

„Harry!" Ginny kniete nieder und er fühlte ihr seidiges Haar über seine Wange streichen, lindernd wie eine kühle Brise. „Das tut mir so Leid …Wer hat das getan?"

Harry stemmte seinen Oberkörper auf, stieß die Luft aus und kämpfte sich auf die Füße, wo der Schwindel ihn überwältigte. Ginny umfing ihn und Neville sprang eilfertig herbei und stützte ihn von der anderen Seite.

„Snape …", presste er endlich hervor, nachdem er sich mit einem dankbaren Lächeln aus den helfenden Händen seiner Freunde befreit hatte. „Er war hier …"

„Snape …? Aber warum ….?"

Die unausgesprochene Frage Hermines ließ Harry die Schultern zucken. Er konnte nicht beantworten, was ihm selbst ein Rätsel war. Stattdessen griff er in den tönernen Behälter, in den Snape seinen Zauberstab hatte gleiten lassen. Er strich einmal über das Holz, dann suchte er den Raum nach der Flasche ab, mit deren Inhalt Snape Malfoys Augen behandelt hatte, fand sie und kniete sich neben Ron. „Hier! Das hat Snape bei Malfoy benutzt. Ich hatte ihm das rosa Zeug in die Augen gespritzt …"

„Malfoy …? Draco Malfoy?"

„Genau der. Halt still, Ron, ich will dir nur helfen …Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?" fragte Harry, während er die klare Flüssigkeit in Rons Augen tröpfelte. „Ihr solltet doch im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben …."

„Wir haben auch da gewartet ... aber …. dann waren sie da und haben versucht, reinzukommen. Wir haben die Kleinen in die Schlafräume geschickt und nur darauf gewartet, sie zu empfangen! Aber die Fette Dame ist standhaft geblieben. Sie haben sie fürchterlich zugerichtet, sie ist förmlich auseinander gerissen … Doch mit einem Mal waren sie fort, wir haben noch eine Zeit lang gewartet und sind dann vorsichtig raus …Niemand hat sich uns in den Weg gestellt … aber … da … da waren Körper von …." Ginny schluckte schwer und holte tief Luft, bevor sie weitersprach. „ …wir konnten ihnen nicht helfen … wir mussten euch suchen ….aber … es waren keine Todesser mehr zu sehen …"

„Snape hat sie abberufen …" sagte Harry und erhob sich, nachdem Ron vorsichtig seine tränenden Augen geöffnet hatte. Hermine tupfte ihm mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs sanft die überschüssige Flüssigkeit von den Wangen.

Ginny trat hinter Harry und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Er hat dich am Leben gelassen … ich … bin so froh, dich zu sehen …."

Harry stieß die Luft aus und nickte. Ihre Köpfe flogen auf, als das haarsträubende Geheul, das schon vorher Snape beunruhigt hatte, zu ihnen durchdrang.

„Werwölfe …" Er sah die anderen an, über deren angespannte Gesichter das Licht der Fackeln huschte. „Die scheinen noch da zu sein …" Offenbar hatte Snape doch nicht alles im Griff …

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei …?" flüsterte Neville von der Tür her.

Harry stellte sich neben ihn und spähte mit ihm in den Gang hinaus; das Heulen schien überwältigend nah. „Nein ….", antwortete er und sah auf die Mädchen und Ron, der sich noch einmal über die Augen wischte. „Kommt!"

„Wo ist dein Tarnumhang?" fragte Hermine.

Harry machte ein paar eilige Schritte zu der Stelle, auf der Malfoy den Umhang abgestreift hatte. Was er da sah, entlockte ihm ein entsetztes Ächzen: auf dem Boden, in einer gelblich-braunen Pfütze lag ein Stück Stoff, durchtränkt wie ein alter Wischlappen. Er bückte sich und hob ihn auf. Die anderen kamen näher und starrten ungläubig auf den Fetzen in seiner Hand.

„Dein Tarnumhang, Harry, wo ist er?" wiederholte Hermine.

„Das …", murmelte er und streckte ihr das graue Tuch entgegen, „_war _er …" Er legte die spärlichen Reste über den Arm. An einer winzigen Stelle war der Stoff unbeschädigt und zeigte die hauchzarte, durchscheinende Konsistenz, die einmal der gesamte Umhang aufgewiesen hatte – und tatsächlich war Harrys Körper an dieser Stelle so unsichtbar wie sonst auch, während der übrige Teil seines Armes mit dem durchnässten Grau bedeckt war. „Die Tränke-Mischung muss ihm die Zauberkraft genommen haben …"

„Oh nein …" Ginny und Hermine ächzten ebenso wie er.

Das Heulen ertönte erneut, aggressiver noch als zuvor. Harrys Unterkiefer mahlte, er legte den Fetzen vorsichtig auf einen Tisch. „Geh´n wir!", meinte er, bevor sich die plötzliche Trockenheit in seiner Kehle über die Stimmbänder legen konnte.

Sie verließen die Kerker, Ginny neben ihm, dahinter Ron und Hermine und Neville als Letzter. Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten, war diese dunkel; keine Kerze, keine Fackel spendete Licht, nur die über den Boden verstreuten Edelsteine schimmerten zaghaft. Von irgendwoher hörte man ein Jammern. Eine Bewegung vom anderen Ende der Eingangshalle ließ ihn aufschrecken. „Achtung!" warnte er und Ginny mit sich ziehend suchte er Schutz hinter der nächsten Säule. Ein Lichtblitz erhellte kurzzeitig die Halle, dann rief jemand: „Halt! Das sind Harry und Ginny!" Drei Umrisse schälten sich aus der Dunkelheit und Harry erkannte Dean, Seamus und Justin Finch-Fletchley aus Hufflepuff.

„Kommt ihr aus den Kerkern? Sind da noch Todesser?"

Harry verneinte.

„Wir sind kurz nach euch raus …" meinte Dean und sah Ginny an, die noch immer Harrys Hand hielt. „unterwegs sind wir über Justin gestolpert. Und da drüben liegt einer und bewegt sich nicht mehr …."

„Wir haben es nicht mehr bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschafft …" presste der Hufflepuff hervor. „ … ich habe mich in einem der Klassenzimmer im ersten Stock versteckt … Professor Lopez hat´s erwischt auf dem Weg zu McGonogalls Büro … ich … ich weiß nicht, was mit den anderen ist …"

Das große Eichenportal öffnete sich knarrend und jemand wankte in die Halle. Es war einer von Krums Leuten und er hielt sich einen stark blutenden Oberschenkel. Als er sie entdeckte, flüsterte er: „Helft mir …" und rutschte dann an der Tür entlang auf die Steinfliesen. Harry stürzte zu ihm. Mit glühenden Augen packte der Verletzte seine Hand. „Werrwölfe …" stieß er mit starkem Akzent aus. „Am Wald .…!"

„Vorsicht Harry!" warnte jemand hinter ihm. „Vielleicht ist er gefährlich!"

Harry ignorierte die Warnung und untersuchte die Wunde. „Sind da draußen noch Todesser?"

„Nein, keine Todesser …"

„Und die Wolke? Ist die blaue Wolke noch da?"

„Keine Wolke, ich abe nix gesehen! Aleko und ich Wache im Wald … Da waren sie – ganze Horrde! Aleko haben sie sofort erwischt … doch der Rriese und die anderren …." er stöhnte auf und Harry nahm eilig die Hand zurück. „ … sind gekommen als … als ... mein Bein … und haben mirr das Lebben gerrettet …Aberr sie halten nicht lange durrch … es sind zu viele …"

„Und … Kommandant Krum?" kam die Frage von Hermine.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Weiß nicht! Niemand da …"

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Wispern, dann sackte sein Kopf langsam auf die Brust. Er war bewusstlos.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?" fragte Seamus.

Harry sah zu ihm auf. „Bringt ihn erstmal in die Große Halle. Ich glaub, ich hab Stimmen von da gehört. Keine Angst, er kann euch nichts tun …Sucht McGonogall …"

„Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihr ist … diese Typen wollten zum Schulleiterbüro. Ich habe es gehört, als sie vorbeirannten …." bemerkte Justin.

„Ich … ich suche Madam Pomfrey …" meinte Neville und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.

Das Jaulen der Wölfe war nun lauter als zuvor. Harry erhob sich und tauschte einen Blick mit Ron, der nickte und neben ihn glitt, als er vorsichtig die große Eichentür öffnete. Hermine folgte ihm.

„Du musst mich schon versteinern, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mitkomme, Harry", sagte Ginny. „Diesmal lasse ich mich nicht abwimmeln!"

Ihr trotzig vorgerecktes Kinn unterstrich ihre Worte und Harry kapitulierte angesichts ihrer Entschlossenheit und der momentanen Fragwürdigkeit eines sicheren Ortes und zog sie wortlos an seine Seite. Er öffnete das Portal ein Stückchen weiter, dann schlüpften sie nach draußen. Es war dunkel, der Mond hatte sich hinter dichten Wolkenbergen verkrochen, doch dort, wo vorhin der blaue Schimmer den Himmel überzogen hatte, sandte etwas anderes ein höhnisches Glimmen über das Gelände: zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Monate leuchtete das Dunkle Mal über Hogwarts … Sie starrten wortlos auf das todverheißende Zeichen, dann suchte Harry mit den Augen das Ufer des Sees ab, doch konnte er nichts erkennen. Er hoffte inständig, dass Professor Merrythought sich in Sicherheit hatte bringen können. Ginny flüsterte etwas und wies nach rechts; weiter unten stolperte eine einsame Gestalt über die Schlossgründe. Harry gab seinen Freunden ein Zeichen; sie huschten hinter die steinernen Eberstatuen auf den Stufen und warteten lauernd, dass der Unbekannte näher kam.

„Das … ist Percy", stieß Ron irgendwann aus und kam hinter der Figur hervor. Percy schien Schwierigkeiten mit der Orientierung zu haben, seine Schritte waren unsicher. Er murmelte unablässig irgendetwas vor sich hin und lief ständig in Gefahr, über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern.

„Carpe diem. Ich muss sie einlassen …"

„Hey!" rief Ron ihn an, doch sein Bruder reagierte nicht. „Wo kommst du her?"

„… Carpe diem … muss sie reinlassen …"

Ron fasste ihn am Ärmel und Percy blieb ruckartig stehen. Harry stellte sich neben seinen Freund, auch Ginny und Hermine kamen langsam aus ihren Verstecken hervor.

„Was soll der Quatsch?"

Percy hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Carpe diem …? Ja, das ist richtig … jetzt können sie rein …"

Harry warf einen besorgten Blick auf seinen Freund und wurde Zeuge, wie in Ron langsam die Erkenntnis dämmerte. Mit brüchiger Stimme fragte er:

„_Carpe__diem_… ? Verdammt, Percy – was … was hast du getan?!"

Auch von Percys Verstand schien sich der Schleier zu heben. Er wirkte wie jemand, den ganz plötzlich ein fürchterlicher Schlag getroffen hatte.

„Was … was hab ich getan? _Merlin_ … was hab ich getan?" stammelte er und krallte seine Finger in Rons Schultern. Ron wich zurück. Er war totenbleich.

„_Du _…" Zu aufgewühlt, um eine seinen Gefühlen angemessene Bezeichnung zu finden, hob er den Zauberstab und schickte seinen Bruder mit einem heftigen Fluch die Stufen hinab. Dann stieg er langsam hinterher.

„Da!" rief Hermine und zeigte hinüber zum Verbotenen Wald, vor dem hektische Lichtblitze durch die Nacht surrten.

„Lass ihn. Wir kümmern uns später um ihn …" Harry zerrte an Rons Arm, doch erst Ginnys „Hast du nicht gehört? Komm endlich!" riss ihn von seinem Bruder los.

Gemeinsam liefen sie auf die Lichtblitze zu, über das dunkle Gras und schon bald waren sie außer Atem. Am Rand des Waldes schwang eine riesenhafte Gestalt einen jungen Baum wie eine Keule über dem Kopf; Rücken an Rücken nahmen Grawp und Hagrid es mit mehreren Wölfen gleichzeitig auf. Nicht weit von ihnen schleuderte eine Handvoll Mutiger unentwegt Flüche auf die Kreaturen, die sie umzingelt hatten und die den Kreis immer enger zogen. Ihr Heulen teilte die Nacht, ein blutrünstiger, ekelerregender Dunst wehte zu Harry hinüber. Ein mächtiges Tier mit weit gesträubtem Fell, das mit Abstand größte von ihnen, wurde auf die Neuankömmlinge aufmerksam, löste sich aus dem Kreis seiner Gefährten, schnaubte lüstern und hielt auf sie zu.

„Merlin …", flüsterte Ron.

„Achtung!" schrie Harry unnötigerweise und hob den Zauberstab. Schon konnte er den Geifer aus dem gierigen Maul spritzen sehen. Einer der Kämpfer aus dem Kreis brach plötzlich aus, in der einen Hand einen silbernen Dolch, in der anderen den Zauberstab. Im Widerschein seiner Flüche sahen sie das lange rote Haar in seine schweißnasse Stirn hängen.

„Weg von hier!" brüllte Bill ihnen mit überschlagender Stimme zu und der Werwolf stoppte mitten im Lauf, erhob sich auf die Hinterbeine zu seiner imposanten Größe, ließ ein markerschütterndes Heulen hören, wendete und stob zurück, auf den grotesk umherhüpfenden Weasley zu .

„HEY! Komm zu mir, Greyback! Komm her!"" Mit glühenden Augen, die Zähne entblößt, wirkte Bill selbst wie ein wildes Tier. Ginnys Hand krallte sich in Harrys Arm, während sie der Kreatur einen Fluch hinterherjagte, der sich mit seinem eigenen zu einem brennenden Strahl vereinte, sein Ziel aber verfehlte.

Dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: aus den dunklen Schemen des Waldes rauschten plötzlich silberne Pfeile wie Kometen auf die Werwölfe herab. Mit einem mehrstimmigen Heulen fuhren diese auseinander, zwei von ihnen sanken tödlich getroffen zu Boden, ein Dritter versuchte, sich mit einem Pfeil im Hinterlauf jaulend aus der Gefahrenzone zu schleppen. Das unerwartete Geschehen sorgte bei den anderen für Orientierungslosigkeit, sie gaben ihre Belagerungstaktik auf, fauchten ihren Groll in die Nacht hinein, hin - und hergerissen zwischen ihrer Gier nach Blut und der Ehrfurcht vor dem todbringenden Silber. Die Zentauren, deren Leiber ab und zu zwischen den Bäumen aufblitzen, spannten ihre Bögen erneut und ließen einen weiteren Silberregen auf sie niederprasseln. Fenrir Greyback aber blieb unbeeindruckt; er setzte gerade zum Sprung auf Bill an, dessen letzter Fluch ihm nicht einmal das Fell versenkt hatte – da flog von der Seite ein Schatten auf ihn zu. Ein weiterer Werwolf, ebenso furchterregend wie die anderen, doch offensichtlich auf Greyback fixiert, krallte seine mörderischen Klauen in das Fell des anderen. Donnernd krachten ihre Körper gegeneinander, Greyback ließ ein gewaltiges Brüllen hören. Sie schlugen ihre Fänge ineinander, ihre Läufe wirbelten wie Keulen durch die Luft.

Eben noch im Visier des Anführers, sahen die Umstehenden zu, Ginny an Harrys Hand geklammert, Ron, der Hermine im Arm hielt, mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Grauen. Ein Werwolf allein war schon ein beängstigender Anblick, doch diese beiden Kämpfenden wirkten wie Ausgeburten der Hölle. Sie fügten sich gegenseitig grässliche Wunden zu, rissen sich ganze Fetzen ihres Felles von den Knochen. Ihre mächtigen Leiber ließen die Erde erzittern, ihre Pranken donnerten über den Boden.

Längst hatte sich die übrige Horde in den Schutz des Verbotenen Waldes davon gemacht, nur das Heulen der tödlich Verwundeten zeugte noch von ihrer Anwesenheit, die geretteten Kämpfer verharrten ebenso wie die Zentauren, die ihre Bögen abwartend bereit hielten, an ihrem Platz und sahen dem schrecklichen Schauspiel zu. Bill war in die Knie gegangen, der silberne Dolch seinen Händen entglitten.

Kampferfahren und verschlagen wie er war, sah es zeitweilig so aus, als würde Greyback als Sieger hervorgehen. Er war stark wie zwei und das Blut seines Gegners färbte bald die Erde dunkel. Doch der fremde Werwolf kämpfte mit einer Kraft, die nur einem tiefen Rachegefühl entspringen konnte, wehrte die Angriffe des Stärkeren immer wieder ab und als Greyback mit einem triumphierenden Heulen die Zähne zu einer letzten tödlichen Attacke fletschte, schüttelte er den im Siegestaumel Unachtsamen mit einem unerwarteten Aufbäumen ab und wälzte sich auf ihn. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken, heulte laut: dann schlug er mit einem grauenvollen Geräusch die Zähne in die Kehle des Unterlegenen; Blut spritzte auf, Greyback zuckte konvulsivisch, dann erschlafften seine Glieder – er war tot.

Ein Schaudern lief durch ihren Kreis. Bane, der Anführer der Zentauren kam langsam näher und richte seinen Bogen auf den Sieger, der, noch immer in die Kehle Greybacks verbissen, keine Notiz von ihm nahm.

„Nicht!" schrie Harry und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Ich glaub, das ist Lupin!"

Bane musterte ihn. „Sie haben einen von uns gerissen. …" Er deutete auf Hagrid, der mit Grawps Hilfe den leblosen Körper eines Zentauren vorsichtig aus einem Gebüsch hob und behutsam über den Rücken eines kräftig gebauten Artgenossen legte. Jetzt erkannte Harry den Palomino-Körper, die lichtblonde Mähne ….

„Firenze …", flüsterte Ginny erstickt.

„Er kam, um unsere Hilfe zu erbitten. Doch erst sein Tod macht ihn wieder zu unseresgleichen …"

Harry fuhr sich über die Augen und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.

Bane sah zum Himmel auf. Ein Mondstrahl, der für einen kurzen Moment aus seinem Wolkenversteck hervorgekrochen war, als habe er den entfesselten Kreaturen neue Energie schenken wollen, tauchte die Szenerie in ein fahles Licht. „Bald wird der Schatten der Erde den Mond verdunkeln", orakelte Bane und Harry folgte stirnrunzelnd seinem Blick, „doch der Tod wirft schon lange seine Schatten voraus. Wirst du bereit sein?"

Statt einer Antwort zog Harry Ginny ganz nahe zu sich heran. Bane senkte den Bogen und galoppierte zu seiner Herde zurück, die ihm schweigend, den Körper des im Tode heimgekehrten Firenze in ihrer Mitte, in den Verbotenen Wald folgten. Der siegreiche Werwolf gab eine Art Winseln von sich; Harry sah angespannt zu, wie er endlich von seinem Opfer abließ und – ungeachtet der zahlreichen, auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstäbe - ein paar schwankende Schritte in Richtung Wald machte, bevor er vor einem Haselnussstrauch zusammenbrach.

„Bist du sicher, dass es Lupin ist?" fragte Ginny und er konnte fühlen, wie ihre Hand in der seinen zitterte.

„Wer sonst hätte Greyback angegriffen, statt uns?"

Der verletzte Werwolf ließ ein pfeifendes Geräusch hören, seine Flanken zuckten, dann lag er ruhig da. Die Nacht zog ihren Vorhang über das Mondlicht, wie um die Vorstellung zu beenden, und eine bedrückende Stille legte sich über Hogwarts.

t.b.c.

* * *

So, das war´s. Nicht sehr gemütlich in Hogwarts im Moment, hm? Aber ich hoffe, euch allen geht es gut und ihr habt ein paar schöne Feiertage!

Frohe Ostern wünscht euch

lucinde


End file.
